


National City's Collection of Heroes

by Thewallflowerwithasword



Series: National City's Green Lantern [1]
Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cause what are the chance they do?, Clones, F/F, F/M, I think i just ranted through tags, Like aliens, Meaning not everyone has the same gentials, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Not Earth 38, detachment issues, different numbered earth, mesh up of the DC universe, voilence and feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 105,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewallflowerwithasword/pseuds/Thewallflowerwithasword
Summary: This happened because I was re-watching Supergirl and happen to like the Green Lantern Corps and needed time out from Athena's series.Also, I blame tumblr.Nadine Pickett was more than happy to be Gotham's Green Lantern. She'd gotten use to dealing with the Bat clan and possibly having a Gotham Crazy as a roommate. All it took to disrupt that was Supergirl's coming out and a Kryptonian werewolf. Now Nadine's in National City and nowhere near her comfortable norm.some point I will be editing this because, let's face it,  it really frigging need it :(





	1. A Lantern Meets Supergirl...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the many DC characters herein, I'm just playing because they wouldn't get out of my head when asked nicely.

Let’s see, how do I want to start this? Well, I guess a name and occupation would be a good place. Okay, so, my name is Nadine Pickett and I’m a Green Lantern (sometimes inventor, the royalties help pay the bills). Have been for going on three years now. I became a Lantern when the Green Lantern Crops on Oa went through something of a rebirth. 

There was this whole thing with Hal Jordan being possessed by Parallax (fear monger dude)…well, it was complicated. Easy to say that the Corps nearly ended and was rebuilt by some of the remaining veterans after helping Jordan re-imprison big yellow guy Parallax back into the Central Battery. That’s the thing that all Green Lanterns draw their power from even if they are just using the more iconic (and mobile…meaning not inside a planet) lantern shaped power battery. So when that   
kerfuffle was all said and done, and they went started to rebuilt, the veterans decided to add extra lanterns. 

Seriously there are over three thousand sectors and only one lantern per sector before. How is that an effective peacekeeping force? Sounds like someone wasn’t thinking that one through when they first started sending out rings like drunks playing a game of darts. Which leads back to me and how I became a Green Lantern.   
It literally hit me out of nowhere. I’d just finished my first year at Gotham University, going for a masters in engineering; I’d transferred over from after getting my bachelors at Metropolis University of Applied Science (on par with MIT). My uncle had had connections that he had no problem using so that when I graduated high school I could get into any college I wanted. I’d graduated early just before my seventeenth birthday. Those full ride scholarships applied to both schools if I kept my grades up; which I was. 

Finals were over and I’d just gotten back to my little apartment that I’m pretty sure I shared with one of those Gotham crazies. Well, if she wasn’t then she should have been, that girl was nuts. Anyways, I was coming back from picking up dinner, had just set the pizza on the kitchen counter when this green ball of light flew in through the kitchen and smacked me in the head. Had a goose bump on my temple, the ring on my finger and a throbbing headache when I woke up. I was whisked away not two seconds later to Oa. 

Like I said, that was three years ago and now earth has five Lanterns spread across the globe including myself because humans and aliens be crazy. The increase of alien refugees coming in, seeking asylum and safe harbor, hasn’t helped humans natural instinct to dislike what’s different. I had originally been in Gotham because that’s where I had been living when I was recruited but when the Guardians (mostly Kilowog) found about Fort Rozz prisoners becoming active (mainly the Kryptonian ones) I was sent to visit National City. 

See, there’d be a recent issue with a deranged copy of Superboy (we call him Superboy-Prime) going on a rampage that took a sentient planet to help stop. I like Mogo, the planet literally saved my life during that mess. The whole Crops, who could be spared, was in on that. Superboy-Prime murdered a whole planet and thirteen lanterns before he was stopped. Had to have Superboy (first one) and Superman to help as well.

So, because I had experience with supers…everyone currently on Earth else had been on Earth at the time or hadn’t been chosen yet…I’m the one who got to make the trek to National City when Supergirl put on her cape. Needed to know if she was a clone or not and to find out what her intentions were. Plus, the Guardians had an ultimatum for the Fort Rozz situation. 

Super-douche…I mean…Superman, hadn’t told us that there was another Kryptonian on earth. We asked because we’d heard rumors of Fort Rozz crashing on earth. Not that the Lanterns had anything against her but Kal-El (dude is Clark Kent, I know this because I drew glasses on a picture of Superman because I was bored) never said anything about there being another of his kind on earth when the Lanterns were asking him questions after Superboy-Prime was captured. 

It’s just the Fort Rozz we heard of is the same Fort Rozz that belonged to Krypton and was their prison ship that stayed in the Phantom Zone. A pocket of space that exists outside the normal constraints of space and time; meaning that things that usually get sucked in don’t come back out and time has no meaning there. A thousand years could pass and a person would not feel the ravages of it. 

If a Lex Luthor clone could murder the population of one planet without being enhanced then what could a normal Kryptonian do? Also, I remember when Superman decided he didn’t like the Bat and tried to destroy half of Gotham to get him. So between Superboy-Prime and Jealous Superman…well, you can say that these incidents made an impression on the newly rebuilt Corps and myself.

***GL***

I’d taken a plane to National City because I didn’t know how long this was going to take. Didn’t have any baggage to claim, just a back pack as a carry on. I was about to jump on a bus when my ring went nuts in my head. It was always scanning for danger and found it in the form of a bomb flying away from National City. That was decidedly weird. 

Quickly jogging away from the station I called up the power of my ring. I’ve never figured out where my clothes go when the near skin tight suit comes out of the ring. Freaked me out the first couple of times that I was in the suit but I decided that it was just easier to not think of it because once the suit goes away my clothes come back. Hey, clothes aren’t cheap…even at Walmart. 

My suit was the usual black, white and green but I had a jacket and a utility belt. The jacket was green with white piping and black shoulders with the Green Lantern logo (a sideways green tie fighter) was on my left shoulder. This was an addition that I’d made upon my first arrival at Oa. I wasn’t comfortable with just wearing a skintight cat suit, body image issues. Only thing that stayed skin tight were the pants, which were black, with green boots. I stole the idea of the utility belt from the Bat. Held useful items. 

Greatest thing about my suit was the mask. The mask was deep green and turned my eyes a very pale color so that their real color wasn’t discernable. It completed the look and made me feel at one with my Green Lantern self. Only a handful of people know who I really am and I like to keep it that way. More so that I can be impartial when I am acting as a Green Lantern than worrying about a secret identity. I’m supposed to be an intergalactic peacekeeper and even though I don’t have much of a personal life but I still like it to be personal as possible. 

Anyways, hate talking about fashion, I jumped into the sky, stashing my bag on the airport roof before willing myself into flight to find the floating bomb…that was gaining altitude away from the city. Again, weird but I quickly caught sight of why the bomb was going up. The blue and red streak was very telling. 

Supergirl was doing her hero thing and getting the bomb away from where it could hurt people or property. I slowed down and watched her work, figuring that she’d chuck the bomb at some point. She didn’t and got a face full of fiery explosion that I could feel from where I was, quite a ways away. 

The force of the blast pushed me backwards and the only reason I knew that Supergirl was alive was because of my ring. It showed me her trajectory heading out to sea. She’d been knocked out and had no control over her descent towards the water. She was moving with a great deal of velocity. 

Putting double effort into my flying, I caught Supergirl in a green bubble about a hundred feet before she hit the water. She looked way young up close and nothing like the other super that Earth claimed (most Earthlings that was). Supergirl had blonde hair where his was black. There were a few similarities if you looked close I guess, the strength of the jaw and the cheeks. 

This was not how I wanted to meet the girl, hey…at least she wasn’t a clone. Ring told me after I scanned her to make sure she was okay. Shaking my head, I carried her back towards the shore were helicopters were screaming our way from the desert. There had been rumors that Supergirl was tied in with a military organization. Only covert peoples want black helicopters and travel in packs. 

With a sigh, I set us carefully down on the beach and waited. Supergirl was just knocked out and had a strong heartbeat so her waking up was a matter of time. Now to pass that along to the angry looking woman with the gun. She’d been out of the helicopter before it’d even fully touched down and was glaring at me like I’d personally offended the human race or had been the one to hurt Supergirl. 

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded after her eyes had flicked to the snoring Supergirl 

I frowned at her “I’m a Green Lantern. Does the suit and mask not give it away?” I asked titling my head slightly “the emblem perhaps?” I tapped my shoulder just below the lantern “the green and black?”

“What are you doing here Green Lantern?” another woman asked, standing just off to the side of the first one. 

“I’m here under the order of the Guardians,” I said as calmly as possible “they’ve sent me to National City to talk Supergirl. She’s fine by the way, just knocked out.”

First woman gritted her teeth and her finger twitched at the trigger “you are not taking Supergirl anywhere!”

I frowned again “why would I take her anywhere? If I wanted do that I wouldn’t have waited for you to arrive,” I sighed “is there someone else I can talk to? A higher up?”

“Ma’am,” Second Woman called to First Woman “director wants us to bring the Green Lantern in.”

First Woman nodded “right, you’re coming with us,” she used her gun to point towards the helicopter “move!”

I didn’t move and Second Woman muttered “Agent Danvers, she’s not a threat. If she was she wouldn’t have saved Supergirl from the water.”

“Exactly, Agent Danvers,” I smiled at her which only made her snarl more pronounced if that was possible “you could ask me in a professional manner.”

“Move or I’ll shoot,” Agent Danvers growled “how’s that for professional.”

I snorted “rather crappy,” I said honestly and reached out with a green hand to tug the gun out of her hands and tossed it over my shoulder “that’s better, I don’t like guns pointed at me. Now, which copter am I in or do you want me to follow behind? I can fly.”

“This one!” Second Woman cried quickly, her gun lowered and pointing to the helicopter on the left. It was opposite of the one they’d put Supergirl in “come on before she really does shoot you with her sidearm.”

***GL*** 

Their base was so clichéd that it was ridiculous. An underground base in the California desert. I had to resist the urge to ask them if they’d ripped off Area 51. The agent I was following had identified herself as Agent Vasquez, who’d explained on the helicopter ride that I was going to have to fill out a lot of Non-Discourser Agreements when we got to their headquarters. The government and their secrets. Now that I was in their headquarters I really wasn’t that impressed. 

I watched them cart Supergirl off down one hall with Agent Danvers hot on their tails while Agent Vasquez led me down another. To what closely resembled an interrogation room but with more chairs and a large screen TV instead of a two way mirror. She left me alone there and informed me that their director would be there shortly. 

Well, this was boring. Green Lanterns, when wearing our power rings, feel neither the elements, hunger or thirst nor the need to use the bathroom. We don’t sleep either because all that fun stuff is regulated by the ring. Which means that I couldn’t take a nap while I waited. Why was I such an anti-napper as a child? Only time I get to sleep now is when I take the ring off but I’m too busy for that. 

However, I have learned to meditate…whilst floating. It helps strengthen willpower by learning how to focus the mind and multitask. Pretty sure they were watching me float in a green blob in perfect lotus form. I dated a yoga instructor once…so limber but the relationship didn’t last long. It was the ring bringing me out of my trance with a [incoming: Human and Green Martian] in my head. Sort of a still-small voice whispering that I can see in white block letters. I don’t think too much on it because that would give me a headache. 

I raised an eyebrow and watched Agent Danvers burst through the doors followed by a tall, broad shoulder man with dark skin. They were both glaring at me and I found myself curious how a Green Martian came to work at the DEO. Wondered if the DEO knew he was working for them. I unlaced my legs and floated back down to the floor. 

“I’m Director Henshaw of the Department for Extra-Normal Operations,” the big man had a booming voice as he sat down at the table, huh…even more curious “who are you, Green Lantern?”

I smiled and sat down across from “I am just Green Lantern. The others might use their real names but I’m here in an official capacity so it’s just Lantern if you don’t want to use the whole thing,” I grinned “now as to why I’m here. Like I told Agent Danvers here, I am here because Superman never mentioned that there was another Kryptonian on earth, plus the whole Fort Rozz thing. What really brings me here is that universe in general has been subjected to bastardized clones of Superman. We had to imprison one three years ago, so you can imagine our surprise and apprehension at Supergirl’s sudden appearance. Though you’ll be happy to know that she is not a clone.”

“Of course Supergirl isn’t a fucking clone!” Agent Danvers snapped looking like she wanted to come across the table and smack me “and she isn’t dangerous!”

I didn’t flinch at her tone “Agent Danvers, the very nature of clones is to look exactly the same. I have already scanned her and know she is not a clone. Are you not ascertaining if I am a threat at this current moment while you are talking to me? Now, I just want to talk with her and that is all,” I stayed calm as the woman before me fumed “you have to understand that the Green Lanterns have seen the destruction that the clones are capable of, as has Superman. He was there when we took down Superboy-Prime.”

“Why did Superman not tell us about this?” Director Henshaw demanded 

I tried not to roll my eyes at him “how would I know?” I asked in return “I know not what’s in the mind of that douche…ugh, guy…” I stumbled over my correction and caught Agent Danvers’s little smirk “I don’t know what he’s thinking or why he keeps secrets. You’d have to ask him. After my chat with Supergirl we can talk about the situation with the escapees of Fort Rozz.”

“Fine,” Henshaw nodded (confirming our rumors by not correcting me for like the hundredth time that I’ve mentioned it) and cut off Danvers’s protest “just a talk and I want to be in the room with you when this happens.”

“The more the merrier, just as so I get to talk with Supergirl.” I shrugged 

***GL***

They let me out of the interrogation/conference room and allowed me to hang out in their command room. Actually, I was under the supervision of Agent Vasquez. The woman was pretty chill and wanted to know all about the Green Lanterns. Probably more of a fact finding mission considering the stink eye we were getting from Agent Danvers from across the room. 

I could feel Agent Danvers’s ire, it was very palpable and it made me wonder why she was acting this way. Made me wonder what connection she had to Supergirl or if the woman was just always hostel. I was about to ask Vasquez how long Supergirl had been with the DEO when my ring buzzed [incoming: Kryptonian and Green Martian] (again, not a clone). 

Looking back over my shoulder I saw Supergirl exit a corridor behind me with Director Henshaw beside her. Supergirl looked better than the last time I’d seen her, she was awake and walking about. I got to my feet and held my hand out to a weary Supergirl.

“Lady El, it is a pleasure to meet you,” I bowed my head to her and she hesitantly shook my hand, squeezing painfully as she did. Nothing happened and she quirked an eyebrow up as my ring read out the results of her scan “congratulations, you are not a clone. The Guardians will be very happy to hear this. Also, you’re not going to hurt my hand.”

“Wh-why would I be a clone?” she asked, her voice low and confident despite her sputter.

I stood back and held my hands behind my back “because Kal-El did not tell us of another of your people being on this planet. He was asked specifically because there is a settlement for any surviving Kryptonians. The Green Lanterns sought out and found the ones who’d been off planet when Krypton exploded. They merchants, separatists and a lost unit of soldiers. They were offered the chance to relocate to a planet under a red sun similar to Rao.”

Supergirl paled and had to sit down quickly “what?” she could only blinked at me 

I knelt down before her “you are not the last daughter of your people, Lady El. There are others out there. With Kal-El on earth we thought there might be more to find their way here. That is a certain possibility with the presence of Fort Rozz.”

“I never considered that,” Supergirl gaped “why haven’t they come forward before?”

I shrugged “Superman was not well liked before, especially by the US Military and given what happened with Kon-El and Superboy-Prime, they probably figured it was safer to hide.”

“Who is Kon-El?” Supergirl frowned and snapped out as she surged to her feet “I am the eldest of the House of El. I am its head and I know every member of my House. I do not know that name!”

I frowned as I followed her up and shook my head “that is probably something you should discuss with your family member. However, I can inform you and the DEO, that in light of those events concerning Kon-El and Superboy-Prime, it is now Intergalactic Law that the cloning or the conversion of DNA to Kryptonian is illegal.”

Agent Danvers sputtered out in surprise before Supergirl could respond “what do you mean ‘the conversion of DNA to Kryptonian’? It’s possible to become Kryptonian?”

I nodded “yes, but it’s very much illegal.”

Supergirl cut in to explain where I did not “a dozen years before I was born, Krypton was at war with a race called the Ma’Tak. Their scientists found a way to convert their people so they’d pass through our cities undetected. They were terrorists that were near impossible to stop. The Green Lantern for my sector intervened but some of their scientists escaped,” she glared at me “why is only now that the Guardians are making more Lanterns for the different sectors?” 

I shrugged and Supergirl rolled her eyes at me before I asked “Lady El, do you intend to follow in Kal-El’s footsteps?” I asked “to use your powers to protect the planet Earth?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation, her chin had raised up “why do you ask?”

“The Guardians wanted to know your intentions for putting on the cape,” I tilted my head slightly and asked “and I was curious. What do you intend to do about those who were aboard Fort Rozz?”

Supergirl took a deep breath and stated firmly “I intend on stopping them, earth is my home.”

I nodded “what about ones whose sentences have ended and do not intend on causing trouble on Earth?” I wanted to know “what about the ones you have already caught and are holding without due process.”

Henshaw smirked “just how would you like to give them due process?” he demanded “we are a secret organization, we can’t just hold trials for them.”

“The Guardians are willing to try them for you,” I didn’t shrink under his tone, he really wasn’t that intimidating. I’ve met scarier beings than him “for thousands of years the planet Krypton and the Guardians were allies. The Guardians are still willing to honor that agreement,” I looked back to Supergirl “if you wish, Lady El, as you are the highest ranking Kryptonian on this planet.”

Supergirl nodded and asked “what exactly does this agreement entail?” 

“Relocation, rehabilitation, re-incarceration and resources,” I sighed “if they have served their time and want off planet, we will help. If they can be rehabilitated back into society then we will, which leads back to relocation if they want. The re-incarceration speaks for itself.”

Director Henshaw, his arms folded across his chest and demanded “and resources?” 

“The Green Lanterns have a vast information network, supplies, non-lethal weapons, doctors and Green Lanterns themselves,” I stated simply “we are concerned about the alien presence in the city; violence from both alien and human. All we want is peace and order.”

Supergirl shifted from foot to foot as she thought about it “can we think of this?” she asked glancing at Henshaw as she spoke “for a couple of days?”

I nodded “of course,” I offered as my ring buzzed again with more information “now, if you’ll excuse me, I am being called to Oa. When I am done there, I will return for your answer,” I relaxed when the buzzing stopped “and Supergirl, about Kon-El…I am sorry to have to be the bearer of such news.”

Supergirl nodded “it would seem that I need to have a conversation with my cousin and remind him who is head of our House,” she did give a weak smile before bowing her head to me “it was an honor to meet you, Green Lantern.”

I smiled and bowed my head to her in return “the honor was mine, Lady El. May your House prosper.” 

***GL***

I streaked across the desert to collect my backpack from the airport. Using the moment there to make sure that my ring was powered up. I was heading for Oa which mean opening a portal/worm hole to Sector Zero. With my ring full charged and my pack retrieved I shot into the sky and quickly rocketed out of Earth’s atmosphere. That was always trippy, heading out into space where I shouldn’t be able to exist without a ship or suit. 

A lot of Lanterns did travel by ship depending upon what they were doing, how far they were going. However, a Lantern had the ability to travel through space just their ring’s power. Problem with that was if the ring lost power then the Lantern was pretty much screwed. Result was death and the ring going off to find someone else to continue the Lantern legacy and the pervious barer was left to the void of space. (Hint, that’s why I topped off my ring)

Somewhere just past the moon, safe in my green bubble, I opened the portal and threw myself into the swirling purple cloud. The trip was relatively short, traveling great distances in the blink of the eye. One moment I had Earth and her moon to my back with Mars quite the distance away and the next I was looking up the largely desolate planet of Oa. 

Oa was home to the Central Power Battery for the Green Lantern Corp and home to the Guardians. I say the planet is ‘largely desolate’ meaning that it’s mostly desert and its inhabitants who came back after the issue with Parallax lived in the highly advanced Guardian City. I can only image what it is like for them to see thousands of extra Lanterns buzzing about.

I dropped by the Cathedral first to let one of the aids there know about my arrival and my request speak with the little blue beings that ran the place. I let my mask dissolve before I headed down to the Dining Hall were most of the Lanterns were milling about. Just because we didn’t need to eat doesn’t mean that any of us were about to give up the habit. Plus take the ring off and back to normal usually means low blood sugar, I keep candy bars in my jacket for that. 

***GL***

In the Dining Hall, I encountered Jared Cole and Kyle Rayner, also from Earth. They were the senior Lanterns for our sector. Apparently they’d heard a rumor that someone from Fort Rozz had left earth. They were out recruiting for someone they called The General. 

“What?” I shook my head, sitting on top of the bench, resting my forearms on my knees “how did they get off-world? We haven’t marked any ships leaving the planet recently…have we?”

Rayner just folded his arms across his chest “no, but we haven’t been actively monitoring earth until three years ago. I’m more worried about the fact that the rumor is connected to rumors of Red Lanterns on the move again. The Black Lanterns were supposed to have gotten their leader under control but they haven’t reported in that they’ve reached their home world in Sector 0666 like they promised,” he didn’t look happy about that 

“Is that why I was called back?” I asked “because of the Reds and Blacks? I thought we had that sorted out.”

Cole shrugged and spoke in that silky English accent, he was sitting next to me on the table “don’t know why you were called back, luv, could have something do to with National City’s shadier alien elements for all we know.” 

It was my turn to frown, nodding and lead me to asking “ever hear anything about a government group called the DEO, Department of Extra-Normal Operations?”  
Cole chuckled humorlessly “government types, worked with Superman for a while. Henshaw supposed to be a real alien hater once upon a time but seems to have mellowed out. Managed to stave off a few invasions. Loads better than Project CADMUS, that’s for such,” he snarled “wouldn’t mind getting my hands on that lot, bunch of sickos dissecting aliens and using them as spare parts. Why?”

“Because that’s who I found Supergirl working with and, by the way, Henshaw is a Green Martian, or the Green Martian replaced the real Henshaw,” I told them “I didn’t get the chance to ask.”

Cole stood and shook his head “sounds like some tosser’s got his balls in the mix there.”

“What?” Rayner and I frowned in response

The English gent sighed and shook his head “sounds like someone’s playing with smoke and mirrors.”

“Okay, that made more sense,” I chuckled at him “and I agree. Though I didn’t feel him trying to read my mind.”

“Probably didn’t want to give himself away,” Rayner pointed out “Green Martians are all pretty much in hiding. The Whites don’t care if they have to trek halfway across the galaxy to get their hands on one.”

The conversation kind of ended there before I could ask more about Fort Rozz because the Guardians’ aid found us. I was wanted in their council room. Rayner and Cole bid goodbye to me and promised they’d catch up with me before I left back for earth. Nodding in agreement, I turned and followed the aid back up to the Cathedral. 

***GL***

For such small beings they sure sat on tall seats. There were eight of them on their very tall column seats. Each void of emotion and immortal. In my personal opinion, that made them every much as dangerous as any criminal brought before them. A lot can be said about compassion and understanding. 

They listened in as I reported what I knew about Supergirl. She wasn’t a clone because the ring would have said otherwise. I did think that she was young, great inexperienced and needed a lot more training. She was confident and willful in her stance that she wanted to help Earth and those who lived there. 

The first Guardian to speak did so in a strange, flat voice that all Guardians had “we’ve heard many rumors regarding the city and Earth itself. Rumors that are disturbing. The humans’ fear mongering and tactics are starting to draw the attention of those who are drawn to the fighting along with the refugees fleeing before them.”

“Guardian?” I frowned questioningly “what do you mean?”

“There has been a sighting of the criminal Lar-On, report suggests that he was heading for Earth and that he was being called there by The General,” a second Guardian stated and then shook its head “he is a very dangerous individual. He was exposed to red kryptonite while on his world. Closest human terms for what he became would be a werewolf, a Bestial Kryptonian.”

Another Guardian spoke up as I just gaped at them, honestly I can’t tell them apart “you have new orders, we want you to move to National City and watch over the alien population there. Keep an eye out for Lar-On, he is very much wanted by this council for multiple crimes.”

I sighed, I should have expected this because…of course they wanted me to go there. It was wishful thinking that another Lantern would be placed there. There was so much that I was going to have to do before I could even start to move. Mainly looking for a place I could live that I could actually afford on what income I did have. Having an actual day job was not compatible with being a Lantern. 

The Guardians let me go once they’d finished their long winded and slightly confusing orders. Couldn’t they have just said ‘go to National City, a disturbance in the force, this is’ would that have been so hard? It was a good thing that my ring knew what my orders were because I totally zoned out after the revelation of a Kryptonian werewolf…because that’s not scary at all. 

As was tradition, I headed down to the Central Battery to power up my ring whether it really needed it or not. Every Lantern did this when they came to Oa. We all had our own little lantern batteries but this tradition dated back to the founding of the Corps. That was where Rayner and Cole found me, waiting in line for my turn to recite the oath. 

“So, do I tell them about the Kryptonian werewolf or just let them figure that one out when it pops out of nowhere?” I asked trying to keep my tone even as we walked away from the central battery “because that has me freaking out!”

“Good thing greens are allowed to feel fear now,” Cole sniggered slapping me on the shoulder “calm down, Pickett. Remember to breathe.”

Rayner just shook his head and stated calmly “you are a Green Lantern, Nadine. Trust in yourself and if you get into trouble you can always call for help.”

***GL***

First thing I always do when I return to Earth is I call my best friend and the only person I consider family on this miserable planet. I met Lena Luthor when I first started at Metropolis. For some odd reason I had been placed as her roommate and she instantly attached herself to me; this awkward and lost seventeen year old. She was maybe a year or two older, doing two degrees at once with one already under her belt. 

She left university a year before me, going to Paris to help with a struggling research branch there. Lena made me keep in contact with her; a therapist that Lena had me see told me that I had detachment issues steaming from a childhood trauma. Didn’t need the four hundred dollars an hour to figure that bit of wisdom. Lena decided that she keep herself attached to me, outcasts had to keep together. 

Lena nearly broke my eardrum when I told her that I was moving away from Gotham. She’d been trying to get me out of the city since I’d become a Green Lantern. Could have had more to do my roommate. I will admit that my roommate wasn’t the most stable person in the world but she did pay her bills on time and was never late with her half of the rent. 

Guess Lena wasn’t a big fan of the ‘not stable’ part of my roommate’s personality. When she was done squealing she told me to pack my shit and head for Metropolis. Then I reminded her that I didn’t own a vehicle capable of transporting any sort of luggage. My graduation present from Lena, the only one I’d accept, was a rather nice Ducati motorcycle. Lena, herself, taught me to ride it and helped me get my motorcycle license. 

Lena huffed and told me to let her think about it and then hung up on me. I just sighed and returned home. Harley had gotten extra takeout in case I’d be home that night, which I thanked her for with a hug that made her laugh. Of course, she snuck into my room later that night when I was asleep to hack into my computer and watch Netflix until she was tired enough to sleep. I really wasn’t surprised that I woke with Harley basically draped over me. 

The surprising bit was Lena sitting on the other side of me eating a bowl of cereal. She raised an eyebrow at Harley’s sleeping form. At least Harley had an oversized t-shirt on this time; last time Lena was here Harley been going through a ‘hating clothes’ phase. 

The hardest part of the day was informing Harley that I was moving. Harley’s attachment issues were a lot more complicated than mine. After the threatening with a knife, the brokenhearted sobs, the drinking and Harley passing out on the couch, Lena and I got to work packing my meager belongings. My in-home lap took the longest to get packed. 

Took most of the afternoon because I decided not to take any furnishings with me expect for a table that my uncle had given me before he’d died. Man was a true-blue marine and had been killed in action on tour in Iraq. Woke Harley before we left, which got awkward when she kissed me on the lips and told me that I couldn’t hide from her…then passed out again. 

***GL***

Lena worked her magic and within a day found an apartment on the ‘good side’ of National City…which she bought outright so that there was no need to pay rent. Actually, she may have bought the whole building and called it an investment. Lena was taking a big interest in National City now that I was moving there. 

Things with LexCorp…or was it still LuthorCorp? Anyways, with Lex in jail, found guilty of mass murder with only sentencing left, the fate of the company was up in the air. Lena had already been in talks with the lawyers about her taking over the CEO position. Which, Lena swore, that if she did become CEO then her company was getting the hell out of Metropolis where Superman ruled public opinion. 

To celebrate my last night on Lena’s side of the country, she took me out drinking. We went to her favorite bar. Of course it was a gay bar that was owned by friends of Lena’s and got us in for free. I was never one to be brave in situations like these, not even when liquor tended to make me…a sliver-tongued devil as Lena would say. 

Lena and I were at the bar when a familiar brunette crashed into me on her way to the bar “how shit!” the woman, Lois Lane of all people “Nadine Pickett!” Lois grinned and pinched at my cheeks, she was obviously well into her night “what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be pestering Gotham?” she demanded, of course she knew how I was. 

“Shouldn’t you be following around tall, dumb and flighty wanting a quote?” I shot back “not drinking in a gay bar?”

Lois snorted and drew herself up straight, wobbling on her high heels “bitch, please! I can do what I want…whom I want. Clark can suck it…” she leaned closer and giggled “plus, I’m here on a story, don’t tell anyone.”

“Lois!” a younger brunette with very pretty green eyes pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bar “what the hell, Lois!” she growled getting over to the tipsy reporter “how are you so fast in those heels?”

Lois shrugged “practice baby sis, oh shit!” she giggled before getting me into a headlock “Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!” she chanted “this is Nadine, she’s a friend…and Luthor-girl too.”

Lena smirked as ‘Lucy’ helped free me “never change Lane.” 

Lois froze and squinted her eyes at Lena “did you just make a joke, Luthor?” 

I winced at the gleeful light in Lena’s eyes “no,” Lena snorted “but your father did…oh, about nine months before you were born.”

Lois gasped “you whore!”

“Are you sure you want to call yourself that?” Lena asked and threw back her drink “self-deprecation is never an attractive trait, Lane.”

I grimaced and grabbed ‘Lucy’s’ hand as Lois was gearing up for her retort and I pulled ‘Lucy’ away from the danger zone. The woman tried to protest but I pulled her towards the stairs and the second floor bar that was much quieter than the one downstairs. I brought her a drink as an apology. 

“Sorry about that but it seemed easier and safer to run for it than get pulled into their bantering. Trust me, they do not care about casualties when they really get into it,” I told Lucy as we waited for our drinks “I’m Nadine, by the way.”

“Lucy Lane,” the woman chuckled and smiled at me “I didn’t realize that my sister knew Lena Luthor well enough for drunk snarking.”

I snorted “they don’t need to be drunk for that but they do enjoy it immensely. Happens every time they run into each other,” I leaned in closer to Lucy, damn she smelled good…like honey melon “lesser known secret is that they are actually friends in some weird way. I’ve seen the texts that are actually civil.” 

Lucy grinned “I think I’m going to remind Lois of this every chance I get.”

***GL***

Somewhere between the drinks and talking, the dancing that Lucy pulled me into and the stolen kisses on the dance floor, I fell in love with Lucy Lane. She was smart, easy going and seemed genuine in a way that few people at bars were. Lucy was beyond gorgeous and I felt connected to her in that I’ve never been with anyone else. Now, just because I have problems forming attachments and deep personal connections doesn’t mean that I’m not capable of falling head over heels. 

I really didn’t want this night to end which was probably why I didn’t protest when Lucy whispered in my ear that we should go find someplace more private. Like the guest room I was staying in at Lena’s apartment. I didn’t want just one night with Lucy and I had the naïve thought that I could get more if I showed her the best night of her life. 

She was gone the next morning when I woke. The side of the bed still had a trace of her warmth but cool enough that she’d been gone for a while. I decided not to dwell up this, it was easier just to bury my feelings and get on with my day. So, I got up and showered. Was eating breakfast when I got to witness Lena’s walk of   
shame. 

Her clothes were beyond wrinkled, her hair looked like she’d stuck a knife in the kitchen outlet, there was a lingering hint of another woman’s perfume and there was a familiar shade of lipstick smeared on Lena’s neck. I could only blink at Lena as she stole my orange juice and gulped it down, it’d hit me who’s lipstick that might be. 

“Please tell me that you and Pushy Lane didn’t…ya know,” I gaped at Lena “she’s dating Superman…fucking Clark Kent. What the hell happened?!”

Lena had a slight smirk on her lips as she collapsed into the chair next to me “liberal amounts of alcohol and Lois’s very curious nature. She and Super-douche had had a fight and she was looking for an outlet,” Lena pushed up her sunglasses “I was very happy to be that leg trembling, foul mouthed, multiple orgasms outlet.”

I could only shake my head at her “and they say you don’t have the Luthor streak in you, you devious and beautiful woman, you,” Lena snorted at the comment “but you do realize that you will have to move now that you’ve defiled Superman’s girlfriend.”

Lena giggled manically “several times and I was moving anyways. I bought more than your apartment building, Bab,” I still hate that nickname “I am moving L-Corp to National City…oh, and renaming it if you hadn’t noticed.” 

Yea, I’d noticed and could only gape at my friend as she stole my cereal. After breakfast and Lena’s shower, we started out cross country trip to get to National City. Sure, we could have shipped my things and I could have caught a plane but then I won’t have gotten to spend as much time with Lena. 

My new apartment was near the top floor, had three bedrooms, one she could crash in if she wanted and the other as a lab for me. It came fully furnished already (I’m sure that was Lena’s doing) and…most importantly in Lena’s opinion, it had a balcony. As she told me; every superhero needed a balcony…it was in the job description.

***GL***

My return to the DEO came just after Supergirl had dealt with the bomber. A former employee of Lord Technologies that Agent Vasquez was positive that still working for Lord. The bombs had been to test Supergirl and her abilities. Evidence showed this and the fact that Lord had paid for all the medical expenses that the Bomber’s daughter had incurred with her stay in the hospital due to some rare condition. 

As Agent Danvers was off base it had Agent Vasquez who made sure that I wasn’t shot by overzealous agents. That was nice of her and she even led me to Henshaw’s office too. Answering my questions as we went, catching me up with current events on the way.

“Supergirl isn’t here, Lantern,” he grumbled after glancing up and went back to his paperwork “come back later.” 

I sat down across from him in the only other chair in the room “I’m not exactly here to see Supergirl. First of two things, the Guardians of Oa have assigned me to National City in response to a rumored threat.”

Henshaw leaned back in his chair, throwing his pen to his desk “what threat would that be?”

“According to the Lanterns, a Kryptonian named The General has put a call out to any Kryptonians who may have survived Krypton’s destruction,” I explained “One such survivor is named Lar-On. Not a criminal originally but a geologist who was exposed to natural red kryptonite whilst exploring the planet’s core.”

“He went into a rage?” Henshaw gruffed 

I shook my head, so wishing that was only it “no, it turned…him…into a werewolf,” I grimaced at that “I am not joking, Director Henshaw. Lar-On was turned into a wolf like creature much like Hollywood has pictured. He escaped Krypton before they could put him in Fort Rozz. That’s as far as the Kryptonian files go. I don’t know where he’s been or when he’ll arrive.”

Henshaw just blinked at me “what are your plans for stopping him?”

I shrugged “I have no clue. I’ve never faced something like him but I know that Hal Jordan learned how to make his green will force to mimic the effects of green kryptonite. I was thinking about finding out how he did that,” I scowled “means I’ll have to go back to Gotham to find a very grouch bat.”  
Henshaw smirked “the Bat is paranoid of his own shadow.”

“As someone who lived in Gotham and worked as a crime fighter in the city, I completely understand,” I really did, I was happy that I never had to face The Joker “however, this is something that I’ll have to talk to Supergirl about. I know that Lar-On was not the only one who turned into a beast on her planet.”

“Good idea, just be tactful about mentioning the kryptonite idea,” he glowered, don’t think this man had a happy setting “what was the second thing you wanted to talk about.”

“I know you’re a Green Martian, the ring told me so don’t lie,” I was truly interested as to why he was hiding where he was “I’m not going out you or anything, just curious is all.”

He growled and his eyes flashed red “the real Hank Henshaw tried to kill me in Peru ten years ago, I was saved by a good man who lost his life saving mine. I decided to honor that man by assuming Henshaw’s form and actually doing some good for the world with the position he held.”

“The real Henshaw ever coming back because I heard he wasn’t a very nice guy?” I questioned, hooking one leg over the other 

The Henshaw before me smirked darkly “only if he can come back from the dead.”

“Oh, so there’s a chance,” I nodded thoughtful before asking “what has the DEO decided to do about the Lanterns’ offer to Supergirl about allying with Oa?”  
Henshaw raised a dark eyebrow “you have no problems with me?” I shook my head “really?”

“Yep,” I nodded “there are far worse things out there than what you’re doing. It doesn’t break any of the Oa’s laws so I don’t have a problem.”

“Don’t you care about Earth’s laws?” he snarked 

“Nope, I’m not employed to enforce those,” I shrugged “maybe if the governments of earth allied with Oa…maybe but still no.”

He nodded before asking “and if you were to ally with us? What then?”

“Then it would be up to the discretion of my superiors,” I informed him “I’m really hoping that you all have agreed to the offer, it would make working here in National City easier. I’ve been assigned to the city because of Lar-On’s threat.”

Henshaw smirked “I would rather have you under my watch then let you run around the city; helps keep this place secret if I know what you’re doing. Supergirl advocated for the co-operation and I agree. How well my superiors in D.C. are going to like it is questionable,” he sighed heavily as he leaned forward “you’ll need to fill out forms, legal stuff for you to be our liaison with the Green Lantern Corps. We will pay you.”

“That’d be nice, actually, won’t lie…” I leaned forward and whispered “being a Lantern isn’t a positive on a resume. I haven’t had a regular job since I was in college,” Henshaw chuckled about that with me “so, would it be possible to keep my real name out of your records? Not that I really have anyone, ya know, family to protect or anything it’s just…”

“When you’re in the suit your strictly a Green Lantern?” he parroted my words from our first meeting “sorry, but I can classify them if you’d like.”

“That’d be dandy, Director,” well, it was just partially what I wanted and that’d have to do. 

“I’ll get those forms for you to fill out, come back tomorrow morning.” 

That as an obvious dismissal because the man went back to his paperwork. Agent Vasquez was happy to hear that I would be working with the DEO. That’s when she told me that she had been friends with Kyle Rayner before he’d become a Lantern. They’d gone to high school together. I was going to have to get her to give me stories on the man. 

We were heading out of the DEO when Supergirl arrived. She looked frazzled and overly surprised to see me again but greeted me with a stout handshake when she thought herself out of the hug she’d almost given me. When Supergirl found out that Agent Danvers wasn’t in, she asked me to go flying with her. 

***GL***

The end of the flight found us sitting on top of CatCo eating ice cream that we’d had gotten for free after stopping an armed robbery at Supergirl’s favorite ice cream shop. We were sitting on the edge, looking out over the city. Supergirl was right, this was the best ice cream I’d ever had.

“How did you become a Green Lantern?” Supergirl asked toying with her cup of frozen dairy 

I shrugged “the ring chose me and at first, I thought it had made a mistake,” I smiled ruefully at the memory “I argued with my mentor. Greens are supposed to have strong wills and I didn’t think I had one. I was a loner…am a loner…sort of.”

“What did your family think?” the blonde Kryptonian wanted to know “or do they not know?”

I had to laugh at that “I haven’t talked to my family in ten years and I highly doubt they’d care so…” I shrugged “my best friend knows and is aware of where I am. I think she tracks me with a tracer, to be honest. My former roommate was always snarky about me coming home bruised up but I think that was her way of caring.”

“So, do you have anyone in National City?” Supergirl asked worriedly 

I shook my head “nope, Lena is in Metropolis and Harley is back in Gotham.”

“Huh…” Supergirl made an unhappy grunting noise before she stuck her hand out to me “my name is Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers here on Earth,” she smiled at me “now you have someone in National City. I’ll be your friend and introduce you to my Super Friends…”

“Ugh…” I hesitantly shook her hand as I let my suit drop to reveal myself “I’m Nadine Pickett. I don’t mind meeting your friends but I’m not sure about them knowing   
I’m a Lantern,” Kara finally let my hand go “not that I care I just…” yea, I was really uncomfortable with the prospect of meeting her friends.

“Uneasy about it?” she asked knowingly and I nodded “not easy letting new people in, I can totally understand that…” she paused and looked back towards the door to the roof “you should put your suit back on, Ms. Grant is coming.”

I had the suit back on and we were standing when Cat Grant came through the door onto the roof. She was chatting on her cell phone, carrying her bag and jacket over her arm; she looked annoyed. Ms. Grant faltered when she saw us standing at the edge of the helipad. 

“Anderson, I’m going to have to call you back,” she ended her call and raised an eyebrow up and over the edge of her sunglasses “Supergirl, what are you doing? Having a superhero convention on my roof?” she eyed our ice cream cups “oh, just girls and their ice cream, how very millennial,” she huffed “well, you’re going to have to take it somewhere else. I’m waiting on a helicopter, I’ve a meeting in Central City that I don’t want to be late to because of loitering superheroes. Though I would like an interview with you, Green…whatever…when I get back.”

“Me?” I asked surprised and pointed towards myself 

“Ugh…” Ms. Grant shook her head “yes of course you, do you see Supergirl in green?” she huffed and made shooing motions at us “now, go find something productive to do, save some orphans or something, chop, chop!”

***GL***

Hanging out with Kara at her apartment just being Nadine was weird and uncomfortable in the beginning. However, Kara’s naturally bubbly self was hard to resist and I found myself relaxing whilst being drawn into her shinny orbit. We were sitting on her couch eating pizza, watching TV while she was spouting idea about how we meet.

“Why not keep it simple?” I asked sneaking another slice of sausage and onion “we bumped into each other while getting coffee and geeked out over this,” I held up my phone, it was a gift from Lena and the new model of the Luthor cellphones. Kara had geeked out over when she seen it “I do inventing in my free time and you had questions as you like science and could understand what I was spouting. Nothing of that is a lie expect the coffee bit.”

Kara thought about and grinned “I like it, so it’s nice to have someone who actually wants to speak tech with me. I was a prodigy on Krypton you know, in the science guild. Literally born to it. Alex doesn’t like speaking tech with me because I’m supposed to be normal.”

“Alex?” I frowned questioningly “boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Kara wrinkled up her nose “ewww…no, she’s my sister. She works at the DEO, she threatened you with a gun. That ring a bell?”

“Oh, the angry agent, gotcha,” I nodded in understanding “what’s her deal anyways? She’s kind of scary.”

“I thought Green’s weren’t supposed to feel fear?” Kara asked with a chuckle 

I shrugged “nah, we fixed that.”

“You know,” Kara said after a while “you should join us for Thanksgiving. There’s only going to be a small group of us and it’d help you to start feeling more comfortable with my friends. I mean…unless you already have plans, which is totally possible,” she sputtered, waving her hands about “I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t have plans, you could totally have plans…”

I stopped her and chuckled “thank you for the invite. No, I do not have plans. Lena had a family thing and I’m pretty sure that Harley still wants to stab me for leaving.”  
Kara’s eyebrows shot up “okay, wow…really?” she asked “she wants to stab you?”

I nodded “pretty sure,” and shrugged “not the first time she wanted to stab me. First time was when I brought a girl home and she stayed overnight. Harley liked sneaking into my room to watch TV on my computer, like a safety net for her I guess. Didn’t like that she couldn’t do that.”

“Why didn’t you move?” Kara demanded 

I shrugged “because I liked Harley. She was protective of me in her own way and didn’t mind me having walls. She didn’t mind the quiet or my lab being the kitchen table. Harley would never actually stab me…fatally anyways.” 

Kara snorted “well, you need better friends,” she smiled broadly then “and I’m going to help you.”

Oh, man…what have the Guardians got me into this time?


	2. Well, That’s Awkward….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Monday

Working with the DEO was different then what I was used to. I was used to working basically alone. There were the slight occasions when one of the other Lanterns needed help, on or off the planet. Was so not used to having a Bluetooth in my ear and listening to chatter from the DEO, or having them hear me. I tend to sing or make random snarky comments, talking to myself is a popular pastime as well.

Also annoying was the amount of paperwork that Henshaw had me delving through to make me a part of the DEO without me being an actual part of the DEO. He wanted to have the bases cover for his new liaison and to keep my name classified. Too many people already knew for my liking. 

Thanksgiving at Kara’s was a bust and I got ousted by myself…my freaking self as the Green Lantern to Kara’s very upset sister, Kara’s IT friend Winn and Kara’s foster mom, Eliza. I am so, so not confident as just regular ole Nadine. Seriously I’m like two different people and Lantern me is so much braver and more confident than me me. …I cracked like an egg under Eliza’s motherly glare. It was so embarrassing but I was literally saved by the mother/daughter argument that came from Alex telling her mother who she really worked for. 

That had broken up the party. Winn and I fled to a diner that was open for the holiday where we talked until the power suddenly cut out; for some reason he kept asking about my suit and what it was made of and who designed it. To me it seemed that Winn just didn’t want to go home so I mentioned that there was a shit-ton of ice cream in my freezer that was going to melt.

Lena had left the day after getting me situated and checking on the half-finished building she’d bought. The building has lost its backer and had just been sitting half-finished for the past year. Lena thought it would be perfect as L-Crop’s new headquarters and had work scheduled to start back up within the week. 

Winn and I finished out our holiday sitting in the dark, eating half-pints of melting ice creaming and bonding over shitty childhoods. His dad had gone to jail for murder and my father should have gone to jail for attempted murder. We sat on the floor with our backs to the couch and candles on the coffee table as we exchanged stories. 

I’d never done that before. Told anyone what growing up was like for me because I honestly never thought that anyone would understand but Winn did. We listened to each other without judgment and switched cartons from time to time until we fell asleep leaning against each other. 

***GL***

The power was back on when we woke the next morning and that was about the only good thing to happen that day. No one had mentioned that Kara had gone up against a metahuman and totally got her butt kicked. Meaning…that no one called me to say she needed help. 

Well, I guess that was alright. I’m new in town and they wouldn’t have thought of me as helpful. Plus, I’m a Green Lantern…just not the Green Lantern that normally takes on metahumans. That’s the Lantern from Central City, placed there after S.T.A.R. Labs had their particular accelerator exploded. 

What do I get to do instead? I got to do paperwork and evaluations; finally finishing it all off so I was considered a liaison between the DEO and the Green Lantern Corps and allowed in the field on DEO missions. Only person eager for the evaluations was Agent Danvers because she was the one who got to test my hand to hand combat skills. 

I wasn’t allowed to use the ring (another reason she was chosen) and as the ‘Green Room’ was closed to the rest of the base, I went along. Alex was good, really good but she wasn’t trained by Kilowog. He believed that Lanterns were better with ring powers if they had a firm foundation in all areas of combat.

Kilowog wanted us to know how things worked, how things moved and how things reacted in order to better use our powers. He’d seen too many lanterns perish because they weren’t fully trained before the rebirth of the Corps. Kilowog had made a promise to make the Corps better starting from the ground up. 

When Alex called an end to the sparring match, we sat on the edge of the platform trying to catch our breaths. Alex was drinking from a water bottle and I was working on breathing techniques to calm my body down before I put the ring back on. I was irked with myself because I wasn’t as in shape as I thought I should have been. This Lantern was going to have to start working out again, I’d gotten lazy.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Alex asked curiously 

I shrugged as I slipped on the ring and called my suit back up “from my mentor on Oa when I first became a Green.”

Alex nodded before asking “why do you prefer no one know your name? The other lanterns aren’t shy about their names being known,” she asked, this was such a tiresome question (another reason working alone was preferable)

“It’s easier being the Green Lantern than it is just being me,” I confessed just wanting to be done with the question “as a lantern I know what’s expected of me and what I need to do, I don’t have that as normal me.”

“You know that my sister is going to try and cure you of that,” Alex smirked knowingly “she’s going to get you to come out of your shell and you can’t stop her. Kara is like the sun, inevitable. It comes up each morning and will continue to do so until something happens.”

I wrinkled my nose up at that “I’m not sure I like that idea. I like my shell, it is safe there.”

Alex just hummed as she stood and held a hand out to help me “that maybe, but Kara will get you out of it.”

I wanted a change of subject now as Alex pulled me to my feet “hey, why does the DEO still use conventional weapons?” I was actually curious about that.

The agent frowned as she stood “what do you mean?”

“Bullets are useless on pretty much ninety percent of all aliens you’re going to encounter,” I pointed out “you’re wasting just ammo. Why not build energy weapons. They can be non-lethal, can put a welt on a Kryptonian or they can kill.”

Alex snorted “because those are easy so to get our hands on,” she snarked “more often than not, the alien tech we bring in is already busted or sent off to a science lab that’s not ours.”

Well, that was going to have to change I decided. What was the point of having a weapon if they didn’t get the job done? I was going to have to fix this or it was going to bug the hell out of me.

***GL*** 

Normally I didn’t mess with weapons. As a Green Lantern I didn’t need them I could literally make my own out of willpower. I don’t design them either because I like creative construction and helping people. So to fix the problem at the DEO, I reached out to a person (I saved their ass) who did make weapons, having to go off-world to find them. They gave me the blue prints and materials and called us even. 

I’d been able to build three of pistols from the materials I’d scrounged up. It had taken a while because some of the components and materials for more weapons couldn’t be found on earth. Things around National City had been quiet, no mention of Fort Rozz, so I had the time to work before I was summoned to the DEO. 

Another nice thing about working alone, I wasn’t ever summoned by anyone other than the Guardians. The other lanterns requested help but never summoned me.   
I got some strange looks from the girl at the drive-thru when I floated through to get donuts and pastries for breakfast (I’d been up the entire night before trying to fix a problem with the guns). She just nodded as I grumbled a thank you, encasing the warm box in another green bubble, the other was carrying the weapons case and took off into the sky heading for the DEO training field. 

Supergirl was already there with Henshaw, Alex and Vasquez. Kara squealed when I set the box of donuts on the table under the pavilion tent. She pouted when I told her she had to share with me; her response was to hand over a twist and pointed to the other case as if to remind me that it was there. 

I glared at her and shoved the whole donut it into my mouth, or tried to. Kara sniggered when Alex chided me for being childish (big sister mode as Kara called it). I was still glaring and chewing as I opened the case and passed Alex the tablet with the information on the guns. Vasquez and Henshaw were inspecting the weapons. 

“Where did you get theses?” Henshaw demand in his normal gruff manner.

I stole another donut from Kara and swallowed the last one so I could speak “I made them, got the designs from an acquaintance who owed me,” I explained as I watched Alex fight for a donut from her sister “ had to re-working some of the components so they could be made out materials found here on earth. Should I have gotten more donuts?”

“Yes!” Alex and Kara confirmed at the same time

I know that there were more questions that they wanted to ask but we were interrupted by a small convoy of military vehicles pulled onto the site. Now I had questions and wondered if that was the reason for the summons. I followed the others as they went to greet the people exiting the trucks. 

One was a very grumpy looking man, older with stars on his collar. He was human according to my ring and related to one of the other humans that had come with him. The vibe I got from this guy wasn’t a good one and knew I wasn’t going to get along with him right away. 

“Director Henshaw,” the man’s voice was grating and filled with arrogance “I’m here to oversee the transfer of two of your assets to my unit immediately.”

“General Lane,” Henshaw greeted the man somewhat colder than his normal gruff, I raised an eyebrow as I recognized the name and wondered if he was connected   
with Lucy “what two assets?” 

“The ladies in blue and green,” he nodded towards Kara and me “they are coming with me today.”

“They don’t actually work for the DEO, sir,” Alex was quick to point out “the Green Lantern is a liaison through our department and Supergirl has only agreed to work with us not for us, sir.”

“Is that right?” the man demanded looking to Henshaw. 

I keep my mouth shut as Henshaw nodded “it is, General, you can check the paperwork if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, we will,” my heart fluttered at voice behind the words. Kara looked at me funnily as I watched my Lucy step forward and hand Henshaw a file “we’ve orders for Supergirl and the Green Lantern, executive orders directly from the president.”

There she was, the woman I never thought to see ever again…right there in US army dress blues. Golden oak leaves on her shoulders, ranked as a Major…holy crap. Lucy all dolled up to have fun at a club was hot, extremely hot. Serious Lucy in uniform and this whole different persona; like kick ass and take names sort of persona, was volcanic level hot. Kara nudged me gently to break me out of my daze.

“To do what?” Kara demanded, folding her arms across her chest. 

General Lane smirked at Alex’s stance “this is my daughter, Major Lucy Lane; legal attaché to my staff. That order in her hand allows me to order you and the other one to fight my robot.”

“Are you twelve?” I demanded angrily, forgetting about Lucy for a second and grunted when Alex smacked me hard in the gut “hey, I bruise easily, Danvers.”

“Sorry, I’m used to smacking the Kryptonian.” She apologized quickly 

I gently rubbed at my stomach “well, you almost deported my breakfast. Not cool, Danvers, not cool.”

“Now who’s twelve?” Major Lane teased, her lips twitching as she held back a smile. Kara most certainly knew something was up now because that little smirk and   
tease sent my heart thumping wildly. 

“I’m not the one who wants us to fight a robot…a frigging robot! Been there, done that and it was boring,” I scoffed, trying to regain ground for myself “besides, what’s the point?”

Major Lane just narrowed her eyes at me “you scared to fight a robot?”

“IT’S NOT A ROBOT!” a man cried from the back of one of the trucks, saving me from Lucy’s squirming inducing gaze “it’s an android! It is a combat android that an advanced A.I. intelligence,” he sounded upset, everyone now looking at him “that I designed and built. So not a robot.”

“Neither of them are fighting it,” Henshaw growled lowly “I don’t care what the president says. I am not endangering my people just to satisfy someone’s curiosity.”   
Kara stepped forward then “I will, I’ll fight it by myself,” stopping whatever Lucy was about to counter with. Kara glanced at me before saying “I’ll fight the robot.”

General Lane grinned, it looked unnatural on the man’s face “tomorrow, eleven hundred hours.”

***GL****

Saying that Alex was unhappy with her sister was an understatement. Alex was livid and enjoying shooting things with her new gun way too much, she kept one and so did the Director. Henshaw had sent the blue prints and the third gun down to his engineering team with Vasquez in charge so to protect the tablet. He wanted them to start producing them once Alex was done testing their limitations. 

Kara had tried to talk to me before she left to head to CatCo but I just shook my head. How could I explain what my deal with Lucy was? That I was the idiot who developed feelings for a one night stand and I don’t even do feelings. One could only hope that I didn’t run into Lucy again while she was in National City.

I helped for a bit just to show Alex the different settings. I’d almost gotten home so I could get some sleep when Kara called me, panicking over something that her friend James had done without Kara’s permission. He’d invited his girlfriend, the gorgeous Major Lucy Lane, to Kara’s game night…and my world ended right there. Kara was crushing on James, had been too nice to tell him no when he asked if it was okay if she came and now Kara needed extra bodies between the pair besides just Winn.

Kara promised me pistachio ice cream and tacos at our next hero’s night. Then she reminded me that friends don’t let friends deal with their crush’s girlfriends alone. I wasn’t sure if that was a thing or not but I couldn’t tell Kara no. That bit of me that shuts down emotions did so and I couldn’t come up with a reason to actually say no. It was after I’d hung up that I realized I was ‘officially’ Kara’s friend and there was no coming back from that. Then she texted me and asked me to bring beer and lots of pot stickers, she was too anxious to do it herself. 

I arrived at Kara’s place a little bit early. She was pacing and devouring a whole pizza by herself. It was rather fascinating and gross to watch. Kara literally jumped when someone knocked on the door. I chucked at the sight of her hovering and peeking through the door with her x-ray vision. It was Winn with his arms full of board games. 

He was surprised to see me but was happy that I was there. Between the two of us we got Kara to explain exactly what happens when a sun goes supernova. The technobabble was enough to calm the girl down and she was her normal self when James and Lucy arrived. I’d almost forgot they were coming.

James frowned when he saw me and asked just a few feet into the room “who’s this?” 

“Nadine is a friend of mine,” Kara tilted her head at James, it was probably the sharpness of his tone that she was questioning “she’s new in town and I thought it would be good for her to meet new people and make friends. She was here for thanksgiving.”

I shrugged when James and Lucy looked to me, Lucy did a double take at me as I spoke “she felt bad for me when she split coffee all over me and my phone,” I shrugged, Lucy kept blinking like she couldn’t believe I was there “decided that I was a stray she needed to bring home.”

Lucy chuckled and held out her hand, her confidence back in full gusto “Lucy Lane, it is nice to meet a fellow newbie to the city.”

I shook her hand, she was going to play this as if we’d never meet before “Nadine Pickett, hello fellow newbie. Found anything worth seeing?” I asked letting go of her hand, I didn’t want to “I found this weird dog fountain that looks like its peeing into a pool over by the courthouse.”

Lucy smirked, her eyes shimmering with mirth “great Mexican taco stand shaped like a sombrero near CATCO.”

I glared at Kara “there’s a taco stand shaped like a sombrero and you didn’t tell me? Your weakness is pot stickers, mine is tacos, Kara, tacos!”

“You didn’t mention this dorky side when I meet you,” Kara muttered as I tugged at her arm…that was me not knowing how to act when I was nervous. 

I glared at her as Lucy chuckled and teased “it’s cute, Kara. Now I heard there was beer and food.”

I grinned, Lucy called me cute…or maybe it was just her trying to fit in…and the smile was gone. Kara dragged me over to the couch where Winn was setting up the first game of the night and food was waiting. Kara dragged me down to sit between her and Winn. 

“What do you do for a living, Nadine?” James asked as he sat down on the couch across from us

“You don’t have to answer that,” Lucy insisted and glared at her boyfriend “don’t be rude.”

James just smiled “it’s just a question, I’m just trying to get to know Kara’s friend that she’s said nothing about.”

“And that’s Kara’s prerogative, James,” Lucy countered, like she didn’t want to actually hear my answer…or she was just upset with James “you’re not her keeper and she doesn’t have to tell every little detail of her life,” Lucy grimaced and let out a frustrated sigh “sorry, lawyer mode.”

James said not but kept his eyes narrowed at me “where did you move from?”

“Gotham,” I shrugged stealing a pot sticker from a distracted Kara “moved there after college.”

“What brought you to National City?” James asked as Kara realized I’d stolen her pot sticker 

“Hey!” she cried indignantly and tried to get it back “you stole my pot sticker! Prepare to die!”

Winn got squished as I leaned back on him to get my plate out of Kara’s reach. It didn’t work as she climbed over me to get it because Winn snagged the plate and held it further out. Kara sat on us both as she ate her pot sticker in victory while we tried to shove her off of us because she’d changed her density to be heavier than she was. 

“I forgot what it was like to have a sister,” I muttered to Winn “we plan murder if she starts bouncing.”

“I’m already planning,” Winn gasped, he knew all about Melody and Riley (my sisters)

I could hear Lucy giggling from across the table “this is awesome, are game nights all this fun?”

“God, I hope not!” I gasped as Kara finally moved, grinning smugly, I hurried to get off of Winn.

“Seconded,” Winn was red faced as he moved to the other couch to sit next to Lucy “please don’t sit on me.”

She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder “no worries, I know what it’s like to be sat on. My sister used to do it all the time,” she made face “kept stealing my popsicles that way.”

“Sister?” I asked, grinning knowingly “wait…not Lois Lane?” 

Lucy nodded, rising an eyebrow at me “yea, that’s my big sis.”

“Would be bad if I said, I’m sorry?” I asked and Lucy chuckled “I’ve met her before, she’s rather pushy and very sassy in a grr sort of way. Came to Gotham when Super-douche…I mean Superman,” I frowned apologetically at Kara, who just sniggered at me. James looked like he wanted to jump all over me “met him too, not impressed. Over used one liners and puns.” 

“Speaking of Supers, I met Supergirl and the Green Lantern today,” Lucy jumped in quickly to stop James’s rant “not what I expected. Superman gives off this air of superiority…”

“Professionalism, I think you mean professionalism,” James corrected with a smug smile “Superman is…”

“Yeah…professional superiority is not that great,” Winn frowned with a grimace “makes him sound like he has a superiority complex. Totally validates all those negative things people say about him. 

“Sounds like a great guy,” I nodded and looked to Lucy, smiling at her, it’d been rude for James to interrupt Lucy “what did you think of meeting Supergirl and the Green Lantern? I’m living vicariously here, Lane! I work out my home lab as a freelancer for Wayne Enterprises and sometimes LuthorCorp. I work on the things bugging Lena,” I shrugged at Kara’s curious expression “like fixing the screen for the new L-Phone. Broke too easily. Had beta help from Harley. If that screen breaks now then Lena’s just shit out of luck.” 

“Ah…Lena, the best friend,” Kara smiled softly “what she like?”

“Exceedingly smart, a worry wart, generously kind and caring,” I shrugged, Lucy was watching me curiously “she wants to do good in the world. End world hunger, find the cure to cancer and things like that. She took care of me when I started in Metropolis when I was barley seventeen and completely alone, went all mother hen on me,” I sighed and looked back a softly smiling Lucy “still living viciously here, Lane.” 

Before Lucy could speak, James started to growl “no, no, no! You work for LuthorCorp and you know Lena Luthor and are friends with her?” James demanded angrily, shifting in his seat and snapped at Kara “how can you trust her? You know what Luthor did to Superman.”

“Family actually, not just friends,” I countered “and that is so totally my cue to leave,” I was nodding as I stood “I don’t hang out with prejudice bigots who have no idea what they are talking about,” I patted a sputtering Kara on the shoulder “thanks for tonight and for trying,” I looked over at a fuming Lucy “it was nice to meet you Lucy, your boyfriend not so much...really. Catch ya later, Winn.”

“Hey, do I still get to help with the…the lab thing?” he asked, hopefully. 

I nodded “of course, how could I accomplish it without you?” I asked and he grinned happily

I saw Lucy smack James upside the head before I headed for the door and I smirked. Anger does not become a Green Lantern, it can led to bad things; but I could find joy in someone smacking him. In the past defending Lena from idiots always led to Lena bailing me out of jail for fighting. Her connections kept it off of my record.   
After the last time, when the university had threatened to expel me, Lena made me promise to stop. To stop defending her like I was. It hurt to make that promise but Lena told me it was a losing battle. People were going to judge her either way, they’d always have an opinion no matter what she’d do. She always told me that as long as I believed in her then she’d be okay. 

***GL***

I walked home and let the walk clear my head, plus my bike was still at my house as I’d flown to Kara’s. The walk had somewhat helped and I was almost to my building when my ring started to freak out. I didn’t have time to understand the warning before something smashed into the side of me. The force of the hit made me crumple the side of a parked car, it would have killed me without my suit. 

Hands were on me before I could pull myself together, yanking me from the caved in car. She held me by the front of my jacket so I could look her in the face. The very strong woman with a white streak in her hair and her familiar blue eyes were hard and angry.

“I am General Astra, why are you here Green Lantern? Why are you with my niece?” the really strong and suddenly appearing woman demanded.

I held on to her wrists, wondering who her niece was “I am not your enemy here, General. I’m here to help you and your people.”

The General snarled, her nostrils flaring “and how can you help me?” she demanded “you have not yet moved to save this world. You would let it perish.”

“While that is a bit of an over-exaggeration, I have an offer from Oa, General,” I explained softly to her “and it is for the prisoners of Fort Rozz. You and those with you in Fort Rozz, plus Supergirl and Superman are not the last sons and daughters of Krypton. There is a colony of your people out there. We offer a chance to all prisoners for re-evaluation, the chance to be free.” 

The General’s face softened a bit “why would you offer us that and how do I know that you are not lying about the colony?”

“I can give you the coordinates to find the colony, I wouldn’t lie about that,” I promised “as for the offer, because Krypton’s destruction changed everything. You no longer have your justice system to maintain order. Whatever you’ve done, General, can be forgiven. This is your chance to start over.”

The General growled “I can never be forgiven by the one I need it most from,” she snapped and pulled me closer to her “I will save this planet from the surge of humanity. In the thirteen years that I’ve been on earth, I’ve watched the humans try to destroy it.”

“There are some who seek to fix it,” I countered “why not work with them instead of whatever you’ve planned. Otherwise you seek not to help but to rule.”

Astra hesitated and she blinked at me just before hands grabbed me from behind and threw me into a nearby building. My ring went nuts for a second time and I made out [incoming: multiple Kryptonians] before I was getting hit again, as I moved away from the building. That really, really hurt and even more so when I slammed by a very unforgiving body.

If I’ve wondered what a pinball felt like I now know after they caught me again. I’d tried to use ranged attacks to keep distance between them and me. They were moving too fast for me and there were too many of them for the ring to get a read on them. It was hit after hit until I put up a ball around myself and gave it spikes. One of the Kryptonians bulked and gave me an opening and I went on the attack. Probably not my best idea but I was committed. I’ve fought Kryptonians before but they were very different from Superboy-Prime. 

The fight ended with DEO copters screaming in from the desert. A blonde man had me by the throat trying to break through the collar I’d created so he couldn’t break my neck. This…Non (Astra was trying to get him off me) was standing in the middle of a destroyed street when Vasquez started opening fire on her with green glowing bullets. It was enough of a distraction that I got Non to let go of me with a very solid green ball to the stomach.

He grunted and then yelped when he was hit in the shoulder with a green bullet. The General was able to pull him away and command the rest of her force to leave. Non hovered for a second as DEO agents swarmed the street. 

“This isn’t over Lantern!” Non screamed in promise before she streaked off after his fleeing companions. 

“LANTERN!” Vasquez caught me before my knees gave out, keeping me on feet. She pulled my arm over her shoulders and that hurt and made breathing harder. 

“I think my clavicle and two rib are broken, and my left knee is killing me,” I was ignoring the blood running down my face, and spoke through gritted teeth. I was concerned for Kara “where’s Supergirl?”

“She was busy across town with her own emergency,” Vasquez explained as we hobbled towards a nearby helicopter “why didn’t you call for help?”

I chuckled darkly “didn’t think of that,” I admitted as she laid me on the floor of the helicopter, I laid there holding my sides “wasn’t given much time to do much more than fight. They came in a pack and attacked with trained precision and were led by Astra.”

“Supergirl’s not going to like this,” Vazquez muttered before tapping at her ear “this is Lighthouse Two, asset had been retrieved and all targets have fled. Returning to base for immediate medical assistance. Requesting cleanup crew to our current location.”

“Lighthouse Two, how badly is the asset hurt?” that was Alex’s voice 

Vasquez glanced over at me before answering “pretty baldly, ma’am, looks like they ambushed her at high speeds. Broken bones are assured.”

***GL***

They made me take off my power ring (which automatically went on to a necklace that I wore) so that I could be x-rayed and so they could pump me full of a special drug called Re-Gen which I’m pretty sure is just short for regeneration. They were so imaginative here. Like adding a sedative without telling me so I’d go to sleep when I didn’t want to. 

It was a pretty restful sleep, all things considered. I woke around nine the next day to Alex gently shaking my shoulder. She helped me to sit up and take two orange pills she’d brought before she started giving me a checkup. 

“I didn’t know you were a doctor,” I was wincing as she helped me into a sling for my right arm.

She shrugged as she adjusted the sling “I didn’t finish medical school per say but the DEO had me take enough schooling to be a field medic and to do things like this,” she had me stand up “any pain in your knee?” she asked “I’m worried about the ligaments that were torn when they dislocated it, the Re-Gen repaired the damage but I don’t want you using it too early.”

I tested the joint and nodded “feels like normal. It’s more my shoulder and chest that hurt and…and my face. I’m just stiff and sore.”

Alex nodded “the bruises should fade before lunch but it’ll be a little longer for you shoulder and chest to stop being sore. Healing, bones is one thing, tendons and ligaments are a whole other ballpark.”

“What did Kara get herself into last night?” I asked as I slipped my ring back on and check its charge [power level: 34%]. I was going to have to recharge it as soon as I   
could. 

Alex grimaced and leaned against the side of my bed “it would seem that Fort Rozz prisoner that Kara faced off against last night was a distraction so Astra could go after you.”

“I’m so flattered,” I really wasn’t “strange thing is, Alex, is that The General, Astra…she just wanted to talk. Sure she smashed into me but that was all. It was Non that attacked me and commanded their forces.”

Alex snorted “I’ve met Astra, Nadine, trust that she was up to something with that little chat. Non was probably following her orders anyways.”

“How’s Kara dealing with this?” I asked and frowned “do we still have to watch her fight that robot today?”

“It’s an android,” Alex teased and nodded “yep, we do. Also, Kara is understandably upset over the whole thing. Which, by the way, Nadine,” she sighed and narrowed her eyes “next time you are attacked or about to attack please radio in. We can’t help you if we don’t know. I promised Kara that I would talk to you about this,” Alex sighed and chuckled “to Kara, friends are family and she’s lost enough family to last several lifetimes.” 

“She wanted you to yell at me, didn’t she?” I asked and Alex nodded “she’s not happy is she?” Alex shook her head “not even town a full week and I get jumped by the local miscreants. Least the idiots in Gotham waited a full month before they decided I was a threat.”

***GL***

There was a couple of hours before General Lane’s test (which I wasn’t looking forward to because Lucy was assuredly going to be there) and Henshaw still had to debrief me about last night’s events. Kara greeted me with a quick hug…it was a very gentle one and box of fresh donuts on my way to Henshaw’s office, the bruises had faded but I was still sore. Kara had taken the day off of work so she could be here to fight the android. 

“I can’t believe Aunt Astra attacked you,” Kara muttered once we were to Henshaw’s office and I slipped off the ring. It hurt more but I got to enjoy the donuts more this way “why did she do it?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Henshaw grumbled and raised an eyebrow at me 

I spoke between bites “she wanted to talk, actually….know why I was with her niece…you, apparently...and what I was doing in town,” I raised an eyebrow when Henshaw produced a bottle of chocolate milk from a small refrigerator behind his desk and handed it to me. 

“You need the glucose,” he scoffed “Re-Gen burns up a lot of it.”

I nodded and chugged the milk “thank you,” I did feel better now “right so,” I slipped my ring back on and called up the suit “I was walking home last night and Astra blindsided me so fast that my ring didn’t have time to warn me,” I grimaced at the memory “she put me into the side of car before asking those two questions. We talked and it became a free for all when Non got involved.”

“Were they wearing chest pieces that glowed blue?” Henshaw asked 

I thought back and shrugged “don’t remember if they did or not, why?”

“Vasquez reported that the kryptonite bullets had no effect on some of the Kryptonians, we think the chest piece renders the green kryptonite inert while in close proximity,” Henshaw growled as he leaned back in his chair “which means your idea to use your ring to emit kryptonite wavelengths will be useless.”

“You can do that?” Kara asked with wide eyes 

I shook my head “I never learned how but Hal Jordan was able to. Batman taught him and I thought it would be a good idea considering those flying baboons who ambushed me last night,” and added “the bullets did effect Non, by the way.”

“That’s why Kal-El said that Green Lanterns couldn’t be trusted.” Kara mused leaning back in her chair

I frowned at her “no offense but your cousin is a huge overly sensitive a-hole. He just doesn’t like the fact that there’s someone out there who can stop him,” I growled “I’ve seen what a rogue Kryptonian can do and I’ve seen what Lanterns can do…there are reasons there are different colors of the Corps. We have our own dark sides,” I looked over at Kara “I ever go rogue you have my permission to kick my ass and knock sense into me.”

Kara snorted “I’ll be the first in line,” she patted me softly on the shoulder while Henshaw rolled his eyes at us “you return the favor?”

I grinned at her “with pleasure, Supergirl.”

***GL***

Vazquez was sporting a new energy pistol when Kara and I arrived at the testing grounds. Many of the agents were and were being eyed by the men in military fatigues who were milling about. Henshaw, Alex and most of the other agents had arrived before us. There were waiting with General Lane and Lucy. Stupid heart…stop fluttering. 

General Lane smirked when he saw me “heard you had a run in with prisoners from Fort Rozz and had to be rescued. Quite the entertaining read.”

“I didn’t know you could read? Huh…” I blinked at him and kept walking on passed to where Alex was swallowing back her laughter and Henshaw looked displeased (like normal). 

“I thought you wanted to be professional?” Kara nodded toward a fuming General Lane

I tried not to wince as I shrugged “picked up bad habits from other masked menaces and caped wonders.”

“That’s your story?” Major Lane asked folding her arms across her chest, one eyebrow piqued up

Nodding I asked her “well, it’s such a good one why would I give it up?” 

“You alright?” the Major wanted to know, eyeing my shoulder that was in a sling “the report sounded pretty bad.”

I nodded “I’ll be fine, honestly that wasn’t the worst beating I’ve ever gotten,” I admitted, gently rubbing at the wounded area “should be fine by day’s end.”

Lucy smiled at that “good, can’t have a hurt Green Lantern, can we? Who’d be here to be snarky to the Generals?”

Alex snorted in amusement “I think Green Lantern could do that in her sleep.”

“Major!” General Lane called loudly, glaring at me “can we get this test underway?”

“Yes, sir,” Major Lane called back, frowning apologetically to us before she turned on her heel and marched after her father towards the command tent 

I tried not to watch the lawyer as she marched away, listening as Alex turned to Kara and asked “you got this?” 

Kara glared towards were the red android was standing and nodded “yep, I been feeling like hitting something since last night.”

“How did that turn out?” I asked “I got distracted from asking earlier.”

Kara smiled with tight lips and her eyes flashed dangerously, I mean really they did. Like her laser vision was sparking. Alex nodded to Kara and dragged me after the   
Major who was been followed by Henshaw. Found a chair in the corner that had a good view of the monitor to watch Kara’s fight.

The battle was epic, I got in trouble for cheering. Alex really needs to watch herself and how hard she hits. I didn’t to see the ending where Kara broke the android’s arm off because I was busy with the shooting pains in my shoulder from Alex’s smacking me. Made my arm go numb. I’m sure Alex would have apologized if she hadn’t been scrambling out of the tent. 

Did get to watch the android take off because I was a step behind Alex. Kara was just gaping at the spot on the horizon where the android had vanished too. At her feet was the severed arm. Of course the moment was broken by General Lane.

“What happened?!” he demanded loudly glaring death at Kara “Dr. Morrow?”

The man who’d built the android just sputtered “its self-preservation was triggered, last heading before it enter stealth mode was…National City.”

“Can’t you track it?” Alex asked 

“No, that’s what the stealth mode is for.” Dr. Morrow answered angrily as he continued to tap at his pad

I knocked the pad away “are you really telling us that you built a killer robot and then gave yourself no way to track the thing in case something happened?” I demanded “what was the point of making that tin can then?”

“As a punching bag.” Kara muttered, toeing the severed arm with her foot. 

“THAT WAS A BILLON DOLLOR PIECE OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!” General Lane screamed at Kara. 

“What did you expect to happen?” I asked getting between him and Kara “she fought the robot and it’s not her fault it wasn’t up for the beating. You’re the one who demanded the fight, everything that has happened is on you.”

“Stand down, Green Lantern!” Alex hissed

I took a calming breath and tucked my emotions back away. I let myself falling into Green Lantern mode “we need to find the android and contain it before either it or anyone else comes to harm.”

We all turned towards the arm that Vasquez was picking up off the ground. It was easy to ignore the others as I went over and scanned the arm. The ring could do a metallurgy analysis and learn what powered the android which would help in a scan of the city for it. However, I would need a computer and a few satellites because flying grind patterns over the city wasn’t fun. Also, the ring needed charging; I’d forgotten to do that before leaving the DEO base. 

***GL***

Scanning the city was going to take hours so Alex sent me home to rest. Getting punched in the shoulder hadn’t helped with my recovery time and there was nothing I could do until they located the robot. I had the feeling they weren’t going to tell me anything so I called Lena.

She sounded frazzled and I almost didn’t tell her why I’d called “don’t back out on me, Bab,” I still haven’t figured out why she called me that “why’d you call.”

I was laying on my couch with ice on my shoulder “because I wanted to hear your voice, know how you were doing,” I answered “and I need a favor.”

Lena hummed to herself, she did that when she was working on something “I’m good, Lex is off his rocker and Mother is wishing for the billionth time that the Luthors hadn’t adopted me,” I could hear her expiration “Lex was sentenced to 35 consecutive life sentences today, so, me starting that move to follow you to National City was a good one,” she sighed heavily “seriously Metropolis is…stagnate. Now, enough about me, what about you, Bab? Make any friends? Catch any bad guys? Give me the deets!” 

“Yes, mom, I have made a friend and I think you’ll like Kara,” I heard Lena snigger when I called her mom “she introduced me to her friends…and…umm…Lucy Lane is here and one of them?”

That made Lena chuckle darkly “the same Lucy Lane that you had a one-nighter with and she left without any sort of communication? Same one to the sister of Lois Lane?”

“Yes that one,” I nodded frowning, readjusting the ice pack “and she’s dating Jimmy Olsen, as it turns out. I sort of bot blindsided by that.”

“That bitch!” Lena hissed “how could she go for that when I know that you rocked her world,” I frowned at the phone, not wanting to know how Lena ‘knew’ that. 

Suddenly, Lena went quiet “wait…you mean Superman’s biggest fanboy, Jimmy ‘the photographer’ Olsen?” Lena smirked “I bet you and him got on like a four alarm fire.”

I frowned “something like that, yea,” I grimaced as I moved the ice pack to a new spot “him dating Lucy, how’s that for irony?” I really didn’t like him “oh, and he’s very opinionated about the Luthors too.”

I could feel Lena rolling her eyes “you didn’t punch him did you?”

“No, mom, I didn’t,” I reassured her “I left game night at Kara’s house without hitting anything…until I was ambushed by a bunch of thug off-worlders that could shoot laser beams from their eyes.” 

“NADINE BABETTE PICKETT!” I grimaced and held the phone away from my head “why didn’t you call me sooner! You know you’re supposed to call me after every fight! We had a deal, Bab!”

I sighed “I was taken to the DEO,” the phone was secure and Lena already knew about them and my involvement with them “where they gave me a sedative, I slept all night. This is seriously like the first time I’ve gotten the chance to call,” I pouted “please stop using my middle name, you know I hate that!”

Lena snorted “then don’t do stupid stuff that requires its usage!” she snarked in an innocent tone “now what are you doing about those off-worlder thugs, is that the favor you need?”

“Haven’t given the off-worlders a thought as of yet, sort of got busy with something else and it’s that something else I need the favor for,” I made a tutting sound to stop Lena’s protest “Lee, the off-worlders have to wait. A General Samuel Lane came to town wanting Supergirl and I to fight his robot. He’s Lucy’s dad.”

“What is he? Twelve?” Lena scoffed 

I grinned at that “that’s what I said but jist of it is, Supergirl broke robot, robot has self-preservation mode, self-preservation mode dangerous and DEO won’t let me help find robot. I scanned it and input the data into their computers but it is taking forever and they sent me home to rest.”

“Which is good for you,” Lena teased before adding knowingly “you want me to hack them and let you know because you feel they won’t inform you if they find anything.”

“Exactly,” I nodded and paused when someone knocked on my door “hey, I got to let you go, there’s someone at the door.”

Lena chuckled “my little Bab, all grown up, I’ll call you later.” 

She hung up on me as the mystery person knocked again with a light rap of knuckles. I have to say that I am certainly jealous of Kara’s x-ray abilities, helps to see who is at the door when you don’t have windows to peek through. To be honest, I was expecting Winn or Kara, maybe Alex. I was not expecting Lucy Lane. I felt like the air had been knocked out my lungs.

“Ugh…Lucy, what are you doing here?” I quirked an eyebrow at the woman holding a takeout bag with a taco printed on the side of the bag. She changed out of her uniform and was in a very pretty and soft looking grey sundress “how did you find me?”

Lucy sighed as she pushed passed me, shutting the door and tugging on my wrist and headed for the kitchen table “I asked Kara, must admit the girl was harder to get ahold of than my sister’s boyfriend but I managed,” she chuckled as she started pulling food from the bag “took some convincing but she agreed once I told her why I wanted to find you.”

“Which was why?” I prompted feeling very lost and confused. 

“I’m here to apologize” she admitted 

I let her sit me down at the table “apologize for which part?” I asked as Lucy started rummaging through my cabinets for plates and glasses, I know this because that’s what she took out “for your boyfriend or leaving without saying anything after one hell of a night. Would have been nice to…I don’t know, buy you breakfast or at least   
say goodbye. Not that I’m a clingy person but it would have been nice.”

Lucy frowned as she put several tacos on a plate and slid it my way before pouring one of the cans of soda she’d brought with her into a cup for me “I panicked,” she admitted finally sitting still “I’m sorry. When Lois dragged me to the club I hadn’t been looking to hook up at all but you were so…I don’t know how to explain it,” at least she was honest “and our night together was like nothing I’ve ever experienced but…” I knew there was going to be one “I’m in love with James, Nadine. I really am, and I’m sorry that whatever could have been between us won’t ever get the chance to flourish,” she leaned back in her chair as I processed this “but I would still like to be your friend, Nadine. I really enjoy your company and as such, I feel like I need to apologize for what James did last night. What he did was uncalled for and frankly quite rude.”

“Oh,” I just blinked at her, not sure how I should feel about what she’d just said. So I chose the safer of the options “you don’t have to apologize for him,” I assured her as I reached for the first taco, tacos are my weakness “it’s already forgotten. He’s not the first to take a verbal swing at Lena because of her last name and I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be the last.”

Lucy frowned, pretty sure she wanted to talk about us being friends “but you seemed so upset by it, I mean, you left for God’s sake!” 

I had to finish chewing before I could answer “I left because I made Lena a promise that I would stop punching people who called her names or whatever,” I wanted to chuckle at her look of surprise “so I walk away instead. Lena was the first person after my uncle died who cared about me. Who cared if I lived or died and she became my family. She’s not like the rest of her family. I trust her with my life and my lab…not so much my x-box because she likes to beat my high scores when I’m not there to stop her,” I pouted at that and then shrugged, trying not to winch at the stiffness still there “look, Lucy, you really didn’t have to do any of this. The apologies or the tacos, which are pretty good but still.”

“I know but I really wanted to, Nadine,” Lucy insisted “I needed to. Lena isn’t evil, I know this, Lois has shouted it enough and Lena is important to you and that’s why James had no right to go after her like that, especially after you told us about her,” she persisted “you were there by Kara’s invite. He shouldn’t have attacked you.”

“And I probably shouldn’t have called his idol what I did.” I admitted 

Lucy snorted as she finally started in on her food “no, please, keep calling Superman that, he really is a douche. James is too overly obsessed with the heroic Kryptonians,” she frowned at that admission.

“You must really love him if you came to National City for him,” I mused as I pushed down the emotions that were starting to get overwhelming. My wanting her and the pain that came from rejection “is that what you came to the city for? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Lucy tilted her head at me curiously, like she’d just watched the emotions drain from my eyes “I actually came to the city for work,” she admitted softly “I’m a lawyer with JAG, the…”

“Judge Advocate General,” I nodded and grinned “I used to watch the show all the time, I wanted to be a fighter pilot when I was little because of Harm. You are a military lawyer. How’d that happen? What made little Lucy Lane want to be a big bad lawyer?”

“Military family, got into West Point out of high school, graduated with a commission and went on to Harvard,” she shrugged picking at the fallen guts of a taco “wanted to bring justice and change without having to do it at the end of a barrel.”

“That’s probably the most amiable thing I’ve ever heard that didn’t have a load of arrogance attached,” I smiled at her at her raised eyebrow “Lucy, I studied with literal geniuses, they had a lot of aspirations to change the world but with a shit-ton of ego to get in the way.”

Lucy nodded at that in understanding “why aren’t you in a lab somewhere if you were smart enough to study with geniuses?”

“Social issues,” I shrugged not liking to talk it “most labs already have geniuses with social issues so they don’t exactly cater to those with crippling social issues. There are plenty of other geniuses out there. Being friends with Lena Luthor and the COO of Wayne Enterprises has some advantages. Freelance work pays the bills.” 

It was fun to talk with Lucy until lunch was over and she had to go. Talking with Lucy was way different from when I just sat talked with Kara, it was strange. There was a warmth and a different feel to it than anyone else I’d ever talked with. I really wanted to know what made Lucy freaking Lane so much different than everyone else and how she could get me to feel things that I didn’t want to. I just shrugged it off and started cleaning up the mess that we made over lunch. 

***GL***

I tried working in the lab but I couldn’t focus. Lucy’s visit wouldn’t stop replaying in my head. When working in the lab was a bust, I decided I needed to burn off lunch. I was really out of shape as pushups were enough to wind me, probably more because my shoulder still ached. 

My phone ringing next to my head brought me out of my self-inflicted pain. Lena had hacked the DEO hours ago, right after I’d called her, and she was appalled by how out of date they security measures were. It was going to take them forever to scan for the robot so Lena took it upon herself to use LuthorCorp satellites to scan the city. She’d found the robot as it had recently become active and was tracking it heading for the business district.

Finally, something to do! I thanked Lena before I hung up on her and headed for the balcony. It had gotten dark outside. I noted this before I shot into the sky, pretty sure I was a green streak through the sky. 

The business district was shinny even at night with most of the buildings dark for the night. As it happened, business moved from the upper floors of the skyscrapers to the restaurants below. Somehow I wasn’t surprised to find the android targeting General Lane. I’d arrived just in time to catch Lucy after the android sent her flying through the air, my heart nearly froze at the sight of her flying through the air. I stopped her from wiping out an outdoor patio set. 

“Lantern!” she was very surprised to me in my arms, I could feel her tilting her head at me, suddenly, questioningly. 

“Major,” I nodded to her as I set her down, she finally looked away from my neck “you look nice, by the way and you should probably run.”

Lucy nodded and quickly looked around as James came running over, fiddling with his watch “my dad!” 

“I’ve got him and there’s Supergirl, go!” I shoved her towards James before catching a car that was thrown at us. There were a lot of little bits that weren’t attached to the car. Hope I caught them all. 

I used big green hands to catch the car, turn it right side up and sit it gently down before jumping into the air and flying towards the android. It was trying to attack Supergirl while she was trying to protect the people who’d failed to vacate the street. 

The robot stumbled when it was hit with a giant, nail studded baseball bat. I was swinging for the bleachers and it was enough to stop the attack as the red android went rolling backwards down the street. Supergirl nodded gratefully to me as I put myself between her, the people she was protecting and the recovering android. 

I frowned at it stood. The thing had both of its arms which was weird because it was one arm short the last time I’d seen it. Not that I really got time to muse over this because the android had picked himself back up and started shooting missiles at me. 

The first one was caught on a green wall but I missed the second one. It exploded just in front of me and tossed me up into the air. I didn’t go very far as I’d wrapped myself into a green cocoon to protect myself. It was a distraction. 

A third missile hit me just seconds before the android crashed into me. The force of which sent me crashing back into the ground near where General Lane was taking cover with Lucy and James. I broke the concrete planter and swore I heard Lucy protest at James holding her back. 

I shook my head to clear and grunted as I slowly got to my feet, stumbling as I did so. This was starting to piss me off. Wiped blood from my lip, and tenderly touched at the back of my head. I wiped the red blood off my white gloves onto my pants before I headed back to the street where Supergirl was now dealing with a freaking tornado heading towards the center of town.

The android was trying to flee but I caught it with a rope around its foot and jerked it backwards. Thunder sounded when the android was smacked with a giant green fist that grabbed it after hitting it and drove it into a waiting green brick wall. I would have continued the attack but I was hit from behind that put me face first to the ground, dropping me from ten feet up. 

I got hit with a car door that’d come flying out of the tornado. My ring had warned me but I hadn’t heard it. I rolled over in time to see the android disappear over the tops of the buildings. It was now that the DEO was arriving. They were there to whisk General Lane and Lucy off to the base while Supergirl flew James home. Alex was the one to pick me up off the ground and hand me over to Vasquez 

“Lantern, you’re bleeding,” Vasquez pointed to my neck where blood was trickling down as she got me into the helicopter with Lucy and the General “here,” I noticed that Lucy was shivering and managed to give her my jacket before Vasquez was putting a bandage to my head “keep it there or Dr. Collier is going to have my head.”  
Lucy reached out and touched my bouncing knee, I was trying to ignore the burn of the bandage “are you alright?” she asked 

I shrugged, oh…that was hurting again “will be, you look pale, though Major,” I frowned at her “there’s a candy bar in the pocket of the jacket. The sugar will help with the feeling of shock.”

Lucy snorted back her amusement as she did, in fact, pull a candy bar from the jacket. She was unwrapping it as her father asked “why do you carry a candy bar?”

“Sometimes I give them to kids who are in shock or scared. Chocolate is never evil, General Lane,” I told him, I only answered because he hadn’t been gruff when asking “but mostly because wearing the ring makes it easy to forget to eat because it’s not required. Having snacks ever so often will keep blood sugar from dropping when the ring comes off. There’s a granola bar somewhere in there if you want it too.”

***GL***

There was a lot about that fight that was troubling me. I was brooding over it while a medic was taking care of the cut on my head. They wanted me to drop my mask to check for a concussion when Lucy was escorted in to the med-bay by Alex and Supergirl with General Lane not too far behind. So losing the mask was a big ole   
NOPE!

“General, is the android self-healing?” I asked as the medic left, frustrated with me and went to fuss over Lucy. Leaving Alex to determine if I needed stitches or whatever “any self-repairing functions?”

He growled at me, happy helicopter ride over “that’s what you’re worried about? You and Blondie let it get away!” 

I had to resist the urged to throw the man against the wall. I took a calming breath and tuned out as the man started to berate me for failing to capture his robot. To be honest I wasn’t actually listening to him, I was going over the fight again in my head. 

“HEY!” General Lane screamed as I rushed out of the med-bay “I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

Of course I kept going until was at the command center where Vasquez had settled back into her spot. She jumped a little when I knelt down beside her and asked if there was any camera footage of the fight. There was from multiple angles, including a traffic camera. 

“Stop this one,” I pointed to the top left screen “could you replay it?” it was to the point of the fight where the android had physically attacked me after using missiles to distract me “that right there, that’s not possible if the robot is acting under a self-perseveration mode.”

Vasquez frowned “it shouldn’t have attacked at all then,” she pointed out “it should have stayed hidden and not come out at all.”

Kara and the others from the med-bay had joined us by now “what are you two getting at?” Lucy asked as Henshaw came to stand at Vasquez’s other shoulder 

“I don’t think this robot is acting by itself,” I pointed to the screen “first, it replaced its arm and then it attacked instead of keeping its distance.”

Vasquez added in “and if it was acting in self-preservation mode, then it shouldn’t have attacked at all. If this was part of that mode then it should have gone after Supergirl as she was the one to fight and damage it. She should have been the threat.”

“Are you saying that someone directed it to go after General Lane?” Alex asked 

I shrugged, ignoring my building headache and sore shoulder “considering his personality is it out of the realm of possibility that someone would want to take him out?” 

“Rude,” Lucy snorted before nodding “but a good point,” she looked to her father “you do have a tendency to make more enemies than friends. Considering what they said, I would say that it was Dr. Morrow. Who else could have fixed the arm and you did fire him?” 

General Lane just snorted “he wasted ten years and a billion dollars on a project to protect this planet from aliens like them,” he nodded towards Kara and me “I should have had him put the brig.”

“For your info, I am human,” I glared at him, not backing down “born and raised on this planet and Supergirl has done nothing but protect this planet and its inhabitants since she put on that cape.”

“And what happens if she goes rogue?” General Lane demanded, I knew he had a point but I didn’t care anymore.

“What about the African warlords?” I demanded right back at him “the ones who use children as cannon fodder, putting machine guns in their hands and sending them out to kill and die instead of pencils and sending them to school? What about the genocides that took place in Yugoslavia when it was Yugoslavia?” I got into his face “what about how women are tortured and demeaned in the Middle East simply because they were born without that little worm you men are so proud of?” I snarled at him “what about the drug cartels in South America who get people strung out on toxins just to make money. Ruin their lives and their bodies. If humans are the divinity of the universe then why are our prisons over filled and underfunded? The human race is a danger to itself, General and I don’t see you campaigning against them.”

“You are worse than any alien, Lantern,” he snarled back “you are human and you choose to be affiliated with them. You wear their colors and their crest, you force their laws upon Earth. You are worse than the Kryptonians.”

“Earth has always been under Guardian Laws, we’ve just advanced enough to start breaking them,” I countered and drew breath to continue when Henshaw stepped in. 

“ENOUGH!” Henshaw yanked me backwards away from the General “go home, Lantern, that’s an order!”

I turned on my heel and walked away. This had already been one long ass day and I wanted to sleep the rest of it away. Kara made sure I got home safely and made sure I took the pills that Alex had given her for me. I took off the ring and let sleep take me, not realizing that I’d never gotten my jacket back from Lucy.


	3. Lanterns in Space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WolfFox1994: I'm really happy that you love this story. I would have replied in the comment but my phone was being an ass. Thank you for your comment, it actually reminded me that I'd forgotten to add something in a future chapter that's sort of important for certain character development.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to post the next chapter on Wednesday or Friday. It's a toss up.

I woke to Jenifer-Lynn Hayden (she just goes by Jenifer), the Green Lantern from Central City shaking my shoulder. We were being called off world and Jenifer was being asked to get me because I wasn’t responding to a call through the ring. I took a shower and ate before we left, needed to make sure that I’d gotten all the dried blood off my neck, and breakfast was to replace the nutrients that the Re-Gen pills had used to work while I was sleep and only a scar. 

I called Lena before I left the atmosphere to let her know that I might be gone for a while. She could tell there was something wrong with me and that we would be discussing it when I return. There was no way she was letting me out of it. Also, she was going to be crashing at my place because she had business in National City; she’d just expected me to be there. 

Rayner’s ship was sleek and green with gold and white trim. I think he’d gotten it from a drug bust he’d helped with in a sector on the far side of the galaxy. Reading and understanding the computer wasn’t too hard, ring translates everything a Lantern sees and hears into a language they can understand.   
We phased through the hull at the airlock, meaning that we used the ring to vibrate our molecules so we can pass through solid objects. There are no words to describe how much I hate doing that; it’s the fear of melding with something that’s not naturally a part of me. We got to the ship onto the bridge and realized that we weren’t the only Rayner had called.

Rayner gave me a smirk when my eyes snapped over his guests. He’d gathered Magaan Van’n Intraktus and the former bounty hunter Hammeroon. Magaan and Hammeroon were from other sectors. Rayner waved us over towards a small table that was projecting a holographic image of a…space station, I want to say. 

“You call Lena?” Rayner asked knowingly 

I nodded “she’s crashing at my new place for a while, she says hi by the way,” I added as I came to stand beside him

He smirked “no add-ons like if I let you get hurt she’s going to skin me alive?” 

“I didn’t want to repeat them,” I admitted as I shrugged “now why are we here? I was dealing with sneaky Kryptonians and one very nasty robot.” 

“Lest you don’t have to deal with Dr. Wells’s fallout from that particle accelerator,” Jenifer teased with a scoff “I’m pretty sure he created a whole new subspecies of humans, meta-humans.”

I wondered why that hadn’t been in the news “are you still working with S.T.A.R. labs? That one…Dr. Snow? And the other one…the one who nerded out with Lena?”

“Cisco Ramone, yes,” Jenifer grinned as she nodded “I believe he and Lena still do battle over online video games. Also, Dr. Snow is now Dr. Hayden…or will be once we say the ‘I do’s’ which you are totally invited to by the way.”

I wanted to respond but Rayner cleared his throat and made the model holographic bigger and had the picture of fury faced humanoid man “now that we’re all here, thanks to the hard work of Magaan and Hammeroon in conjunction with the Darkstars, we know that Kalibak, son of Darkseid, is trying to attempt a military coup on his father’s throne,” he let out a long breath “he’s funding this by raiding in Sectors 2814 and 2819. We know that he’s at this space station near the edge of a methane nebula in the Alic system. Kalibak is planning an auction of his stolen goods and figure the proceeds are going to fund his war chest,” Rayner shrunk the station back down “we’ve tasked by the Guardians to continue working with the Darkstars to make this auction our playground what with all the known criminals that’ll be attending.”

I raised an eyebrow at him “criminals is plural, plural means more than one which means that there’s going to be a lot of them. You want to pull this plan off with five Lanterns?”

Magaan smirked condescendingly at me “scared little girl?” he asked 

“No,” I stated evenly “but the only criminal we know is going to be there is Kalibak. He’s got some pretty nasty friends last time I checked. This feels like something we’re walking blindly into.”

“Valid concern, but don’t worry about it, luv,” Hammeroon winked at me from a across the table “we’ll do a recon before the sale starts. Hammeroon wouldn’t let a fellow ass-kicker such as yourself walk into unknown danger.”

“Thank you, Hammeroon,” I nodded to him, you know for him being a former bounty hunter and complete ass to male lanterns he was always a totally gentlemen to us female lanterns. Never sexist nor pushing unwanted advances “you wouldn’t by chance know what he might be selling do you? Weapons or power cores, anything that goes boom if shot?”

Hammeroon shook his head “nah, more like tech from what we saw in our scans. There were some things with one of your earth flags on it and a whole module that had a ‘LexCorp’ branding on it.”

I understood now “that’s why I was picked for this?” 

Rayner nodded “of everyone in the Corps you have the most experience with Luthor’s tech.”

“You just want that skeleton key that Lena programed for me,” I retorted, it was an actual skeleton key shaped device that currently resided in my utility belt “jealous that it can decrypt almost any earth base computer program?”

“Yes,” Rayner nodded emphatically “I’m sure that we can tweak it and get into any computer.”

I nodded “and that’s why Lena won’t give it to you,” I grinned at him “as Lena likes to quote ‘power corrupts, absolute power absolutely corrupts’. I think she just   
wants to keep her inventions from doing harm like her brother’s do.”

Rayner pouted “still, do you know how much easier it would make our jobs sometimes?”

“I am and that’s why I take it as seriously as Lena does, the path of the Green Lantern is not the easy one.” I countered. 

Hammeroon clapped his hands “preach, sister, preach! Green Lanterns have to work to be badass or the badass-ness is fake and I don’t do fake shit!”

***GL***

Rayner let Jenifer and I go back to our apartments real quick to pack for the trip. Just a few changes of clothes, sleeping bags, entertainment for the trip and anything else we wanted to bring with us. Also to let our respective work places know that we were going to be out of town for a longer than we thought. 

Jenifer called in a favor to one of Batman’s clan, the new Batgirl I think to cover Central City for her. I didn’t know who was behind the mask for her, she’d just recently popped up and Bruce must have felt that the girl needed the experience. I’d worked with Batman before and found out who he was by accident, I’d come to the batcave for advice on a case when he didn’t have his cowl up. We agreed to keep each other’s secret. 

With my duffle bag over my shoulder I landed at the DEO and headed for the command center. It was pretty early in the morning now and I wasn’t sure who was going to be on shift. I could only hope that Alex and Vasquez had gone home hours ago. 

“Lantern!” I frowned when I turned to see Lucy hurrying in from the entrance, stack of folders in her arms and in full military dress. I waited for her “how are you   
feeling and where did you get the new coat? I thought I had it?” Lucy was juggling the folders before I took half of them from her so they were more manageable for her “thanks.”

“No problem, and the ring just created another one, no worries,” I stepped aside so she could continue on, I stepped into pace beside her “and I’m feeling better. My head isn’t ringing like a church bell on Sunday. Most assuredly a plus.”

“Then what are you doing here so early?” Lucy wanted to know, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

I sighed “I’ve been called off world to deal with an extremely dangerous criminal who may have gotten his hands on some dangerous LuthorCorp tech and we think he’s going to sell it,” Lucy halted in the middle of the hallway and started at me “why are you looking at me like that?”

Lucy blinked a couple of times before saying “it’s just that the robot is still out there and I would have thought that you would have wanted to finish that,” she frowned “plus that sounds really dangerous. You were just hurt not too long ago.”

I shrugged “Supergirl, I think, is very capable of handling the android by herself. I actually didn’t help that much,” I admitted “just gotten myself beat up…again. I really need to start working out again.”

Lucy snorted, looking me up and down “of course you do,” she started walking again “you know, I think you’re right about Supergirl. I think she’d appreciate your concern but I think she’d want to finish this one on her own…also, you do realize that I’m supposed to be on the side rooting for the robot, technically.”  
“Tell me, Counselor, to you still maintain that position after it tried to kill you?” I teased

Lucy rolled her eyes as we turned down the last hallway leading to the command center “it also tried to kill my father, too.”

“I was rooting for the robot then too, technically,” I grinned when she gently smacked my arm. 

“Rude!” she chided, trying not to chuckle, and smacked at me “all the same thank you for saving him. He can be an ass but he is the only father I have.”

Shrugging, I nodded “it’s what I do, Miss Lane.”

I helped Lucy get her folders to Henshaw’s office and of course the man was in. Lucy let me go first before she started slinging legal folders at him. I think most of them had to do with breaking military property or something. The door shut pretty quickly behind me so I didn’t hear too much of it. 

Before leaving the DEO, I sent a quick text to Kara to let her know where I was going and that if anyone asked about Nadine then she’d had an emergency in Gotham to take care of. I figured it’d be easier for Kara to tell my lie than one of her own. Granted she was great at convincing people that she was human but it was the little lies that got her into trouble. 

***GL*** 

Hammeroon hugged me and kissed me on the cheek when I returned because I’d brought him the one thing he loved most about Earth…chocolate. It didn’t matter if it was cookies, candies, pastries, pies or milk, he absolutely loved the stuff. I think he’d give up being a Green Lantern if he was allowed to consume chocolate every day for the rest of his life. 

Rayner had assigned us bunks where we could stash our things and sleep if we wanted. It was going to take a several days to get where we were going by ship, even at hyper-speed. I settled into my bunk with my tablet filled with movies and TV shows and pulled the curtain closed. 

I really should have expected it but Jenifer joined me not to long after I started watching my show. At least she shared her chips with me. It was always hard getting used to being on ship and traveling faster than light, it was a strange vibration that messed with us Green Lanterns. 

“So,” Jenifer asked between episodes, reaching out to pause the countdown “what’s going on with you at National City, Nadine?” she frowned and nudged me “what’s going on little Lantern?” 

“I don’t like change,” I couldn’t look at her and admit it at the same time “it’s been to gain my bearings. Between Supergirl being super-nice and basically adopting me, not having Harley stomp through the apartment, not hearing the familiar sounds of Gotham outside my window at night and a really confusing Lucy Lane…I’ve gotten my ass kicked twice now and dealing with General Lane is started to disrupt my Green Lantern calm.”

Jenifer smiled and drew me into her side “one, it’s alright to be adopted by Supergirl. I’m pretty sure that anyone who saves kittens from trees is pretty freaking awesome and overly sweet,” she was kinda right about that one “not having Harley around is going to be a change but maybe in the end the move to National City will be good for you. Now, tell me more about this Lucy Lane,” she grinned “has my baby gay gotten a girl crush?”

I sighed heavily, Jenifer wasn’t going to leave me alone till I told her the truth “I…spelt with her while in Metropolis just before moving to National City. It was a life changing night.” 

Jenifer frowned “then why don’t you sound happy about that and why is she confusing?”

“Because she’s dating someone else and didn’t realize that I was friends with his friends,” I watched Jenifer’s eyes grown wider and wider “she told me she’s in love with him and that’s that. She wanted to be my friend so I buried what I was feeling.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Jenifer wrapped her arms around my shoulders “your life really needs to be a tv show so I can watch it and throw popcorn at the screen like Catlin loves to do.”

That made me laugh as we settled into to watch the almost forgotten tablet. 

***GL***

Jenifer was very convinced that I needed to delve into my feelings to work them out instead of avoid. So, instead I avoided her the rest of the trip to the Alic System. I stayed in the cargo hold practicing with Hammeroon. We did rapid fire construct construction, energy blasts force fields and physically working out. I felt so very out of practice and this was probably why I got my ass kicked recently. This is what I really needed to feel better. 

I’d gotten lax recently on my training. I was going to have to get back into practicing and working out. That thought worried me, I was going to have to buy a gym. Or buy a small building and create my own work space/gym thingy. I’ve never had to do that before…I didn’t like it. Maybe I would just take up jogging instead and see if the DEO had a gym. 

We arrived at the rendezvous point with the Darkstars twelve days after we’d left earth. Which was nice because Hammeroon was going stir crazy and taking it out on Jenifer as well as myself. I mean he was correcting the bad habits that we’d gotten into, nice to know I wasn’t the only one. 

Like depending upon the ring to know what was going on around us during a fight instead of actively scanning for danger. Arrogance is a horrible trait for a Green Lantern and so is laziness. Hammeroon didn’t chide us for these things but worked with me to correct it and to use it as a lesson. 

The only one to complain about what Hammeroon was doing was Magaan. He felt that not only should women not be allowed to be lanterns; but that if protecting Earth was instilling such bad habits because it wasn’t difficult work then maybe Earth shouldn’t be protected because it didn’t need it. Magaan thought that the universe at large had more problems than one little, insignificant backwater world. 

So getting off the ship and away from Magaan’s ranting was nice. Even Rayner looked done with the man and he was the one who recruited him. Bet he was regretting taking away the ring’s right to choose it’s barer when he first helped reboot the Corps. A right, by the way, that was quickly returned.

The Darkstars were off shoots of the Green Lantern Corps (basically) and wore ‘powersuits’ instead of rings. A lot of former lanterns actually joined them after the Corps fell. They worked for an organization called NEMO or Network for the Establishment and Maintenance of Order. The suits were red with white arms and chrome pauldrons and the Darkstar emblem emblazed on their chest. They were capable of flight, fire energy bolts from their hands and pretty much lived to give Darkseid a headache. 

They’d come in force, about ten of them, and were grateful for the Green Lantern’s wiliness to help. Also, none of them wanted anything to do with Lex’s tech as word of Superboy-Prime had pretty spread across the galaxy. No one wanted to deal with Lex’s particular brand of deranged crazy. Which, once again, reiterates why I was whisked away after just arriving in National City. 

***GL***

The Darkstars had a plan and it was a good one. First we split into five groups of three, one lantern per group. A scan of the station showed that human tech was near   
the observation deck, where they thought the main bit of the auction was taking place. My team would be breaching the station at the airlock closest to the bridge.   
Goal was to capture as many criminals without dying as possible. Instead of shackles or conventional means confinement, the Darkstars had these little cubes that released cables of energy that not even Superman, himself, could break out of. Just active by the push of a little button and toss at the delinquent’s feet and they were netted. 

We hid the ship in the shadow of a nearby gas giant and we flew our group in green blobs to the station once the ships started to arrive, of course we were invisible. Green Lanterns are able to refract light and various waves to render ourselves invisible. Useful trick when one remembers they can do that. So we stayed hidden, waiting for Rayner’s signal. 

When it came, I phased through airlock doors so I could open them for the Darkstars. Once we were inside, we moved quickly and quietly as possible towards the observation deck leaving a string of wiggling bodies behind wrapped in red glowing cables on the floor. We arrived at the observation deck to see it was already in complete chaos, Magaan’s group had arrived before us. There were explosions, small fires consuming boxes and gunfire being exchanged (except our gun fire was really energy fire)

I held the Darkstars back, they looked questioningly at me before I pointed towards the unprotected cages across the room. Kalibak was holding people to sell as slaves, well…that just a guess but why else put them in a cage. There was even a little girl in there, couldn’t have been no older than three or four. 

“We have to protect them,” the male Darkstar (I didn’t know any of their names) agreed “you put a shield around him and we’ll do the fighting?”

“I’ll cover you as well,” I nodded before enveloping them and myself in a large bubble and flew across the room. 

There were several pings off my shield before we landed and I put up a shield to cover the cages while letting the Darkstars out. I had to smother several fires before I took up position so I could cover both the cages and the Darkstars. I’ll be honest it is very cathartic to shoot bad guys in the ass with green energy arrows that zap the victim and placing the cubes to let the bad guys get surprised with a sudden netting.

***GL***

In the end the fight wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Kalibak wasn’t even there and neither was anyone important from any crime syndicate. They were all proxies communicating with their bosses through sub-space channels. That was annoying, I’d gotten myself psyched out for nothing. 

Real trouble was dealing with three of the prisoners we’d set free. I wanted to zip back to earth as fast as I could and throw Lex Luthor into space without a spacesuit. I got so much lovely info from the database that I downloaded onto an external hard drive from a module of a Luthor moon base. Well, a proposed moon base   
that’d ‘blown up’ not a month after completion and Lex blamed Superman. 

Turns out that it wasn’t for a moon base but was part of a ship that Lex had built so he could conduct experiments off-planet and be out of anyone’s jurisdiction. This module was a 2.0 lab for cloning research. The reason that I was extra upset was because Lex had used Lena’s DNA and another mystery woman’s to create the little girl that the Soviet Cosmonaut Anya Savenlovich (she disappeared in the sixties attempted a mission to Mars in cryostasis) was holding. 

Also, Lex had created another clone of Superman but with a third party alien DNA that gave this guy blue skin and white horns at his temple. I was quick to check them out but Subject-29 (Blue-Superman) didn’t have any of Kal-El’s powers. Meaning that he was probably never exposed to Earth’s yellow sun. 

The little girl, the one who whispered to Anya that her name was Alexis, was scared of my mask and smiled when I dropped it. She warmed up to me when I presented her with a candy bar I always kept in my jacket. Of course I checked her for a peanut allergy beforehand, quick and invasive scan with my ring. She looked so much like Lena that it was heart wrenching. Alexis had Lena’s smile and her eyes were the same shade of green. 

“You know her mother?” Anya asked, the ring translating her Russian for me 

I nodded “I do, I actually consider her family,” I smiled at Alexis “which means you are my family, little one,” she smiled at me with bulging cheeks and a chocolate drooling down her chin “Anya, how long have you been awake?” I asked looking back up at the Russian woman with red hair. 

She frowned “by my rough count, three years?” she shrugged “I was found by aliens with spindly arms and fingers. They were colored purple and they were nice people who were interested in getting me home…even if home has fifty years into the future. We were attacked on the way to earth, that was two and half years ago.”   
I nodded in understanding “I know the species, Lam’cooes. They are peaceful and helpful until threatened. Where you here for Alexis and Subject-29’s arrival?”

Anya nodded “they were brought here a year ago and awakened a few months ago? Kalibak has been planning this for some time, putting together his resources. The module had a few scientists that told Kalibak that Alexis and 29 were hybrid clones of Earth’s mightiest heroes. I have heard of Wonder Woman but not this Superman that got Kalibak all excited.”

I blinked and looked to Alexis. I’ve only ever met Diana Prince twice when she came to Gotham to help Batman with a problem. It was now that I looked closer that I could see the subtle similarities to her in Alexis. Diana was going to murder Lex in the worst way possible for this. 

Sighing and making sure that sure that I’d gotten everything from Lex’s database before saying “we should get you three to our ship which Rayner has gone to retrieve. We will get you back to earth.”

“What about Alexis and 29?” Anya demanded

“I’m taking you three to Lena,” I confessed “I also have some friends in the government that can help…” I paused and frowned, tilting my head to the side, Jenifer was calling me through the ring (yay, telepathic link that gives me a headache every time)

Jenifer’s voice was frantic 

“Do you know the way to the docking ring?” I asked Anya 

29 answered “I do,” his voice was gravely and echoed.

“Take Anya and the little one there,” I stood and handed the external hard drive to Anya, putting it in her free hand; Alexis was sitting on her hip “this needs to go to Rayner, he’s the Green Lantern that aboard ship. Do not look back no matter what you hear, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Anya nodded before pushing at 29 to exit the hold we were in, not asking why I was sending them away like I was “move along.” 

Anya looked back in time to see me phase through the bulkhead. I saw her gulp as I dropped through the floor and I didn’t stop until I was on deck ten. The station rocked as an explosion went off just ahead of me and a strange fear tore at my heart. 

I didn’t bother with running but flew down the hall until I reached the cargo bay. There were sounds of fighting coming from the cargo bay and I had to wonder what the hell they’d found down here. I thought all criminals had been accounted for. 

Just a few feet from the cargo bay door I was knocked back by a yellow explosion of light that sent Hammeroon flying through the door. He hit the opposing wall with a sickening crunch but I could only gape at the pipe sticking out of his chest. It made a sucking sound every time he tried to breathe and he was already covered in blood and cuts. 

“Hammeroon, what happened?” I asked trying to get him into a better position. 

He smiled and stopped me “no use, luv, Magaan’s already killed me.”

“What?” I don’t think I heard him right.

Hammeroon lulled his head back “he found a yellow ring, luv, yellow lantern. Gave up our Corp for the Yellows,” he held up his hand and we watched his ring slid off his finger and vanish in a flash of green light. He groaned “don’t give up, luv. Be brave ‘cause that’s what Greens are. We’re brave. Did you tell me once that ‘bravery ain’t the absent of fear but the will to overcome it’?”

I couldn’t speak around the lump in my throat and I pushed my forehead against his. There was so much hate for myself because I felt detached for the pain as the light in his eyes dimmed. I wanted to feel him passing, I wanted to feel the pain of his loss. Hammeroon had been one of my favorite Lanterns, right up there with Mogo and Kilowog. I wanted to rage against his murderer but all I felt was searing cold. 

When I felt his last breath on my cheek, I stood and marched into the cargo bay with one purpose in mind. I couldn’t rage but I was going to make Magaan pay. Honestly, I think I would have taken the rage instead of the cold detachment. The rage felt safer. 

Jenifer and the Darkstars were battling Magaan who now wore a yellow outfit and was using yellow energy constructs. The symbol on his chest was for the Sinestro Corps, the yellow lanterns who wielded fear instead of willpower. 

The cargo bay was in disarray. Containers were either destroyed or pushed back against the walls. Some of the Darkstars had already down and buried amongst the debris. Magaan stood at the far end of the bay. He looked far too arrogant for my liking. 

Hammeroon always told me to fight smarter, not harder. Actually, he said that about a lot of things. I knew that the Greens could beat the Yellows but we had to master our fear of them to be immune to the yellow light. Magaan had been a powerful Green Lantern which was why he was so much more powerful as a yellow. He   
had the willpower to inflict fear but in my current state…I didn’t feel fear. 

I needed to hit Magaan quickly and repeatedly so that he couldn’t mount offense or defense. So, I used the debris he’d amassed against him with energy blasts in between. It worked for a bit and we almost had him cornered with Jenifer and the remaining Darkstars helping. Magaan, no matter how powerful couldn’t stand up to the barrage, and he was reduced to hiding behind a cracking shield. 

We were so close when somonee came to his fucking aid. Another Yellow Lantern appeared using a yellow energy blast to throw everyone backwards, slamming me back into the wall behind me. Drove the air right from me. It hurt and dazed me at the same time. 

When I was able to get back up if found that we’d all been knocked down. The ones of us able to get up were greeted with the sight of another Yellow Lantern, she looked like she was from Starkhaven and had Magaan all tied up in yellow light. At some point Rayner had joined the fight but was now bound up in one of the red energy shackles. 

“Sorry for not coming sooner,” the Yellow Lantern winked at me as I tried to get back to my feet “but the boss this one, not often that a Green willingly gives up their ring and joins our side of the spectrum. This one,” she slapped Magaan across the face, she hit him pretty hard too “is coming with me, there a problem with that?” 

Jenifer nodded as she frowned “he murdered Hammeroon!” she countered, on her feet and preparing for another fight “he needs to be taken to Oa for trail!”

“Wishful thinking, Greenie,” the Yellow Lantern smirked “catch me later!” 

She moved so fast, dragging Magaan after her and phased through the bulkhead. I followed but by the time that I’d gone through the bulkhead after her, the Yellow had jumped through a portal. She was gone and Magaan with her. 

Jenifer was there a second later and swore when she couldn’t find the Yellow Lantern. She shook her head and then pointed back inside. The Darkstars were still hurt and needed help and there was Hammeroon’s body to recover. Also Rayner was still tied up, he’d come in at some point and got caught up in a Darkstar net.

***GL***

Two Darkstars had died when their suits were compromised and the only thing left of them was a scorch mark on the station’s bulkhead. Jenifer took the remaining Darkstars and Subject-29 and Anya to Oa; Hammeroon’s ring had chosen 29 and Magaan’s had chosen Anya to be their next bearers. The blue skinned giant just shrugged while the Russian frowned deeply. Subject-29 went willingly after Jenifer and Rayner explained what happened. He didn’t put up a fuss. Anya refused and gave up the ring; she wanted to go home to Earth. 

Anya was happy to be aboard ship with us. It had been the first time since leaving earth that she’d gotten a real shower and real food. Jenifer loaned her some clothes as mine weren’t big enough to fit her, especially in the chest area. However, my shirt was a dress that swamped little Alexis; who dearly loved it and watching cartoons with me. Anya was fascinated by my tablet and Alexis loved Scooby Doo; she’d mumble along with the theme song. 

Though Alexis was very smart, she hadn’t started talking yet but she was trying. She understood everything that was said and could respond by pointing. The little girl had no trouble eating and had a very healthy appetite that could have matched Kara. It was a good thing the trip back to earth wasn’t longer than it was or we would have run out of supplies. 

I got in touch with Lena the second that the ship was in range of Earth. Caught her with a video chat. Telling my best friend/sister that her brother used her and Wonder Woman’s DNA to create a child was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Especially as I wanted the emotions of revulsion, betrayal, hurt, confusion, anger and confusion again pass over her face. Rayner had agreed that Lena should have the ultimate decision over what happened to Alexis. 

“When are you going to be back on Earth?” Lena asked, she was biting at her lip and her green eyes were unfocused 

“In five days,” I shrugged “look, Lena, as far as I could tell without running any invasive tests on her, Lex and his cronies never got the chance to do much more than make her and speed grow her to the age of four years. She was still in the maturation chamber when Lex disembarked from the ship and went back to earth. It was after that that the ship was captured,” I explained “it would be easy to pass her off as a secret child and you know that we’d go above and beyond hell to protect her.”

Lena nodded and looked back up at me “are you going to tell Wonder Woman?”

I leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my hair and nodded “yes, she needs to know. I’ll have to get a hold of her through Batman because she’s on her home island at the moment,” I could see a flash of worry in her eyes “she won’t steal her away, Lee. Wonder Woman is many things and dishonorable isn’t one of them. Besides it’s going to take a while to get the message to her.”

Lena nodded and looked around the room she was in “how can I take care of her and keep her safe?” she asked “Lex is stuck in some deep, dark hole for the rest his life. Lillian is somewhere probably continuing his work. People hate me for my name, Bab, how can I put that baggage on a little, innocent child?”

“It’s not baggage unless you make it baggage,” I told her “Lena, I had no idea who you were when I became your roommate. Probably why I was, indeed, your roommate. I felt that no one would ever love me after what had happened. You saved me, Lena, I was so close to ending my life when you chose me to be family because you thought I looked as lost as you felt. I am here today because of you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena wiped at her tears “I hate when you bring that…incident up, Bab,” she held her head in her hands and sighed heavily before looking back up at me “you know that I’m going to need your help, right?”

I smiled at her “you are family, I’ll always be there when you ask it.”

Lena smiled and nodded before looking over her shoulder towards the knocking on her door “I’ll let you go, I have some thinking and things to do. Call me when your planet-side.”

She didn’t say goodbye before she ended the connection. I sat back and stared at the blank screen. Not feeling like leaving the communication’s room just yet, I dialed up the DEO. I grinned when I scared the crap out of Vasquez and Alex when my call opened up on the screen in front of them. Both women looked upset and not just because I’d spooked them.

“What happened?” I asked frowned “what’d I miss?”

Alex snorted “you mean besides Supergirl blowing her powers out, an earth quake and a psychotic alien lose in the DEO, Supergirl getting her powers back and catching Astra and Non caught Hank…I’m acting Director now.”

I just blinked at her “wow…and I thought my time away was crazy.”

Vazquez narrowed her eyes at me “what did you do?”

I sighed heavily “busted up an illegal auction, found a Soviet Cosmonaut from 1964, another one of Superman’s clones…this one was blue with horns, a Green Lantern died and we ran into Yellow Lanterns,” I stopped to breathe “got ahold of a complete database on Lex’s experiments,” I paused “actually, pretty much a standard mission with expectations. Blue Superman and Yellow Lanterns are new.” 

“How many clones did Luthor make?” Alex growled with clenched fists

“At least 29 because Blue Superman was tagged as Subject-29, there was something else I found but I’d rather talk about that when I get back,” after Lena approved it of course “I was wondering you lot could maybe help the Russian out, she’s sort fifty or so years out of date.”

Alex tilted her head to the side “you want us to make her a new identity?”

I nodded “I mean we could just return her like is but she hasn’t really aged a day and I can just image the questions that certain people are going to ask her,” I pointed out “just need name, social and paper trail, everything else can come later.” 

Alex nodded before leaning in close to the screen to whisper “hey, just a head’s up, Lucy Lane has been asking around about you, you, the real you. She’s left the military and is working for CatCo now. It would seem my sister is not the only one how wasn’t to adopt you.”

I frowned at Alex, I’m not sure I was very comfortable with Lucy asking about me. I’d been working on getting my emotions sorted after Hammeroon and this was wreaking them. I sighed and asked back in the same whisper “why does everyone want to adopt me? What did I do?” 

Vasquez actually laughed at that “you were you, you loveable dork.”

“But why is Lucy looking for me?” I really wanted to know 

Alex grinned devilish “apparently, after resigning from JAG and the military, she got offered a job at CatCo, which she took by the way, and wanted to get you out of your shell.”

“There is nothing wrong with my shell!” I hissed, wondering what the hell Lucy’s angle was on this “I like my shell, it fits!” 

I groaned when Vasquez got the same look that Alex had “if it helps any, Lucy meet Lena at your apartment and became fast friends,” I whimpered at that, those two were bad news together after the nightclub debacle “they are even making plans to take you out on the town, according to my sister who was pulled in as well.” 

“I want to go back to Gotham!” I protested holding my head in my hands as I could only imagine what those plans were.

Alex sniggered “they’d just follow you.”

I glared at her “I don’t want to talk to you anymore, Alexandra Danvers,” Alex laughed evil as I reached out to kill the call. 

“Hey!” Vasquez stopped me “what’s the Soviet’s name? So we can get that paper work started.”

“Anya Savenlovich.” I promptly hung up after that. 

***GL***

Once we were back on Earth (a week later, took longer than I’d told Lena), I took Anya and Alexis straight to my apartment where more than Lena was waiting for me. I’d never realized that when Lena was refereeing to ‘Aunt Kat’ she was really referring to Cat Grant, Queen of All Media. Aunt Cat really wasn’t related to Lena but they had some weird connection that Lena never really explained. 

Cat had just grinned at me when I landed the three of us onto the balcony. She had a supportive hand on Lena’s shoulder as I dropped my suit. I had Alexis hugging my neck tightly and giggling. She’d really liked the flying. Lena had tears in her eyes and her hands covering her mouth when she saw the little girl, she was certainly overwhelmed with emotion. 

Lena had decided, not three hours later (she called me back), that she wanted to keep the little girl. She wanted to be Alexis’s mother and give her as normal a live as she could. It wasn’t Alexis’s fault that she was alive, that she’d been created. Half of that little girl was Lena and she just couldn’t turn her back on her. 

The DEO wasn’t the only ones with connections and this is where Aunt Cat comes in. Cat Grant had called in debts so that it would seem that Lena had hidden her pregnancy and had had Alexis in Paris, France. Lena had been there for a full year working with one of the Luthor Corps offices there. The girl was officially Lena’s before she even arrived on earth. 

“Alexis,” I got the little girl to look at me “you remember how I told you that you have a mommy?” the little nodded looking at me with huge green eyes “and that your mommy was very anxious to see you and loves you very much?” she nodded again, so very shy “well, this, is your mommy,” I pointed to Lena, who was now on her knees so I squatted down so that Alexis’s feet were on the ground “you want to go see your mommy? I think she would really like that, don’t you?” 

I had forgotten just how precious children could be. How much they want love and affection and are so pure about it. I hadn’t realized I was crying as I watched little Alexis run to Lena and throw herself at the woman, not until Ms. Grant was handing me a tissue. Alexis running to Lena was not something that I’d thought would happen, I thought there was going to be a lot of coxing involved. 

“Some children don’t need coxing to feel loved,” Ms. Grant whispered as if reading my mind “Alexis is what Lena could have been if not for Lillian. Normally, I’m good at knowing which hero is whom. Lena has never told me until now. I was pleasantly surprised and I have to say that your mask is probably one of the better ones.”  
“My disguise is that I’m a loner that stays out of the public eye,” I countered and scowled, watching Lena still cradling her daughter. Holding her tightly as if she was going to disappear “for three years I kept who knew me down to just a handful. Now, everyone might as well know.” 

Ms. Gran smirked and nodded toward Anya, who was now at my shoulder “who’s your friend, she looks familiar.”

Anya grinned and bowed her head to Ms. Grant “Soviet Cosmonaut Anya Savenlovich, at your service.”

“Soviet?” Ms. Grant frowned and a look of understanding blazed in her eyes, Anya was speaking English “ah…you disappeared. Big story, your government wasn’t happy about that. Welcome back.” 

“Thank you,” Anya bowed her head again “now I just have to adjust to fifty years difference.”

Ms. Grant smirked "ironically, you're still of the generation who has trouble with the difference but are still young enough to find a millennial to explain it all."

I had to laugh at Anya's scrunched up expression "I have no idea the meaning of what you just said."

"Don't worry," Ms. Grant grinned looking back to Lena "we'll get you caught up before you know it."


	4. Monkeys and Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it's the 4th I decided to post an extra chapter to celebrate. Not really much of chapter happening wise, more a transition but there's bits that made me laugh to write.

Took a few days to get Alexis into a routine and Anya caught up on the latest trends. Alex came by with the documents to make Anya alive again. Officially she’d been declared dead not long after the Soviets lost contact with her ship. Alex and Kara went with us to get Alexis and Anya clothed and to get other things they needed. 

As it turned out, Lena and Lucy were not the only one to become ‘good friends’ while I was away. Lena and Kara had gotten really close in the last month or so. Like I’m pretty sure they’re dating but they don’t know they’re dating sort of thing. Plus side was that Alexis and Kara were totally smitten with each other. When Alexis wasn’t crawling over her mother she was all over Kara. 

First time I witnessed Kara with Lena and Alexis was surreal. Only been back a handful of hours when morning came and Kara was knocking on the door with enough breakfast feed a football team. Not sure that Kara realized that I was home and I sure she was there just for Lena; however, Kara’s healthy appetite came in handy than there was more than enough for everyone. 

Alexis was captivated by Kara the moment she set her sleepy eyes on the woman, she wouldn’t stop staring. Honestly, it was really cute to watch Alexis want Kara to feed her with Alexis leaving her Mommy’s lap. Kara was more than willing to feed the girl and Lena had this look of adoration I’ve only ever seen her have for kittens, chocolate éclairs and Donald Duck (that one is usually when she’s not feeling good). I wasn’t sure who the look was pointed to but I took pictures anyways. 

Alexis even tried babbling at Kara and we passed it off as the fact that Alexis only knew French. Her governess/caretakers…whatever had only spoken French and Alexis had always been a quiet baby. It was then I realized that we were going to have to make up a whole bunch of lies in order to keep Alexis safe. I had to wonder how good Winn was a making up fake baby pictures. Who was going to believe that we didn’t have pictures of Lena’s little cutie?

Then there was the interactions with Cat Grant. She became ‘Grammy’ and her son Carter became Uncle Carter (or as well as Alexis could say it) when Alexis started talking just a day or two of being on the ground. Kid’s speech really did sound like butchered French. Alexis was pretty well looked after with our group in force. 

The enforce group love and support that surrounded Alexis and Anya was relaxing and helped sooth the raggedness of my emotions. They were finally coming to the surface and they weren’t pretty. Alex had helped me put in a home gym in my living room, which was freaking big enough that we could just split it down the middle and put a little fence around the gym that Alexis couldn’t climb over. 

The punching bag that Alex got me helped with the rage that came with the memory of Hammeroon dying in my arms. To deal with the sadness and grief, I ran on the treadmill until my legs were wobbly. I used the salmon ladder to cope with Lucy’s rejection and what I had known was the inevitability of it. 

So, when it was finally time to return to the DEO I felt much better; more stable. Anya was going with me when I returned. She was now a junior agent there because it seemed those friendly aliens who’d saved her gave her more than just information on earth. They taught her to read and speak a lot of different alien languages; Lam’cooes being slightly over helpful was not surprising at all.

***GL*** 

The DEO was in chaos when we arrived that morning. There were soldiers in military fatigues running about and I caught sight of Kara running for one of the halls. I told Anya to stay with Vasquez and chased after Kara. 

I tracked her to one of the holding cells that was bathed in the light of green kryptonite. General Lane was there with his men holding General Astra on her knees. The green glowing syringe in his hand made it pretty clear what he was going to do, what was about to happen. I didn’t need to hear Kara begging him not to hurt Astra as Alex was holding her back. 

“STOP!” I screamed reaching out with a green hand and jerked the syringe out of his hand “I will not allow this,” guns were trained on me as I strode further into the room “under the agreement between the DEO and Oa, Astra In-Ze falls under my purview. As she was a prisoner of Fort Rozz serving a life sentence she is remanded into my custody so she can be transported to Oa for retrial.”

Astra’s eyes widened slightly, staring at me as General Lane snorted like a mad brahma bull “she is our only link to Director Henshaw and you are interrupting my interrogation! I am acting Director of the DEO and what I say goes!” 

Was Astra expecting to be tortured? From the look of surprise on her face, I could see that she was. Alex had mentioned that she thought Astra had gotten herself caught to make a distraction for Non and their people to raid Lord Tech. I had to wonder what move this was for. 

“You do not have the authority to disregard that treaty, sir,” Alex spoke up, her voice steady and strong while she was still holding Kara back “it was agreed upon by President Marsden while the Green Lantern was away. It covers all the Fort Rozz prisoners.”

“I will talk to the Green Lantern,” Astra spoke up suddenly, she was glancing at the man to General Lane’s left who had his rifle trained on Kara; his finger was getting twitchy and Kara getting shot in here could kill her “no one else.” 

General Lane snarled and growled “you will talk to me and the Green Lantern will leave before I have her shot!”

“This fight isn’t worth it, General,” I said calmly “and it will be one you will lose,” I told him “I can tear the guns away from you before any of you get the chance to pull the trigger. Astra In-Ze is in my custody and I will not allow you to harm her. Tell your men to stand down.” 

The man smirked darkly and ordered his men to lower their weapons. He didn’t say anything beyond that as he marched out of the room with his men in tow. When he was gone, I moved over to the settings control and lowered the kryptonite levels back to the original levels. Someone had turned them up to make Astra uncomfortable, almost on the edge of being extremely sick.

***GL***

A quick talk with Kara proved that she wasn’t going to leave the room for the upcoming talk. Neither was Alex for that matter. I made them promise to stay silent or I would remove them. Green Lanterns didn’t believe in torture but I could mimic a frequency that can cause a person to feel comfortable enough to tell the truth. 

Problem with that was it hurt me physically to produce the frequency. The more complex the mind of the individual it was being used on, the worse the backlash it caused me. Against being like Kryptonians it could be lethal. Lower life forms were easier to convince to be honest. This was going to have to happen the old fashion way. 

“I knew a Green Lantern once,” Astra started, her arms folded across her chest and glaring at me “came to Krypton to help with the insurgents. I had just joined the military guild. He failed in bringing them all to justice. He was weak just like I’ve seen you be weak.”

I nodded “I was weak when I last saw you, Lady In-Ze, I freely admit that,” I shrugged standing back from her confinement with my arms behind my back “I have never done well with change. Why are you fighting us?”

“I have told you already, Green Lantern, I have lost one planet already and it was destroy because my people didn’t care,” Astra lifted her chin “I will not lose another,” she thought she beyond reproach “humans have no concept of the destruction they face.”

“So then why don’t you teach us?” I asked tilting my head “to teach someone a better way is the greatest of honors, is that not a Kryptonian saying? If you do want to teach then you don’t want to save us, Lady In-Ze, you want to rule us.”

Astra snorted “I see what you’re doing and it will not work. Playing to my sense of duty to custom.”

“Then what about your niece?” I asked curiously “fighting her is going to eventual lead to a crisis point because I know that she will not give up until she’s stopped whatever your plan is. Are you actually able to kill the girl who seriously like your daughter? Genetically she could be.”

Astra growled and glared at a watery eyed Kara “she has made her choice and I have made mine.” 

“Then why did you just save her?” I asked, Astra glared at me and I heard Kara and Alex respond softly behind me, at least they were restraining themselves “you said you’d talk to me and thus keeping General Lane from giving the order to open fire. In this room, it would have killed your niece.”

“If that is what you believe, Green Lantern.” Astra scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

“I saw your eyes, Lady In-Ze. I know that you didn’t want her hurt,” I pointed out and watched her bristle, throwing her shoulders back stiffly “just like you didn’t want to hurt me at our first meeting. You listened when I spoke when you could have just attacked,” I let out a long breath “you are Supergirl’s aunt, Astra, the one she speaks to me of when she was a little girl. I know why you were sent to prison, Lady In-Ze, I know the decision you made that brought strife to your family.”

“You know nothing!” Astra screamed and attacked the glass 

“Your sister made a report after she sent you away,” I didn’t flinch at her outburst “it was uploaded to a shared mainframe with Oa. We share one with several different juridical systems. It lets us know who’s wanted, who’s been caught, bounties posted and things like that. She agreed with your sentiment, wanting to save Krypton but not your methods. Alura added a side note that it was the hardest thing she’d ever have to do.”

“What would you know about sibling betrayal?” Astra snarled dangerously 

I ducked my head and nodding as I decided “I have two sister, one is older than me by two years and then other is younger by five,” Astra looked at me in surprise as I let my suit vanish so she could see the real me “my older sister left home the second she could because our father was a very strict man who played favorites. He was had friends in the local Police department and he was very firm in his traditional beliefs. I know on Krypton, you have no concept of labeling sexuality but here on earth there is,” I kept my voice even and firm even though I had to force it out “my younger sister was my father’s favorite. He doted on her like he’d never done for my sister and me.”

“Does this story have a moral?” Astra demanded, her arms folded across her chest again as she scoffed at me.

“When I was fifteen I was lost, trying to find myself in what appealed to me sexually. I’d had attractions got both boys and girls and I couldn’t understand it. I’m a very visual person, writing things down helps so I wrote about what was bothering me,” I continued and ignored her ire “my sister took my journal and showed them to my father. He’d been out drinking with my uncle who was in the military and home on leave,” I lifted up my shirt to show a thick scar about three inches long just under my ribs “my father, in his drunken state, decided to beat the gay out of me and was halfway there before he decided that that would never work. He took a five inch kitchen knife and stabbed me with it.”

Astra just frowned at me as if trying to understand why a parent would try to kill his child. It was an almost unheard concept on Krypton. They made their children using the codex. Genetically manipulating them for desired qualities. Main reason why nobody cared about sexuality because sex wasn’t about procreation. I dropped my shirt and called the suit back up. 

“My uncle saved my life and took me away from there,” I finished feeling Alex and Kara’s staring at my back, so intently that they could have started a fire there “and I haven’t talked to them, my family, in ten years. It took effort and a very long time but I forgave my sister for what she did. She didn’t understand what she as doing or how he’d react, she was ten. If needed, I would still help her. Blood binds us all.” 

Astra glanced to Kara and then lied “Henshaw is being held our base in the warehouse district.”

I frowned “expect that is a lie, Lady In-Ze. We both know that this has been a power play,” Astra growled lowly “you gave up too easily. You were willing to be tortured and my story makes you cave?”

“That is the only answer you’re going to get out of me, Green Lantern.” Astra stated defiantly. 

***GL***

“Why is it always the warehouse district?” Kara groaned, we were back at the command center. 

I could feel General Lane’s glare “thing is, she lie though,” I frowned at the pictures up on the screen of the district in question. 

“About which part?” Alex asked 

“I’m not sure.” I admitted, General Lane scoffed. 

Alex nodded “you should keep at her.”

I shook my head “won’t work, she’s too committed,” I glared at the monitors “I think this is another move on the chess board. She didn’t break and she didn’t give up and she won’t. Astra will tell us only want she wants. She’s had thirteen years to plan this out.”

“Damn it,” Alex sighed “this feels like a trap.”

“Probably is,” I nodded solemnly “question is, how do we turn it to our advantage?”

General Lane spoke up then “if any of my men get hurt, Lantern, I am holding you personally reasonable.”

I snorted “no one is tell you to storm the castle, General. Personally, I would send in those bomb defusing robots. Let the machines take the brunt of whatever Astra and Non have planned.”

***GL***

General Lane didn’t send in the robots. Think the Red Tornado experience may have burned him on robots. Kara begged me to stay behind while Lane’s men and Alex went to clear the warehouse that Vasquez had targeted, had satellite feed of people flying in and out. Lane gave a kill order instead of capture, not sure his first priority was getting Hank back. Kara didn’t want him to do something to Astra while she was gone. 

Turned out that Kara had cause to be worried. When the bombs in the containers went off and Lane got the after report, man went ballistic. He was going to go shot Astra himself and it was the DEO agents who stop him. I think the man was lucky that they only relived him of his weapon. 

Kara had just returned when the monitors in the command center froze. Suddenly there was a man in a black suit and blond hair. It was Non, he wanted to trade Henshaw for Astra. There it was, that was their move. 

“No, we do not negotiate with terrorist and we sure as hell don’t free them,” Lane growled 

I look at him, we were standing at the glowing table “well, fortunately that’s not your call. Astra is still my prisoner and not yours.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Lane snarled before he stomped off. 

I shrugged “that’s what they said about tacos in Mexico my junior year of university but I still ate twelve of them.”

Alex snorted “how’d that work out for you?”

“I was so sick,” I grimaced at the memory, shaking my head to clear it as Alex sniggered at me “so, Supergirl, what’s the call?”

“What?” Kara frowned at me “I thought she was your prisoner?”

“This is your call, I just don’t like General Lane.” I shrugged 

Vasquez nudged my sided and asked “what about Major Lane, are we liking her?” 

I looked over at her and blinked; I didn’t want to talk about Lucy “I’m sorry were you speaking? All I heard was blah, blah, blah…we have an alien to trade for another…grumpy individual,” I caught myself before I gave Henshaw’s secret away and mumbled as I marched towards Astra’s holding cell “they are both quite cantankerous come to think of it.”

It didn’t take long to get Astra ready for transport. Kara was being stoic and keeping a neutral expression to her face. I could only image what was going through her mind right now. To be honest, I hope it was enough to distract from the story I’d told Astra. 

“I felt like there should be some rock song blasting over the speakers,” I muttered as we walked a shackled Astra towards the garage “maybe ‘Highway to Hell’?” 

“Nah, ‘Bad Moon Rising’,” Alex countered “if we’re going old school.” 

Vasquez rolled her eyes “amateurs, Five Finger Death Punch, ‘Bad Company’.” 

I looked over at Alex, we both nodded “winner.” 

“Here I thought this was a serious matter.” Astra snarked over her shoulder 

“She has no idea what we’re talking about, does she?” Vasquez sounded amused by the prospect. 

***GL***

The convoy was moving along smoothly. Astra was conversing lowly to Kara in their native language that I refused to have the ring translate. Whatever their conversation was, it was between them. I had my head against window, blocking everything else out. 

Which was probably how I missed the swirly blue portal opening up over the road ahead. However I did see the big ass, silver backed gorilla coming out of it and landed on the asphalt just head of Vasquez’s SUV. Next to me, Alex’s grip on the steering wheel turned white as she spoke with this deep and gravelly voice.  
“I am Grodd!” Alex announced as the gorilla jumped up on to top of Vasquez’s vehicle “and I will rule this puny realm.”

“Did the giant fuck-off monkey just use Alex to speak?” I asked dumbly 

Alex looked over and tilted her lead “I cannot reach your mind,” she snarled at me “you will die first.” 

“Uhh…Kara…bad fuck-off monkey…” I don’t know what to do 

Astra did “release me, Little One,” she commanded and got Alex’s attention “before the monkey does something…gun!” 

Not that it made a difference to her but Alex had the gun head towards me. I grabbed Alex’s wrist to keep the gun away from my head, first shot took out my window. Kara and Astra exited the vehicle as Alex punched me in the face with her free hand. 

Her hit dazed me and her second shot was caught by instinctual green bubble. Alex swore when I punched her back. The last time I fought with someone in the car it was my older sister Melody but she was just stealing my chicken nuggets not trying to shoot me. That fight was ended by my mother, this fight was ended by another blue portal that Astra threw the monkey into. Alex passed out with her chin on her chest. 

A loud voice echoed from the portal “sorry about that!” a man called “went too far, he was meant for Earth-2,” the portal closed then. 

Alex woke, jerking her head up and looking around before cradling her nose “what the fuck?”

I pointed towards the sky “big fuck-off monkey…I don’t even know how to start to process this, Alex.”

Alex looked over and grimaced “you realize that you’re bleeding, right?”

“You punched me in the face,” I pointed out “what do you expect to happen when a big fuck-off monkey mentally controls you and has you, Alex Danvers, punch me in the face?” 

It was then that Astra and Kara climbed back into the SUV. Astra had a big grin on her face and Kara looked just as dazed as I did. Alex just reset her nose and radioed Vasquez to keep moving. I wonder if Alex realizes that big fuck-off monkeys don’t happen every day…nope, no processing this.

***GL***

The docks were bathed in an orange light and seemed a world away from what they were like during the day. It could have been its own alien world if one didn’t know better. Also a great place for an ambush. All the containers stacked together with little spaces between them or creating what could be a shooting gallery. 

It’s almost fun when you can spot the rookie agents in the field, after fuck-off monkey, everyone was spooked. It wasn’t exactly cheating that my ring was warning about [incoming: multiple Kryptonians] just before they started zipping into place. I kept the spooked agents from shooting at the new arrivals. Each wore a strange chest piece that glowed blue. Maybe ten of them in total.

“SORRY!” I called to a scowling Non “there was a big monkey that just attacked us, there’s monkey prints on the roof. If you want to check.”  
Astra confirmed it “it’s true.”

Non nodded and his floating Kryptonians relaxed. That’s when Lar-On arrived with Henshaw in arm. Lar-On was seriously something out of a monster slasher flick. The tall and hunched over body with a monstrous wolfish face, huge teeth and black claws. He was colored deep brown with lighter coloring and his eyes were glowing a soft red color. Not like laser beam red but like ominous ‘I want to murder you and your whole family’ red. 

“Green Lantern,” Lar-On chuffed and gave me a grin “I look forward to chewing on your bones.”

“It’d be easier to go to Pet Co. and buy some rawhide bones. Taster too, I’d imagine.” I countered and Kara snorted from beside me 

“Silence,” Non hissed glaring at his companion before looking to Kara “release her, now!”

“Release Henshaw!” Kara shouted back 

I put a hand on Astra’s shoulder and muttered as Kara removed the shackles “remember my offer, Astra. There need not be a fight; we can be allies like the days of old.”

Astra looked unsure of herself before she walked off, passing Henshaw as she headed for her husband. Henshaw raised an eyebrow at me as he drew closer. When each ‘hostage’ was back on their own side, Non started to raise his hand for the attack. 

I was close to calling up constructs I’d been thinking about, pretty sure those blue chest pieces are important. First goal would be to take those out without getting burnt to a crisp from their laser vision. Everything beyond that was left up to whim. 

Astra stopped Non’s hand and ordered the other Kryptonians to retreat. Lar-On growled my way before chuffing and leaping for the sky. I was right, there is nothing more scarier than a werewolf is a werewolf that can fly. I’m not sure what Astra said to Non, but he left looking pissed off. 

“You did not lie, did you Lantern?” Astra called as she floated up into the sky “there is a place in the cosmos where my people have started to rebuild?”  
I nodded “I would never lie about that, Lady In-Ze.”

***GL***

I didn’t go back to the DEO with the rest of the crowd. Instead, I got a text from Lena asked me to come home; Alexis was waiting me to tell her goodnight. Strange though, she asked me to come through the front door. Henshaw let me go, which left Alex and Kara to explain what had been happening while he was gone. Kara actually pouted at me as I lifted up and headed for the apartment. 

Not wanting to come home empty handed, I stopped and got a box of donuts from Kara’s favorite place (they were really good). Which lead to getting a gallon of chocolate milk and Lena’s favorite candy, M&Ms, and was also a stuffed puppy that I could resist getting Alexis. It was mostly to keep both hands busy so I wouldn’t be tempted to eat the donuts on the walk home from the shop…and because of that I couldn’t open the door by myself. 

Lena answered and grinned before whispering “what happened to your face? Whatever…Lucy’s here, she thinks you went to Paris to get Alexis from the nanny there. You brought her home now that it’s safe, Gotham was a cover.”

“But Gotham was a cover.” I muttered as I followed her to the living room after she’d shut the door “and Alex punched me in the face.”

“Oh, okay,” Lena shrugged “alright.”

I gaped at her “really, I just tell you that Alex punched me in the face and that is your response!” I demanded in mock injustice, ignoring Lucy sitting on my couch with Cat Grant “I’m wounded for a second time Lena, a second time.”

Lena grinned evilly “maybe you shouldn’t have pissed her off.”

Lucy was sitting on the couch with Alexis in her lap and making funny faces at her; which the little girl was happily giggling at. Ms. Grant was still here and sitting across from them on the second couch that I’d yet to touch; she was taking pictures. Lucy beamed when she saw me and then frowned. 

“Alex Danvers did that?” she asked as I sank into the couch next to her, she grasped my chin “you’re going to have a really nice black eye tomorrow.”

I shrugged “I really hope the one I gave her is as nice as the one that she gave me,” I grimaced at Lucy’s prodding fingers as Alexis climbed into my lap from Lucy’s “I   
think that’s what I get for upsetting her.”

Lucy snorted and let me go “and what did you do to upset her?”

“Well, Counselor, I made a crack about monkeys,” I grinned down at Alexis, who’d found the stuffed puppy and was happily playing with it “speaking of counsellors, I heard about the career change, Ms. Grant is lucky to get a lawyer of your caliber.” 

Lucy narrowed her eyes at me “was that a military joke?”

I leaned away “…maybe? At least you weren’t a fighter pilot beforehand. Am I in Harm’s way here? Get it?” Lucy rolled her eyes at me. 

“Oooh, I liked that show,” Ms. Grant chuckled as she and Lena were digging into the candy “I did a cameo on the show and got to kiss David Elliot.”

Lucy grinned, looking over at the woman “I actually remember that episode, it was the highest rated one of that season.” 

Ms. Grant just grinned and pointed to little Alexis, who’d fallen asleep against my chest clutching the puppy in a death grip. Lena awed and stole Ms. Grant’s phone to take a picture before she took Alexis to put her to bed. Ms. Grant left not much after that because she had to get back to Carter. This left Lucy and I alone. 

“Why did you come over tonight?” I asked as I held the box of donuts out to Lucy.

She shrugged as she took one “Kara mentioned you were getting back into town and I wanted to see you. I had a lot of fun over tacos and it’s not like I have very many friends here so…” she grinned at me “why are you so surprised?” 

“I’m always surprised by people,” I admitted leaned back into the couch tiredly “people hardly ever make sense. That’s why I like lab work. I know how the chemicals are going react, how things go together and usually why they come apart. People are so much more complicated than that.”

Lucy chewed thoughtful on her bit of donut before nodding “we need to change your view of people, Nadine. Get you a girlfriend or a boyfriend…”

“Or neither,” I countered really not liking the twisting sensation in my stomach at her suggesting such a thing “I’m perfectly fine on my own, you know.”

“Come on, Kara has Lena; which I’m sure is going to break Lois’s little ole heart,” Lucy sniggered at the thought “I have James,” I did my best not to snarl at that “Winn was claimed by Anya, which is cute when he starts trying to tell her how a smart phone works. Alex seems to be in a committed relationship with her work and you need someone too!” she tugged at my sleeve as she passionate tried to prove her point. 

I shook my head “no, I don’t,” I did smile at her pout “come now, Counselor, you should know that you are not going to be able to argue this one and win.”

Lucy sighed angrily and then shrugged “yeah, but you’re still going to the club with me and the girls. If you meet someone then you have to give them a chance.”  
I nodded and lulled my head back “because that worked so well the last time that happened,” I mused as I closed my eyes. 

“Nadine,” Lucy’s voice was small and a little broken as she laid her head on my shoulder “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am,” I murmured sleepily “for all that’s ever happened to me, in this moment, right now, with you, Lucy Lane, I am happy and that’s enough.”

***GL***

The next day was spent with Kara, Lena and Alexis, we took Alexis to the zoo. It was actually nice for California in December. The four year old was excited and instantly fell in love with the monkeys and by extension…the gorillas. That made three of us wince and left Lena wondering what the hell was going on and why we basically fled the monkey exhibit. Not even sure we could watch Tarzan now without flashbacks. 

The day was totally worth it to see how excited Alexis was. She knocked out in the afternoon, Kara happily carrying the sleeping girl with her head on her shoulder. We went back to my place after that (Lena and Alexis were still living there) where there was snacks and video games. 

It was dark by the time that Kara and Alex wondered off to have ‘sister’s night’. Once they were gone, I popped over to Lena’s room where she was still working. Her laptop was in her lap and Alexis’s part of the room was pitch black. I told her I was going to go find the Bat. Gotham was only two hours ahead of us so the Bat would be out; I mean if she still wanted Wonder Woman to know. Lena nodded and then I left. 

Leaping off the balcony was very entertaining. It made me feel free as I called up the ring’s power and streaked up and out of the city headed for Gotham. At near super-sonic speeds flight took just over an hour, I’ve never actually clocked myself but Green Lanterns can go pretty fast. 

A sweep of the city, which had proper snow that I hadn’t realized that I missed until then, I found three Bats out working. Didn’t have need for Batgirl, Batwoman was fun to chat with but not the bat I was looking for. Found Batman half an hour later hanging off his favorite gargoyle atop Wayne Tower over looking pretty much all of the city. He growled softly as I hovered before him. 

“I thought you left he city?” his voice was overly gruff, his breath a mist cleaning to the air.

I shrugged “I did, but I miss it here,” he scoffed at that, no seriously I did. It didn’t feel like Christmas should be just around the corner because there was no snow in 

National City; it was really freaking weird “also, I need to get a message to Wonder Woman.”

That piqued his interest “oh, why?”

“As I know I can trust you,” I frowned as he tilted his head curiously “Green Lanterns went on a mission last week or so. Son of a Big Bad was stealing from our sector and got his hands on one of Lex Luthor’s traveling labs. Turns out his moon base was just a launching pad for his space ship and to dirty Superman’s name.”

“Where doesn’t that psycho have labs? Aquaman destroyed one a month ago in the Bering Strait,” he scoffed darkly and shook his head “what does Luthor’s labs have to do with Wonder Woman, shouldn’t this be a matter for Superman?” he asked 

“It would have been if Subject-29 would have come back to Earth with me,” I floated closer “another version of the superman clone with a third genetic donor toss in, blue skin and white horns. Became a Green Lantern,” I refused to think of Hammeroon, I didn’t want to feel his loss again “but Lex was experimenting with more than just Super’s DNA, he has samples from you, Aquaman, Hawkman and Wonder Woman.”

Batman sneered “who’d he clone?” he growled and snorted contemptuously “Wonder Woman, wasn’t it?”

I nodded “he did a hybrid clone using Lena Luthor’s genetic coding as the other donor. The child was still in the maturation chambers when the ship was taken, not fully grown like the others clones when pirates pulled her out. Alexis is about four years old, I’m horrible at guessing ages.”

“She a danger?” he asked curiously. 

I shook my head “no, I ran a full battery of tests, as non-invasive as I could get and it’s my belief that they didn’t have the chance to program her for anything. Subject-29 was with the scientists more than Alexis was but he barely speaks and only had a tenuous grasp of his powers,” I watch him turn this information over in his head “Lena has Alexis and plans to publicly claim her as her daughter. It should be relatively easy to say that she is Lena’s and Diana’s kid. Diana was in Europe four years ago as ambassador and she has the gods’ attention so…”

He chuckled humorlessly “she’s going to love that last bit, kid. That’s not how it works.”

“People don’t know that,” I pointed out “people be dumb and crazy. Lena doesn’t plan on saying who the second parent is until Wonder Woman is informed and has a chance to help decide. Until then, she’s going to stay silent and work with Cat Grant.”

“Her un-official aunt,” he nodded and I scrunched up my nose at him, why was I always the last to know about people things “she’ll be able to control the story. What about Lex and Lillian. Lex being put away means nothing and he’ll still go after her; everyone knows Lena’s moving the company and spreading rumors are saying that she’s rebranding it,” he snorted and nodded towards me “near everyone knows that she’s friends with a Green Lantern, you kid. Going public puts a target on them.”

“I’m pretty sure that Supergirl will help out…” I frowned deeply at the thought 

Batman sniggered at that “go home kid, I’ll put a birdie in the air for Paradise Island, can’t say its real name,” he scowled “don’t expect her anytime soon. That Amazon is hard to get a hold of.”


	5. The Day CatCo Stood Still…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and the Green Lantern find themselves stuck in the middle of a hostage situation

Christmas had come and gone. We’d all congregated at Kara’s place the day of and I got to squirm under Eliza’s scrutiny; I wasn’t alone in this misery, Lena was getting it too. She wasn’t doing it in a malicious way but she was having fun asking Lena and I a bunch of questions. Lucy, Alex and Kara thought it was hilarious. Our saving grace had been little Alexis, who asked her own host of questions in return…she’d learned how to talk and there was no stopping her. 

We held a Secret Santa. Lena had gotten Eliza; she’d gone to the sisters for help and gotten the doctor a life time subscription to some geneticist publication. From her Secret Santa, whom I’m sure was James, she got a rather nice bottle of wine. I got Winn and I didn’t need help to know what to get him. Lena and I built him his own personal L-book laptop and accompanying tablet; way more powerful than anything that was on the market. 

My gift was a curious thing. It was a necklace with a golden starburst pendent that had a sparkly sapphire at the center on a sterling silver chain. My mother had had one just like it when I was a child and I was absolutely fascinated by it, mesmerized more like. I looked up quickly from my inspection of it to Lucy because she and Lena were the only ones who knew it. 

Lucy had had this knowing smile and asked if I needed help putting it on. When I could only nod dumbly, she took the necklace from me and moved closer. How was I to keep my feelings for her in check and in the friend zone when Lucy was doing things like this? I mean, it was a friendly gift but that wasn’t the feelings it conjured weren’t. That necklace had always been a representation of a time of innocence when I didn’t know how cruel the world could be. 

Maybe that was how I got talked into Lucy’s all important night out at one of National City’s most prominent lesbian nightclubs just after the New Year started. I was still in shock about the gift and getting stuck down memory-lane where I usually refuse to go. I think what was most irksome was the fact that Lena, Kara, Alex and Vasquez helped the CatCo lawyer convince me to go because I wasn’t really aware enough to put up a fight. Their group effort, while effective, made me rethink my association with them. 

They dressed me in an a very tight red t-shirt, soft and stretchy, with a white outline of a loin on the shoulder and low riding faded blue jeans and combat boots. Lena did my eyeliner and playfully told me to stop scowling, woman knew I didn’t like makeup and she was having a field day with this. When Vasquez and Lucy arrived at my apartment, Vasquez whooped and slapped my ass. 

“Damn, Pickett, you look yummy enough that I might not let you leave this apartment,” she tease pressing herself into my back “I’ll keep you here and the others can go out.”

Looking over my shoulder, I winked at her as I let one hand travel up the side of her thigh to her ship “I’m not sure you could handle this, Susan,” I husked out and ground back into her, she whimpered a little “I could make you forget how to speak English if I wanted.”

I yelped as I was suddenly pulled away from Vasquez by Lucy “enough of that,” she growled and glared at the glassy eyed and sappily grinning agent “save it for the club.”

Vasquez snorted and whispered loudly to Lucy as she moved past her towards “jealousy looks interesting on you, Lane. Leave something that good looking alone and anyone will try and take her.”

I frowned and looked down at myself. Was Vasquez being sincere about the good looking bit or was she messing with Lucy? I was about to ask when Lucy shoved my jacket into my chest and pulled me out of the apartment by my hand. For some reason, Lena and Vasquez wore the same knowing smirks. 

***GL***

The club was very lively and there was good music playing. Lena paid for us to get in and I got the first round of drinks; our tradition. Two round in and Lucy was dragging me out onto the dance floor. 

Came back to the table a little bit later to find that Vasquez had vanished. The woman, Siobhan was her name, hanging off of Alex described Vasquez’s girl as a ‘badass Latina chica’ in a black leather jacket. Then Alex was drawn away from our table by Siobhan with whispered promises and neck biting. It was painfully obvious what the woman was doing to poor Alex. 

Lucy dragged me back out to the dance floor with Lena and Kara. If Lucy wanted me to meet other women she wasn’t helping the process. She was dancing with me in a possessive manner and glaring off potential suitors (Lena’s words). 

I was enjoying myself, Lucy and the start of a really nice buzz when James, Winn and Anya arrived. The trio were supposed to be having a Star Wars marathon or something at Winn’s place. I could only guess what brought them here, to this club that Anya looked very uncomfortable in. I’m not sure Anya’s ever seen this much exposed flesh in public before. 

Lucy squealed and dropped my hand that she was leading me around by to run to James and jump on him, kissing faces all around. Winn patted me apologetically on the shoulder and whispered that he and Anya had tried to keep James away but…James really doesn’t like me nor trusted me apparently. I nodded my thanks, did a fist bump with him and then stole Lena’s shot she was reaching for and left the bar. 

***GL***

Quick text back to Lena told her that I’d gotten overwhelmed with the crowd (not exactly a lie) and was headed home. Actually, I walked far enough to get away from the bar before I took to the skies as the Lantern. There was no way that going home was going to help with the emotions I was dealing with. That night buzz I had vanished when the suit came up. 

Patrolling the city was going fine until my active scanning screamed an incoming warning and a soccer ball sized bit of hail scattered against my shield. I gaped at the rooftop where the ice had been hurled from and dodged a second one from the same spot. That’s when I was hit in the back with what I want to say was a lightning bolt. 

The hit fried the communication device that connected me to the DEO, which would automatically send a distress signal to the base. In addition to that, the hit forced me down to the ground where I crash landed in a duck pond in a nearby park. An angry goose tried to bite me as I scrambled out of the water. The suit took the brunt of the electrical damage while I took the physical damage of hitting the water. 

I stumbled onto the sidewalk around the pond and was greeted with a girl in purple mask and a big sliver guy popping into existence right before me; big silver guy hits pretty damned hard. He can also toss me like I weigh nothing and across the park too. Hitting the tree didn’t help and I was trying to get up when the pair popped to be right in front of me. 

This time it was the guy who went flying when I hit him with a stiff and large fisted upper cut. The girl popped away before I could do anything to her so I went after the rolling tin can. He was getting up when I hit him again and sent him into the wrought iron fence I’d had to scale in order to get out of pond.

It caved in around him so I wrapped him up in it, like rolling up a piece of paper or a newspaper to whap someone on the face with. I was tying that off when Purple Mask returned with a guy in blue mask who was forming that soccer ball hail between his hands. He was hit in the chest with an intense blue laser beam before he could through the hail, Blue Mask was knocked off his feet and the hail evaporated. 

Supergirl landed beside me and nodded to me before we had to dodge hail balls again. Kara went after him again, using frost breath to chill him out while I tried to get a bead on Purple Mask. Found her when she popped up behind me with a metal pipe to the back. I punched her in the face for that and watched her crumple to the ground out cold. 

Pulled out a blue cable net (totally stole the design from the Darkstars) and used it on the downed menace. Had her restrained and going nowhere when the most god-awful and pricing sound went off somewhere nearby. It was a sonic frequency that was set high enough to be debilitating and put me to my knees. Felt like it was trying to split my skull in two with a very dull blade. 

I could see Kara was down on the far side of the park. Something streaking in red rushed through the park as DEO copters finally showed. Black Mask, the one emanated the noise when down with a tranq dart to the neck and the noise stopped when Kara destroyed the device emitting the sound with her laser vision.  
Only attackers we kept ahold of was Black Mask. Everyone else got away with the help of that red streak. Kara and I were taken back to the base and held overnight by Dr. Collier. I was on Re-Gen (fucking again) and Kara was put on the sun table thingy. Something about bruises, electrical burns and ruptured eardrums but I suck at reading lips…certain couldn’t hear was he was on about.

Nobody could find Vasquez or Alex, they weren’t answering their phones so Kara just told Henshaw to forget it before she fell asleep. I only know this because Kara told me the next morning after I woke up and could hear again. 

***GL***

Lucy was waiting for me outside of my apartment when I returned to it the next morning. Lena was at Kara’s place as Alexis spent the night with Cat; I sort of felt bad for ruining Kara’s night off with her girlfriend (they were officially dating now and yes, I did give Kara a shovel talk). I didn’t even notice Lucy at first as I felt like death warmed over; I’d been dropped off a DEO agent.

“What happened to you?” Lucy demanded scaring the crap out of me when she seemingly came out of nowhere “who did this?” she demanded holding my bruised face in her hands.

I shrugged “no clue,” it was the truth “got attacked on my way home from the club. Not too far from the club, truthfully. Spent the night in the hospital and the morning with the authorities. If it makes you feel better, I gave as good as I got.”

Lucy snarled “no, that doesn’t make me feel better. Why didn’t you call me?”

I frowned at her “I called Kara and Lena. You were with James and I didn’t want to ruin your night,” I told her as I pushed past her and got into my apartment, finally, and collapsed tiredly on the couch. Lucy followed, slamming the door and stomping her way over to me “did you want me to ruin your night like I did Kara’s?”

“YES!” Lucy screamed and proceeded to attack me with a pillow “you could have been seriously hurt or worse, Nadine,” the pillow attack stopped as Lucy knelt down beside the couch “I care about you, you idiot! I don’t want to see you hurt or in pain or miserable. I’m here for you just like I know you’d be there for me!”  
I nodded sleepily “I’ll remember that for the next time this happens. I’m accident prone.”

Lucy let out a soft growl as she crawled onto the couch with me, using me for a pillow “no more accidents,” she mumbled into my shirt. 

I snorted as I wrapped my arms around her “yea, cause that’s how it works.”

***GL***

Three days after Mask Night found me standing just outside of Cat Grant’s office watching Lena give an interview to the owner of the office. Cat decided that giving a general interview and slipping Alexis in was the best way to go. It was scripted but Lena and Cat were good actresses. Also, Black Mask (Hartley Rathaway) had been taken back to Central City by Jenifer so she could get the names of the Masks he was working with. 

Lucy stood at one shoulder and Kara at the other and Winn was inside working the camera. James was glaring at us from his office; he really wasn’t liking me since Mask Night and Lucy being pissed off that I’d been attacked by ‘homophobes’. According to Winn, James got an earful about crashing girl’s night because James was insecure. 

Anyways from where Lucy, Kara and I were standing, it was easy to hear what was being said. It was like a game of rapid fire…a seriously sassy game of rapid fire. They talked about Lena’s move to National City and why it was taking place so soon after Lex’s trial. The ink hadn’t even dried on the court transcripts nor on the document making Lena CEO of LuthorCorp. Which had been LexCorp and was to be renamed L-Corp once work on Lena’s office building was complete this upcoming summer. 

Then Cat got the question we were all waiting for “speaking of family, Miss Luthor, I heard a rumor that you might have some here in National City. Another reason to prompt the move besides a more…shall we say…unbiased Super and a City that doesn’t personal hate you.”

Lena snorted “those two reason are more miraculous than you know but yes, I do have people I consider family here. I have a sister and…and I have a daughter.”  
Cat’s eyebrows shot up “you do? Why haven’t I heard about this before?” 

“No one has but really close family and now close friends,” Lean admitted “I wanted to protect my daughter and keeping her secret was the best way. Now I feel it’s safe for her to be here with me.”

“I can only assume that you’re feeling confident in that if you’re speaking to me of your daughter,” Ms. Grant tilted her head “I have children of my own, I would never put another’s at risk.”

Lena smiled at that “thank you for your concern, Ms. Grant but I’m sure. Besides, I’m not giving up my daughter and didn’t want any rumors about her when I go out into public with her. No child should be in danger just because of their parents.”

“Agreed,” Ms. Grant nodded “mind telling us who the other parent is?”

“Yes, I do mind,” Lena smiled sweetly “but that is between me, my daughter and her other parent.”

“Do we at least get a name?” Ms. Grant asked and Lena shook her head “maybe some other time,” Lena just shrugged “oh, I think we will, Miss Luthor. I think L-Corp is going to be doing great things.” 

With that the camera clicked off and the recording stopped. Lena bowed her head to Cat before asking what she was doing for lunch. That was when Kara and Lucy pulled me away from the glass, they were talking about lunch plans of their own…which included me. Kara got called back by Cat and Lucy dragged me to her office just across the floor.

***GL*** 

“Nice,” I took the office “very modern with the glass, and the windows and oh, you have one of those newfangled things called a computer,” Lucy was chuckled at that as I poked at it “does it go on that one thing…” I started snapping my fingers “it has a name, a nice name, people use it all the time.”

“You, Nadine Pickett, are a dork,” she grinned from behind her desk “and yes, it has the internet.”

“Oooh…” I hurried over and pushed her aside, her office chair rolling easily “kitten videos wait for no woman, you were in the way.” 

“Rude,” Lucy giggled as she stopped her rolling “you don’t even know my password,” her eyebrows shot up when I unlocked her computer “how-how did you do that?” 

“Ugh…” I couldn’t tell her that my ring told me “lucky guess with ‘West Point’.”

Lucy didn’t look impressed “I didn’t realize that I was that predictable.”

I shrugged “so predictable, like totally…like you had it tattooed on your forehead. You should really check into that. Also, ya know, new background this one is has some funny looking dude on it.” 

“Again, rude,” she smacked me and smiled at the picture “that’s me and James in Hawaii, our first vacation together. He’d just won the Pulitzer, this was how we celebrated.”

“That sounds…horrible, with the sand and the water…so much water and the tropical paradise,” I shook my head at her “the girls in the grass skirts and…and roasted pigs. That’s just…doesn’t sound like something a normal person would do.”

There was more laughter from the stern lawyer “are you always this way?” 

I shrugged “you’d have to ask Lena, I try not to track my behavior,” I sighed drastically “last time I did it lead me to an unground fight club, Lena was so disappointed and proud. Did disappointed because I was arrested and proud because my fake id was the bomb.” 

Lucy snorted and rolled her chair back over to her computer, pushing me out of the way “I feel like you have some very interesting stories to tell, Miss Pickett,” she raised a challenging eyebrow as she locked her computer back down “now, away with you, Kara wants to introduce me to what she claims is the best burger in National City.” 

I nodded in agreement “pretty sure she’d know. That girl knows every restaurant in this city and has rated them. I’ve seen the chart.”

“And it’s such a pretty chart,” Lucy nodded as we left her office “what the…?”

Lucy tackled me to the carpet as electricity arched across the main floor and destroyed the monitors that were mounted to Ms. Grant’s wall. Then the floor was swarmed by the Masks from the other night. They were a member down but still were shouting and pushing people towards the center of the office space. Lucy told me not to fight them. 

When they had everyone where they wanted us they started searching for something or someone. Purple Mask was left looking over our group, the gun in her hand never wavered. I looked over Lucy’s shoulder to Kara. Silent communication is a wondrous thing. I’d make a distraction and she’d come in as Supergirl. 

“Alright,” the leader wore a red mask with yellow lightning bolts at the ears (he must have been the red streak), stomped his way back to us some twenty minutes later. We could hear the sirens from the street below “listen up, we’re looking for Cat Grant.”

“She’s out to lunch,” I spoke up quickly, this was my distraction. Lucy was trying to shush me “can we take a message for you, seems like you’re in a hurry.”

“Nadine!” Lucy hissed “HEY, DON’T TOUCH HER!” she screamed as I was dragged to my feet. Silver Guy shoved Lucy back to the floor as Red Mask punched me in the gut. 

Red mask put his face in mine “you think this is a joke?” he snarled as I tried catching my breath.

“Nope, nope, I don’t think this is a joke,” I shook my head, gasping for air “but I do think that if you’re not careful a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt. Cat   
Grant just left for a lunch date,” that didn’t help his temper any and he punched me in face much to Lucy’s extreme disapproval. 

“WHERE DID SHE GO!” he screamed 

I grinned with blooded teeth “how would I know, I’m not her keeper. I just know that she’s not here. So why don’t you tell us what you want and maybe we can help you instead,” I spoke softly and evenly “there is no need for anyone to get hurt or worse. So, tell me, Red Mask, what did you want from Cat Grant?”

“Are you a cop?” he asked suspiciously and leaned in closed “or a Green Lantern, perhaps.”

I snorted, wondering how he’d come to that guess “nope to neither, I don’t have the disposition for that, I don’t like guns for one. However, I have watched a lot of TV and I’d rather not die today as I have plans with my niece later. My sister will kill me if I died here,” he sniggered at that “so, what do you want?”

“The world to know about my kind,” he said before shoving me back to the floor, that hurt and Lucy yanked me to her protectively. Red Mask held out his hand, it started to blur as it started vibrating and had little bits of lightning arching between his fingers “we are meta-humans and we’ve been denied too long.”

“Ah…you’re from Central City,” I nodded in understand and was promptly smacked by Lucy “well, that’s where they are from,” I pointed out and glanced over Lucy’s shoulder hoping Kara was gone but James was keeping Kara in place. Fucking fuckboy! I looked back to a stunned Red Mask, I needed to get her more time “what? I read conspiracy webpages sometimes when I’m bored and want see how far the human race has fallen into stupidity. There are a hundred new websites from Central City that popped up after the Particle Accelerator exploded.” 

Purple Mask hissed at me “you should stop talking now.”

“You really should,” Lucy growled and smacked me “before I hurt you because I won’t let them get the chance. I’ll do it myself.”

Kara spoke up next, when Silver Guy was reaching for me again “I’m Ms. Grant’s assistant,” James growled at her, trying to shut her up whilst playing with his watch “maybe I can help you.”

Blue Mask snorted “what you going to do, get me a latte?”

Red Mask rolled his eyes “idiot, she can tell us where Cat Grant is having lunch and the Peek-a-Boo can get her and bring her back.

Kara shook her head “I can’t tell you that because I don’t know. She didn’t tell me nor did she tell me when she was returning,” Kara said quickly to stop Sliver Guy from reaching for me a second time “what I can do is make sure you get what you want without Ms. Grant’s help.”

Blue Mask smirked, a hail ball forming in his hands “and how are you going to do that, girly?”

“By getting you on the TV,” Kara pointed to the screens above our heads “this is a multi-media company. We keep the equipment here that not only gets us on television but social media as well,” while she spoke trying to think of a way to get my ring out of my pocket and put it on “we are surrounded by reporters and a live feed would only take five minutes to set up.”

Red Mask titled his head side to side and then smiled “we’ll think on it,” he said as the phone on Kara’s desk started ringing “but first, the police want to make their offer as well.”

***GL***

Lucy was beyond pissed at me as she used tissues she’d gotten Purple Mask to hand her to clean the blood from around my mouth. My lip was spilt and there was a cut inside my mouth. Kara had finally made James let her go but she couldn’t slip away now and me antagonizing the Masks any more wasn’t a good idea. 

Whatever opportunity we’d had at the start of this thing was gone thanks to fuckboy James. From the way that Kara was glaring at the man, her friendship with him was over or it was very near over. Funny thing was that Lucy and James weren’t concerned with each other the way a couple should have been in this situation. Lucy had been more concerned with me and James with Kara. I didn’t mind my half of that arrangement, the pain I could do without.

Red Mask came back thirty minutes, he didn’t look happy as he knelt before Kara “you can get us on your network?” he asked and Kara nodded “okay, but make it quick,” he told her as he stood and moved over to yank me back to my feet, tearing me away from Lucy “and just so you know I’m serious,” he did the hand trick again but this time arched a bolt of lightning at me, it hit me in the chest and sent me flying backwards. 

It was so hard to breathe as my muscles seized up as I was knocked over a desk. Felt like my teeth were going to crack and break with the force that I was clenching my jaw with, felt like there were thousands of fire ants crawling all over my skin. Not sure what happened after that because I passed out. 

***GL***

I groaned as I started to wake, I felt like I’d been hit by a runaway bus. Like every bit of my chest, every square inch of me had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler. Made breathing a little strange and I tried rolling over to my side but s strong arms kept me where I was. I was begin held, propped up in someone’s lap. My shirt had been ripped open, I could feel a slight breeze against my stomach. 

“Nadine,” Kara was whispering low and in my ear, she wasn’t the one holding me I knew that much “you need to relax and just breath. You’re heart stopped but we got it going again with a defibrillator.”

I nodded “oh, okay. That really hurt.”

“You are in so much trouble,” Lucy hissed at me, she was the one holding me “why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut?”

“Because I…don’t remember now,” I opened my eyes to look up at her, Lucy’s eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained “what happened to Red Mask?”  
Kara pointed towards the TV bank above us “Winn got him on live forty minutes ago, it’s been playing on a loop.”

There on the screen was Red Mask in his black leather and a manic smile “hello World, I’m Mister Element. Two years ago, Harrison Wells the Third of S.T.A.R. Labs turn on his Particle Accelerator and changed Central City forever,” he held up a hand to do that trick of his, I could help but wince when Lucy pulled me closer to her “I was a normal guy with a normal job living a normal life with a girlfriend and a dog but then this happened. I was no longer normal!” he screamed, his face twisted up with rage “then the Green Lantern came and smothered our existence!” oh so that’s why they attacked me the other night because I was a Green Lantern “we will not be silenced and shamed any longer! We are meta-humans and our lives are not something to be covered up like a nasty little secret!”

I looked up at Lucy, who was glared at the screen. She looked like she wanted to go through the TV and strangle the guy. Kara was glaring at James who kept tapping his watch and had a hand on her arm again. He was keeping her from disappearing and coming back; I was going to have to punch him in the face for getting me electrocuted or whatever. 

Kara swearing lowly and got my attention just before a blue and red blur smashed through the window. Sluggishly, I watched Superman tore through the room, subduing the Rainbow of Crime and ending the repeating loop. Again Kara swore and James frowned at her as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She shimmered out of existence, moving too fast to see and a second later Supergirl was there putting a blurry Red Mask down as second time. 

Kara didn’t want to start tearing into Superman in Kyrptoneze. I caught the jist of it and his arrival wasn’t a very welcome one. He didn’t have the right to undermine her as a Super and using James to try and control her was underhanded. Kal-El growled back, in a very horrible accent, that if he hadn’t come then…I couldn’t understand him but Kara punched him hard in the face and sent him through the window. 

“What she doing?” James gaped watching in horror as Kara lit into her cousin with purpose. 

“Probably pissed that he treading all over her territory,” I glared over at him “that she wasn’t allowed do her job because some man thought he could do it better.”  
Lucy snorted and tapped my forehead “I know you’re grumpy but stop talking, paramedics should here soon.”

“Supergirl should be thankful,” James muttered, glaring at where Kara went through window after Superman “he saved us.”

“Bitch,” I snapped through gritted teeth “I will cut you,” that wasn’t a creditable threat because I had to stop to breathe “you misogynistic little bastard.”  
James growled and looked to Lucy “are you going to let her talk to me that way?”

Lucy shrugged “I’m not her keeper, grown ass woman can say what she wants.” 

“Seconded.” Winn snapped, glaring at James from near my feet. 

***GL***

Lena was pissed as she paced my hospital room. I mean a real hospital and not the DEO because my being injured was too public; they didn’t want to raise any questions. Stupid doctors wanted to keep me overnight for observation. They wanted to make sure that Red Mask’s bolt didn’t damage my heart. Pretty sure the Re-Gen that Lena had gotten from Alex and took a little too much pleasure in sticking me with would take care of that.

“What were you thinking?” Lena hissed for the hundredth time

I snapped “that if I gave Kara the opening then she…crap,” I wondered if I’d just outted Kara to Lena “that she could call for help, girl always has her cellphone on her.” 

“Please, she’s Supergirl,” Lena snorted contemptuously “she told me on our first date. Took me out to gourmet pizza had our first kiss and then she tells me she’s Supergirl.”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded, Lena didn’t sound impressed with how Kara gave her the news “well, I was trying to give her an opening but James held her in place. Making him let go would have brought attention to them,” Lena growled and threw herself into the chair next to my bed “why don’t you go home, Lee,” I offered “I’m fine and I’ll be out by morning. Unless I forcibly check myself out. I’m tempted and I’m protected,” I held up my hand to show her the ring I was wearing.

Lena huffed “Alexis is with Cat and Carter tonight. Carter is stoked that he’s now Uncle Carter,” she smiled softly at that “thank you for bringing my daughter home, Nadine. I never thought I would get to experience being a mother and now I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

“I wish she could have a better start but she’s going to have a better future,” I pointed out before asking “how did the whole battle between Supergirl and Superman go?” 

Lena snorted “Supergirl sent him packing. Cat ran the story that he was an imposter conjured by the meta-humans. Gave them both outs,” and then scoffed “guess who else is in town?” I shrugged “Adam Foster,” she chuckled when I looked confused “he’s Cat’s first son, he’s just a bit older than you. Apparently, he got a letter that Cat wrote but didn’t mean to send, Kara had something to do with that,” Lena shook her head at that, smiling at the mention of her girlfriend “Cat was describing what she was going to do to Kara when she got her hands on her when reports came in that CatCo was under fire.”

“How long did the whole thing last?” I asked wondering how long I’d been out.

Lena’s scowl deepened “three hours, in which many people were wondering where Supergirl or the Green Lantern were but we can’t say where they really was without causing problems. Alex and the DEO were trying to talk them down when Superman showed.”

I just nodded and laid back in the bed. There was going to be fallout from this for sure. Meta-humans were now a proven theory. I know why Jenifer and Wells had tried so hard to keep them secret. It wasn’t because they wanted to keep from the government…which honestly was a losing battle. 

Lena made me scoot over on the bed so she could lay down next to me; then she stole the remote and started flicking through the channels with her head on my shoulder. She never did like it when I wound up in the hospital and vice versa. There’ve been a few times we wound up here, most spectacular was when Lena caused   
an explosion in her lab and burnt her eyebrows off. 

***GL***

I had almost fallen asleep watching some show about animals when someone knocked on the hospital door in the wee hours of the morning. It was Alex and Vasquez dressed in tact gear. That was not as weird as them shutting the door and locking it behind them. 

“Did I miss the memo for a party?” I asked as Lena shot out of the bed

“Bartholomew Allen escaped from custody twenty minutes ago by phasing through the cell door before we could transfer him to the DEO,” Alex responded as Vasquez was placing little devices at the corners of the room “he hacked into the police computers and looked you up, Nadine. We think he’s looking to finish what he started back at CatCo,” she explained “Supergirl and the Green Lantern from Central City are out looking for him.” 

“You know what, I miss Gotham.” I pouted and Lena snorted back her laughter. I had to wonder when Jenifer had gotten here. 

With Alex’s help, I was able to get unhooked from the machines without them going off. I wasn’t about to let myself be defenseless in bed. Now I was very glad that Lena had brought me sleeping pants and a tank top so I didn’t have to stay in that damn hospital gowns (it was a fight to get them to let me wear the tank top). 

My feet had just touched the ground when something slammed into the door. My power flared up as the blue shield that Vasquez’s devices had put up rippled with the hit. I pushed Lena behind me as there came a roar of fury from the other side that sounded unhuman and that unhuman thing came harder at the door. 

Alex and Vasquez kept their guns trained on the spots being hit as it moved from the demolishing the door to where it shattered the widows and tore away the curtains. It was Red Mask, his face twisted up in something beyond rage. His black leather jacket was torn and tattered and the rest of his was a blur as he was vibrating too fast to see. 

“He’s going to destroy the hospital,” Lena gaped 

“Are your devices connected like a circuit? They have to be connected in order to keep working?” I asked, I couldn’t let him harm anyone else. I had to get him out of the hospital.

Alex didn’t look back as she answered “no, they don’t so don’t worry. If these start to go we pushed the other set up front.”

“Not why I was asking,” I told her as I stomped on the nearest emitter, Alex was screaming at me as the shield at our backs went down and I phased through the wall. I came back through the room next to mine “play nice now,” I murmured as wrapped up Red Mask in green tendrils and flew as fast as I could towards the exit. 

He was a slippery little rat, keep trying to phase through my constructs. I had to keep making them and changing the energy frequency because he kept matching them to get free. It was taking more effort than I had energy. At this rate I wasn’t going to be able to get him to the desert, he was going to fall right into the poor and easily destroyed part of town. That was not at all what I wanted and I held on tightly until I felt the ring buzz [incoming: Green Lantern {Jenifer-Lynn Hayden} and Kryptonian]. 

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw a glowing green blob and a blue and red streak headed my way. I sent a message to Jenifer using the ring and tossed Red Mask up as high as I could. Great Manila Folders that hurt. My whole being protested, and I was left panting but it was fun to watch Jenifer smack him with a giant skillet as hard as she could and sent him flying out beyond the city limits. 

“Leave the fighting up to us,” Kara commanded as she flew passed me. 

I wasn’t about to argue as I followed her, I’m not ashamed to admit that I was going to be useless in a fight at the moment. Red Mask had landed well outside the City and was lying on the ground when we arrived. He started laughing when he saw us hovering over him. 

“Nadine Pickett, the Lantern who refuses to tell the world her name,” he spat blood out of his mouth “want to know how I knew you were a Green Lantern…hmmm?” he asked snarling at me “a confirmation was the ring falling out of your pocket and left your blonde friend frantic put it back before anyone else could see it like I had. I knew you were one when I got into your face, you Lanterns all put off the same energy and I can see it!” he started laughing “I’m going to tell everyone! You should have stayed dead!”

“No, you’re not, Barty,” Jenifer shook her head slowly “none of this had to happen, you know. You could have kept working with us at S.T.A.R. Labs. We were making a difference.”

Red Mask snarled “and watch you be with my Catlin? With the girl who should be my wife and not yours!” he screamed “you stole my girlfriend, you fucking dyke!” 

“And you are going to a holding cell under the lab,” Jenifer told him and called up a box to put around him but she was too slow, he speed away in a streak of red light “what the hell?”

“Learned a new trick, Lantern!” he laughed out loud from the zipping streak. 

He grunted when he smacked into the shield that I constructed. He bounced off and threw lightning at me that was easy to dodge but he used the distraction to start running again. Only to smack into a very unmoving Kara. He flew backwards a good twenty feet. 

“How do we catch him?” I called to Jenifer 

She didn’t respond as Kara hit the downed Red Mask with her freeze breath. It was just enough to put a sheen of frost on his jacket. Red Mask started screaming and writhing before Jenifer sealed in him a green box that had white bits of mists wafting off of it. Jenifer was frowning as she made the box sound proof. 

“He used to be a friend,” she told us “he lost his mind when the powers came.”

“You have a cell that can hold him?” Kara asked as I floated down to stand next to her 

Jenifer nodded “we do and if you want, we can take Livewire off your hands as well.” 

“That would be nice,” Kara nodded quickly “she’s moody.”

***GL*** 

Alex was pissed that I’d destroyed her device, so was Vasquez for that matter but the bad guy was caught and no one had been hurt…more than they already had. Dr. Collier ordered me to take a few days of rest so to recuperate. The Re-Gen had already healed what Red Mask had done. 

So I spent the day, lazing on the couch eating a Lena approved diet (salads, mostly salads). Some random show was on and I asleep when someone came bursting through the door. I jerked up and winced, why do people do this to me? Lucy stood at the end of the couch glaring at me and I glared right back. 

“Did you pick the lock?” I demanded 

She ignored that in favor of one of her own “why aren’t you in a hospital? Why the hell did you just leave the hospital when there was a mad man on the loose? The same one who put you there to begin with?”

I played dumb “he got out?” and blinked at her “I didn’t know that. Look I’m not a fan of hospitals and it got overwhelming so Lena brought me home. The doc on call told us that everything was fine and we just came home. I’m sorry, Lucy.”

“I’ve been hunting for you all day!” she cried before throwing a stuffed tiger at my head “you pain in the ass!”

Oh, the tiger was soft “I’m sorry, why didn’t you call me?” I asked hugging the tiger to my chest only to find that she was holding my phone out to me “oh, where was that?”

“I’ve had it since you decided to play hero at CatCo,” she snarled, very enraged “take the damn thing or I’m going to feed it to you.”

I slowly took it from her, trying to keep a hurt expression off my face as her anger towards me almost physically hurt. Even the big, bad Green Lantern inside me didn’t know what to do. Took several tries to make my voice work before I could thank her for my phone, wasn’t able to look at her though. 

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh as I waited for her to leave. I jumped a little when she knelt down before me in front of the couch. Her warm hands rested on my knees and her rubs rubbed at the soft material of my sleeping pants. I ducked my head down further to keep her from seeing me. 

“Hey,” she spoke softly, a warm hand left my knee to caress my cheek “I’m sorry that I snapped at you but you scared me and I don’t do well with being scared,” I looked up at her, confused, her beautiful green eyes were misty and a little bloodshot as her chin trembled “ever since I was little I was told that I needed to conquer my fear because a fearful soldier is a dead one. Yesterday, Nadine,” she gripped my knee tightly as she tried to rein in her emotions “I’ve never been more scared in my life, you died in my arms, Nadine. For three minutes your heart stopped beating and you were dead,” she moved the hand off my knee to wipe at her tears, never letting go of my face “I watched you convulse because of the amount of electricity that bastard shot you with. That is something that I can never un-see.”

“I’m sorry, I just…just thought that someone could use that chance to call for help…or something,” I had the sudden urge to tell Lucy everything and spill secrets not my own “I just…the doctor said was I alright…I didn’t mean to scare you, Luce, I didn’t know he’d do that…I thought I’d…you hate me now, don’t you?”

Lucy shook her head “no, I could never hate you, Nadine,” she promised softly, tenderly “you are one of my most favorite people ever. That’s why I’m so mad at you because you put yourself into danger. You risked yourself when you didn’t have to. Then, I got scared a second time when I couldn’t find you. I went to the hospital but they wouldn’t let me up to your room because that bastard had been there and done damage.”

I just nodded and didn’t want to talk anymore so I asked “do you want to stay with me?” I asked and patted the couch beside me “we could get non-mealtime take out and ya know, snuggle or whatever it people do for comfort?”

Lucy nodded, her thumb gently rubbing at my cheek “I would like that very much.”

So, that’s what we did. We ordered wontons and pot stickers, found some ridiculous movie playing on TV and while we waited for the food Lucy used me before a pillow. I think she just wanted to hear my heart beating, to feel it beat. 

Her reaction bothered me in several ways. One I was pissed off at myself for her discomfort. I never wanted to see her cry except for happy things. She was exciting to be around and I looked forward to it. 

Second, was that she kept reacting in a way that made it seem like she had actual feelings for me beyond friendship. It was confusing and made me feel like a yoyo. I’m not sure how much longer I was going to be able to handle this back and forth.


	6. The General…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lar-On has started to make his move against Supergirl and the Green Lantern...with some unforeseen results.

Some days I honestly wonder about the sanity of Alexandra Danvers. I mean she is a complete badass who throws herself into the situation with gusto and sometimes has a plan. Okay…second thought, maybe it’s the planning bit that has me rattled at the moment; no one ever said she was good at the planning. Alex had burst into Lena new apartment about two months after Lena had moved into, right after the hostage situation at CatCo. 

“FAM!” Alex called bursting in through the door “WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!”

“Yea, it’s called IKEA,” Kara called from the living room where we were trying to put a cabinet together for Alexis’s room. Lena and Alexis were out with Cat and Carter “we’ve a house full of genius and are still defeated by pressed wood and bolts.”

“Should have bought the one that was already together,” I pointed out “could have floated it through the door. Green Lantern Delivery Services, not just brining criminals to justice.”

Kara snorted and swatted at me “you are so dorky!” she raised an eyebrow when Alex collapsed onto the couch and threw an arm over her eyes “and what has you in this state, oh loveable sister of mine?”

“Siobhan,” the three of us said together and Alex growled at us “no, it’s serious this time. I dumped her, you guys, straight up dumped her last night and she came back for breakfast. She told me that all couples fight and that she was going to be the future ‘Mrs. Danvers’ come hell or high water. I lost her on the drive over, I’ve never been more appreciative of DEO training before and I’ve fought a hellgrammite!”

Kara and I blinked at each other before looking over at Alex “okay,” Kara set down the tools she was working with “you’ve a crazy chica following you about now. How are we going to get rid of her?”

Alex sat up and looked at me “Nadine, I need you to go out with me.”

“No,” I shook my head “that was the least romantic asking out, even to get an ex off your scent, I’ve ever encountered,” Alex sputtered and slid off the couch to the floor “try again and give me a plan.”

Alex nodded “I want to show her I’ve moved on, show her that I have someone else. Siobhan knows you are single, Nadine. As one of my friends, I’ve talked you up to her, ya know. She thinks that I’m in love with half the people I work with.”

Alex smacked me when I asked with a smirk “have you told Vasquez how you feel about her?”

“That is sparse on the details, Alex,” Kara pointed out, chuckling at my comment.

“Nadine goes out on a date with me, some hand hold, some flirting….some kissing if need be.” Alex turned red on that last one. 

I sighed, Alex looked so pitiful that I had to help (also, secretly, I’ve wondered what it would be like to kiss Alex. I think the only person who hasn’t wondered is Kara) “fine, Alex, I’ll go out with you.”

“WHAT?” Lucy yelped from the door where she was helping Cat and Alexis with shopping bags, she almost tripped over herself.

“I didn’t know the two of you even liked each other in that manner, not the couple I was shipping,” Cat hummed thoughtfully and gave Lucy a little shove “I wish you well and you, Lane, chop, chop, you’re in the way.”

I grinned at Alex and got a glare in return. She swore at me as I leapt towards her and tackled her flat. This was too good to pass up as I started kissing her cheek and professing my eternal love. Alex was trying to shove me off her while Kara was laughing herself silly. 

Alexis saw this and thought it looked like fun. There was sort of a dog pile in Lena’s living room when Lena and Carter made it to the apartment. When Alexis had jumped in to give her Aunty Alex kisses, Kara had somehow got involved. 

We broke a lamp and then had to explain exactly what we were doing. By the end of it, Alex was getting less lethal glares from Lucy. Cat thought it was the funniest thing and gave Alex her own kiss to the cheek. Alex was beat red by this time. 

***GL****

I actually had fun with Alex on our ‘date’. We went to a sports bar, had greasy bar food, threw popcorn at bad calls watching women’s international soccer on the TV and drank bad beer. I let Alex talk and learned a lot about Midvale where she and Kara had grown up. It was very insightful to both women. 

Alex held the doors for me, pulled out the chair for me and held my hand for the most the night. It felt pretty natural…kinda as my feelings for her stayed at the best friend level. Only black mark on the night was after Alex had kissed me there at our table, Siobhan came out of nowhere and threw Alex’s newly arrived beer into Alex’s face; the whole glass. 

The date ended after that. Alex went home to shower and as Kara had patrol tonight I went home cause a lot of Alex’s beer had gotten on me as well. For some reason, Lucy was there eating her way through my ice cream stash and watching really bad television. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair up in a messy bun.

“How do you keep getting in here?” I asked just inside the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her.

Lucy stabbed at the ice cream “I had a key made,” she shrugged “got tired of picking the lock.”

“Nice to know,” I tossed my jacket off to the side and noted that it landed next to the Green Lantern jacket that I’d given Lucy months ago “so, what are you doing here getting violent with frozen dairy?” I asked sitting down next to her 

Lucy wrinkled her nose “you reek of beer.”

I grinned madly “Siobhan dumped Alex’s beer all over Alex, I got splattered but it was pretty epic,” that put a little smile on Lucy’s face “now, Lucy-Goosey, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, I enjoy these random visits but you look like you’d really like to punch someone.”

Lucy sighed and lulled her head back against the couch “I really do want to punch someone. James is a dick and I dumped him.”

“Huh?” I just blinked at her “say again…you and the almighty James ‘The Jimmy’ Olsen are no longer together?” Lucy rolled her eyes at me and pushed against my face with a cold hand “Luce!” I swatted her hand away “this is serious! You like…left the military for him! Moved to National City for him! I can go beat him up, I swear I can. If not I know FBI agents who wouldn’t give a second thought to it.”

Lucy snorted and gave a little smile “I am perfectly capable of putting the smack down on James Olsen, but thank you for the offer. I didn’t just move to National City for him, Nadine, I moved here for me too,” she sighed and looked over “I moved here because I wanted something different than just regulations and military standards. Having James was a sort of bonus but he admitted today that he’s in love with Kara.”

“Oh,” I winced at her “he so does not have a chance with her? Right?” I asked and grimaced on Kara’s behalf “he does realize that she’s with Lena…right? Like they are the most likely to get married of the group…together.”

Lucy snorted “We both know that he doesn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell,” she started laughing then “he tried to convince me then that Kara was Supergirl,” I froze at that, dick told Kara’s secret without Kara knowing because would have alerted the Fam “said that she needed him to keep her safe or some such bullshit.”

“Do you believe him?” I asked curiously “about Supergirl?”

Lucy shrugged “I don’t really care one way or another, I’m more upset that he say he was in love with her because she ‘needed’ him.”

“You moved into my guest room, didn’t you?” I asked suddenly and Lucy nodded slowly “okay,” I leaned against her wondering how that was going to work out with the whole Green Lantern thing “you do know I’m weird, right? I keep strange hours…things like that?” 

Lucy growled playfully at me “stop trying to give me outs, Nadine, I’m staying and we’re both going to like it.”

I grinned as I leaned into her side and sighed happily “I really need to take a shower, my shirt is sticking to my stomach.” 

Lucy sniggered and gave me a shove “I wasn’t going say anything,” she grinned stealing Alexis name for me “but…you really do stink, Natty.”

I grinned mischievously and tacked Lucy to the couch. She shrieked as the half melted ice cream carton got squished between us, coating us both in freezing goo. I grinned down at her before kissing her cheek and racing for my room as fast as I could go. Lucy swore vengeance for the death of the ice cream as she followed closely behind, she was laughing so I wasn’t that worried.

***GL***

By the next I had forgotten that Lucy had moved herself into my apartment so I’d gotten about my normal morning routine. With headphones in I lost myself to the familiar burn of working out. I’d got through push up, chin up, squats and was finishing the rotation of with the salmon ladder when I noticed Lucy watching me from the kitchen table. 

Mainly I noticed because I could smell coffee; last night’s events came rushing back. I don’t drink coffee but Lucy and Lena do. Lucy had this dopey grin on her face as I worked my way back down the ladder. She sighed heavily as I dropped back down and reached for the towel nearby, water bottle was a must. 

“Morning, Lucy,” I sat down across from her “how did you sleep?”

Lucy grinned “very peacefully, actually.”

Lucy insisted on making breakfast while I took a shower. She was truly a good cook and seemed pleased that I devoured the omelet she’d made. We didn’t really talk while we ate. I wanted to ask what Lucy planned to do now. Was she staying in National City, at CatCo or was she planning on moving somewhere else?

She left for work before I could ask. Therefore when my balcony alarms started going off while I was in my lab, lost in thought, I was rather happy for the distraction from the whole ‘Lucy’ subject. However, I didn’t think the distraction would be finding a very flushed Alex in the company of Astra In-Ze who…was fussing over the DEO agent? Both looked disheveled and something my time in college taught me was ‘sex hair’. 

“Alex, what have you done?” I asked blinking at her from the door “more importantly, who have you done?”

“Shut up, Pickett,” she growled as she pushed past me and into my apartment. Alex headed for my kitchen where she knew I kept the booze, well out of Alexis’s curious and quickly learning hands. 

“Wait, Beloved, I don’t know if it’s safe for you to enter.” Astra fretted and hurried after Alex.

Alex didn’t bother waiting for a cup, she drank straight from the bottle. I watched with mild amusement and a lot of confusion as Astra tried to take the bottle away and Alex fought her off. Astra kept calling Alex, her Beloved. There had to be a story behind this. 

“So…the ring says she’s not a clone,” I grinned at Alex “what did you do to the General, Alex?”

“She’s bonded with me,” Astra grinned sappily, a look I never thought to see on the woman “she is my wife by Kryptonian standards.”

“Huh?” I blinked quickly as the ring started processing what that meant in Kryptonian terms.

Alex took another drink, she wiped at her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand “so last night, Astra came to my apartment, I’d just gotten out of the shower and she was in the living room, pacing and started spouting nonsense and then…I have no idea what happened….we just,” Alex turned a deeper shade of red, some of the flush looked more like a fever rash “had…sex.”

“Several times,” Astra grinned and picked up a piece of fruit from a bowl on the kitchen counter “oh, apple. I like apples.”

Alex growled “it seemed like a really good idea and I couldn’t help it! Fix this, Pickett!!”

I stared at her before looking to Astra happily munching on an apple, I looked back to Alex “you do realize that I’m an engineer not a doctor, right? Are you feeling alright, Alex, you’re looking…feverish.”

“I’m fine,” Alex snapped dangerously “and there’s no way in hell I’m not taking this,” she pointed at Astra “to the DEO.”

I sighed and gently tapped Astra on the forearm, she swung her head around to face me “yes, Green One?”

“What brought you to Alex, Astra?” I sat down next to her on a barstool “what made you seek her out?”

Astra gazed longingly at Alex, who was surely on her way to get getting drunk “she’s perfect. Strong and protective and smart. Everything that a person could want in a mate.”

I sighed softly realizing that Astra must have been dosed with something “Astra, did you come into any foreign substances or chemical in the past twenty four hours?” 

Astra scowled “that fool Lar-On got his little ‘experiment’ on me,” she finally looked over at me “it was a white powder that he said was the perfect distraction for you and my niece.”

Alex whimpered, swaying a little “I had sex with my sister’s aunt.”

I rolled my eyes at her “Alex, you’re not blood related so calm down and we’re going to have to go to Lena for this.”

“What!” Alex hissed “why can’t you do something here? You have a fucking lab!”

I just blinked at her “what part of engineer implies I deal with medical shit? I don’t have any of that type of equipment, Alex, so that either means DEO…which it will eventually, or we go to Lena.”

Alex glared darkly at me “fine, we’ll go to Lena,” she looked over at Astra “can you take me to Lena?”

Astra reached out and gently took the bottle from Alex and softly stroked her cheek “of course, my beloved. I would do anything you ask of me.”

I raised an eyebrow as Alex melted into the touch and get flustered by the words. Made me wonder if Astra had dosed Alex when she went to her, if the powder had still been on her clothes. I shot a quick text to Lena and thanked cosmic forces that Lena had finished getting her new offices into working order. 

Lena told me to bring them straight over. First task to doing that was getting Astra to stop kissing Alex and to take her down off my counter where she was sitting. That was done by braking Alex out of her ‘Astra trance’ and getting her to get Astra out the balcony door. 

Arriving at Lena’s meant landing on her office balcony and getting ushered four stories down to a lab that Lena had set aside so she could help me out. It’d been done out of habit because Lena was always helping me with something that I couldn’t analyze myself. Alex’s phone kept ringing and she thrust it at me as she was trying to convince Astra to let Lena draw blood while I emitted kryptonite radiation. 

“Alex Danvers’s phone,” I answered. 

Vasquez sounded confused “Nadine?” her voice was still a whisper “what are you doing answering Alex’s phone?”

“Umm…she’s busy and didn’t have the hands to do it?” I responded trying to be as vague as possible “can I take a message for her?”

“No, I need Alex, that space ship that Lena was supposed to take a flight on today, The Venture,” I nodded even though Vasquez couldn’t see me “it suffered engine failure, Supergirl is reroute to stop it from crashing.”

I swore softly (very grateful that my sister had a fear of flying) and looked back over at the Astra looking palely at the needle in her arm “Alex isn’t going to be able to come in, Susan,” I whispered softly and decided quickly for Alex’s sake “can you have Henshaw come to LuthorCorp when he gets the chance? We sort of have a…situation of our own over here.”

Vasquez let out a huff of air “fine but you owe me huge for this, Green Lantern. Even more so if Henshaw takes my head off.”

***GL***

Henshaw arrived an hour later, bursting through the doors into the lab and had his weapon trained on Astra. Alex (who really wasn’t looking good at this point) jumped between them and I got to tell Henshaw what was going on. Slowly the Martian lowered the gun with his perplexed look on his face. Best thing was Lena just huffing at him and told him he was in her way.

Astra wasn’t as easily placated “he threatened my mate! I will protect her until the bond is completed, then you should fear, Martian,” it was only Alex who was holding Astra back.

I frowned at the term ‘mate’ as it was the second time she’d used it. There was a point in Krypton’s history where the word mate was used but that was before they started working to suppress the bestial mutation that had cropped up because of the natural kryptonite. The beasts taking mates gave them the idea of genes in the first place, after a study to find how and why mates were picked. 

After the Codex was invented, the Kryptonians were able to silence those genes that passed the beast nature along. Thus it insured that their children didn’t turn into monsters when exposed to radioactive stones. However, there’d been a beast who’d been a geneticist and had figured out a way to awaken the beast nature again, had done so with varying degrees of success. 

One result was getting normal people to take mates and the other was full on transformation. Whether people kept their minds during transformation wasn’t a high percentage. It was also the basis for the tech that the Ma’Tak used to convert themselves to Kryptonian and wreak havoc in Argo City. That geneticist was the last Kryptonian to be executed before Fort Rozz’s construction. 

This information triggered a thought, especially with what Astra had just said. I stepped between her and Henshaw “Astra, I promise that the Martian won’t hurt Alex. He considers her family,” I looked back over my shoulder “don’t you?”

The man was quick to nod “yes, I do. She and Kara both are my family.”

Astra thought about it and then nodded as Alex cooed to her, and glanced back up at me when I asked “Astra, the reason you are being overprotective is because Alex is changing, isn’t she?”

“What?” Alex just blinked at me, she was sweating profusely and her words were a bit slurred “what do you mean?”

Lena looked up from her workstation “what she said! What do you mean, Bab?”

I let out a long breath “was not the Ma’Tak technology bases off of Kryptonian tech? Off of Mal-Zedd mad science?” I asked and Astra nodded slowly “did Lar-On copy Mal-Zedd’s methodology?” there was a reason that Alex was looking sick. 

Astra’s eyes went wide as her mind finally snapped into gear “the fool did,” she looked horrified at Alex “my beloved, I infected you with this madness, I am so sorry,” she pulled the confused Alex close to her and looked to Lena “would you have any lamps that mimic Rao, the light of a red sun?”

“I-I can make one,” Lena blinked rapidly, confused “Lex might have a design one on file to make Superman powerless.”

Astra gulped and refused to let a paling Alex push her away “we need one or the conversion might kill my beloved. The yellow sun is charging her cells as she changes, the half changed cells will either explode or short out. It can kill her!” 

I grimaced as I filled the room with a sickly green color. This was so different from helping Astra having blood drawn. I mean figuring out the green kryptonite radiation had been easy because Lena had that information on file. We’d had to explain to Alex that one should never throw away a bit of Lex’s lunacy in case you needed it to undo what he’d done. 

This hurt because I was trying to approximate what the red sun would feel like, what sort of solar radiation it would put off. It was like when you’re trying to lift something that’s very heavy and trying to use every muscle to do it. Lena put a double effort into finding the lamps when I stumbled over to the wall and slid down it, panting the whole time. 

***GL***

Lena’s lamps were made in record time, just before my ring depleted itself from a full charge. Alex’s complexion had improved and she’d stopped overly sweeting. Astra watched with fascination as I summoned my power battery and recharged the thing. Then the woman helped me over to where Alex was sleeping on a newly installed couch. 

The thing was shaped like an ‘L’ so Alex got half and I got the other. I had to wonder why Astra was being helpful but only asked if she could have Lena order some lunch. Playing lamp had wiped me out and I needed to sleep. That meant taking off the ring and that would mean an instant glucose drop. 

Dr. Collier, borrowed from the DEO (he was only second to Alex in leading the field of xenobiology), got me set up with an IV drip and promised to wake me up when the food arrived. Henshaw figured that it would be safer to leave Alex at Lena’s then dragging her out into the light of the yellow sun. Dr. Collier had agreed and was already setting up a room at the DEO for Alex. 

I snagged Astra’s hand as she moved to leave “thank you,” I smiled at her tiredly “for helping me.”

Astra took my hand in hers as she knelt down beside me “I should be thank you, Green One.”

I grimaced at that “you need a better nickname for me,” I teased before adding “you can call me Uccello, if you want. It’s what my uncle used to call me; it means bird in Italian.”

Astra frowned and tilted her head “why would you allow me that honor?” she asked “I tried to kill you.”

I sighed “because you’re family more than ever now. You were Kara’s family before but now you’re our family now. I know what the completed bond means for you, Astra,” I sat up and patted the seat beside me “you will never be able to go against Alex in any manner…I think. The ring’s info is iffy on that. However,” I tried not to yawn “I can guess that Non was not happy that you didn’t chose him as the perfect genetic partner. Pretty sure that you can’t return to your soldiers.”

Astra ducked her head, her expression was neutral but there was a great sadness behind her eyes “no, Non will not be happy with this because it invalidates our marriage. He still believes in the old laws,” Astra sighed and rubbed her face with both hands “how is Kara going to handle this?”

I shrugged “maybe if you were to tell us why Lar-On even had that powder in the first place, that’d be a start. Also you promising never to hurt Alex…ever.”

“I can’t hurt her,” Astra looked pained at just the thought as she looked over at Alex, Dr. Collier was giving the agent another bag of saline “she’s part of me now, what makes my heart beat.”

“I love sappy Kryptonians,” I smiled and nudged Astra playfully when she glared at me “but really, Astra, the powder?”

Astra sighed heavily “Lar-On created it with the help of another Fort Rozz prisoner. Most of the information on Mal-Zedd was highly classified and redacted so they were only working on partial information. Have been since he arrived,” she confessed “Non put out the call and knew that Lar-On was going to respond.”

“What’s the purpose of the powder?” I asked 

Astra fidgeted and said lowly “he was experiment to get the formula right to change humans into beasts so that Non and I would have time to complete our task of Myriad. This strain was partially finished so it won’t change them it will make them want to bond with one they find genetically compatible. It will give them strong feelings and possible relationships that will never end,” Astra explained “the finished formula will also not change the humans,” she sighed and never looked away from Alex “it will kill them. The alien population, Kara and I, it will change us.”

“Will the partial formula change others into Kryptonians?” Lena asked rolling over on her office chair, cutting me off from asking what Myriad was “like it’s doing to Alex. Which, I have estimated that it will take another four hours until completion, sixteen hours total from the time of infections.”

Astra nodded “she is strong, she will make it,” she smiled fondly at the sleeping brunette “however, the only way for a human to become Kryptonian is to be given the genetic template,” Astra shrugged “like I did for Alexandra by completing our bond.”

“You mean having sex?” Lena asked bluntly and Astra nodded “what if someone didn’t complete the bond?”

“Then it would fade and no bond would exist.” Astra stated simply

“No sex, right,” Lena nodded “the safest sex is no sex.” 

***GL***

I got summoned to the DEO by Kara. Alex still had another three and half hours before Dr. Collier and Lena determined the conversion would be over. I didn’t want to go but apparently Superman was asking for me. I had no idea why. 

He and Kara were at the command center with an upset looking Vasquez (her face was neutral but you could see it in her eyes) and a death glaring Henshaw. On the screens were videos of Supergirl and Superman rescuing that spaceship, the one that Lena had helped build.

“Nice save,” I pointed towards the screen “is there a celebration cake?”

Kara muttered “I wish,” and glared at her cousin “Superman here thinks that Lena had something to do with this,” she said his name funnily and he gave her a reproachful glare, I raised an eyebrow at that wondered how Kara was holding back from defending her girlfriend “and won’t believe me that she’s innocent.”

“She’s a Luthor,” he sneered, Kara clenched her fists tight enough I heard her knuckles crack “she shouldn’t even be allowed to keep her child! She’ll just corrupt the poor thing.” 

My reply was sending him through the roof with a well-placed uppercut green fist to the face before Kara could move. I scowled at the bits of cave roof that came down with his exit. Henshaw just tapped his foot on the floor with his arms across his chest as debris and dust littered the floor. 

“Sorry, just put it on my tab and…don’t tell Lena,” I sighed and looked back towards the hole “I’m promised I’d stop doing that,” I blinked a few times and glanced at Kara “you’re welcome by the way, Supes’,” she nodded still glaring at the ceiling “so has Supergirl been informed of our latest alien kerfuffle? Which I have more info on by the way.” 

Henshaw shook his head and frowned apologetically at Kara “I thought it best not to until Superman had gone back to his own city. Given who’s involved, I thought that best.”

“Who…what?” poor Kara was so very confused as she looked away from the hole I’d made…well, Superman had made.

“Just get rid of Super-douche,” I patted her on the shoulder “and I’ll tell you everything otherwise some very important people are going to be put in a lot of danger,” I looked over at Henshaw “is it okay if I kidnap Vasquez for this mission?”

“Uhh…sir, I have Agent Savenlovich as my shadow today,” Vasquez pointed out “she’s currently in the armory.”  
Henshaw nodded “take her too.” 

“We’ll need a DEO computer and a SWAT team on stand-by,” I informed Vasquez “we are hunting a Fort Rozz prisoner.”

She nodded “where are we setting up shop, not here I presume?” 

I leaned in and whispered “meet me at the LuthorCorp building. Trust me.”

Vasquez nodded and hurried off as Superman came stomping back into the base. His hair was disheveled and he looked royally pissed off; not that I cared. Kara stepped in-between us as Superman tried going after me.

“You know, Kal, you should really take a step back and realize that you don’t have the right to judge anybody, especially not a parent,” I told him evenly “if all you want to do is bash then go back to Metropolis and leave the investagion to us.”

“You cannot be impartial!” he hissed 

I smiled at him “yes, I can but you can’t. You have too much hatred towards her last name to make any sort of rational judgment. I know that Lena isn’t behind this, she wasn’t on that plane because she hates flying of any kind.” 

“Enough,” Henshaw stated firmly “Green Lantern, you have places to be. Go now!”

***GL***

I arrived well before Anya and Vasquez. Astra was right where I’d left her, sitting next to Alex and holding her hand tightly. The General gave me a nod as I came over to check Alex’s vitals. According to a scan with the ring, now that I knew what I was looking for, it showed that Alex was at 95% conversion. 

“She should wake up soon,” Astra stated proudly “she will beat Lena’s prediction by two hours.” 

I smiled at “were you in love with her before this?” I asked curiously “you don’t have to answer, I’m just interested if the whole ‘mating’ thing takes that into consideration. If love is because we’re compatible or if it’s something else.”

Astra smiled at me “you sound like Kara when she was little, she would ask me questions like that. When we’d sit out at night and I would teach her the stars. I would tell her that love is undefined because love just is,” she looked back to Alex as she said this “I tell you, Uccello, that I greatly admired Alexandra beforehand, may have even loved her but that was something that I was never going to allow myself to do. She was forbidden, a secret passion.” 

“I’m glad that you got her, though,” I said cautiously and Astra looked up sharply at me “you seem happier in the past however many hours than you have since I’ve met you,” I shrugged “Alex seemed…alone. Don’t get me wrong but Alex has dedicated her life to taking care of her sister. So much so that she forgot about herself. She’s never successfully dated and I think that’s more to do with the fact that she has to keep a big part of her life hidden.”

“The DEO?” Astra asked 

I nodded “yes, and Astra, Alex is family. She deserves to be happy and if you’re not it then I will work to find a way to break the mating bond.”

Astra grinned “it is pleasing that my Beloved has inspired such loyalty and sense of family.”

“You know, as you are mated with her, I can’t kill you without harming her but I can seriously make your day very unpleasant,” I grinned at Astra, who was quirking an eyebrow at me “and that’s without my power ring.”

Astra just snorted in response. 

***GL***

Anya had this dopey grin on her face when she and Vasquez arrived, led to the lab by Lena and Alexis. I wasn’t wearing the suit so the little girl ran right to me, stopped when she saw Anya. Alexis squealed and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the agent; where she was scooped up and scent into a giggling frenzy as her face was peppered with kisses. 

Once Lena was able to pry Alexis off Anya, the mother and little girl left to go have lunch. I wanted to go with but there was work to do. Quickly I explained what was going on and both the DEO agents got pretty serious pretty rapidly. Anya was a bit confused as to why we weren’t at the DEO but Vasquez understood completely. Superman would go off his rocker if he knew. 

Vasquez set up her computer, explaining everything Anya as she went. They’d be using the DEO satellites to run facial recognition for known Fort Rozz prisoners. Another tasked with trying to track the bit of kryptonite radiation that was part of the powder’s chemical makeup. Lar-On was using his own blood and genetic code for the base, therefore it had trace amounts of kryptonite. Granted it was red kryptonite but that gave off a signature just the same. 

While Vasquez was doing that, Anya was monitoring the NCPD scanners for any reports of possible alien activity. Lar-On was going to stand out quite a bit…well one would think. However, there was nothing but pretty normal calls the police.

I gave up and went home as Vasquez and Anya went through a shift change and we got two different agents in to watch the scans. If Lucy wasn’t living with me then I would have stayed and slept on the white couch but that just seemed like a bad idea. 

***GL***

Lucy was making dinner when I got back to the apartment. She had headphones in and was doing a little dance around the kitchen as she worked. I couldn’t help but watch the short brunette woman enjoy herself completely free of her daily worries. She caught sight of me watching in the reflection of the microwave door. Lucy grinned but didn’t turn. 

“Instead of standing there like a creeper,” she called out after having pulled out her headphones “why don’t you set the table and fill some glasses with some ice.”  
I wondered over to stand beside Lucy and nudged her with my shoulder “you didn’t have to make dinner, you know, which smells insanely delicious by the way.”

Lucy ducked her head and shrugged “I wanted to and I’m really glad that you’re allowing me to stay here without me even asking.”

I gently turned her to face me “Lucy, you don’t have to make dinner or do anything as a thank you. I don’t need that. You can stay forever if you wanted and still not have to do that.”

Lucy gently patted my cheek “I know and you will never know how much that means to me but Natty, I love to cook. I love cooking for people I care about. I care about you,” she gently drew her fingers down my jaw “I care about you a great deal,” she pulled away to take care of the skillet, stirring what she had cooking “I have since we met, Natty.”

I couldn’t help but smile at her “I am really happy you’re here, Lucy,” I said softly “you believe that, right?”

“I do,” she nodded before adding playfully “now set the table, woman!” 

***GL***

I was really happy that I went home. After dinner which there was nothing left of because I totally ate all that Lucy would let me have and the cheesecake dessert. I waddled away from the table to the couch. Lucy happy draped her legs over my lap and wiggled her way down into the couch. 

“Lucy, what are your plans?” I asked cautiously as I messaged her calf “are you going to stay in National City?”

Lucy sat up and moved her legs so she could sit beside me “of course I’m staying in National City,” she said softly “I actually like my job at CatCo. It’s not prosecuting criminals but I find it very fascinating how much legal trouble Cat can stir up for herself any given day,” I had to laugh at that “I am right where I want to be, Nadine. Please don’t fear me leaving. I’m not going to.”

I let out a long breath and nodded as Lucy smiled. She cuddled up with me and turned on the TV. Lucy hummed happily along with the theme song of the show that’d just come on, her fingers keeping the rhythm by tapping on the back of my hand that she’d pulled around her middle. 

“What is it about you that makes me want to tell you all my secrets?” I asked softly with my chin on her shoulder. 

I could see her grin “because I make you feel safe, which is awesome by the way and you know that I’ll keep your secrets just like I know that you’ll keep mine.”

I smiled remember all the half-hearted death threats that came over lunches and dinners that Lucy and I had shared. In the past however many months since Lucy had marched her way into my life, I’d become her confidante. She’d told me about her childhood and how her favorite place to live when her father was still getting transferred all over the world was France. Lucy could speak the language with surprising ease. 

“My father tired murdering me when I was fifteen,” I whispered lowly, I couldn’t help tightening my arms around Lucy when she froze; I felt that Lucy needed to know this “my younger sister gave him my diary where I mentioned that I had feelings for a girl in my class. I was trying to figure out my feelings and my diary was the only place safe enough share what I was going through. I thought my diary was in a safe place but I underestimated Riley’s determination to appease our father by digging up dirt on me,” Lucy’s grip on my hand and knee were starting to become painful but I kept talking “she was he’s favorite and she didn’t understand the consequences of her actions, she was barely ten years old at the time. He’d been drinking with my uncle, who’d just gotten home on leave from the marines.”

I stopped talking as I needed to reign the emotions that threatened to choke me; the fear and acceptance that I’d felt when the knife had pierced my side that my life was over. The sheer and absolute terror when I’d seen my dairy in his hands and my mother pleading for him to calm down. This was so much easier to talk about when I was my Green Lantern self because it didn’t feel like it was connected to me personally. 

Lucy interlaced her fingers with my and started to gently caress my knee as if urging me to continue, so I did “my father had always had this scary temper and it got worse when he drank. I’m not sure I ever remember a time when didn’t have a beer in his hand. He was a prominent businessman in our community and was great friends with the police chief, they’d gone to school together. My mother only ever tried leaving him once when I was three. I remember the cast that she’d gotten as a result and how my older sister, Melody, drew a knight on it to protect her,” I let out a long breath and let it take those remembered emotions away with it “he wasn’t a religious man but his beliefs were certainly mired in the church he’d grown up in. I’m not even sure if he went after me because I was in love with Heather Midas or because it was just another point proven in the failure that I as to him. He told me he was going to beat the gay out of me. My mother pleaded for him to stop and that’s when he decided that he’d created me and he was going to end me,” I paused when Lucy turned and buried herself into my chest as her hand went to my side over the scar. 

Lucy’s voice was muffled as she asked “how could he do that? How did you survive?”

I gently combed my fingers through her soft hair “it’s amazing what people can justify to themselves. How they can convince themselves that almost anything can be right. I survived because my mother ran to my uncle three doors over at a friends and brought him back. Oh, I did try to get away from him, you know. It wasn’t a totally one sided fight but he’d already stabbed me with a kitchen knife when my mother and uncle came back,” Lucy looked up at me, her green eyes watery and her already shed tears soaked into my shirt “they took me to a hospital two towns over that was in another county and I went to live with my uncle afterwards. He tried his best and got it arranged so that if I worked hard enough that I would have scholarships to any university that I wanted to try for. I lived with his girlfriend after he was killed in Iraq six months after I was out of the hospital. The last time I talked to any of my blood related family was my mother telling me she loved me as she was leaving me at the emergency room.” 

Lucy didn’t know how to respond to what I’d told her. I think she was trying to process what she’d heard and that was alright. It’s my story and even I never really know what to say at the end of it even at the prompting of a therapist. I gently urged Lucy back to cuddling and she clung to me. 

“Thank you for telling me that,” Lucy whispered a long while later “it must have been hard to bring it all back up.”

“It was but I wanted to tell you,” I admitted “I wanted you to understand the reasons I am the way I am. That was a very defining moment in my life and it changed it.”  
Lucy nodded, her cheek rubbing against my shirt “still, thank you for trusting me.”

“Always, Counselor, always.” I smiled as I felt this massive weight lift off my shoulders, the burden of the event would always be there but it was more about the fear of Lucy’s reaction that was going away. 

***GL***

It was Jess who woke me the next morning with a persistent phone call. I’d woken up with Lucy wrapped around me in my bed. She hadn’t been there when I’d gone to sleep but I really liked that she was there and very comfy for the cuddling. That feel-good-feeling left instantly with Jess’s near panicked voice telling me that Lena frantically needed me in her office. 

I was barely awake as I scrambled out of bed, waking Lucy as I bleary sought for my shoes. Lucy went back to sleep when I told her I’d call her later…emergency at L-Corp; Lucy had just nodded and burrowed her way back under the blankets. 

Jess was in so much trouble. I broke at least ten traffic laws as I sped to L-Crop on my motorcycle because I forgot I could fly! Then I find that Lena was sitting at her computer, calmly typing away when I burst through her office doors, a stich in my side.

“What…the…tap-dancing…hell?” I demanded in a huff, leaning over with my hands on my knees “what’s the emergency?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked me over with a critical eye “love the ducky sleeping pants, I’m going to have to give Jess a raise if she can get you here in your   
pj’s,” she teased before pointing to her personal bathroom “shower, brush your teeth, clothes, now, food later.” 

It was with a great amount of annoyance that I followed her commands. Even more of an annoyance was the fact that Lena kept clothes for me at her office. The toothbrush was nice though. 

Took a moment to look in the mirror after I’d finished dressing and tossed my other clothes in to her hamper. My shaggy sandy colored hair needed trimmed and my brown eyes were the same color as sunlight through honey (that’s how my mom used to describe the color). Could definitely that German ancestry with the low brow and broad face. Meh…my looks were whatever. 

When I came out of the bathroom Lena had steaming cartons of breakfast foods sitting on her coffee table, where she was holding out a fork. I grudgingly took the fork and glared at her before digging into my food. Lena thought that was pretty amusing and let the meal be a silent one. 

When we were done eating she finally spoke “so Kara texted me this morning,” I looked curiously at her, normally Lena was giddy when Kara texted her. I think I know more about Kara because of Lena then what Kara’s told me. Why does everyone tell me about their love lives? Ugh…people “she and Clark Kent are coming by in…thirty minutes to interview me about not being on The Venture. I kind of want you here for that.”

“Why? You don’t need my help to eviscerate the man,” I pointed out “Kara would probably do it for you willingly, she looked seconds from bashing him with a club the last time I saw her.” 

“But I don’t want her too,” Lena chewed at her lower lip “I don’t want to put her in that position. I mean, her friendship is already tenuous with James because of me.”

“His relationship with everyone is tenuous because he won’t shut up,” I growled, I wanted to mention that Lucy had broken up with him but that was Lucy’s news to tell. I rubbed hard at my face and nodded “good grief. Fine…” I leaned back on the couch “I’ll be your bad guy.”

Lena grinned victoriously and nodded. Felt like all of five minutes had passed before Jess was knocking on the doors and announcing that ‘Miss Luthor, you have visitors’. I was rubbing at my eyes when Clark Kent and Kara Danvers ambled through the door, I winked at Kara when she sent a smile my way. 

Clark looked me over and turned his focus on Lena “Miss Luthor, I trust you know why we’re here?”

“It was amateur police hour down at The Daily Planet and this was a stop on the scavenger hunt?” I asked and caused the man to scowl over at me “Mr. Kent, so lovely to see you again. Last time was a year and half ago. You and the other Lane sister, forget her name, were interviewing me because of that dude with the facemask had attacked Metropolis and then fled to Gotham. How’ve you been?”

“Miss Pickett?” Clark frowned at me, interest that he remembered my name; though I do stand out when I’m being an ass “what are you doing here?” 

“I make people ask questions,” I grinned at him “that’s why Miss Luthor hired me. Let me guess what questions you want to ask…hmm? You want ask why she wasn’t on the spaceship yesterday and why she made the move to National City from Metropolis. Maybe ask her what her perfect weekend is or maybe about the various charities that Miss Luthor donates to and what their causes are?”

Clark snarled at me “I’m here for the truth. Miss Luthor was supposed to be on that plane.” 

“I was, but I was busy. I really hate flying, Mr. Kent. Takes everything I have to get onto a plane,” Lena had that small smirk “plus I was having breakfast with my family. Nothing nefarious or wicked. Just waffles and bacon. Not every Luthor as aspirations of genocide and world domination,” Lena got up from her desk and went over to her bookshelf. From there she took a small flash drive from a little can, I was curious as to why it was there but Lena has her mysterious side “if you want answers, try this. Maybe it’ll put some rational steel back into that Kansas wheat.”

Clark huffed his way out of the room. Kara lingered, happily grinning before rushing over and hugging Lena. The pair honestly forgot I was there, that’s okay there were still donuts on the coffee table.

“Sooo, you know how I sent Adam that letter from Cat?” Kara grimaced a little and ducked her head as Lena raised an eyebrow at her “well, he won’t stop asking me out.”

Lena snorted “does he know he’s barking up a tree that’s already taken?” she demanded folding her arms over her chest.

“I keep telling him,” Kara nodded “which is why I was hoping that you’d talk to Cat about it. I can’t, Lena, because I don’t want to hear how this is all my fault because of my meddling. I just wanted her to have a relationship with him because every parent should have a chance to have a relationship with their children.”

I frowned and remembered my talk with Lucy last night, I stepped in before Lena could “Kara, not ever parent is worthy of that, though and that’s between the parent and child. I think that you should have that talk with Cat yourself. Tell her why you felt you needed to send the letter and that Adam won’t leave you alone.”

“But I hate it when she’s mad at me,” Kara confessed letting her whole body sag “she’s like another mother to me, my mentor and an inspiration and I really don’t like disappointing her.”

Lena caught Kara’s face in her hands “babe, trust me, Bab is right. Cat will respect you more if you are the one to talk to her instead of me,” Lena kissed Kara gently “channel some of that Super-confidence and face my aunt. We both love you, you dork.”

That’s when I left the office, shaking my head and found Clark waiting impatiently the elevators not looking happy. It was probably because Lena’s office was sound proof he couldn’t hear what had been after he’d left. That dude needed a real chill pill. 

***GL***

I called Lucy after I left L-Corp heading for a nearby bakery; wanted to get some goodies for the girls stuck in the lab. Lucy actually laughed at me over Lena’s ‘emergency’ and my handling of Clark Kent and then stopped when I told her about what Adam was doing. I know, as a lawyer, she was already thinking of the legal ways to make him back off. 

“Twenty bucks says that Kara wimps out,” Lucy was smiling, I could hear it “and either goes on a date with Adam or Lena is the one to tell Cat about his advances.”  
I snorted as I pushed my way out of the bakery with two boxes and a holder of coffee balanced on my arm “while that might be a high odds bet, I’m gonna have to back my girl, Kara. I think she’ll tell Cat or find some way to make Adam back off. A date with me says she uses Alexis to do it.”

“If you wanted a date, Miss Pickett, all you have to do is ask,” Lucy purred silkily “because if you wait on that bet, it might be a while before Kara stands up for herself.”

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a block away from L-Corp and closed my eyes “would you want to go on a date with me?” I asked sounding unsure and a little scared, I could hear it in my voice.

Lucy let out a dramatic, theatrical sigh and hummed for a second before “yes,” she finally put me out of my misery “I would love to go on a date with you but I want to plan it.”

“Okay,” I drew the word out, feeling this light and bubbly feeling in my chest that made me check to see if I was actually floating “but I asked so shouldn’t I plan it?”

“Mmm-hmm…you did and I’m proud of you, Natty, however I have an idea for our first date and I will explain everything later,” she sounded confident and happy “and I’ll have to talk to you later, I can see Cat heading my way with that twitch in her left eyebrow. Later, babe…”

***GL***

Like that Lucy was gone and left me grinning. A grin that was still there when I arrived at L-Corp. When I arrived back down at the labs, I found that Alex was fully awake and that she was eating lunch with the other three women. Alex excitedly took the boxes of donuts from me as I sat down on her free side at the table. 

“So, how do you feel?” I asked nudging Alex in the side. 

Alex looked down at her side and frowned a little “I feel different, I didn’t even really feel that. Dr. Collier says that it’s entirely possible that I’ll start exhibiting more than just tough skin.”

“Flying’s the best,” I whispered to her and grinned when Alex raised an eyebrow at me “it is, it really is, it’s like an intense bout of therapy. Like hitting the open highway on your motorcycle and hitting top gear with no cop in sight.”

Alex’s frown vanished and she grinned “that does sound amazing, you’ll have to teach me.”

I nodded and winked at Astra “deal, but your beloved is going to have to teach you how to do the laser eye thingy and pretty much the rest of it because flying is all I got in my teacher’s wheelhouse.”

Astra bowed her head to me “thank you, Uccello.”

I bowed my head to her and looked over at to Vasquez “have we found anything on the scans?” 

She grimaced and nodded, swallowing her mouthful of food before saying “we have but we have pings from all over the city on the kryptonite scan. Facial recognition has turned up several hits and have been passed along to the SWAT teams per Director Henshaw’s orders,” she frowned then “only one had a suspicious device and the others were harmless. They are in holding until you and Supergirl decided what to do with them.” 

I nodded looked over to where Dr. Collier was working in the lab, pouring over the microscope “and have we found a way to neutralize this chemical/powder thing?”

“No,” Vasquez shook her head “nothing yet,” she sighed and looked over at the lab area “it changed once it got into Agent Danvers’s bloodstream.”

I let out a frustrated sigh and laid my head down on the table. This waiting for something bad to happen was bugging the crap out of me. Alex gently patted my on the back of my head, it was comfortingly. 

***GL***

Clark Kent had finally left National City. Took him most of the day to do it and only after he’d found out that the explosion as supposed to kill Lena. It was irksome that he didn’t care about Lena’s life but whatever, we didn’t need him to figure this out. 

My night was spent on patrol with Kara getting Lucy’s running commentary from her night out with Anya and Winn at the National City Comic Convention. Lucy went because Anya had asked her for help, Winn tended to get excited about these things and Anya couldn’t keep up with him. Basically, Lucy went as a translating buffer.   
Actually, Kara and I did end up at the convention anyways. We got suckered in by people in some pretty convincing Green Lantern and Superman/girl cosplay. Truth be told, we’d only gone there because the crowds were an enticing target if you were trying to inflict high casualties. It was weird that Lucy sent me a picture of her, Winn and myself (as the Green Lantern) and both Winn and Lucy had smug looks on their faces.

Like they knew a secret that the other didn’t. It was hilarious and Kara couldn’t stop giggle as we flew away to get back to patrolling. Especially after I told her about me asking Lucy out. It would seem that everyone at CatCo knew about Lucy and James’s break up. 

Only thing Kara was worried about was me being a rebound which led to me telling her how I’d actually met Lucy Lane. I’ve never seen Kara looked more stunned or proud before. I thought she was going to crash into the side of a building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl. 
> 
> tell what ya thought, would love to hear from you... you beautiful and wonderful reader you.


	7. Werewolf Fallout…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lar-On's not done with this game, with the DEO be able to beat him before he calls checkmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about all the mistakes that are in this. I fully intend on going back and fixing them. My normal and true means of editing have finally been reinstated...meaning I've stopped being lazy and read the chapters out loud even though they can be long chapters.

Lucy was very excited to show me what she’d gotten at the Convention and she was very happy about her picture with the Green Lantern. She smacked me with a pillow for giggling at her exuberance. I got her stop hitting me long enough to order pizza. Food won over her vengeance and I woke again with her cuddling with me mumbling about bad dreams. 

Then later that morning, Kara lost her temper and destroyed a junkyard. Actually she just offered to smash the cars for the owner free of charge. We’d come clean about what had been going on since Superman had gotten to town. Kara had fussed over Alex and Astra before flying off. 

Once she’d settled down, Kara agreed we’d done the right thing because Superman would have branded Astra a criminal with no regards to the bond she shared with Alex. Any separation within the first year, according to Kara and Astra, would have resulted in death for both with the breaking of the bond. There were many, many reasons why Krypton had worked so hard to weed out that pesky bestial gene. 

Also, we got to move back to the DEO. That was nice. Felt weird to be handling Kryptonian problems inside L-Crop. Even Lena mentioned it before doing a full body shiver. Lex had ruined a lot of little things in amongst is rampage, that’s for sure.

***GL***

I was out on patrol when I got the call from Vasquez (Alex was on medical leave) that there’d been a chemical bomb denotation at CatCo, executive floor. It maybe took half a minute for me to reach the building, seal off the floor (and a busted out window) and start vacuuming the lingering white mist out of the room and into a green holding tank. 

There were people hacking and gagging on the ground. Some were already up and stumbling about, one such person was James. He was screaming for Kara and that he needed her. I knocked him out as gently as I could when he started to take off his pants. 

“Vasquez,” I tapped the mic in my ear “we need isolation chambers set up with sedation if possible. I think this was a stronger strain or mixture or whatever. Also I need you to find Supergirl.”

“We have containment vehicles inbound, ETA four minutes,” Vasquez reported, she sounded like she was in the vehicle with them “no location on Supergirl.”  
I swore under my breath and knelt beside Winn, who was clutching to his office chair for dear life “Winn, look at me,” he blinked a few times before looking over “was Lucy or Kara here when the bomb went off?”

He slowly nodded a few seconds after I’d asked the question, he was acting very sluggish. I wanted to ask him more questions but his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out, slumping to the floor. Glancing over I found Ms. Grant’s office empty. Ms. Grant wasn’t here because she was supposed to be having lunch with Lena. 

I couldn’t find Kara amongst those passed out so I sprinted off to find Lucy. Her office was empty and the door had been locked. Her purse and phone were gone so I tried calling her but it kept going to voicemail. Vasquez interrupted my near panicked worry to let me know they’d arrived. Nobody could get past my barrier. 

***GL***

I stayed long enough for the DEO to get samples of the gas I’d captured before I took up into space and released it to the void. There was no way I was trusting it to the upper atmosphere, I could only image the damage that this chemical being widely dispersed would cause. I was on my way back down when Jess called me; her call rang through before I could dial Lucy again. 

“Yes?” I frowned, just hovering below the clouds 

Jess sounded a little panicked and I could hear sounds of a struggle in the background “Miss Luthor told me to call you if there was ever an emergency…I have an emergency! A real one this time!”

“What’s going on?” there was this sick sense of dread twisting at my stomach, I couldn’t help Lucy because I couldn’t find her but I could help Lena.   
Jess took a calming breath and said “Supergirl landed here a couple of minutes ago, she was covered in this white dust. Miss Luthor was just on her way out the door to pick up Alexis from our daycare center…and now she and Supergirl…well, their having sex.”

“DANCING GOPHERS! Don’t let anyone in that room!” I ordered before hanging up and called the DEO “Henshaw, I need Astra back to the L-Corp building, NOW!”   
I didn’t answer him as to why, just hung up and streaked through the air as fast as I could go. Which is why I almost didn’t stop in time to land on Lena’s balcony, almost went through it. Astra landed seconds behind me and we both grimaced at what we saw through the glass. I quickly turned around and yanked Astra to do the same. 

“I’m not sure we can break that up...also, what was that between Kara’s…there is not enough alcohol in the cosmos to burn that image out of my head,” I whimpered pitifully. 

Astra smirked “Kryptonian biology, Uccello,” she glanced back at a crashing sound “you put up a barrier over the door?” she noted the green covering Lena’s office door. 

“Yes, figured that it would be better if no one walked in on them,” I shrugged “I really hate to ask, but what do you mean by ‘Kryptonian biology’? There’s nothing in the records about the…the dangly bits that your niece is rutting into my sister with!”

The general grimaced “you really think that all beings have the same reproductive organs like yours?” she asked, she did sound amused at my discomfort as she explained “before the codex Krypton had no genders, all were able to carry or create children. That was because of the beast nature, we learned this because our people became two genders when we suppressed the beast nature with the codex,” she growled softly “this chemical of Lar-On’s reawakens that gene.”

“Oh, okay,” I nodded “good to know…does that mean you can get Alex…ya know…I’m just curious because, honestly, hormonal and extra angry Alex is scary.”

Astra didn’t bother to hold back her laughter as she nodded “I do love that my mate has put fear into the hearts of many and yes, I can have offspring with her.”

Oh, this day was getting better and better…not really.

***GL***

It was nice when Vasquez arrived with a kryptonite tranq-gun and took Kara while she was watching Lena sleep using her cape as a blanket. There’d been some laser beams and freeze breath when the green barrier went down and DEO agents flooded the room. Astra and I played distraction until Kara was out like a light. 

We’d gotten the pair to the DEO when Lucy finally called me back. I felt relief at first until I heard through the connection Lucy pleading for my help. She was able to tell me she was at home before the call suddenly ended. For the second time I broke the sound barrier heading towards the city. This time I did crash through something because I couldn’t stop in time, it was my balcony doors but they were replaceable. 

I dropped the suit and shouted for Lucy. Her cry back came from the kitchen. She was lying on the floor pale white, panting, sweat soaking though her clothes and leaving her hair plastered to her forehead and clutching her broken cell phone to her chest. Lucy abandoned phone the second I dropped down beside her, reaching for me instead.

“Lucy,” I pulled her close to me, brushing her hair out of her face “what happened?”

She buried her face into my neck “I was leaving CatCo when there was this explosion,” she whimpered took a few deep breathes and added “a white mist filled the elevator before the doors could close. I knew I needed to get to you. It was so hard getting to you, Nadine,” I gasped when I felt her lips brush against my skin “so hard to think right, but you’re here and I need you.”

Her fingers snuck up and entangled themselves in my hair, she got me by surprise when she kissed me. I was powerless against her and the feeling of her hungry lips and tongue on mine because it was truly like nothing I’d ever experienced before and I knew I was never going to be the same again. That revelation broke her spell and caused me to pull away, she whimpered as her griped tightened in my hair. Lucy had been infected by the powder. 

“No, don’t pull away, baby,” she pleaded trying to tug me back to her “please!” 

I gasped when I felt this surge of power rush through my veins. Lucy moaned happily when I gave in and kissed her again because I was powerless to resist this time. I wanted her more than anything I’d ever wanted in my life. There was no fight in either of us as I picked her up off the floor and headed for the bedroom. 

The need that we were feeling for each other made the not caring about ripping clothes off really easy. I needed to feel Lucy’s bare skin again, needed to feel her writhe underneath me and really, really needed to hear her moan and call out my name. That was the mission I was on as the last of our clothing was thrown across the room. 

Lucy’s hands dung into my hair as my lips found her straining nipples sitting atop glistening and perfect untouched mounds. What I was doing was an act of worship as I teased and nipped at her skin. I gave into my goddess when she started pushing on my shoulders to get me to go where she needed me the most. 

I had been grinding my thigh into her dripping went center but Lucy needed more. The last time I was gifted this experience, I don’t think I really appreciated or understood what Lucy was giving me. To be trusted in a way that was more personal and connecting than words could have ever begun to describe. 

My tongue dipping and swirling along dark pink folds. An act of reverence that was to be rewarded with a rush of wetness that came with Lucy’s thighs squeezing my head as she tugged on my hair. Lucy kept tugging until I followed the command so her lips could devour mine and taste herself on my tongue. 

Time had no meaning when I could feel Lucy in every fiber of my being. It was like I could feel what she was feeling. The pleasure, love, contentment, the passion and arousal that played on a loop and brought us back to give into our desires. Then the loop was destroyed when Vasquez and armored DEO agents snuck into our bedroom and shot us with a high powered tranq darts.

***GL***

I woke wearing clothes and couldn’t remember how the hell I’d gotten into them. Add to that was the fact that I wasn’t in my room and Lucy wasn’t with me; I couldn’t feel her either. I tried to surge out of the bed so I could look for her but I’d been handcuffed to the railings of the hospital bed. 

That got Doctor Collier’s attention and he left the microscope he was looking through to hurry over “I’m going to undo these but I needed you to calm down, okay?”

“Where’s Lucy?” I demanded disregarding his request

He put a hand on my shoulder to stop my attempts to get out of bed “she is just in the other room,” he pointed towards the glass window “she’s fine, a little dehydrated but sleeping peacefully. I will let you see her but you have to let me check you over first.”

I nodded as I took a calming breath and made myself relax. Collier did as promised, releasing the restraints and informed me that I was not a peaceful sleeper. I kept trying to get to Lucy and actually punched one of his nurses. Okay, I did feel bad about that but I didn’t remember it. 

Letting Collier run through a battery of tests was wearing on my calm and resolve to be a good little Lantern. Finally he was done and I was running for Lucy (FYI: the floor is fucking cold to the bare feet). She started to wake as I got closer to her and I know that Alex and the others were close by. Meaning, I could see them but I was ignoring them. 

“Natty,” Lucy groaned as she sat up and held her head in her hands “why do I feel like I just went on a three day bender?” 

I moved her hands so she would look at me “you were affected by the bomb that was set off at CatCo. We’re at the DEO, Lucy.”

Lucy’s gaped at me and started looking around “how do you know about the DEO and why are we here.” 

“I would say we’re here because sneaky asshole agents came and got us,” I grumbled and Lucy snorted as she looked back to me, I could feel that she had more questions “I know you have questions and I will answer all of them, I swear to god that I will but most important is to find out how Lar-On’s dirty bomb messed with us.”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed at me and she grasped my face in her hands before her eyes went wide “oh my god! I slept with the Green Lantern! NADINE BABETTE PICKETT, WHAT THE HELL?!”

I heard Kara’s snigger from somewhere behind us, I really hated that Lena let slip my middle name “I was going to tell you, first or second date…probably the second because that’s the one I get to plan. How did you figure it out?” I had no idea what I was feeling at the moment, it was all a jumble. 

Lucy rolled her eyes “more important things going on, babe…” she gently slapped my cheek “like who is Lar-On and what caused us to act like mating rabbits. That was awesome and…” a sappy, pleased look passed over Lucy’s face as her eyes went unfocused. 

“And she’s gone…” Alex chuckled as she came over and snapped her fingers right near Lucy’s nose causing the woman to swear and jump at the same time “congrats, you and Nadine are technically mated in Kryptonian terms. In human terms, you are now connected on an empathic level; meaning you can now feel what the other feels.”

“So mainly confusion and hunger?” Lucy asked raising eyebrow at me “put socks on, woman, your feet are cold and are making mine cold.” 

Alex grinned at that “actually, Nadine is needed elsewhere. There was a reported sighting of Lar-On that Astra needs your help with.”

“But…but…” I couldn’t only gape at Alex “ow!” I protested when Alex snagged my ear and dragged me to the door “ALEX!!”

The agent huffed and gave me a gentle push through the door “I will take care of Lucy and get her up to speed, you, little Lantern, still have a job to do.”

I growled at her before I could shove my anger down. She was right, didn’t mean that I didn’t want to slap the smirk off her face as I called up my suit. I felt Lucy give me a hug? Huh? She sent a warmth that spread through my chest and calmed me down. Lucy nodded to me when I looked over Alex’s shoulder. 

***GL***

The report came from where the docks meet the ghettos and was home to The Stage Stop, an alien bar. There were some glares at Astra but mostly they were reserved for me. I was very impressed by the plethora of clientele this place boasted. 

“What can I get you?” a dark skinned woman behind the bar asked, my ring buzzed [species: White Martian]…okay, that was interesting.

I nodded and created the image of Lar-On, projecting it out of my ring “have you seen this Kryptonian?” I asked and heard some snarls around the bar “oh, please,” I glared at the red haired woman who actually hissed at me “he wants to turn you all into werewolves. Dude is unhinged as is most Kryptonian were-beasts. Also,” I turned back to the Martian. I could feel Lucy’s changing emotions, whatever Alex was telling her, Lucy was struggling with it “do you have any peach schnapps? I could totally use a drink.”

“You actually have money?” the bartender asked looking me up and down 

I grinned and pulled a couple twenties out of a pouch on my utility belt “the Bat had a good idea with this belt thing,” I shrugged “also, do you do nachos?”   
The bartender nodded and took both twenties “and I’ll bring something for the General that she can actually feel.”

“AND NACHOS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!” I called after the fleeting woman, I groaned as I sat down at the bar “really looking forward to the nachos, I’m freaking starving here.”

Astra sat down next to me and nudged me, she pointed towards the pool tables on the other side of the bar. The woman there looked familiar. I was trying to place her when the bartender came back with our drinks. 

“Nachos will be a moment,” she smiled at me as she leaned against her side of the bar “how did you find my bar? I’ve heard of The General here and you, Green Lantern, but I never figured I’d see you, either of you, in here.”

Astra shrugged and pointed towards the breaking news on the TV “we were tracking the creature who did that,” she said almost lazily

The bartender raised an eyebrow “I thought Lar-On was one of yours, General. Strange to see the leader of the Fort Rozz prisoners switch sides,” she smirked and admitted freely “yeah…we’re all keeping close tabs on that.”

Astra tilted her head slightly “loyalties have shifted and were betrayed. Non has decided that he would rather lead my people and slaughter everyone else where I   
sought a different way,” she answered evenly “how did you know Lar-On’s name?”

The bartender smiled “because spotting a Kryptonian before Superman came on the scene was like spotting earth’s mythical unicorn; so when word gets around the ‘verse about a wanted Kryptonian and the picture to go with looks like Lar-On does, its memorable.”

“Or you gleaned it off my mind,” I offered politely “look, I don’t care about the whole White Martian thing, I just want to find Lar-On before he hurts a lot of people.”  
The look on the bartender’s face was somewhere between shock and horror. She just stared at me and didn’t respond. Probably what prompted the woman from the pool table to wander over, she was human. 

“Do you have this effect on all women you meet, Lil’ Lantern?” the woman smirked as she leaned into the bar and raised an eyebrow at me 

“Office Maggie Sawyer,” I blinked at her in sudden remembrance “what are you doing here?”

“In an alien bar?” Maggie frowned “and it’s Detective Sawyer now, by the way.”

“Actually I meant National City, but as for the detective thing, would you like a cookie for that accomplishment?” I asked, Lucy’s newest emotion was making me feel snarky. 

Maggie snorted before yanking me off the bar stool and nearly crushing me with a hug that I was unprepared for “I was very happy to hear you came to National City, Greenie,” I gasped for air when she let me go, I heard Astra snort with amusement behind me “you made Gotham so much fun.” 

“Ow…” I rubbed at my side and then slapped at Maggie’s hand as she reached for my newly arrived nachos “your definition of fun is deranged, Sawyer. I’ve seen your definition of fun which makes me wonder why you came halfway across…ASTRA!” I whipped around to glare at the woman who was scarfing my nachos. 

“Yes?” she asked grinning happily “you have a problem, Uccello?” 

“THAT’S IT!” I bellowed and floated up to stand on the bar “IF YOU ALL DON’T WANT TO BE MANGY MUTTS YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME IF THIS ASS-HAT HAS BEEN IN HERE! I’VE GOT FIFTY BUCKS FOR THE FIRST PERSON WHO SPEAKS THE HELL UP!” I really wanted to get back to Lucy, she was trying to calm me. 

***GL***

Maggie got my fifty bucks and we found a bomb in the gents’ toilets set just inside the air duct. If it’d gone off then it would have flooded the whole bar via those ducts. It sort of spooked the bar patrons and the bartender, whom I still hadn’t learned the name of. 

I kept the thing in a green bubble cut off from any and all signals as the damn thing was set up for a remote trigger. We were greeted outside by the bomb squad who took immediate possession of the little silver bottle. Henshaw was waiting for us when we arrived at the command center. 

“Good work,” he was looking pointedly at Astra, who bowed her head to him “We liked what the bartender called you, Astra. That’ll be your codename from now on, The General.”

Astra raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest “who says I will be working with your…organization?” she demanded 

I jumped when Alex suddenly appeared in front of me “sorry, I got super speed.”

“Noticed,” I panted as I hid behind Astra (whom I’d jumped over the top of, flight powers) “if you’d yelled surprise, you could have killed me. Lucy wouldn’t have been happy.”

Alex just smirked and looked to her mate “what I if ask you to join me in the DEO?” she asked, I peeked over Astra’s shoulder. 

Yeah…just from the look in Alex’s eyes I could see that their affection towards one another was completely mutual. I just blinked at Alex and realized that she must have already been in love or at least, had strong feelings for Astra before this whole mess. It was clear they were having a moment so I backed away. 

I quickly headed for the med-bay where Lucy was lounging on her hospital bed, the bed had been raised up. She was chatting with Kara about Krypton and its history. I didn’t say hi, just crawled up on the bed with her as I let the suit vanish. Lucy hummed happily as she pulled me into her side. 

From where we were it was easy to look over to check on Kara and Lena. Despite outwardly appearances and everything that was going on, I was quite worried about both of them. Thank Rao, someone had gotten Kara back into her suit. She was sitting next to Lena’s bed holding her hand. Lucy was gently rubbing at my shoulder, comfortingly as I sat up out of her embrace to get a better view of my sister. 

Lena was extremely pale and looked ethereal under the red sun lamp posted over the bed she was in. Her heart rate was slow but had a little flitter to it and from the amount of bags that’d been left on her IV stand, Lena was going through a lot of fluids. Lucy was projecting warmth again, I was going to have ask how she was doing that.

“I think he used a more complete formula for CatCo,” I said softly so not to startle Kara, her attention had gone back to Lena “we found a second device at an alien bar called The Stage Stop down by the docks,” Kara looked over at me then, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained “I think we can pinpoint the signal he was going to use to set it off and locate him with it.”

“Why aren’t you yelling at me?” Kara asked sounding defeated “you told me that if I hurt her then you’d cut me. Why aren’t you?”

I smiled softly at the distraught woman “because you are not the one who hurt her. Lar-On and Non were,” I pointed out and glanced at Lucy “they hurt a lot of other people too. Lena would say the same thing,” I looked back to Kara as Lucy slipped her hand into mine “I know that you’d never purposely seek to hurt Lena because I know that you are in love with her and that you love my niece. I am upset that your relationship with either of them didn’t get to progress naturally. That you suddenly had this…responsibility and situation thrust upon you. Not how you thought you’d ever get married by your people’s standards” I shrugged “Lena has all the love in the world to give, Kara, and when she loves she gives it her all. She saved my life, you know.”

“What?” Kara asked wiped at her tears

I looked to Lena’s sleeping form “I was alone and lost when I started school with her; no one to write home to, felt like no one cared. Thanksgiving came and I couldn’t deal. Lena found me,” I admitted as Lucy wrapped her arms around me “I’d taken sleeping pills I’d bought off some senior. She was so pissed at me when I woke up after they pumped my stomach. That’s when Lena decided that I was officially hers, her family. She defied Lillian for me and stayed at school with me for that holiday and brought me home with her for all the rest.”

Kara just tilted her head at me. I know she was remembering the story I’d told her aunt. She was connecting the dots as she looked back to Lena. I was curious as to how she saw my sister in light of this information. 

What I did know was that I could feel Lucy’s sadness in my chest that made it hard to breathe and her tears were on my shoulder as she muttered “never thought I’d be grateful to a Luthor.”

There was still so much from that time in my life that I couldn’t tell either of them. Things that Lena swore up her thesis for bio-engineering that she’d never tell. I sighed as I leaned back into Lucy and she accepted our change in position.

“You’re mine now, Pickett,” Lucy whispered lowly, her lips brushing my ear and making me shiver “my family and I’m sorry that I wasted months trying to deny it.”

I smiled and leaned backed to look her in the eyes “that time wasn’t wasted, Lucy. It was needed. James, while I don’t like him, was important to you and I respect that. Love is never a waste of time.” 

Lucy tapped me on the nose as I felt her…appreciation? I could feel her response to what I’d said “see, it’s when you say things like that that I wonder why no one’s scooped you up before now.”

“I’m slightly broken, pretty sure my roommate in Gotham was Harley Quinn, I try to keep a big divide between myself and the Green Lantern and said Green Lantern can be an ass,” I could see Kara nodded at that last one “pretty sure there are other reasons too…like maybe none of the were you, Lucy Lane.”

Lucy blushed…like from her neck to her ear tips. I gasped a little at the pleasant feeling that tingled in my chest. Lucy heard it and I could feel her smirk as she tucked her face into the crook of my neck, I really want to know how she figured out this sharing thing because that felt like she’d done it on purpose.

***GL***

Sometime later, just as Lucy was starting to nod off, I heard Henshaw in my ear telling me to get to the command center. Lucy understood that I had to go. She wasn’t the only one who looked more at ease. When I looked back, I saw that Kara had crawled up on the bed with Lena and had fallen asleep at her side.

I, however, felt burdened because of my confession to Kara and Lucy. Made me wonder if they were going to try to stick to me like Lena had done and just the thought alone was exhausting; mostly because I hoped it was because Lucy had feelings for me and not because of the suicide thing. 

Vasquez was back at her consul with Anya at one right next to her, both typing away furiously. Up on the monitors were camera footage of the convention center where the event was in its last day of activity. Today was to be its biggest day with a bunch of panels from popular shows and games. 

“This would be the perfect place for him to hide,” Alex leaned against Astra and scowled at the screen “everyone would just think he had an amazing and lifelike costume.”

“I can find him in the mess,” I said confidently as I looked to Astra “think you can find the bomb?” 

Astra nodded and then frowned when Director Henshaw held out a garment bag to her “what’s this?” she frowned as Alex took it for her 

Alex smiled softly “we need to distance you from Non and Fort Rozz. Your uniform is well-known, beloved. In this business, perception is everything.”

The suit was rather nice. It was a deep red with white down the sides starting just under the armpits and consisted of a jacket, pants and cape. On the shoulder the In-Ze family crest was embroidered in blazing white. There had been the offer of a helmet that covered her face but Astra refused.

“I look like a fool,” Astra groused having been persuaded by Alex to change, who was now fussing over her. Alex was tugging at the jacket to make sure it fit just right “there is a line, beloved and this pushes it.”

I groaned loudly and floated towards the door. Lar-On wasn’t going to wait for us to play dress up. Astra caught up with me halfway to National City from the base. She didn’t look at me but she didn’t zoom past me, so that was something. We arrived at the convention center three minutes later.

Getting into the convention was much easier than I thought it was going to be. Just like before, we were invited in but this time people were asking who Astra was. It was with the great pleasure that I was sure I was going to pay for later, I got to introduced her as The General. I sniggered when someone mentioned she was going viral. 

I left her before she could zap me like she was longing too. It was easy to ignore the camera flashes as I floated up by the rafters. All I was focused on was the scan that I could see, like a Heads Up Display on a video game. I found Lar-On sitting in on a cast panel for The 100 on their upcoming season. 

The Kryptonian was sitting near the back with a merchandise bag at his feet. He must have gotten it to fit in. There was a faint signal emitting off him, the one that triggered the bomb. Somewhere on his person was the donator. 

He must have been waiting for the panel to be over because as it was wrapping up I saw his hand shift towards the jacket he was wearing. That was my cue to swoop down, wrap him up in green chains and yank him out of the Convention Center before things got bad. Which I did, scared a few people, the actors ducked under their table and I broke a window dragging Lar-On out. 

I am sorry to say that I didn’t get him to the DEO because he broke out of my chains just outside of the city and did it with sheer strength alone. Fighting him was just like I’d pictured. Brutal, painful and me being on the losing end because he was extremely fast, his claws were beyond razor sharp and he could fly!

His claws actually dug into my shields and tore my constructs in two, it was all I could do to keep him from doing the same to me…which he had. Pretty sure there were four deep gouges across the middle of my back if the stinging pain was anything to go by. I didn’t wait this time to call for help, I did it the moment that he’d broke the chains. 

Help came when Lar-On had me on the ground, straddling me, switching between trying to tear and burn his way through a regenerating shield. One that was formed to mimic the hardest metal known to the Green Lanterns. There was no way I was letting those claws anywhere near me again. 

Astra hit him so hard that he flew a good mile before he crashed and created a long gash in the earth. She helped me up and nodded before we went after the werewolf. He was already up and lighting up the sky. 

I shielded Astra from his laser beams and ducked so she could hit him again, sending him flying once more. He got up once more like he wasn’t even phased. Astra and I glanced at each other before attacking in sync. I alternated between energy blasts mimicking green kryptonite making sure not to hit Astra and shielding her from his laser eyes. 

The blasts did almost nothing to slow him down. It was Astra’s idea to cage him in a red light box. Maybe if we could deprive him of his yellow-sun abilities then we’d be able to fight and win against a normally powerful beast. That suggestion came second before Lar-On set on her with a vicious clawing attack that drew blood and tore up her suit. Astra managed to punch him off and before I could caged him, he was attacked by a blur. 

It was a green sword that finally brought him down. One cut took his right arm, a cut from an exceptionally dusty and panting Alex. The same Alex who must have flown here under her own power because there wasn’t a helicopter or DEO agent insight. She was holding a green kryptonite sword in a blistered hand. I took that away from her and encased it in a green bubble as a howling Lar-On fled clutching a bleeding stump that ended just below his elbow. 

“What the hell, Alex?!” I growled, grabbing her as she started to sway and kept her on her feet “are you trying to get yourself killed?” I hissed “you’ve overextended yourself flying and carrying that sword should have killed you out outright.”

“Beloved!” Astra was there, just needing some yellow sunlight which she’d have to get from the DEO, the moon was coming out “what were you thinking?” Astra demanded taking Alex from me.

Alex melted into her mate’s embrace and clung to her “I thought I was going to lose you!” her shout was muffled by Astra’s shoulder, she leaned back to look at me “Lucy felt you get hurt and that’s when I left.” 

“We had him, beloved,” Astra whispered soothingly. I hadn’t realized that I couldn’t feel Lucy until just now; she must have cut off the connections somehow to protect herself “just a little more time but…thank you for the intervention. Just please, don’t use the sword again? In your state it could kill you.” 

I wanted to leave them to their moment but we also needed to get back to the DEO and get the pair under the sun lamps; I most certainly needed a medic for gouges in my back. Astra was quick to agree when Alex’s knees gave out a second time; she picked Alex up bridal style and leapt into the sky. 

***GL***

Re-Gen was starting to be the bane of my Green Lantern life. Lucy was sitting next to my bed as the wounds were taken care, holding my hand; squeezing it as tightly as she could. She looked tired with the way her body sagged and her head rested against her free hand, her eyes closed. I was trying to keep what I was feeling in check so it didn’t affect her. 

“Stop,” Lucy whispered opening her eyes “stop shielding me, Natty,” she leaned forward and laid her head on my bed “if it hurts, let it hurt because it’ll get better soon enough.”

I frowned “but I don’t…” she shushed me with a finger to my lips. 

“I told you I wasn’t leaving and I’m not. You really think a little pain could make me run away?” she asked quirking up an eyebrow at me, like a demanding questioner all on its own “you are stuck with me, Nadine. Of course this whole being able to feel each other puts a different spin on our relationship,” she tapped me on the nose “which we can discuss later. For now, sleep, woman.”

I brought her hand up so I could kiss the back of it. Lucy smiled and winced with me as a sharp pain from whatever the doctor was doing back there. Despite the pain, maybe there was hope for our future.


	8. Bizarre and Disturbing Happenings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizzaro -girl has come to National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I was supposed to post this on Monday but I'm going to be unable to so I decided to post it early rather than wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter; tell me whatca thought or drop a kudos :)

It was strange to have Lucy living with me. I’d gotten use to the random texts and selfies. Her asking me questions like I was an encyclopedia or Google. I missed sending her texts or tagging her into things on social media and I sort of missed that part of connection I have with her. Now if I want to talk with her I just go to the living room or to her room because that was part of her rules of our dating.

Oh, yes, she had strict rules about our relationship. Such as no sex until our official third date. Had one and half so far; one was interrupted by a Fort Rozz prisoner attacking fire hydrants. We think he was on something but he’s now in a coma so we can’t ask. His blood work was iffy. Lucy is way too attached to rules and I think she enjoys the fact that I’ve been taking a lot more cold showers lately. The temptress loves long and hot showers. 

To help with the rules, we started spending more time with the family. A lot of it was spent with Lena and Kara under the guises of helping with Alexis while Lena learned control of her powers. The couple had moved into Lena’s apartment because it had more space. Their connection was strong and rumors in the tabloids was that Lena Luthor was engaged. Alexis even called Kara ‘mama’ now, it was cute to see Kara light up at the name. 

We wasn’t always with them because we did spend time with Astra and Alex which was beyond amusing. It was fun to see the way the two interacted. Alex got Astra obsessed with action movies and Mario Cart and Call of Duty. Winn and Anya were invited to those nights (usually Kara and Lena’s date nights so we had Alexis as well) so we could play as teams. Astra accepted Winn because he helped me invent controllers that neither Astra nor Alex could destroy in gameplay haze. Lucy totally owned all of us at Call of Duty, Alex couldn’t figure it out. 

Winn, by the way, was the best guy ever. I’m sure that Lucy sent him to check up on me on the nights that we spent apart because he’d showed up at my apartment without bidding brining ice cream and vodka. We short of did drunk science and blew up my lab. Which is probably why Lena finally declared me an employee of L-Corp and gave me a lab that I wasn’t likely to get drunk in…again and Lucy supported that decision full heartedly. 

Really sad thing was that National City had relative peace for an entire month. No crime that needed Super help, nothing that the police couldn’t handle. Not even the other Green Lanterns needed help. I know, I checked. Lucy was ecstatic about that as was Lena. 

Maybe it was boredom then that drove sent me to drag Lucy and myself to Lena’s new movie night. Alexis still didn’t understand board games and was totally more interested in movies. The little girl loved these nights as she moved from person to person, getting different snacks and loves. Kid was totally spoiled and we were all to blame. 

“You know,” Winn groused as the TV show premier we were gathered to watch this fine evening was interrupted “I now understand why Netflix and other streaming venues are so popular in big cities,” he was scowling at the screen that now had a ‘BREAKING NEWS’ banner scrolling across the screen “villains are ruining primetime programing!” he threw a handful of buttered popcorn at the TV. 

“Uncle Winn!” Alexis cried in her adorable little voice, she was sitting in Kara’s lap, it was cute until she called me ‘Aunt Natty’ “no throw popcorn!” she scowled at him “if you no want it, I do!”

“Oh my god, KARA!” Lucy shrieked, cackling in her hysteria; Alex was right next to her struggling to breathe through her own laughter “she is so totally your kid!”  
Lena smirked as Kara blushed “I’ve seen them both eat and can totally agree with that. Nature vs. Nurture, sweetie, its heartwarming.” she kissed Kara on the cheek.

“Mama, why you bad?” Alexis sounded confused and pointed towards the news

“What the…” was spoken by all adults but Astra as we saw a Supergirl on the screen throwing a car off a bridge. It was empty, the roof had been torn off, probably in the ten car pileup it’d just been involved with. 

“Mama!” Alexis glared up at Kara and huffed “you no bad!”

“That’s not me, Alexis,” Kara stated dumbfounded 

“Yep,” I nodded, kissed Lucy on the cheek and then scrambled for the balcony summoning the suit as I leaped over the edge, Astra and Kara weren’t too far behind me. 

Not-Supergirl was still at the bridge. She was just hovering there, ignoring the pleas for help and the couple fires that were raging. Astra and Kara put those out as Not-Supergirl roared with rage. Her pure black eyes pointed at me.

“BAD GREEN LANTERN! DIE!” she screamed and hit me in the chest with…not-laser vision.

“AHH!” it froze at the touch, spreading frost over my suit. It was like getting hit in the chest with a solid chunk of ice that sent me careening back into the bridge. Drove the air right out of me and caused my teeth to chatter. 

Not-Supergirl screamed as I got up. She flew at me, grabbing a smashed up pickup as she came over the bridge. It shattered when it was beat down over a green shield that would not yield. The General broke Not-Supergirl’s attack, smacking her into the bay below. 

Now wet Not-Supergirl came out of the water surprisingly fast and screamed when she was greeted with a beaming green light mimicking green kryptonite. However, it didn’t put her down, it…changed her by deforming her appearance. Large cracks and fissures appeared on her skin reveling sluggish greying tissue underneath.   
Not-Supergirl dropped a few feet and then streaked away in the blink of an eye. I could only gape and blink at where she had been. Kara nudged me to get my   
attention. It worked and snapped me out of the stunned haze I’d been in.

“She’s a clone,” I frowned at Kara, the ring had gotten a scan while Not-Supergirl had been under the Green K “but she’s base human? I don’t know what that means…it’s like she’s not a pure clone,” I shook my head “like someone retrofitted her DNA or something…”

“Whatever she was,” Astra looked the way the Not-Supergirl had gone “she sure didn’t like you, Uccello.”

I rubbed at my chest, still freezing cold “no kidding.”

***GL***

Alex had a theory about the Not-Supergirl but she wouldn’t tell us what it was until she conferred with Henshaw. We were back at the DEO reviewing the footage that had been captured during the fight. The ice had finally melted off my suit when we’d got back to the base. I kind of wished that Lucy and Lena could have been here to help. 

“That laser beam was cold,” I shivered at the memory of the ice white beam striking me “what’s up with that? And what’s up with the Green K like, messing up her face instead of putting her down?”

Henshaw growled softly “you said she wasn’t a true clone?” he raised a dark eyebrow and I nodded “maybe she has impurities. We’ve no idea what Kryptonian DNA grafted onto a human will do, and no, Alex,” he looked to the lead agent “you were converted, there’s a difference.”

“Who would be capable of this?” Anya could only blink at the distorted face frozen on screen.

“Someone who is going to spend a very long time in an Oa prison,” I snarled, glaring at the same image Anya was “to do this to a person is fucking inhumane.”

“And serious identity theft,” Kara added unhappily “I don’t like it.”

Alex patted her sister comfortingly on the shoulder “let me run down the lead I have and we’ll get this figured out. I swear.”

Astra sighed and whispered to me “maybe Oa justice, maybe not, Uccello.”

I scoffed darkly “not all sentences are life in prison.”

That got us quizzical looks from Alex and Kara. I inhaled deeply, held it and let it out; Lucy was sending me warmth to help. I sent back my own idea of what a hug felt like and hoped that Alex worked quickly. This Not-Supergirl already had the attention of every Green Lantern in my sector, I could feel them whispering heatedly in the back of my head. 

***GL***

Alex’s lead turned out to be an unsanctioned mission that she and Henshaw…his name turned out to be J’onn J’onzz actually, that happened while Kara, Lucy and I were being held hostage. Also, Alex knew about Henshaw being a Martian which got passed along to the rest of the select members of the class; Astra, Lena and Lucy. I got my wish for the two to come to the DEO.

Lena was only at the DEO because of her power control lessons. Seems everyone was in on that; hint: why Lucy was there helping as well. However, they was there when Alex pulled up the pictures they’d obtained while on this ‘mission’ which was really Alex going on a date with Maxwell Lord and J’onn pretended to be Lord to enter his facility. 

“So you think Not-Supergirl is Black-Eyed Girl from this Room 52?” I asked, looking down at the display screen on a table top consul at the command center   
Lucy nudged me “Alexis named her Bizzaro and Cat loved it.”

Kara smirked at that “speaking as Is-Supergirl…I like it better than Not-Supergirl.”

I had to laugh “you’re really letting a four year old name the villain of the week?” I asked quirking an eyebrow at Kara “really, Is-Supergirl?”

“She is a smart four year old,” Astra cut in “Bizzaro gives distance from Supergirl.”

I just sighed as Kara beamed proudly at her aunt and I muttered “lest my family tree forks, ow!” Lucy and I yelped when Lena smacked me, she was being gently but it hurt “whatever, look, how do you know the two are connected beyond the creepy black eyes. Were you able to get samples or prints that we can match it up to?” 

“No,” Henshaw…J’onn…whatever…gruffed “but this is the closest lead we’ve got and the Jane Doe in this picture is one of six that have gone missing since Supergirl came out.”

“Oh shoot,” I snapped my fingers, everyone looked quizzical at me “we didn’t throw her a coming out party. We could have taken pride in it…no more closets for Supergirl.”

Lucy hit me this time “do you need one of the candy bars in your jacket?”

I just sighed and nodded “that’s probably a good idea. However, I need to go look into this,” I kissed Lucy’s cheek “I’ll be back.”

I left because one, I didn’t want to get hit again. Apparently, I was in a ‘mood’ according to Lena. Second thing, Alex and Henshaw didn’t have much about the Jane Doe in Lord’s lab. If I wanted to know more I was going to have go looking for myself. 

***GL***

Getting into Lord’s lab wasn’t that hard. The Martian made it sound harder but I guess it is when you can’t make yourself invisible. I found the room that Henshaw had been talking about and phased through the door. The room was nearly vacant expect for a table, medical monitoring equipment and a wall of computers. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!” a dark haired man was screaming at a woman in scrubs, it was Lord. Recognized him from his   
billboards “WHAT ABOUT HER FUCKING TRACKER?!”

“Sir,” the woman didn’t flinch at his yelling “we found the tracker an hour ago, she removed it.”

“How the fuck is that possible?” Lord demanded “she is Supergirl on a cellular level, I did not make a mistake on that. My vectors for introducing Supergirl’s RNA were impeccable. Therefore, my Supergirl is impenetrable expect when she’s around kryptonite! Not the green…you know what I mean,” he snapped, his nostrils flaring as his eyes flashed dangerously “so tell me how did she get the tracker out?”

“She could have used her freeze vision to destroy it underneath her skin…sir?” she looked confused when Lord starts hushing her.

He looked down at his watch before looking around the room “I know you’re here Green Lantern. You think I wouldn’t protect this lab after your first invasion?” he demanded haughtily “you will not be able stop my creation. She will kill you and Supergirl and take her rightful place as protector of National City and then this planet.”

“You have confessed to breaking intergalactic law, Mr. Lord,” I frowned and revealed myself to him “it is forbidden to convert or copy Kryptonian DNA,” he just smirked “are you sure that you want to confess to this crime, Mr. Lord?”

He snorted and proclaimed arrogantly “what crime is there in leveling the playing field? The Kryptonians are like gods that rule over us and they aren’t only race out there with powers. Humans have the right to use whatever means necessary to protect ourselves.”

“No, they don’t,” I shook my head “the human race is like another race, Mr. Lord, they must have follow laws and rules. Supergirl is learning but she operates inside these rules with oversight. As does The General. Green Lanterns have oversight as well.”

Lord just sighed “and who oversees the overseers?” he asked 

I frowned at him “you are truly unrepentant for your crime of harming an innocent girl to turn her into your twisted verison of Supergirl, aren’t you?”

He scoffed “why should I?” he wanted to know “I have created a god.”

“So did Lex Luthor and look how that turned out,” I sighed heavily before calling in a stern voice “Maxwell Lord, in accordance with Intergalactic Law that is recognized   
by all 3,600 sectors you are under arrest for the cloning of Kryptonian DNA. You will be transported to the planet Oa for trial and sentencing as you have confessed to the crime in question.”

He made to protest but was wrapped up in green light, green shackles appeared on his wrists. His assistant, whatever she was, shrieked and slammed her hand down on a red button that set off the alarms. I just sighed, pulled Lord across the room and phased through the door with him. 

Lord didn’t stop screaming, whether in fear or anger, until he lost his voice. That happened to be in the middle of his trail. Basically, I just replayed his confession using the ring with limited playback abilities and let him talk his way onto our prison planet. I’ve never seen that before, usually its people trying to talk their way out of trouble. Even the Guardians looked perplexed and they don’t feel emotion. 

***GL***

Lucy was not happy that I left the planet without telling her first. When I had returned, back to the DEO, she’d leaped on me and refused to let go while she berated me. Lucy had panicked when she could no longer feel me when I’d gone through the portal. We were too far apart for the connection to work. 

I hung my head as I admitted that I was more focused on Lord then I was on our connection. Didn’t even give it a second thought as I left for Oa. Lucy really wasn’t happy about it but she understood when I pointed out that this was the first time I’d been to Oa since we’d bonded. A bond that we really didn’t fully understand as to its limits. 

Maybe that was why Lucy decided we needed a night out at the bar. A night of drinking without constraint. Still don’t know how we ended up at the alien bar but we did learn that Vasquez was dating Detective Maggie Sawyer and they were pretty serious. Sawyer was immediately assimilated into our group… resistance being futile.

Alex fell off her barstool as I told the others what had occurred with Lord. The DEO agent had feel in love with the bar the second she’d stepped through the door…so had Kara because they had booze that would get her drunk. Lena truly enjoyed drunk Kara, little ray of sunshine got brighter and she liked to hover. 

Which became a problem when Winn and Anya finally showed…Winn looked apologetic with James in tow. I felt Lucy’s unease and displeasure at seeing James. Especially when his gaze lingered on our intertwined hands. Lena jerked Kara back into her seat and received a pout in return until she saw James, Winn and Anya. Kara squealed and slipped off the stool rushing over to hug the trio at the same time, babbling happily at them as she dragged them over to the table. 

“Winn?” Alex raised an eyebrow “you’ve brought the uninitiated to this hallow hall of spirits?”

Kara gasped as James gaped at Alex “she’s right, M’gann! THE TRAITOR’S CUP!”

“Kara, you need not yell,” Astra chided holding back her laughter as she slipped an arm over Alex’s shoulders “I do believe people in China heard you,” she looked to Alex “is that not the saying, beloved?”

“Yep, that’s what they say.” Alex was glaring at Winn.

“Yeah,” Lucy glancing James’s way “nice to have the whole gang together,” she kissed me on the cheek she smiled at Kara “wasn’t there something about the Traitor’s Cup?” wow, Lucy was very upset. She leaned into me and murmured “thank you,” when I sent calming sensations to her. 

Kara nodded and grimaced before tip-toeing over to the bar to ask for the drink that had Winn looking pal. He glared at the lawyer as he sat down after helping Anya into her seat like a gentleman.

“Sorry, he wanted to come and threatened blackmail. Please, not the Traitor’s Cup, I don’t want to get drunk right away.”

“Did you tell him this was an alien bar, right?” Lena demanded in a whisper

James nodded “he did,” and tried to smile charmingly “I wanted to come anyways,” he turned that smile at Lucy “how’ve you been Luce?”

“I have been really good, Jimmy,” I know she used that name just to bug him “and yourself?”

He frowned and shrugged “I’ve been alright,” his eyes darted at Lena, who was looking at Kara with adoration that was blazingly obvious “so, Miss Luthor,” his smile returned “I hear that a happy birthday is in order. Next week correct.”

Lucy quickly looked to me as a bolt of fear shot through me. Lena’s birthday was a closely guarded secret because it was day that Lena truly hated. She learned to hate it after becoming a Luthor. From the look on Lena’s face, James was a dead man…he just didn’t know it yet.

“How do you that, Mr. Olsen?” she asked coldly that drew the mirth out of our group like flicking a switch.

He blinked at her, trying to quickly backtrack “uh…well, I-I overheard Nadine and Ms. Grant discussing it.”

I threw up my hands for peace “I was talking her out of a surprise party,” I said very quickly before Lena’s gaze turned to me “I swear, Lena, that’s all.”

“Another Traitor’s Cup?” M’gann asked bringing over a tall glass layered with purple, orange and vibrant blue, with a slice of lime on a little plate with a single match. She also brought back a wobbly Kara sipping on a glass of water.

“Yes,” Lena growled making me squirm under her heated gaze “got something to say for yourself, Pickett?”

I sighed in defeat “I will make sure that I am not overheard the next time I keep Cat from deciding to commit suicide by Lena.”

“Good Pickett,” Lena purred but not in a good way, it sounded dangerous “make sure you do that.”

Lucy slipped an arm over my shoulders as M’gann returned with another layered cup and a slice of lime plus the match, Winn and I forked over the twenty bucks the drink cost. The bartender stayed at the table to watch us down the drink that Astra had concocted. This one was human friendly, the regular one was not. 

“Well, good buddy,” I nudged a sour looking Winn “it was nice knowing you.”

He shook my hand “you too, I’m sorry we lost your lab.”

I grinned at the memory “yea, but that was such a pretty fireball,” Lucy cleared her throat with an amused smirk on her lips “right, drinkers light your matches!” we struck them at the same time and touched them to the drink’s surface. The colors shifted together and turned a neon green. When all the liquid had turned to the green, I looked to Winn “see on the other side, next time they want a night out, let’s go see a damn movie.”

“Yea, right,” M’gann smirked “you lot are like half my revenue, I’d put in a TV if you wanted just to keep you here.”  
Winn pouted “it’d just be continuous breaking news banners.”

Lucy kissed me before I followed Winn’s lead and slapped a hand over the top to smoother the flames. Heard Lucy swear (mostly because Lucy could feel the anticipation and what came next) before we started chugging. That was trick to get the vile, burning and thick concoction down. Breathe through your nose and chug. Winn had to slap a hand over his mouth to get himself to swallow the last bit, I just gasped for air and immediately found the lime.

Good gravy did that burn. The citrus acid mixed with the concoction, it was like adding fuel to the fire. My eyes watered and tears streamed down my cheeks as I leaned back in my chair and held my arms above my head so I could breathe, Lucy had her head down on the table with a hand painfully grasping my thigh. Winn squealed unhappily as he bit into his lime slice, gently taking it from Anya’s fingers before shaking his head like a dog does so to get the taste out of his mouth.

“You both are forgiven,” Lena nodded happily and looked to a grinning M’gann “another round of whatever.”

“M’gann,” I couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up, I was so drunk…that drink me fast…I mean, it gets me drunk very fast. I propped my head up on my fist grinning stupidly “you beautiful soul you! I like what you’ve done with your hair…”

M’gann rolled her eyes at me “I’ll bring you your nachos, calm down Romeo!” 

I gasped and grasped at my chest, nearly knocking myself over backwards if Astra hadn’t of caught me “you wound me, temptress.”

“I’m going to wound you, Romeo,” Lucy growled into my ear, everyone still heard it “as your girlfriend, you are supposed to be flirting with me.”  
I winced at how loud she was but snuck in a kiss to her and whispered “but Lucy, I’m trying to get us nachos. They are very good nachos.”

“Are they worth sleeping on the couch for?” Lucy wanted to know, glaring at me pointedly “hmm?”

M’gann smirked before I could respond “I really do enjoy what drinking does to her,” she confessed and tapped the table “boosts my ego every time. No worries, Lucy, she’s your girl. Way too young for me anyways.”

I leaned against Lucy and nuzzled against her neck “you, Lucy Lane, are better than nachos. I’d so eat you up instead,” I grinned as I felt her heart flutter and arousal start to spread, tingling through her body “hmm…would you like that, my love, to feel my tongue…”

“HEY!” Kara cried indignantly having through the pretzel bowl at me “I can hear you!”

***GL***

I don’t remember how that night ended. The hangover, now that I remember in all its miserable glory. Curse Kara and her fast, alien metabolism. She was perfectly fine the next morning. Lucy thought it was hilarious. She hadn’t needed to drink to feel the effects of being drunk, the lawyer just mooched off my inebriated state.   
Lucy didn’t get a good morning kiss that morning before I took up patrol with Kara. She kept giggling and making loud noises which she knew hurt my head because she could feel it too. I got twenty texts before lunch asking for forgiveness because I was ignoring Lucy and focusing on finding Bizzaro. However it would seem that Bizzaro had gone to ground. The clone just seemed to vanish for a freaking week. A long ass week. 

Bizzaro’s hiding ended with a kidnapping. Lucy and I had finally made up. She took me out and wooed me in a most spectacular way. She got me a suit because she knew I felt very uncomfortable in a dress, the tie was the same color as her little red dress. I truly believed I’d died and had gone to heaven when I saw her all dolled up and in that dress. 

I wanted to stay in see the dress come off but nooo. Lucy thought it was cute that I was pouting over it as she led me down to her newer Ford Focus. The woman took me to a fancy restaurant and ordered for me in flawless French and then admitted, after the waiter had left, that she’d had to practice what she’d just said. 

After dinner, Lucy took me to her favorite bakery that she’d been keeping to herself. It wasn’t too far from the apartment she’d shared with James. It was so good and my stomach agreed…till we agreed that we’d overeaten. The walk through the park back to her car took care of that; we walked hand in hand. It was intense because we were sharing emotions that were the same and that made them heightened. 

Getting home was the best part. Lucy really liked the fact that I considered going down on her worshiping at her alter. Though, I think what she liked more was experiencing each other’s climaxes. Cuddling afterwards was the only way to keep each other tethered after how intense what we’d just went through. 

***GL***

The next morning was cut short from patrol for Not-Supergirl when Kara called and asked me to come to CatCo to get Alexis. I was too happy and content to be upset at the shortened patrol. It was a cool thing that Alexis got to call Cat Grant, Grammy (mostly because she couldn’t pronounce grandmother) and so when Cat was feeling…overly maternal, she would take Alexis for the day; which meant Alexis didn’t have to L-Corp’s daycare. 

Pretty sure Carter would have gotten to hang out if the kid hadn’t been in school all day. That boy took his duties as uncle very seriously and was teaching an already smart girl about science that she could understand. Alexis could already name all the planets in our solar system. 

However, today Adam Foster had decided to make an appearance and spend the day at CatCo getting to know his mother. Kara and I were pretty sure that it was a veiled attempt to spend time with Kara. I know that Kara wouldn’t have called me to come to CatCo if she’d had anyone else; calling me meant one lest set of eyes looking for Bizzaro. 

Astra and Alex were at the DEO searching leads and Lena was in meetings trying to keep her new abilities under control and under wraps. Would have been a big media storm of Lena Luthor suddenly had the powers of the Supers. Pretty sure her family would have been after her for whole new reasons. Lucy was elbow deep in a case of a former employee suing Cat for an unjust firing. 

Security let me through with a nod. When the elevator stopped I peeked around for Lucy before I headed in Kara’s direction, Lucy must have been in her office. Kara was at her desk, trying to ignore Adam, who was sitting on the corner of it who was getting Winn’s glare of death to his back. 

“Hey, Kara,” I interrupted the Adam’s flirting and Kara smiled at me “I’m here about a monkey problem? One was seen around here, about so high with black hair…uff!” I grunted when the four year old I was describe slammed into, having performed a running leap and took me to the ground. 

“AUNT NATTY!” she screamed shrilly getting everyone’s attention, sitting on my chest and put her little hands to my face “are you otay?” she frowned “you all red?” Alexis looked up at an amused Kara “Mama, Aunt Natty turned all red, is she otay?”

“Mama?” the guy asked confused, looking at Kara

“I’d like…to report…flying monkey,” I gasped, still unable to breathe right, as Cat Grant sauntered her way out of her office.

Cat knelt down beside me “Alexis,” she said softly “while I admire your excitement, are we allowed to scream inside the office?”

Little Alexis’s face scrunched up, so cute “no, Grammy.”

“Are we allowed to slam into people like wild animals?” Cat asked softly 

Alexis’s eyes went big as she looked back down at me “sorry, Aunt Natty, sorry, Grammy, I no mean to run and smash,” I would have believed her if not for the giggle that happened with the word ‘smash’ “me no do it again,” she promised shaking her head.

“Nadine?” a very amused sounding Lucy spoke from near Winn

I rolled my head back “Lucy! My hero! Help me! Kara’s monkey attacked, call animal control, uff!” Alexis bounced on me as she gasped, I grunted with the hit.

“No, Aunt Natty, no do that!” she cried with big green eyes, there was laughter all around “I no attacked monkey, I good monkey…ooh oh e-ooh,” she made monkey noises as she bounced harder, I gasped and groaned with each one “no send me to zoo!”

Cat snorted back her laugher as she picked Alexis up “has Aunt Natty threatened my monkey with putting her in the Zoo?” she gasped in mock horror as Alexis settled on her hip, Alexis nodded as she clung to Cat “well, we can’t have that can we?”

“Aunt down,” I gasped “send back up! Monkey…on the loose!” 

Alexis snorted and looked skeptically down at me (it was like looking at a much smaller version of Lena) “you no hurt, Aunt Natty, no faking! We go get sandmiches and ice cream cause good monkeys get ice cream.”

Lucy pulled me to my feet trying to hide her smirk “yea, Aunt Natty,” she kissed me gently and patted my cheek “good monkeys get ice cream. With lots of sprinkles and sugary goodness.”

I glared at my girlfriend “I see what you are doing, devil woman. I can always leave Kara’s daughter with you for the day, smarty pants,” I glared at her as I rubbed at my stomach, which caused Kara and Lucy to chuckle. Lucy wrapped her arms around me as I looked back to Alexis “I’m not sure I’ve seen any good monkeys today. Hey, Winn have you seen any good monkeys?”

He smiled as Alexis pouted Kara’s pout at him, I saw him visible shudder. He did want any good man would do “Lucy, have you seen any good monkeys.”

“Damn it,” she glared at him and me before whispering loud, smirking at me “you know I can’t resist that pout!” 

“YAY! Ice cream!” Alexis clapped happily and then frowned at Adam still sitting on Kara’s desk “why you sit on Mama’s desk, Mommy told me no one sits on the desk, bad form, sir. Someone is a bad monkey, Grammy!”

“Your Kara’s daughter?” Adam smiled softly finally catching up with the conversation “well, aren’t you cute.”

“Her girlfriend thinks so too,” I smirked, his face fell.

Kara grinned “fiancé actually, how’d you miss the ring on her finger?”

I rolled my eyes as took Alexis from Cat “I’m sorry, I don’t pay attention to my sister’s hands unless she’s threatening me with something,” I grinned at Alexis “lessons learned, kid, lessons learned,” catching a smile from Lucy, I looked back to Alexis and asked “your things in your backpack?” she nodded

“Here,” Cat smiled as she handed over Alexis Supergirl backpack “everything is in there, I double checked.”

“Sounds good,” I took the backpack before tossing Alexis over my shoulder “now, I’m sorry but I have to return this escaped monkey to the zoo!” 

Alexis was squirming and giggling as she cried “AUNT NATTY, NO ZOO!”

“But you loved the tigers the last time we went,” I pouted at her kicking me “the penguins were fun, you could be with your own kind, Monkey.”  
Alexis stopped fighting, leaning back and twisted so she could sit on my shoulder “otay, I want to be where the monkeys are.”

Winn died laughing as Kara sighed exasperated, Alexis had watched the Little Mermaid so many times that she knew the words by heart. Lucy has this soft smile that she was trying to hide with her hand as she watched Alexis arrange herself so she was sitting on my shoulders with her legs on either side of my neck. Cat Grant was using her phone to take a picture of us, I’m sure to send to Lena. 

We made our goodbyes, Lucy holding my hand and insisting that she see us out. Her excuse being that she didn’t trust the bigger monkey not to cause trouble. Before we could get going Winn tossed a hat up onto Alexis’s head and she cheered as I watched Adam stomp his way into Cat’s office. I pointed that out to Lucy headed for the elevator. Alexis proudly road on my shoulders and tired directing us where to go but I was a bad steed (Lucy thought that was hilarious). 

***GL***

Little Alexis and I had lunch at her favorite sandwich shop before grabbing an ice cream cone to stave of the building afternoon heat. I sent pictures to Lucy, Kara and Lena, who sent them on to the rest of our group. Alexis was too cute not to share. She talked the entire time about what it was like getting to go to work with her Mama and how Winn let her play games on his computer. The little girl giggled about how he was upset that she could beat his high score. 

She napped the rest of the afternoon, having fallen asleep on the cab ride home. I laid her out on the couch while I set to work making sure the apartment stayed cool. Propped open the balcony door and put a box fan there to drawn in the cooler air of the high rise. Made the place feel comfortable. 

With that done I changed into my work out clothes and put in a single headphone, so I could keep an ear out for Alexis. That girl can sleep like a rock. I watched her snoring as I did squats, chin-ups and upside down sit-ups off a specially set up machine. Damn, she even slept the through the sharp clanking of the salmon ladder. Actually, that last one was just to see if she would wake up to the noise; my arms were like wet noodles.

Confident I could get away with it, I hurriedly took a shower and changed clothes. I had all but my socks and shoes on when I heard Alexis scream. Broke my bedroom door in my haste and caught the sight of a red cape leaping off the balcony with Alexis shouting that Bizzaro was ‘NOT MAMA!’ and I made to follow. I almost went off my balcony without my damn ring on. 

My phone started ringing then with Lucy’s ringtone blaring out. I know she was feeling my near complete and total panic. I didn’t answer as I corrected the mistake and got my ring back on. I rocketed out of my apartment and caught sight of Bizzaro just over the city center. Whatever I did to Bizzaro, I had to be careful not to hurt Alexis but I was getting my niece back. 

Catching her in a box sounded like a good choice, separate her from Alexis with green barriers. I’d hoped get the drop on Bizzaro by coming up quickly from behind but she must have heard me coming because she turned and hit me with freeze vision (still working on the naming). The force of her attack was like getting hit in the chest high speed train. 

***GL***

It was Astra who pulled me from the rubble of the parking garage that Bizzaro had sent me crashing into hours earlier. Only reason I hadn’t been crushed under the weight of the collapsed structure was because at the last second barrier I created as the chunks of concrete started coming down. My shoulder had been dislocated and my forearm broken and there was a huge gash across my forehead. There’d been too much debris for me to phase out safely with a broken arm and knock to the head. 

“Kara’s out looking for the little one,” Astra whispered just before she put my shoulder back into place, I let out a scream as it jarred my whole arm “it is okay Uccello, it is going to be okay,” she promised as she picked me up in her arms, and took off. 

At the DEO, Lucy was waiting for us out side when we finally got there. She didn’t get upset with me this time as I was shielding her from how much I hurt. We’d talked about the difference between physical pains vs. emotional pains. Even with me shielding her, she still got a really good idea of what I was feeling. She took over from Astra to walk me to the med-bay. 

Lena paced the med-bay refusing to look at me…not that I was able to look up from the floor. Her pain and worry for Alexis was palpable to the whole room. Didn’t need a connection like mine and Lucy’s to know what Lena was going through.

Lucy refused to let me completely fall to my guilt, holding tightly my good hand. Her presence did help but couldn’t completely keep me from seeing that last second when Bizzaro turned and her eyes glowed. I didn’t even notice when Dr. Collier set my arm and they started casting it. 

“How did she know?” I asked suddenly, tears rolling off my cheek. I looked to Lucy and she was quick to wipe them away “how did she know where we were? About Alexis? I do everything to keep my identity secret. I make myself invisible before I take off and after I land, it’s second fucking nature, I don’t even think about it anymore. I don’t understand how she knew.”

Lucy gently caressed my cheek and made me look her in the eyes “we’ll get her back, Nadine,” she promised softly before Alex started washing the blood from my face “Kara and Astra are out looking for her right now.”

“Could have I’ve been tracked?” I asked and looked to my softly glowing ring, it pulsed with light as scanned the base and I frowned up at Alex “there’s an outgoing video signal from the locker room? Is there supposed to be?” 

Alex shook her head and looked to Vasquez who was waiting by the door, she’d been on the phone with Maggie “on it, ma’am,” Vasquez nodded and snagged a passing agent to follow her; hanging up from her girlfriend after making sure there was still a lid on this. 

“Tracking?” Lena spoke up suddenly and gasped as we all looked to her “Alexis has a tracking chip in her bracelet! How could I forget?! It’s how I track Nadine but it’s in her utility belt instead.” 

I’ve always wondered how she did that. Lena left the med-bay at super-speed with Alex right behind her. Dr. Collier sighed heavily as Lucy kept me from following and went back to work on wrapping the soft cast they had me wearing. He smiled at me reassuringly but said nothing. 

***GL***

Bizzaro had fire breath…that was interesting. It was on the news, how she’d blown up a gas station going up against Supergirl and The General after stealing from a drive thru window at some fast food joint. Bizzaro had gotten away in the ensuing chaos. Kara and Astra had come back to the DEO after putting the flaming pumps out. 

However, it didn’t matter because Lena and Alex had found Alexis’s location at a junkyard across town. The gun that Alex and the DEO had been working on to emit blue kryptonite was finished but was untested. I wasn’t allowed to go with because I didn’t have medical clearance. Arm was still broken and I had a mild concussion.   
I got to watch with everyone else as the feed from the body-cams that the Kryptonians wore came in (Lena’s insistence so she could see what was happening). Bizzaro and Alexis were playing on the cleaned floor of a garage with toys made from wield scraps of metal. There were several bags from takeout places scattered out of   
range of their play area. No idea what Alexis was telling Bizzaro but the woman was lapping it up and nodding eagerly as she used her bare hands to mold another toy for the little girl. 

Lucy clung to my good side at the sight of the two of them playing. Honestly, I think she was keeping me from flying off to help Kara. I felt so guilty about Alexis being taken, it was my fault. 

Kara landed softly and didn’t posture or act threatening when Bizzaro put herself between Alexis and Kara. The little girl huffed and tugged on Bizzaro’s cape. Took a tug or two before Bizzaro looked down at the little girl. She sunk to her knees to be at eye level with Alexis. 

“Mama’s here, I have to go,” Alexis stated sternly sounding exactly like Lena “our playdate was fun but I want to go home.”

Bizzaro shook her head “no go home, stay…with me,” she pleaded “me make good home. I be Mama forever.” 

Alexis put her hands on Bizzaro’s cheeks “I have a mama and a mommy but not enough family,” the girl grinned “you can be Aunty Biz. You can be a good guy like Momma and Aunty Extra and Aunt Natty.”

Bizzaro shook her head and frown “I no good, don’t know how be good guy. Made bad.”

Alexis shrugged “me no know either, you should ask my moms. They know everything.”

Bizzaro nodded and stood, gently picking up Alexis to settle her on her hip. Everyone tensed at the action but didn’t move as Bizzaro lumbered towards Kara. There was a sigh of relief as Bizzaro handed the little girl over and promised not to fight anymore, wanting to know how to be good. 

***GL***

Bizzaro left the planet with Cole and Rayner. They arrived rather quickly and landed Rainer’s ship just outside the DEO. I’d put in a call to them because the DEO had no idea what Lord had done to create Bizzaro. Somewhere out there in the cosmos was a doctor who could help put her right. Rayner and Cole were taking her there by ship and promised to return her when it was done. 

It nearly killed me to see Lena clinging to her daughter and sobbing into her hair. I wanted to go over to them and be a part of that reunion but I couldn’t make myself. There was a chance that Lena would reject me and I couldn’t have handled that even with Lucy’s help. 

Finally Alexis got her mother to let her go, she wanted to play with Anya. Alexis had no idea why all the adults around her were worried, scared, and really happy to see her. That little girl honestly thought she’d just had a day out with someone who looked like her mama, with a friend. I wished I could remember what it was like to be that innocent. 

I was busy watching Alexis so I didn’t notice Lena coming at me until she was hugging me, gently with my wounds in mind. Also because she’s like really freaking strong now. Lucy had stepped back so the hug would be easier but kept a hand on my shoulder. 

“I don’t blame you,” Lena whispered to me “this wasn’t your fault, Bab. We all thought we were safe and that made us all careless. Bizzaro would have gotten her even if she’d been with me or Kara. You tried to get her back,” Lena whimpered “I almost lost my daughter and my sister. Please tell me that Lord is suffering wherever the hell he is.”

I nodded “he is, sis, he really is…well, as much as a person can on a planet with no tech and no aging for the next fifty years.”

Lena rested her forehead against mine “we are family, Bab, by something stronger than blood. I will always trust her with you, for you to protect her. I forbid you to feel this was your fault.”

“But…” I started to protest.

Lena’s eyes went hard “no,” she snapped “I forbid it, do you understand?”

I nodded and Lena kissed my forehead before moving away from me. Lucy drew me back to her, her arms wrapped around me and her cheek pressed to my shoulder blade. I melted into her embrace and let myself feel the emotions she was sending me. Safety, love, forgiveness and simply being calm. We stayed that way for a long moment before Lucy decided it was time for us to go home.


	9. Tripping the Breaker...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new threat in town and it just came from wreaking havoc in Starling City. On this threat's tail comes a green hood and bad news for the Green Lantern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by Endless. Endless writes The Secret Life of Superheroes: A Tale of Kara Zor-El and Alex Danvers. It is freaking brilliant and absolute genius. I cannot praise Endless's work enough. If you haven't read Endless's story, do so because you won't regret it.

Returning home from the DEO had me collapsing onto the couch, numbly. I was so withdrawn that I jumped when Lucy reached for me. She held me as I sobbing into her chest. Lucy cooed soothingly to me as she ran her fingers through my hair and…just held me. I felt so emotionally drained by the time the tears stop that I didn’t protest using Lucy’s lap as a pillow. She used the fuzzy blanket on the back of the couch to cover me up with. 

“It’s okay, babe,” Lucy whispered softly, kissing my temple “Alexis is safe and at home. You did nothing wrong. Please, Nadine, don’t blame yourself.”

“Doesn’t change the facts, Lucy,” I muttered unhappily and curled in on myself further “Alexis was targeted because of me and what I am. Fucking hell, if Lord wasn’t   
already on a prison planet I think I’d rip him apart.”

Lucy nodded in agreement before asking “where is Lord exactly?”

I sighed and rubbed at my aching eyes “unnamed prison planet. So hated that no one ever gave it a name.”

“How exactly is fifty years there justifiable punishment?” Lucy asked curiously, her inner lawyer getting the better of her.

I smiled sadly up at her and explained “Lucy, he confessed. Like stood toe to toe with me and proclaimed that he created Bizzaro for the sole purpose of wiping out people like me and Supergirl. Which was rather stupid, because he said the same thing to the Guardians,” I chuckled darkly at that “fifty years is justifiable because of idiots like Lex Luthor that the conversion and cloning of Kryptonian DNA is highly illegal and harshly punished. One of Lex’s clones of Superman massacred a whole planet, Lucy, 9.8 billion people died because he thought Superman and Superboy were there. Fifty years is the minimum punishment. ”

“Oh,” Lucy sat back into the couch and just blinked at me “completely justifiable then,” she hummed thoughtful as her nose scrunched up, she had a question that she wasn’t sure about so I poked at her stomach “okay, what’s the maximum sentence?” 

I had to think about that “I’m not sure, Lex was already being punished by earth standards so it’s never been used. Pretty sure it’d be on par with being stuck inside a sun.”

Lucy grimaced “so glad I became a lawyer instead of a mad scientist,” she grinned down at me mischievously “it was an option, you know, at career day. Had a booth and everything.” 

I grinned up at her “I love you, Lucy.”

She tapped me on the nose “I love you too. Though, I thought that was obvious with us sharing emotions.”

I nodded, feeling a surge of happing and giddiness at Lucy’s words “yeah, but I wanted to say it…out loud…so you could hear it.”   
Lucy’s response was to kiss me senseless. 

***GL*** 

Morning found us curled up in bed. I woke first and had no aspirations of getting up, so I watched my girlfriend sleeping. Creepy…maybe but I was too captivated to stop. Lucy just looked so peaceful and relaxed that I had to memorize this moment. It ended not when Lucy started to wake but when my arm started to ache with this horrible throbbing sensation. 

Yea…it was still broken. I think that I’m become resistant to Re-Gen which I never needed till I came to National City. How freaking sad is that? I survived Gotham…fucking GOTHAM! The home of the Batman, the Joker and darkness itself. That city is never pictured as being bright and shiny like National City is. Yet it is here that I get beaten up; what the hell?

I quickly got up and went to find the painkillers that Dr. Collier gave me. Lucy was started to wake, her features twisting up with the pain that I was feeling, and I wanted her to have a few more minute of blissfulness before her alarm went off. The pills made me feel strange, slightly off balanced and like I was floating out on a lake on a raft. Well, that was the image that came to mind. 

Lucy found me sitting in the shower without the water on, with my head leaning back against the chilled tile. She kicked me out so she could get a shower but she did so nicely and with a kiss too. I never realized how hard it was to make breakfast with one hand, I’m not talented enough to make eggs that way. 

That’s why a sharply dressed Lucy…I may have grinned dumbly at her because she looked so good, red was so her color…came out our bedroom to find cereal (without the milk cause I didn’t want it to be soggy) and toast waiting for her. She thought it was cute that I tried, she took the toast and a banana. 

So one can only image how happy I was when I got that stupid soft cast off and the use of my hand, arm and fingers back. I was really happy to have my hand back because it meant more just being able to cook and button up my own clothes (pants are a bitch one handed and shirts…though Lucy really enjoyed doing them up for me) but I got to go back on patrol. 

***GL***

A couple days after the cast came off, Lucy started blocking her emotions from me while she was at work. She wouldn’t tell me what had her stressing out but I was pretty sure it had something to do with James. Dude had been borderline hostel towards me and Lena whenever he’d hang out with Kara and the group; not enough to get Kara angry or Lucy to release her inner lawyer but enough to be an ass. Lena was more than capable of turning the tables on the man and I was practicing anger control (once again, not a good trait for a Green Lantern). I really wish Kara wasn’t as nice was she was and just got rid of the guy. 

Lucy wasn’t in her office when I arrived to bring her lunch. Her door was unlocked and her phone was on there by her keyboard. She hadn’t even seen the text that said I was bringing her lunch…unusually but not out of the realm of possibility. I set the take out bags on the small coffee table her office had and went looking. Strangely, I couldn’t feel her

As Kara had recently been promoted to a junior reporter, Cat felt it would be easier for Kara to do her day job and her side job around the same time. Kara wasn’t exactly happy with the change but she got her own office over by the stairs. She’d really enjoyed being Cat’s assistant. 

This meant when I wondered over to Cat’s office I found a familiar and slightly unexpected face at Kara’s old desk. Siobhan Smythe, Alex’s ex-girlfriend…the one that I’d helped get rid of, was sitting there looking at me like was lower than dirt. I smiled politely at her and glanced in to Cat’s closed office where Kara and Lucy looked to be arguing with James while Cat sat at her desk looking bored.

“How’ve you been, Siobhan?” I asked stealing Winn’s office chair, he was off somewhere else.

She glared at me “what do you care? How are things with my girlfriend?” her tone was not a nice one. 

“Actually, things never worked out with Alex,” I admitted “we should have stuck to being friends. I think she just wanted prove that she was ready to move on, don’t think she was.”

Siobhan’s face relaxed a bit “I’d heard that,” she sounded happy about it “do you know if she’s seeing someone?”

I nodded “I’m sorry, Siobhan, but she is and it’s looking serious for them as a couple. You know when you find someone you just…click with?” I asked and Siobhan pouted, glaring at me because I just took the wind out of her sails but she did nod at my question “well, Alex and Astra just clicked. They recently went on a date to see the monster truck rally over at Opal City.”

Siobhan scoffed “personally I would have gone for the theater there.”

“That’s what Lucy said,” my grin faded a little as I glanced towards the office “how long have they been at it?” 

Siobhan glared at James “about an hour. I’ve had to reschedule two of Ms. Grant’s meetings because of him. I’m surprised she hasn’t fired him yet.”

“Wishful thinking, Miss Smythe, wishful thinking,” I mused and then tapped at her desk “so I heard that there’s going to be a trivia night at our favorite gay bar, Lucy and I could use a smart woman such as yourself as our teammate.”

A dark eyebrow shot up as Siobhan glared at me “why would I do that?”

“Because despite how things worked out with Alex, I still think you’re a pretty good person,” I admitted “a little ambitious but goal orientated.”

Siobhan growled and shook her head “you think my goal of owning my own media company is stupid don’t you?”

I shook my head “no, but I want to honestly ask you…do you know anything about journalism?” I asked “I only ask because I know that Ms. Grant worked at the Daily Planet for good number of years. Had a small TV station and then build up from there. I think you are more than capable of getting what you want but I know that you sort of need a foundation beyond simple ambition. I mean, how can you be successful if you have no idea what you’re doing? It’s like starting a new game without paying attention to the tutorials.”

“How do you suggest that I gain that experience and knowledge?” Siobhan demanded 

I shrugged “shadow Winn or someone in the photojournalism department besides James, go down to the reporting bullpen. Night school in business, ethics and journalism. Trust me, ethics is more important than you’d think,” I’d stolen a pen and her note pad and was writing these down “you’re smart and a hard worker. If   
you weren’t,” I looked up at her “Cat would have fired you already. If you wanted it easy you should have married into money.” 

Siobhan was taking the piece of paper I was holding out as Lucy came storming out of Cat’s office. She was livid from the look on her face so I didn’t protest when she grabbed my hand and towed me to her office. Once there, Lucy let me go and started pacing with a clenched jaw and fists. 

I just nodded and started to set out our lunch and made a trip to the vending machine two floors down for cold drinks. Lucy was sitting when I returned and was munching on fries. This time I was greeted with a hug that was basically Lucy melting into me, letting the tension in her shoulders ease away. 

“Want to tell me what has my girl wanting to strangle something or make use of that punching bag we just put in at home?” I asked gently rocking her side to side 

Lucy sighed “I am going to kill James,” she growled “he wants us to print a piece that the Green Lantern…” she paused and looked meaningfully at me “…did something unlawful with Maxwell Lord and how it could be connected with the death of Queen Consolidated’s CEO.”

“Oliver Queen’s dead?” I frowned and leaned back to look at Lucy 

Lucy nodded “did you know him?” she asked curiously, her tone soft as her hands tightened at the back of my shirt.

“I had a class with him once or twice, went to a support group with him and Lena after his sister and father went missing with the Queen’s Gambit not long after I started at school,” I shrugged, not sure where to even being to process this or what I felt towards it “his sister was fifteen or sixteen at the time. Lena dragged me to Thea’s return party that Oliver and his friend, Tommy Merlyn, threw,” I frowned, trying to sort through my emotions “that was not a good night even before the police tried busting down the doors. I haven’t thought the Queens in forever. How-how did Ollie die?”

Lucy hummed comfortingly as she reached up to caress the furl out of my brow “according to the police reports and what CatCo Starling reported, he was kidnapped by a masked bald guy that Cat dubbed ‘Mr. Clean’ and was found hung upside down in Thea’s nightclub, Verdant, with his throat slashed.”

“Poor Thea,” I couldn’t believe it, Lucy pulled my head down so my forehead was resting against hers “but how does that correlate to Lord. I mean, I get the   
disappearance bit but…”

Lucy smiled a little “sweetie, we both know where Lord is but no one else does. Rumors out of his company is that he was stole away by National City’s Green Lantern and that’s it,” Lucy shook her head “no reason why and no connection to Bizzaro. One of Lord’s lab techs contacted Jimmy about the disappearance not long after Oliver was kill claiming the same was going to happen to Lord.”

“Is that why you’ve been blocking off your emotions?” I asked searching her mesmerizing eyes for the answers “I mean you are entitled to feel what you feel and I don’t really have the right to know, so of an invasion of privacy but I do like knowing that you’re alright throughout the day. Or was it because of my arm?” I asked starting to ramble “because those painkillers sucked! Was I feeling something that you didn’t want to feel? Was it because I was constantly working out? I know that you get worked up too with the blood pumping and feeling like you need to get up and move about when you’re trying to work…emmhh,” she silenced me with a kiss.

Lucy gently traced her finger over my lips “no, it was not something you were doing and I really wish you would have a set schedule for working out and not during the middle of the day,” she tapped my nose “mostly because of the reason you said and plus I like watching,” she winked at me “but yes, it was because of James. He’s been gathering ‘evidence’ against the Green Lantern in order to stop her.”

I took a calming breath, mostly for Lucy’s sake “okay, then what do you think I should do?”

“As your girlfriend or as a lawyer?” Lucy asked curiously 

I gently kissed her and grinned “I really like that, you know, the girlfriend bit but…yes, I would like to know what you think I should do, both as my girlfriend and as a lawyer.”

Lucy nodded and let me go so she could go sit down, patting the couch beside her “well,” she said thoughtfully as she chewed on a fry “I think you should hold a press conference and tell the world what happened with Lord. It would get James off your case, and trust me, he won’t let go once he’s got his teeth into something.” 

***GL***

I was contemplating what Lucy had said as I did a patrol over the city after lunch. The thought of doing a press conference didn’t sit very well with me. I really didn’t want to get up in front of a bunch of people or a freaking camera.

It was that apprehension right there that had Lucy hiding her emotions from me for the last week. She knew that I didn’t like public speaking. The Convention had happened mostly because Kara was right there with me and most of the focus had been on her. Lucy had been trying to protect me. 

Halfway through my patrol I changed directions and landed on Lena balcony. Not knowing about Ollie’s death was really bugging me. Lena would have known and she would know that I don’t watch the news. Most Green Lanterns on Earth don’t because we tend to focus on what’s going on in our little area. 

“Hey, Bab,” Lena called as I opened the balcony door, she was sitting at her computer and didn’t turn around to greet me “I have to say that identifying people by their heart beats is a very intriguing thing to do. I have memorized yours, Kara and Alexis…working on the others,” I didn’t response as I let the suit drop and moved to her liquor bar to pour myself a drink “what’s wrong, Bab?” Lena stopped typing and looked up.

I took a sip of Lena’s favorite amber liquid and asked “did you know that Ollie had been murdered?” I looked back to watch her sigh and push away from her desk, those lessons in strength control were paying off “like last week or so.”

“I didn’t think you’d care, Bab,” Lena said honestly “Thea called me the day after to let me know. I’d been planning a trip to Starling to because L-Corp and Queen Consolidated were collaborating on a project.”

“HE WAS A FRIEND!” I screamed at her, made Lena jump at the tone and volume of it. Guess I didn’t realize how upset I was about it, the anger had snuck up out of nowhere “he was a friend, Lena. I know that I’m cold and unfeeling at times and that I easily lose track of people that doesn’t mean that I actually am unfeeling and cold. You should have told me, Lena! You know that I don’t pay attention to the news and that Lucy doesn’t want to talk about it when she gets home,” speaking of Lucy, I could feel her trying to calm me down. I ignored her because I wanted to be angry right now; I threw the glass in my hand at Lena’s office door and watched it shatter “I thought you knew me better than that Lena, I thought you understood but if you think I don’t fucking care…then I’m lost.”

“Nadine,” Lena pleaded with tears trekking down her cheeks “I’m sorry…I just…I…”

I shook my head as I backed up towards the balcony door “don’t apologize until you actually have an apology, Lee. Otherwise it means nothing.”

Lena watched me fly away, pleading with me for forgiveness. I didn’t…I couldn’t deal with that right then. It fucking hurt too much and made me hyperaware of what was wrong with me. It made me feel like a fraud and that all the progress that I’d made with Lucy in the past however many months was a lie. 

It was a lie. Lucy deserved better than me; someone who wasn’t broken. Someone who was normal and didn’t have to shut themselves off from the world to simply protect themselves. It was too much and I felt myself screaming as I shot up through the higher levels of the atmosphere. Screaming was a form of release or at least that’s what my therapist had said. 

Somewhere between the Earth and Moon I stopped and hovered. Trying to sort through everything in my head. I was trying to keep Lucy, who I could feel was near panicking, from feeling my own emotional episode. That bit, feeling her, didn’t help and made things worse because I was hurting her. I became lost to the chaos of emotions. 

Clarity came with Alex’s panicked voice in my ear “the DEO is being hacked!” her voice was cracked a cut with static “signal is coming from a barn just outside the city. STOP THE SIGNAL!”

“Gladly.” My voice was cold and empty. Honestly didn’t give a thought as to why they’d called me and not Kara or Astra. 

***GL***

There was an idea that originated during the Cold War of Orbital Kinetic Bombardment; also known to some as Project Thor. Simple idea really and completely devastating. There were even treaties that prevented it and all it was, really, was dropping a tungsten rod from high orbit on a predetermined trajectory. The rod would pick up a massive amount of speed as gravity worked to pull the rod to the ground; reaching terminal velocity just before hitting the target. Think meteor vs. dinosaurs on a much smaller scale. 

In my detached state this was perfect and I became that tungsten rod. I’d seen a Green Lantern do this before. If controlled just right, a Lantern could turn the friction of their descent into electric because energy was neither created nor destroyed but it could be changed from one form to another. 

Using that electric buildup, one could fry the entire western seaboards electrical grid if wanted or a bank of computers in a red topped barn. A Green Lantern could   
direct the destruction with their willpower if they were strong enough. At the moment, I felt I could have taken down Darkseid without trouble…I felt dangerous. 

I didn’t care about how that red roof of the barn went from being a pinprick of color to being larger than life in a matter of seconds. Lightning crackled around me and danced over the green of my willpower. Life slowed to move at a fraction of a second for the blink of an eye, moving in slow-motion as I broke through the room. 

The lightning followed my will as it struck the outlets and moved through the wiring; burning and charring as it went. Lights, computer towers, monitors and a generator in the corner blew in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. With a little color it could have been a fireworks display from the 4th of July. 

What kinetic energy wasn’t converted was forced outwards. It took a really nice Porsche, a tractor, half the contents of the hayloft and all four walls and sent them all flying. Green willpower protected the half dozen or so people who’d been in the barn, just knocking them down and driving the air from their lungs. 

The heat that’d been generated from the whole process had been forced upwards in a massive fireball. There was cackles of green in there as it exploded with almost the same force that I’d hit the barn. All in all, this was very cathartic and I felt much better now. 

Also surprised that that’d worked and I hadn’t killed anyone…or myself. Mainly myself because there was so many things that could have gone wrong with that move. Now, what was surprising was that those guys that I’d knocked down were getting back up. Huh…that was an interesting plot twist. Sort of a welcomed on, I could do with some punching of people at the moment. 

I ignored Alex’s voice screaming in my ear by throwing away the ear piece. It was easier to focus on the threat in front of me rather then Alex demanding what had just happened and why their earthquake alarms were going off. Alex worries too much. 

First guy came at me with a roar and the intent of taking my head of with a massive ham like fist. I ducked under the swing and used willpower to make heavy metal gloves that drove the wind out of my attacker when I smacked it against his stomach before wrapping him up in green tendrils and throwing him up into the bare rafters. I tied him there with a whole barrel of old baler twine that’d survived the blowout. 

This was done as I slid under the next guy who thought attacking me was a good idea. His legs were jerked out from under him and he was pinned to the floor with an old piece of farming equipment that’d been left to a slow and rusty death just outside the barn. My initial attack had mangled it. 

I actually got three more uses out of the old tiller. Wrapping up the overly strong and fast healing men, restraining them in an almost artistic fashion. The last guy was a bit tougher. He was the biggest of the lot and had a sword that he seemed fond of swinging about.

I say that because his movements were practiced and precise. He cut me several times before I created a baton to combat him. Then it because a strange dance of blocking, attacking and punching. I really enjoyed it and that’s probably why I didn’t end it as fast as I could have. 

In fact I wasn’t the one to end it. I’d shoved the guy backwards and he’d stumbled over one of his fallen buddies. I was waiting as he’d corrected himself and didn’t press my advantage at his blunder.

He roared, a normal verbal banter at this point, and moved to attack again when an arrow came streaking over my shoulder and exploded in a mass of cables that surrounded him. Another arrow came, speckled fletching instead of the green of the first one, and struck the man in the shoulder. There was syringe instead of an arrowhead and injected the man with something that made his eyes roll up in his head and fall backwards like a tree crashing to the floor. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK OF EAST FUCKDOM!” I screamed and whirled around to snarl at the two hooded woman in the hayloft, one wore red and black and the other was in all green “I HAD THAT THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!” 

There was someone behind me, a woman in all black leather tried attacking me with a bow staff. She didn’t wear a hood like the others; most certainly a really bad wig. I don’t have time for old fashion bullshit. I wrapped her up in a green hand and lifted her up off the ground. Her eyes went wide as I snarled at her. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Blondie,” I growled before putting her with the two archers, both whom had arrows pointed at me “I really wouldn’t if I were you,” I warned “there is still enough scrap farm equipment here that I can warp you up and leave you for the DEO to open up at Christmas.”

Blondie put a hand on the arm of the woman in red “I actually believe her, beloved, lower the bow.”

“You the brains of the operation?” I asked but she just smirked and pointed to the woman in the green hood “you with the group I just gift wrapped?” 

“No,” the woman in the green hood answered, her voice had been modified with an electronic modulator “we were hunting them when you crashed the party. You destroyed their computers.”

I smirked at Green Hood “seemed the best way to stop the hack they had going. Plus I’ve always wanted to try out Thor’s Hammer. Probably never going to do that again,” I admitted and held up my hand as a telepathic message came through from Jenifer. Mostly wanting to know what the hell I was thinking and that hoods before me were friends of hers “sort of took a lot of juice to control. You’re the Arrow or whatever from Starling. Jenifer Hayden told me about you; worked with her a few times.”

Arrow responded “we have and she never mentioned that you were reckless. Destroying evidence.” 

“I don’t explain myself to you, miscreant in a hood,” I stated evenly “if you want to file a complaint you are more than welcome. The compliant box is outside the Guardian’s Cathedral on Oa. I recommend the trip, place is lovely this time of year.”

Arrow didn’t get the chance to respond as Kara and Astra arrived looking dumbfounded at the destruction. I wanted to run away like the three Starling hoodies had done but my ring really didn’t have the power for a sustained flight to almost anywhere. There was enough to keep my suit up but that was about it. 

***GL***

There was a literal list of people who decided they got to chew me out for my ‘stunt’. I said nothing and wanted to see how long Henshaw and Alex could rant while green copies of them mocked them behind their backs. Still not in the mood for anything. Though it was amusing when Alex turned and punched her copy in the face and I let it crumble like it’d been made from little building blocks. I’d charged up the ring on the helicopter ride from the farm. 

They got really mad when I left through Superman’s skylight while they were still yelling at me. I left and wondered back towards the city. Interesting what a person will do when they feel void of everything. Been a while since I’d gone through this. 

There was usually only ever one person who could pull me out of it. I did send a text to Lucy telling her I was okay and that I would be back. I shut my phone off, ignoring the full voicemail and inbox for texts. All from Lucy and Lena. It should worry me that I was ignoring things…a lot of things. Whatever…I was headed for Gotham. There was a certain blonde with blue and red highlights that I needed to find. 

***GL***

The sun had fully set and the moon glowed down lazily upon Gotham by the time I found who I was looking for. Harley was with the Crowned Clown of Gotham at a dive bar they’d taken over and was causally destroying for the night. She was sitting right next to him working a keg that’d been placed directly onto the bar. 

“Greenie?” Harley tilted her head questioningly as I drifted in through a broken window “what ya doing here?” she asked 

Guns and other weapons were suddenly pointed my way but no one got the chance as they were all pushed to the floor by one large green plate like construct. The gun that had been at the Joker’s side had been ripped away and tossed out the window. Harley raised an eyebrow at me as the Joker pouted and called for more men.   
“I am not here for you, Joker,” I sneered coldly “you should be thankful and stay quiet. Tonight is not the night to test my temperament.”

The Joker cackled in delight as he clapped “so National City hasn’t neutered our favorite Green Lantern. Heard you’d lost your bite in the sunshine city,” his painted up face twisted with deranged glee “oh, this is the best. Come, tell Joker why you’ve returned. Did you miss us?”

“I said be quite, Clown,” I told him icily, smacking him upside the head with a green hand “I don’t care about you, Joker, you’re particular brand of crazy is not trademarked nor statically unique. Given that I’ve spent most of my Green Lantern career in space I have seen things that would wipe that smile off your face because not even you could conceive the pain and cruelty that I’ve seen beings inflict upon others in the cosmos. You, Joker, are a mere human and do not have the capacity for such understanding,” Harley looked more concerned with each word I spoke “but if you do not keep you gob shut then I will make you understand. I will show you the horrors of the universe.”

The Joker threw himself back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest glaring death at me, his hair still messed up “that was not only depressing but rude to boot.”

“I think you should do as the lady asks, Mista J,” Harley patted him on the knee, his glare turned to the blonde “Greenie in this condition is more dangerous than the Bat on a good night.”

The Joker grinned leaning forward eagerly, forgetting that I hit him “really, how do we harness this? Hmmm…twist her to our purpose?” he asked greedily. 

“You don’t,” I stated flatly and held a hand out to Harley “coming?”

Harley took my hand, putting her foot on mine and used it as a step up so she could wrap her arm around my neck. I locked eyes with the Joker. His eyes were crazed and twitchy. There was a madness in them that fueled his deranged desires. 

He looked into mine and shivered. Harley once told me that there was nothing behind my eyes when I was in a detached state. Emotions like anger could reign and violence would rule and I would let them because things like compassion and regret didn’t exist to me. She liked to call it ‘blowing a breaker’ when this happened. 

“Joker,” he slowly looked back up “if you ever hurt Harley again, I will come for you. Do you understand?” 

The man snarled and glared at Harley “just leave, Lantern, while you still can.”

I just stared at him and kept that flat tone as I said “cried the ant in anger against the god that was the magnifying glass that sent the sun, a daemon, to burn them.   
His protests too, were in laughable vain.”

***GL***

Harley just stared at me as she sipped at her melting milkshake. We’d gone to her favorite fast food place, she liked their fries and were currently sitting atop of Stagg Tower. She was studying me now that I’d taken the ring off and was stuffing my face. In pervious life, Harley had been a well-known therapist. 

She’d made me tell her what had caused the blown breaker. When the story was done I heard her mutter something like ‘of course it was Luthor’s fault’. She was happy to hear that I had found someone who loved me; that I was with Lucy. 

Then she made me describe each emotion that I’d felt during my crisis moment in space. Inadequacy, self-hatred, isolated and alone, anger, betrayed, confusion and sadness…deep, overwhelming sadness. Ollie had been a good friend for the time that I’d known him. He’d been kind and sweet, a womanizer whenever he’d had the chance but overall, he’d been a good man. 

Granted, when he thought Thea had died, Lena and I had gotten the brunt of his brother act. Then he’d transferred back to Starling City to finish school closer to home and it was Lena who stayed in touch with him. The fact that Lena thought I wouldn’t care only deepened the pain and sense of loss. 

None of it had been helped by James’s crusade against me, Harley was convinced that Superman was behind it. James was just pushing too hard against me as the sole source of Lord’s disappearance. Even though I was the source of it. 

Harley smiled when she saw the warmth return to my eyes as the sun started to rise “see, I knew ya’d been fine once ya separated what you felt and why ya were feeling it,” she gave a gently shove to the side of my head “ya just got too wrapped up in yer head. Noggin of yours, it just got full is all.”

I leaned against her side and laid my head on her shoulder as the sun started coming up over Gotham Bay. I’m not sure if Harley was right about my getting full but I did feel better. Enough that I tentiaviely opened up myself to Lucy again and let her feel the peace that had replaced the chilled chaos of before. Her fearful worry eased as the connection opened wider. 

“I really do miss you, Harley,” I confessed “I wish you could see National City because it’ll make you appreciate Gotham. Never thought I’d say that but there are some really good people there,” Harley smiled as I said that “they mean well and I really wish you could meet Lucy. She’s smart and kind and a little arrogant at times and I love her,” focused on that emotion of love and sent it to Lucy “our relationship didn’t start in a conventional way but I really don’t want to know what my life would be like without her in it,” I looked over Harley “that should really say something, shouldn’t.”

Harley’s nose wrinkled up as she nodded happily “it really does and maybe ya should head home to her, Greenie. Shouldn’t make a woman worry about ya for longer than necessary.”

I nodded tiredly and stood “thank you, Harley, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Miss late night naked Netflix,” she huffed “thanks for not changing the password, by the way.”

“You would have hacked it anyways,” I shrugged and she nodded “if you ever need me, Harley, I’m only a call away. That didn’t change because I moved.”   
Harley smiled as she stood and kissed me on the cheek “will do, Greenie. Now, can ya pop me back home? I’ve a new roommate to traumatize with my glorious nudeness.” 

***GL***

Lucy was sitting on the couch curled up in the fuzzy blanket that made its home on our couch. I did text her before I left Gotham to let her know I was on my way home. Thing I didn’t give thought to was where she’d be when I did get home; should have realized that she’d stay home from work. 

She looked like she hadn’t slept the night before. It was a little unnerving how she watched me, not blinking once as I knelt down before her, letting the suit vanish. With my head bowed I waited. Her emotions were shifting quickly and I couldn’t discern them. 

I swallowed hard and looked up at her “I lost myself yesterday and it wasn’t just because of one thing. There’s a part of me that I’m ashamed of, a bit of me that I absolutely hate talking about. I would have told you, I wanted to but I was scared,” I told her “not of you or your reaction but of my own. I was…am scared of myself. I’m scared that I won’t give you a chance to understand. I’m scared that one day I’m going to enter a detachment episode and never come back out. After I tried to kill myself Lena sent me to a therapist who diagnosed me as having an attachment disorder,” I couldn’t look her in the eyes so I looked down at my trembling hands playing with the edge of her blanket “as a dismissive-avoidant. I have trouble processing emotions, I have trouble connecting with people and I can convince myself that I deserve it. It stems from prolonged or severe childhood trauma. I have learned how to shut down my emotions in order to protect myself. When that happens, it’s like I become someone else,” I couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks at this confession “someone who is cold and harsh and the absolute worst of myself. When I’m in that state I go to Harley because she was a therapist and she can talk me through it and if the worst comes I know that she’ll make sure that I won’t hurt anyone,” I shivered at the thought of “there are special hells for those Lanterns who lose themselves. They can be taken by the other orders, the other colors. Rage, fear, greed, willpower, compassion, love, hope, death and life. Each one has its own pitfalls and constraints.”

I jumped a little when soft and warm fingers grasped my chin, making me look up at her “Nadine Babette Pickett,” I frowned at the usage of my middle name, it brought a watery smile to Lucy’s lips “I love you,” she said simply “I am scared, hurt, relieved and angry. I am scared because I felt what you felt yesterday and Cat wanted to call an ambulance for me because I was damn near having a severe panic attack. If that was my reaction then I can only hazard a guess as to what yours was. I’m hurt because the woman I love went through that and was alone during and I couldn’t help her afterwards. I’m hurt and angry at the thought there is an agreement of killing you if you’re too far gone,” at that Lucy let go of my chin and pulled me up on to the couch by my shirt, she buried her face into my chest as she settled herself over me “I am relieved that you are better and safe. That you came home to me, that you texted me about where you were going and that you were coming home. I’m angry because Lena took a choice away from you and in doing so hurt you.”

Lucy looked up at me, her green eyes tired and bloodshot from staying away and crying. I brushed her tears away and reveled in having her so close to me, I felt safe and very much loved. Lucy nodded when I shared that with her through our connection. 

“Can we take a nap?” I asked in a soft voice, hugging Lucy tightly “I feel like I haven’t slept in months.”

Lucy chuckled and nodded wearily against my shoulder “that would be really nice.”


	10. Jinx on the Day

It was just after two when Lucy woke me and did so by peppering kisses over all over my face. She moved out of my grasp when I tried catching her to pull her into me so I could go back to sleep. Lucy lured me out of our bedroom and to the kitchen were she’d made a late lunch. She was humming happily as we ate.

“Luce,” I glanced up at her, playing with my fork “are you mad at me?” I asked, she looked at me with a curious expression “I know I don’t feel you being mad at me but I can’t help but think that you are or should be? I’m confused.”

Lucy nodded and finished what she was chewing on “well, I thought we pretty much hashed out everything this morning. However, if you’re talking about that barn you decimated, maybe. I don’t know enough about that to be upset. Just what Kara and Alex ranted about; Astra was pretty impressed by it. What exactly did you do?”  
I leaned back in my chair and shrugged “ever hear of Project Thor?”

Lucy blinked at me as she nodded dumbly “yes, I also know that it’s somewhat illegal to produce those kind of weapons. How did you pull it off?”

So I explained what happened. How I’d used willpower to direct the energy where I wanted. Lucy was fascinated by science behind my stunt, plus I’d used the ring to give her a limited playback of what it had looked like. She didn’t much like how I’d taken on the bad guys one by one; she watched that bit with a scowl on her face. 

The playback had ended and we were washing the dishes, there was new level of…something between us that made me not want to leave her side. Lucy actually commented on it before flicking me in the face with dish water. I was chasing her through the living room someone knocked on the door. 

Lucy gracefully leapt over the coffee table without breaking stride and slid to a stop at the door. She was panting a little as she opened the door and frowned at a dower looking Alex. Lucy went from happy and relaxed to battle-mode in a heartbeat. Took my breath away to see her posture change and to feel her emotions shift. 

“Agent Danvers?” Lucy’s grip on the door was a white knuckled and she wasn’t giving Alex a way through the door “what brings you here?” 

Alex glared at me over Lucy’s shoulder before snapping her eyes back to Lucy “I’m here to talk to your girlfriend.”

Lucy didn’t move “to talk to or berate?” her tone was one that I’m sure was used in a court room; it had me thinking I was going to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor at her feet. There was a whoosh of pride from Lucy to suggest she knew why I was feeling the way I was.

“To talk,” Alex raised her hands up for peace.

Lucy stepped aside and winked at me as she let Alex by her. Alex motioned towards the kitchen table. I had to wonder what exactly was going on and why Lucy hadn’t dropped lawyer mode yet; I mean Lucy sat down next to me and glared at Alex like she was the one on trial. What happened yesterday after I left?

“Alex?” I frowned “seriously? What’s going on?”

Alex took a calming breath and demanded “why didn’t you tell us that the Arrow, Ta-er al-Shafer and The Daemon’s Daughter was in town and were at the barn?”

“You assume that I was in a condition to be useful,” I blinked at her “did not the mockery tip you all off that I was having problems?”

Alex nodded slowly “that was strange…what was that and not the babble that Lena told me.”

“Harley calls it ‘tripping a breaker’,” I frowned, hoping to god that I wouldn’t have to explain this again…ever “think of it as a sort of emotional overload where I shut off emotionally and it’s not fun for anyone,” that wasn’t a lie “so, what’s up with the three hoods? Well, two hoods and one blonde.”

Alex frowned “we were contacted by an unknown woman who claims that the hoods want to talk to you and our Supers. We have the Supers at the DEO but not you and you haven’t responded to our calls. Either of you.”

“Oh, that’s because her phone is off and I was ignoring you,” Lucy stated politely, I raised an eyebrow at my girlfriend. She was feeling…mischievous and devilish? At least she was enjoying messing with Alex “I really didn’t like the aftermath of what happened. Nadine’s explained and I’ve seen the recorded evidence and in my professional opinion, she did everything you asked. You have prisoners to interrogate, the hack was stopped and property damage seems to have been directly kept to the barn and surrounding area. Am I mistaken?” 

Alex huffed and folded her arms across her chest “you know, I drew the short straw for this. Could have been Vasquez or Anya or even the newbie that Henshaw brought in but nooo…just had to be me. Newbie hasn’t been read in on who you are.”

“We can get cupcakes on the way to the DEO.” I offered 

“Sweet!” Lucy happily kissed my cheek “I’m in, oh, I’m not letting her go by herself,” she smirked at Alex; who’d gone from excited to pouting in less than ten seconds “think again.”

***GL***

It was really hard to be serious when Lucy kept dapping frosting on my nose to make me smile while we were waiting for the hoods to get back contact with the DEO. I was in my Green Lantern suit and trying to be stoic and it wasn’t working!!!! How can it when Little Miss Bubbly who is probably suffering from a lack of sleep keeps being overwhelmingly cute and adorable?!

So totally not fair. I had no defense. She did stop though when Vasquez’s computer started ringing. Lucy hid her cupcake behind her back and handed me a napkin. We were back to some semblance of professionalism when a modulated female voice filled the cavern of the command center. 

“Have you found your wayward Lantern?” the woman asked 

Henshaw glared at me “yes,” he called out “we have, now would you mind telling us why you are contacting us?”

“Because we want to work with you to catch Mr. Clean. He was the one behind the hack of your system,” the woman responded “it would be easier to work with you instead of tripping over each other.”

“Why should we work with vigilantes?” Alex wanted to know. 

The woman scoffed “because we have information about those goons you have in holding and how to cure them of the ailment that afflicts them,” that got Alex’s attention “Starling City faced them before, they’ve been given a serum called Mirakuru. It makes them fast, strong, agile, quick to heal and it twists their minds. They lose their sanities to the serum. There is only one cure and we have it.”

“You want us working with you in exchange for the cure?” I asked folding my arms across my chest “not a bad deal. What do you want out of it besides not tripping over us?”

“Mr. Clean.” Was the woman’s only answer. 

I nodded and glanced at Henshaw “how about we talk this somewhere private?”

“What are you doing, Lantern?” Henshaw demanded 

I smiled at him “I’ve worked with vigilantes before, the less they can work with government types who’d rather put them in cages than actually listen them the better they like it,” I explained “I bet that there are still several warrants out for Arrow’s hooded head. I want to work with them, off base if possible. Mr. Clean is in National City for a reason and that reason has something to do with the DEO. Gargle Breath here has tracked him from Starling City. They, right now, have more on Mr. Clean   
than we do.”

“Well maybe if you wouldn’t have completely destroyed their base we would have something!” Henshaw snapped. 

The woman responded before Lucy could “the barn was just a diversion and not Mr. Clean’s real location. He was routing his signal through there and hoping to catch your agents by surprise,” she sounded almost amused “the Lantern turned their trap on them and presented us with men who can be questioned once they’ve been given the cure.”

“The one that you shot with an arrow isn’t talking,” Alex snapped “pretty sure the others won’t either.”

I nodded to that and walked off towards the holding, Lucy and Astra following while Alex demanded to know what I was doing. That little trick to get people talking, its different then when using it on humans. The human mind isn’t as complex nor as active as a Kryptonian mind or the mind of a species that uses more than 10% of its brain like humans do. Means less of a headache to produce the wavelength. 

***GL***

I had Astra and Lucy wait outside and found the man who’d been cured sitting in his cell with his head in his hands. He’d been changed into a DEO jumpsuit and looked much less angry then when I’d last seen him. Cleaner too. He jumped when he looked up and saw me standing at the edge of his glass cage. 

“I’m not saying anything!” he spat 

I shrugged “that’s alright, let me speak then,” I smiled a little as I scanned him, and started producing the ‘honest’ wavelengths “you have been identified as Marcus Deere,” that was on the tablet at the door of his cage, the waves took a bit of time to start working “you were a very sick boy growing up, weren’t you?” I asked and he frowned at me “you’re blood registers as female when your body is male. So, unless you’ve made the transition from female to male,” his face twisted up in disgust at the thought “then you’ve been the recipient of a bone marrow transplant. You’re 24 and you wear a gang tattoo from the Glades in Starling City. You grew up in a low-income house hold, still in debt because of your sickness.”

The man surged to his feet “what the fuck would you know about that!?” he demanded slamming his fists against the wall of the cell “you don’t know me!”

I didn’t flinch or back down “bone marrow didn’t work, your cancer came back didn’t it?” he gaped at me “you’re eyebrows are growing back but there are no signs that they were singed off. Who promised you that the Mirakuru would save you if you took it?”

“Brother Blood,” Marcus stated dumbly “he made me feel powerful for the first time in my life.”

I smiled knowingly at him “I can understand that. Feeling like you’ve no control over your life.”

“What would you know bitch?” Marcus spat “I spent half my life in hospitals and the other half listening to my parents arguing about how much I was costing them!”

I sighed heavily “my father was abusive and my mother was too blinded to leave him and protect her children. I think I could go tic for tac with you for shitty childhoods. Not sure I remember my father’s voice being anything other than ranting or screaming,” I could feel Lucy just outside room sending comforting emotions, peaceful and zen “your Brother Blood used you, Marcus. Gave you something worse than what you had. At least the cancer didn’t turn you into a monster who would have killed upon command.”

Marcus’s face paled and he sank to his knees “I never wanted to hurt anyone,” he clenched his fists “in the siege of Starling, I-I didn’t want to kill that woman. I remember it like a bad dream the way the guy was screaming for her and the way it felt to have her neck snap in my hands,” his eyes went unfocused “we were ordered to hide, the Hood was attacking our kind and changing them. Brother Blood had another purpose for us but he died and then there was a woman who commanded us…then we were with the bald guy. He wants to kill…I remember he said that a general wanted the Supers dead and he was going to use us against them.”

I moved so that I could be at eye level near the glass “Marcus, do you know if you were held anywhere else but the barn?”

He shrugged “maybe,” he looked confused “someplace with lots of metal. I don’t remember…what’s going to happen to me?”

“I’m not sure, Marcus,” he looked frightened, there was a sharp stab of pain at the base of my skull as I stopped the ‘honesty’ wave “but don’t fear, it can only get better from here.”

***GL***

That sharp pain in my head still hadn’t dissipated after twenty minutes, ten of those with an ice pack being held to the back of my neck by Lucy. We were in the DEO med-bay where Dr. Collier was preparing to prescribe me painkillers and was muttering about a newbie doctor that he was certain had gotten lost inside the base. According to him, she would have been there otherwise. 

My nose started to bleed as Alex, Astra and Kara made their way through the door. Astra looked somewhat pleased while Alex had this permanent scowl on her face and Kara looked concerned. Lucy tutted unhappily as she called to Collier as I tried to stop the dripping blood. 

He gave me a piece of gauze and made me take the pills before the blood could start dripping down the back of my throat. That was always an unpleasant sensation. I leaned into Lucy’s side as she readjusted the thawing ice pack. 

“What was that?” Alex demanded, her arms crossed over her chest so she could control her hands “we picked up a strange reading that even registered on our seismograph.” 

I looked pleadingly to Astra, she nodded and answered for me “Green Lanterns can use their rings to emit a frequency that can…encourage?” Astra struggled to find the right word and looked to me, I nodded at the one she’d chose “yes, encourage a person to feel comfortable enough to tell the truth. It works best on less active minds, the more complex or active the mind the harsher the after affects are on the Green Lantern. I can on presume that is why she didn’t use it against me?”

I nodded emphatically, I could only image the backlash from using it against Astra. Alex sighed and took time to process that. It was Kara who finally nodded as if she’d just made up her mind. 

“I think that we should work with the Hoods. It would be nice to work with another group of crime fighters,” she decided “plus they have a cure that could help the others and I think that should be our main concern at the moment.”

“Agreed,” Astra hummed thoughtfully “it is better to have an ally with information about an enemy than have two enemies and no information.”   
Alex scowled at her mate “you read that off a fortunate cookie didn’t you? From that Art of War restaurant…you did!”

Astra shrugged “it is profound wisdom either way, beloved.”

“Wow!” a new voice joined the mix and I looked up from Lucy’s shoulder to see a strangely familiar woman “I get lost going to the bathroom and came back to a party. There really should have been a memo.”

Dr. Collier rolled his eyes as he presented me with more pills that I scrunched up my nose at “you want to start feeling better or bleed all over my medical bay?”

“Bleeding isn’t all that bad,” I shrugged and winced at the newest stab of pain that had Lucy gasping “fine.”

I took the pills as Collier smiled smugly. He turned to the new arrival “Dr. Pickett,” …what? Lucy and I looked to the new arrival. No, there was no way she was who my memory was suggesting she was “do I need to draw you a map of the base? I would have figured that as you are the new field doctor that you would have been taught how to navigate!”

The woman shrugged “I’m good,” she smiled at me and Lucy “we haven’t been introduced yet,” the doctor was genuinely happy as she waved at us, Kara and Alex were suddenly interested in random objects around the room “I’m Dr. Melody Pickett and I’m the new field doctor, I get to go on missions and play medic.”

I could only blink at her “huh…” I frowned at over at Lucy “can we go home now? I don’t think our nap this morning was significant enough to quell the sudden feeling that I’m sleep deprived.” 

My girlfriend just smirked and looked back to the slightly confused doctor “we are pleased to meet, Dr. Pickett. You’ll have to forgive the Lantern here, she’s not feeling herself at the moment.”

“I can see that,” Melody nodded, tilting her head in the same manner that I do when I start to ask questions “do we need to run scans to look for damage? Perhaps a hemorrhage…” 

Collier sighed “the Lantern is fine, she’ll stop bleeding here any minute and is welcome to leave…in fact…she’s encouraged. I see too much of her as it is,” he scoffed “do all Lanterns have a tendency to get hurt?” 

I smirked darkly “no, they’re not that lucky, a great number of them tend to die…ow!” I scowled at Lucy and rubbed at my thigh were she’d smacked me “sorry.”  
Lucy leaned over to whisper in my ear so only I could hear her, and possible the three Supers in the room “I know this is a surprise and your head is hurting but please don’t lash out; please baby don’t.”

I nodded and smiled in reaction to the kiss to my temple “I think I need to see Henshaw before we head out.” 

***GL***

Henshaw didn’t seem surprised to see me nor my unhappy expression. We were alone in his office and I was very glad that the man wasn’t trying to read my mind because I’d already planned out at least four ways to kill the man, Green Martian or not. My issue wasn’t the fact that my sister was DEO, it was the fact that he’d brought her here on purpose. 

 

“Green Lantern?” Henshaw broke the tense and silent stalemate “why are you here?”

I glared at him “why did you bring her here?”

Henshaw nodded in sudden understanding “because the only other agent I’ve seen as promising as your sister was Agent Danvers. She will be a great asset to the DEO,” he hesitated then “plus I thought that would give you a chance at reconciliation with some of your family.”

Henshaw yelped and jumped backwards when a very large and sharp, green double headed axe came down upon his desk right between his hands. He was scrambling backwards as his desk was sliced in two. I surveyed my handiwork before I let the axe vanish; really couldn’t tell you how was I was feeling right then. Henshaw could only blink at me dumbly. 

“I do not need nor want reconciliation,” I told him coldly, I was so not in the right place for this “you maybe space dad for Alex and Kara but not for me. All you have done is present me more obstacles that I do not need,” I stood straight backed and shoulders ridged “my relationship with the DEO is still a professional one despite my connection to your assets. Do not overstep yourself again, Martian.”

With that I phased out of his office through the wall and floated down to the command center. Lucy gave me a worried look as she followed me out of the DEO. I wanted nothing more than to just leave and take Lucy and Lena (Alexis by extension) with me; I mean leave National City and never come back. 

Thinking of Lena, I didn’t take Lucy home. Instead I took us to Lena’s office where she was working and Alexis was playing at her own little work desk. I ignored both Lucy and Lena’s voices of concern and went to sit with Alexis. The happy little girl wanted me to color with her. 

That was nice, loosing myself to the happy world of the four year old. I was tired, emotional wrung out and my head still hurt so giving over control of something like imagination and what I was to draw was nice. So was listening to the story that Alexis came up with to accompany the green duck she had me working on. Yep, the duck was a Green Lantern like me. 

So totally accompanied Alexis for her afternoon nap. Stretched out on Lena’s couch and we both slept like the dead while Lena and Lucy caught up with each other. Honestly didn’t care if they were chatting about world domination (which the pair of them could totally pull off) or if they were discussing Melody’s sudden appearance. 

Lucy woke me some time later. Kara had arrived and Lena’s working day was over; Alexis had been awake for over an hour by this time and was ready for her moms to feed her. By the look on Kara’s face, I could tell that she knew what I’d done to Henshaw’s desk. Kara didn’t chide me but hugged me carefully, whispered that she was on my side and shooed me through the door so we could go to dinner.

***GL***

The Hoods didn’t contact us for another two days, two days in which I was avoiding the DEO, Alex and Henshaw. Wasn’t hard to avoid Henshaw because I was sure that he had some secret room that he lived in at the base. Alex as a little harder because I patrolled with Astra a lot on the nights that Kara was having family time. Astra had become a friend who wasn’t as black and white as Kara nor Alex; though Alex’s world view was a little murkier then Kara’s. 

Meaning that Astra hadn’t condemned me for the barn attack; like Lucy, she’d been curious about how I’d been able to pull it off. So it was Astra who came to get me for our meeting with the Hoods. I was screening calls and only talking to Lena and Lucy over the phone when I wasn’t with them. 

The Hoods had taken up residence in an old abandoned subway station from the 1920’s and it was peaceful. There was a timelessness here, like being outside of time; protected from the rest of the world at large. Someone had taken the time to start restoring the station, replacing and cleaning the titles and setting up backlights behind the stained glass ceiling to mimic the natural light that had long been covered up. 

The Daemon’s Daughter, Nyssa al Ghul, watched me curiously as I hovered over the tracks, eyes closed and letting the atmosphere of the place sink in. I know she was watching because I was actively scanning. This place felt like a sanctuary. 

“You had the same reaction to this place as my beloved did,” Nyssa commented lightly, her English accent was much nicer than Cole’s as she leaned against the railing that’d been put at the edge of the platform “Ta-er al-Shafer was calmed by the stillness here.” 

“It’s peaceful,” I mused and drifted over to her “could be that there’s no over load of stimuli down here.”

Nyssa nodded at the thought “we are gathering at the computers, Arrow asked me to retrieve you.”

I followed her over without letting my feet touch the floor. Seriously, I felt like if my feet touched the floor I would contaminate the place. Lucy seemed amused by the cautiousness that I was feeling; her amusement made me want to giggle like Alexis does when Lucy reads her stories and doing all the voices. So I hovered at Astra’s shoulder, Alex blatantly ignored me and Kara was chatting with someone over the Hoods radio.

Arrow stood with her hood up and cloaked in shadow. Her arms were folded across her chest with her bow sitting on the table next to her with a full quiver of arrows. At the computer bank was Ta-er al-Shafer (really needs to rethink the wig) and Nyssa standing was next to her. Starling City’s most feared heroines. 

“Right…so,” a bubbly’s woman’s voice came over the speakers “I was tracking Mr. Clean’s signal from the barn, this guy is good but not great. I am so much better…but that’s not the point, point is that I was able to figure out what he was trying to take from the DEO.”

Arrow nodded “which was…what, Overwatch?” 

“Personal files for Supergirl, The General and the Green Lantern,” Overwatch answered, shocked dread almost caused me to lose my hover “he didn’t get them because the transfer was cut off before the data could leave the DEO. Looks like the Green Lantern’s attack on the barn saved their identities.”

“Why’s he after us?” Kara asked 

Overwatch hummed “maybe because he was paid…he is an assassin. We know through some of our contacts that he mostly does super black ops wet works for super-secret government divisions. They didn’t have more much than blurry pictures and a list of kills they think he’s behind.”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all,” I huffed and folded my arms across my chest “how do we catch him before he tries for us again?”

“Tracking him is going to take a while, he’s currently bouncing himself around China and South Korea.” Overwatch didn’t sound happy about that.

Ta-er al-Shafer smirked as she looked over at Arrow “too bad we didn’t have bait to draw him out.”

That sparked a bad idea “we do,” I sighed, Kara shook her head at me but I continued on anyway “I need to give a press conference about Maxwell Lord and his   
disappearance.”

“You were behind that?” Arrow demanded, her posture suggested she was more curious than upset. 

I shrugged “he broke intergalactic law and was punished for it,” I told her “however, James Olsen at CatCo is trying to make it more sinister on my part.”

Nyssa nodded “could work if you have it announced first and we could set up in advance to find him.”

Overwatch was quick to try and shoot it down “guys, he’s used a remote controlled sniper rifle before. Took out a Ukrainian Minister that way.”

“Could we jam the signal while tracing it at the same time?” Alex asked 

Overwatch hummed thoughtfully “might work, there’d be a margin there where he could still get the shot off before I could find the right frequency to jam.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ta-er al-Shafer nodded “how does Indian sound for lunch?”

***GL***

Lucy really wasn’t going to like this plan and I was thinking of ways to pitch it to her as I rode the elevator up with Kara. We’d begged off lunch with the Hoods, Kara had to get to work and I needed to talk to Lucy. If Mr. Clean didn’t kill me then Lucy was going to if she didn’t know about this plan beforehand. 

So, I gathered up Lucy’s favorite foods. A bacon cheeseburger with chili-cheese fries and large banana milkshake. These were the foods she normally craved when she wanted comfort or to feel badass. I haven’t figured that last one out but on one of our dates, she directed me out of National City on a day trip with the motorcycle. She wore the Green Lantern leather jacket and demanded we stop in at a greasy spoon joint that Kara liked a couple towns away. 

Anyways, I found Lucy’s office door open and her looking amused but trying to hide it. There was young woman in there with her, standing just in front of Lucy’s desk looking very flustered. I’m not sure what Lucy was doing to make the girl lose her composer but it was working. 

“Is this a bad time?” I asked knocking on the glass door, the girl jumped and looked frantically at me. 

Lucy smirked as she stood “nope, Ms. Grant’s new assistant here was just trying to ask me where to get the best drinks in town,” she winked at the blushing girl as Lucy sauntered her way over to me, greeting me with a kiss “I was about to tell her when you arrived.”

“Oh, well, Noonan’s is pretty good,” I shrugged “and what happened to Siobhan? She didn’t get fired did she?”

The girl shook her head frantically “no, no, she’s still here but shadowing Mr. Olsen for a few days. I’m Ms. Grant’s second assistant,” she held out her hand “I’m Riley Pickett,” she grinned and I froze, no fucking way this was happening again. I was literally screaming inside my head “my older sister was transferred here to National   
City for a government job and my mom didn’t want her to go alone. I got lucky with this position, I just graduated from NYU for journalism.”

It was Lucy who kept me from freaking out as I shook Riley’s hand, Lucy had had to take the drink holder from me so I could “that’s nice. Good for you and your sister. National City is certainly a city of surprises.”

Riley nodded “it really is, I’m so excited to be here.”

“Then you should probably get back to your desk,” Lucy urged “before Cat thinks you’ve wondered off and decides to fire you,” Riley squeaked and fled Lucy’s office, making quick goodbyes before Lucy tugged me inside her office and shut the door. 

I could only blink dumbly as Lucy nudged me towards her couch. She put the drinks down before taking the heavy bag of food from me. Lucy got me sat down and was smoothing the wrinkles out of my brow when I came out of the daze that Riley had left me in. 

“I should have broken more than Henshaw’s desk,” I growled burying my face into Lucy’s leg “I think I would have rather had Lois show up randomly. Think of all the lovely drama that would have brought.”

Lucy chuckled “Lois would have been entertaining even if we don’t get along.” 

I sat up suddenly and smirked “I forgot that Lena slept with Lois. No wonder Clark was such an uber-dick when he was here.”

Lucy gasped and playfully smacked my shoulder “how could you forget that?” she demanded “that was like an epic mess that Lois got herself into and I had to hear about it from Lois, Clark and James. I’m surprised he didn’t go off on it that first game night. I think Metropolis ran out of ice cream after that night,” Lucy sighed as she gently caressed my cheek “are you going to be okay, Natty? With both your sisters here and, weirdly, sort of at both main places you usually hang out?”

I shrugged “if this was a story I would have to wonder what the asshole author was smoking to pull this shit,” I looked towards where Cat’s office was “I think I’ll be okay. They are just people I used to know. I have my family,” I smiled back at Lucy “I have you and the others. Who else do I need?”

***GL***

When I finally got around to telling Lucy why I’d brought her lunch, she was predictably unhappy. She didn’t stop me from doing it but she was unhappy about it. Of course I told her everything or as much as I could in the hour she took for lunch. We got off some tangents talking about the subway station and how I’d felt there. 

When Lucy’s hour was up, I kissed her goodbye and headed off. Went about three blocks before I became Green Lantern and headed back for Cat’s office. I landed on her balcony and found that she was scowling at her new assistant who was now staring slack jawed at me. Cat quirked up an eyebrow at me as she had Riley let me in.   
“You-you’re the Green Lantern…” Riley gaped, there was this star struck, happy look to her as I walked by her. 

I nodded and looked at Cat “just wait till she meets Supergirl.”

Cat scowled “I am so not looking forward to that bit of fangirling,” the woman drawled “what is it that you want, Lantern?” the woman asked looking back to the edits on her desk “I’m busy and still offended that you haven’t given me an interview. You’re only save grace is that you haven’t given anyone an interview…ever.”

“I know what happened to Maxwell Lord,” I said causally, Cat’s head snapped up so quickly I was worried she was going to have whiplash. 

Cat nodded as she leaned back in her chair and tossed her glasses onto the edits she was working on “do tell, my staff has been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. In the beginning it was amusing, now not so much. Olsen is so close to filing for unemployment.”

“I had heard he was resembling a dog with a bone recently,” I smirked at the image that conjured “however, Maxwell Lord was arrested for creating Bizzaro. He was given a trial on Oa and sentenced to one of our prison planets.”

That was so not what Cat was expecting, I could tell by the way she frowned and stared at me “huh…” she recovered quickly “and why are you telling me this?”  
I frowned “I was told that…holding a press conference and announcing Lord’s circumstances was…prudent. As I have never held a press conference before and Supergirl speaks highly of you,” Cat smirked at that and glanced towards her assistant “I thought I would come to you for help.”

Cat sighed dramatically “if only to keep my staff from murdering each other,” she smirked devilishly then “oh, Harpy Lane is going to be so jealous. First I scoop her sister and then I get the scoop on Lord. Not sure what could make this better.”

I was tempted to let it slip about Lena and Lois’s one night stand but decided better of it, something to be said of a Sis-Code vs. Cat’s amusement. Cat told me that she’d have it set up by three the next afternoon. As I turned to go, Riley frowned at me; more like she was frowning at my neck. Lucy had done that once or twice, with   
that same look before she confirmed I was the Green Lantern…I was going to have to ask her about that. 

***GL***

Cat was true to her word and at three on the dot the next day there was a press conference waiting. It was outside and reporters from all different stations swarmed CatCo Plaza. Lucy kept me from backing out because I hadn’t realized that my request just might get this type of reaction. She was talking to me through the ear-mic I was wearing. 

To make an entrance I descend down from Cat’s balcony and touched down at the podium. Seriously, Lucy kept me from bolting when the cameras started going off and people started talking all at once. I followed Lucy’s advice and let out a piercing whistle that echoed throughout the Plaza because of the sound system. Lucy chuckled in my ear at how many people ducked down because of the feedback screech. 

“I am National City’s Green Lantern. No, you may not ask my name and no, you may not ask me why I left Gotham for National City,” I kept my voice stern “I’m here to discuss Maxwell Lord, CEO and Founder of Lord Technologies. He was arrested for breaking Intergalactic Law concerning the conversion and copying of Kryptonian DNA. Lord Confessed on several occasions when questioned that he had, in fact, created the being dubbed Bizzaro by CatCo. He was brought before an impartial court, where he confessed and was sentenced to fifty years on a Green Lantern prison planet. Bizzaro is receiving treatment off planet in order to undo the damage that Lord incurred.”

As soon as I finished my statement my ring warned me of incoming projectiles. I put up a shield similar to ballistic gel up just beyond the ring of reporters to stop the bullets. Four yellow tipped rounds were fired in rapid secession and went further through the ballistic gel then I was happy with. I ignored the crowds hysteria and fleeing as I drifted up and over to where the bullets where. 

Kara was in my ear telling me they had the sniper’s nest and three others that Overwatch had identified as using the same frequency. The Hoods were taking care of the other nests and Astra was tracking a van with a driver matching Mr. Clean’s description; basically she was following some bald dude in a creepy van. 

There were two more shots that tried to cut their way through the gel before the Hoods had the others sites jammed as well. They had to get close enough with the jammers to be effective. I collected the rounds and gave them to Alex as she and the DEO had showed up in their official FBI capacity. 

“Guys,” Overwatch called “I followed the signal back to the original source and its coming from a train station, in the garage area-thingy where they work on the engines.”

Astra sounded amused “I do believe that’s where this van is heading.”

“I’m on my way to The General,” I reported in after handing the bullets to Alex and leapt into the air. 

***GL***

The DEO provided us with a layout of the train station’s maintenance garage. According to work orders, the station currently had four engines and four passenger cars in the garage for various repairs. There were several access points but the whole place was booby-trap paradise. 

Cautious plans went out the window again when after the DEO mainframe was starting to get hacked a second time but this time Mr. Clean was up against Winn and Lena. Both were commandeered to upgrade DEO cyber defenses after Overwatch couldn’t stop laughing about the supposed firewalls that Alex had boasted about. Winn was giddy to get to see where his friends and girlfriend worked. 

We split up into teams…sort of. Nyssa and Ta-er al-Shafer would be going in at the sides, Arrow and Kara through the main doors and Astra and I would be coming in through the roof. Couldn’t pull off Thor’s Hammer here because there were too many things to take into account here. Too much to control. 

Instead, Astra and I broke through high windows the bay had. Gave warning to the other groups that there was a plethora of men in those orange and black masks. Ta-er al-Shafer acknowledged that and told us to keep after Mr. Clean. They were shooting arrows filled with the cure and that seemed to put their serum boys on their backs. 

Mr. Clean was surprisingly easy to capture. I have no idea what his plan was but Astra and I crashing through the windows of the passenger train he’d set himself up in seemed too easy. The man just smiled as Astra pulled the power to his computer; not that he could stop her because he was in a wheel chair. 

There was a pair of exoskeleton legs in a charging dock next near a little living area that the man had set up. Astra watched the man as I went to help the others wipe up the last of the Mirakuru soldiers. Only strange thing reported was Arrow and Kara setting off a canister of red mist. 

***GL***

Back at the DEO, where the Hoods were reluctant to go but did with the promise that they could have Mr. Clean once Alex was done interrogating him. At the base I avoided medical and ignored Collier’s demand that I get looked over. Something about follow up tests with my head but whatever. 

We all gathered at the command center to watch Mr. Clean getting questioned. He had this damn smug smile like he’d won despite where he was currently sitting. Mr. Clean refused to give his real name but he gave up everything else. After demanding a sandwich and something to drink because his blood sugar was low and he was diabetic. 

“I came to National City under contract with a General Samuel Lane, director of a government division dubbed Project 7734 or Project ‘Hell’ as some like to call it,” Mr. Clean happily told Alex, I felt my shoulders sag in something close to defeat “mission statement of the project is to eliminate the Kryptonian threat to Earth. He paid me a lot of money to kill the Supers here and get rid of the pesky Green Lantern. Apparently he doesn’t like being sassed,” Mr. Clean laughed at that and took another sip of his soda “the project is much worse than CADMUS and ARGUS put together. Ever wonder where all the alien tech you procure goes?” 

Alex didn’t respond buy asked “and how did you come into this knowledge?”

Mr. Clean shrugged “hacked their files while I was a resident of their ‘hospitality’. They’re the ones who fitted me with the exoskeleton legs.”

Alex nodded “did you kill Oliver Queen?” 

I felt the Arrow shift angrily next to me “I did,” Mr. Clean nodded “he put up a fight, his sister should be proud of him. Ollie was putting his nose where it didn’t belong. Naughty boy was looking into Project 7734 for some reason. That was strike one, his support of alien rights was strike two and strike three was his very outspoken support of the vigilante known as Arrow,” Clean shrugged “personally didn’t want to kill Ollie, I liked him but I was doing what I was ordered to do.”

“Why are you giving this all up so easily?” Alex demanded 

Mr. Clean beamed “because I believe you have five more minutes with me before I am transferred to ARGUS. I got careless and I got caught, now I get to go back to the monsters who made me. Also, I really, really, really, really, strongly dislike Samuel Lane. He literally stabbed me in the back.”

***GL***

A Lyla Michaels came for Mr. Clean four minutes later. She frowned apologetically to the fuming Arrow as she wheeled Mr. Clean out of the DEO. Arrow was being held back by Nyssa and Ta-er al-Shafer, they were whispering things to her to get her under control. Taking a chance, I wrapped Arrow up in a green bubble and took her away from the DEO and back to her subway. 

She attacked the moment I let her go. Arrow was good, could have given pre-converted Alex a run for her money. Probably could have taught the agent a thing or two. I let her fight constructs until she’d tried herself out; which took a surprisingly long ass time.

“WHY DID YOU LET ME GO AFTER HIM!” she screamed, she was on her knees with her head in her hands. 

I sighed “Because Thea, Ollie wouldn’t have wanted to you to murder a man for him. I knew him well enough to know that,” Arrow froze and looked up as I let my mask vanish “I’m sorry that I missed is funeral, I didn’t even know he’d died. I don’t watch the news and Lena didn’t tell me.”

Arrow/Thea tilted her head questioningly and slowly drew back her hood. She wore a green mask “Nadine? What?” 

“Yea, hey Thea. Been a while,” I grinned at her as Thea climbed to her feet “I am really sorry about Ollie, Thea. He was good man.”  
Thea nodded “he really was. When did you figure out I was the Hood?”

I shrugged “last clue was one Mr. Clean gave. Plus your playgirl persona always seemed a little faked.” 

“You know that we’ll never get justice for Ollie now, right?” she demanded angrily.

I shrugged for a second time “Mr. Clean just pulled the trigger, if you believe him then Project 7734 aimed the gun. I’ve met General Lane and I can see him as the leader of a big bad.”

“He has a daughter in town,” Thea stated darkly “she worked for him for a while, maybe she knows something. Trust me, she’ll talk with a few arrows in her.”  
I growled threateningly “you will not go anywhere near Lucy Lane, my girlfriend is innocent of her father’s dealings. If she wasn’t then I would have long ago woke up in a cage.” 

“Typical,” Thea snorted and shook her head “fine but I hope you won’t defend daddy when I go after him for what he did to Ollie.”

I relaxed, mostly at Lucy’s urgings “if you’re going after him, I would suggest you talk to the Bat in Gotham. You want someone with a lot of experience with corrupt government, then he’s your man,” I advised “he’s already got back channels and contacts that we can only dream of. Just spend some time in the city putting arrows in idiots, not Harley Quinn ‘cause she’s a friend, and the Bat will find you.”

“You’re not going to help?” Thea spat 

I shook my head “no, I have my own demons here to slay. Maxwell Lord was just the tip of the alien mess iceberg that is National City. The Guardians pulled me from Gotham for a reason, Thea and it wasn’t to get a tan.” 

***GL***

Lucy was making dinner when I got home. Her headphones were in and she was humming along and dancing a little as she worked to make tacos, she was browning hamburger. Happiness radiated from her as I wrapped my arms around her and drew her back into me, tilting her head so I could have better access to her neck. 

“Your emotions have been all over the place today,” Lucy said as she pulled her headphones out “so I thought I’d make your favorite and I’m quite fond of tacos too.”  
I smiled against her skin “what have I done in my life to deserve you?”

Lucy shrugged “I like to think that we complement each other and are better together than apart.”

“I like that,” I sighed “do you want to go out for dessert?” I asked wondering how the hell I was going to tell Lucy what I’d learned today. I wasn’t going to keep that secret. 

Lucy thought about it and nodded “sounds like a plan. We can go get sopaipillas, churros or something from Mama Trujillo’s Bakery. I’m so happy that Kara convinced her to do a dessert hour.”

I had to laugh at that “Kara could talk squirrel out of its last nut and have the squirrel thinking that it was his idea. There is nothing Kara can’t accomplish when it comes to food,” I kissed Lucy’s neck again before asking “now, what can I do to help finish dinner.”

“Umm…slice the tomatoes,” Lucy had looked over where she only had the onions and lettuce chopped. 

I wanted to enjoy my moment with Lucy before I dropped the truth on her.


	11. Red K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl is acting strangely and it's up to the gang to find out what's wrong before Supergirl becomes her own worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back at the end of June before the whole SDCC castgate thing went down. I seriously thought about rewriting it but I have several chapters after this that would then have to be changed as well. Writing Nadine and Supergirl isn't easy for me. I'm more comfortable with Harry Potter, magic, dragons and castles. 
> 
> I am already hitting a road block with Nadine in her later chapter, therefore I am going to post it as I originally wrote it...well, edited to the best of my abilities not that I am going back to tried and true methods of better editing. so please keep in mind that Red K is involved and if you ever need someone to chat with or what to shoot idea my way I am on twitter and tumblr. 
> 
> I don't quite of their operations down pat but I am learning. On tumblr I am wallflowerknight and twitter @wallflowernight

I was starting to get worried, Lucy hadn’t spoken a word in nearly two days. She had shut down after I’d told her about Mr. Clean’s confession. Winn had called me when Lucy had gone to work that next day, he’d been worried about Lucy because she’d shut herself in her office, stayed there all day and even Cat was asking what was wrong with her. 

It was now late evening on Saturday and Lucy was sitting on the balcony. I sat next to her at the patio table and kept inching a fresh glass of ice tea towards her; she’d been sitting there since the sun had come up and I’d already changed her drink three times and tried to feed her twice. Meaning I put food in front of her and she never touched it.

So far the only thing she’d responded to was her Ipod and sunglasses that I’d set beside her plate of bacon and eggs this morning. I sighed in understanding, there were just something that needed to be handled internally. Before I left again, I put up the umbrella so that Lucy wouldn’t get sunburned. 

I was making dinner when Lucy finally came out of her introspection. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around me as I stood at the counter cutting up veggies for a salad and buried her face between my shoulder blades. Lucy didn’t say anything and just tightened her grip around me when I patted her hands that had found their way under my shirt; they stayed over my stomach, fingers splayed out. 

“Do you think that bastard was telling the truth?” Lucy finally asked, turning her head so her cheek could rest against me. 

“I don’t know,” I admitted “I’d prefer to have proof before I come to a conclusion about your dad. If Arrow hasn’t gotten in touch with Batman by this time next week then I will. The Bat has connections.”

Lucy nodded, rubbing her cheek against me “I thought you would have condemned my dad, given past interactions.”

I sighed, put down the knife and turned in her arms “Lucy,” I held her face in my hands “he’s your dad and he’s important to you, therefore, he’s important to me. Yeah, he’s kind of an ass but you love him,” I leaned my forehead against hers “that’s why I want Batman to investigate because I trust him with this sort of thing. Man is paranoid as shit but not a big fan of corruption.” 

Lucy smiled softly before kissing me and ruined the happy feeling by confessing “I want to go to Washington and ask dad about this…”

I shook my head quickly “no, Lucy, don’t do that. For several reasons. One, Clean could have blowing smoke. Two, he could be telling the truth and what would happen if you just walk in asking questions with no plan or backup?” I asked thinking quickly as I squashed down the panic that Lucy had invoked “three, we don’t even know enough to really have anything to ask about.”

“My father isn’t going to hurt me, Nadine,” Lucy whispered “I just want the answers from him.”

“I know,” I answered quickly “but words like project and divisions usually means more than one person…annnndddd…yea, what if it’s not your dad who’s in charge and wants to kept things quiet? Lucy, all I’m asking is that you give us time to learn more…babe, I will get down on my knees and beg,” I really would have, not sure if Lucy believed me on that “do you have any idea what would have happen to me if I lost you? I don’t and I don’t to know or even imagine it cause I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be good,” I frowned at how I was sounding to myself “I don’t mean to sound selfish or needy or whatever…or maybe I do, I don’t know. The thought of you going without knowing anything scares me but if we get info that supports Clean’s claims then I will be the one to pack our bags and I book the flight or just fly you there myself. Just…please, promise me you won’t do anything impulsive?” 

Lucy nodded and distracted me from the fact that she actually hadn’t promised with a kiss. A kiss that led to her demanding me to take her to the bedroom. Dinner was almost an hour late in getting done. 

***GL***

That panicky feeling that Lucy had conjured in me hadn’t vanished by Monday morning when Vasquez called me to the DEO. Something was up with Supergirl and I’m not sure what they wanted me to do about her and Alex screaming at each other in the med-bay. When I arrived the two sisters were standing toe-to-toe looking beyond livid with each other. Astra looked like she was hiding behind Dr. Collier and Melody just blinked at me with wide eyes. 

“Soo…is there a reason we’re scaring the locals?” I asked carefully and frowned when Kara turned toward me, her eyes flashing red. The same color red that glowed beneath her skin around her eyes and down her neck before vanishing “ugh…Supergirl, you feeling alright?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that!?” she snarled and pushed Alex away from her “I’m great, never felt better in my life. In fact, I’m in tip-top shape. Want to spar and find out?”

I tilted my head at her “I’m good, I wasn’t doubt your abilities. I’ve just never seen you and Agent Danvers here go at each other like this.”

“Well if Agent Danvers would keep her nose out of my business there wouldn’t be a problem,” Kara sneered “I mean she lost that privilege when she stopped wanting to be my sister,” my frown deepened as I glanced at a disbelieving Alex over Kara’s shoulder “don’t know the last time we had sister’s night that wasn’t canceled because she couldn’t make it because of Astra and speaking of horrible sisters,” Kara didn’t miss a beat in her transition “what the hell is wrong with you? You really hurt Lena with that little outburst last week. She was trying to protect you and you, you ungrateful child, turned on her like she was the villain in a Saturday morning cartoon. I held my mate while she cried over you.”

“If Lena has a problem with me, Supergirl, then Lena can take it up with me,” I said softly “but at the moment, sweetie, I think we need to take a step back and take a breather.”

“Why do I need to take a breather?” Kara demanded, her hands in fists

“Because your temper is getting the better of you.” I said truthfully

Kara snarled and snapped “fuck you, Nadine, like you’re any better. What the fuck was that with the barn? Do you know what could have happened if that’d gone wrong? Hmmm…how many people you could have killed with that fucking stunt?” I quirked an eyebrow up, Kara cursing was a very big red flag…wait…red? I had a bad feeling about this “you know what would have happened if I’d done that?”

“You couldn’t of,” I shrugged “I used willpower to control every bit of that attack. As you do not possess the same abilities then you could not do what I did. My attack was efficient, quick and garnered the desired results. You continuing to fuss over it redundant.”

Kara growled as she got into my face “then why haven’t you caught Lar-On…hmm? Big bad Green Lantern can even find one puppy.”

“It was acknowledge in the beginning that capturing Lar-On was going to be difficult. He is extremely dangerous…however, I cannot capture him if I don’t know where he is,” I tilted my head the other way and raised an eyebrow at her “you know this as well as I do, Supergirl.”

Kara scoffed “I know enough to know that you are pathetic and weak, Nadine Babette Pickett,” she grinned and made sure to glance over at a very shell shocked Melody. Kara looked victorious as she changed her tone to a mocking one “poor, poor, pitiful me, my daddy tried to kill me for being a dyke and now I’m too troubled to be a normal human being,” I raised an eyebrow at her, sort of glad for the detachment then at the moment “well, shut the fuck up! I watched my whole world burn! Everything and everyone I’ve ever known gone!” Kara screamed inches from my face “and you don’t see me using it as a crutch for piss poor decisions. Like refusing to acknowledge family, hmm…Nadine?” she asked a dark look in her eyes as she looked to Melody “were you ever going to tell her that you are her little sister? Or were you just going to hide behind your mask forever?”

I didn’t respond right away, nor did I look away from Kara while I scanned her, already knowing what I was going to find “Supergirl,” I stated evenly, problem being is I don’t know how it got there “I think you’ve been affected by kryptonite. I think that you should sit down and let the good doctors take a look at you.”  
Kara sneered at me “fucking typical. I tell the truth and something wrong with me.”

“Well, considering you’ve the radioactive signature of kryptonite in your system,” I shrugged “I’m going to have to stick with my conclusion.”

Kara growled and sucker punched me, putting me to the floor. I tasted blood and spat out a tooth as she stepped over me and out the door. Everyone was too stunned to react as I scrambled up and went after Supergirl. First thought was to encase her in a green kryptonite cage but I wasn’t sure what she’d been affected with or how the two different kryptonites would interact. 

Instead I wrapped her up in green tendrils so that Kara couldn’t move. I just needed her restrained and unable to go anywhere. The whole situation wasn’t a good one; especially now that the whole command center was up in arms having no idea what was going on. I really should have some semblance of a plan beyond just stopping Kara. 

If I had had planned it then I would have taken into account that I’d left Kara’s eyes uncovered. Kara has laser vision and for the record…laser vision hurts and is very distracting to get hit with. Enough so that my constructs failed and Kara got free and threw me through Henshaw’s office window. 

***GL***

By the time I pulled myself from Henshaw’s new and mangled desk, Kara was gone. Reopening the Superman shaped hole. I growled and drifted down to Astra and Alex, both gaping at the hole, and brushed glass from my shoulders as I did so. 

“What the hell, Astra?” I cried “why didn’t you stop her! Supergirl’s been infected with kryptonite!” 

Astra frowned and her shoulders sagged “I’m sorry Uccello, I’ve never seen the Little One like that before and I didn’t know what to do.”

“What kryptonite do you think she’s been hit with?” Henshaw asked frowning towards his office

“Red K,” I frowned at him “Lex was quite familiar with its adverse effects on Supers. Completely gets rid of their inhibitions and can royally piss them off. Question is, how do we counter it and how the hell did she come in contact with it?”

Alex helped pick glass out of my hair “we’re going to need Lena, aren’t we?”

I nodded “she is in possession of Lex’s database but three guesses where Supergirl is going.”

Astra swore softly before she leapt up and whooshed her way through Superman’s skylight. I followed just behind her and streaked towards National City with Supergirl nowhere in sight. That was either a good sign or an ominous one. 

Luckily, Kara hadn’t gone straight to Lena’s first. Which was a really good thing, especially because Alexis was at the L-Corp day care so it made nabbing the mother/daughter pair easier. We took them to the DEO by vehicle.

***GL***

“You have no idea where she is!?” Lena shrieked, she was standing in the middle of Alex’s lab “Kara is a seething time bomb and you’ve no idea where she is?”

I shook my head “nope, and knowing where she is means nothing if we don’t have a way to help her. For now your fiancé is keeping to herself and that is a good thing,” I pointed out “fix whatever you need to, Lena, and we will find Kara.”

Lena let out a little growl as my phone started ringing “you’re lucky I count you as my sister.”

I nodded as I hurried off to answer my phone, it was Lucy calling “yellow.”

“Are you always going to answer the phone with a color?” Lucy asked sounding amused

I nodded to myself “more than likely, yes. It makes you smile every time so why would I give it up?”

“Aww…so sweet,” Lucy cooed before asking “listen I called, you know, beyond wanting to hear your voice, I wanted to know if you’re okay. I felt a little bit of pain earlier and you’re worried about something.”

I leaned my head back against the wall I was resting back against “there’s a problem with Supergirl. She’s been exposed to Red K, it’s not good. Lena’s working on a way to fix her.”

“Holy crap,” Lucy swore lowly “is there anything I can do to help?”

I shrugged “if you see Kara, don’t take anything she says to heart and be careful…oh, and call me.”

“Huh…” Lucy paused for a second “well, I will. Oh…I’m going to be working late tonight. There was an issue that came up with one of Cat’s cases and I am going to be swamped with it.”

I frowned, Lucy sounded like she was lying to me “okay…want me to bring you dinner if I can?”

“No,” Lucy said quickly “this Supergirl thing should be your main focus…and speaking of which,” there was a strange tinge to her voice “so you want me to tell you, like, if I see her landing on Cat’s balcony then I should tell you that Supergirl is landing on Cat’s balcony in a suit that is most certainly not Supergirl’s.” 

I stood up “Lucy, are you being serious…because, really babe…”

“I am being dead serious. Looks like she’s wearing a suit like Astra used to wear.” Lucy stated flatly 

“Shit, okay,” I nodded “I’ll be right there, stay away from…everything. Love you.” 

I caught Lucy’s snort of amusement before I raced to find Henshaw. He really didn’t like me ordering him to shape shift to Supergirl’s image and really took some pleading on my part. Took pointing out that if we wanted to save her image then this is what we were going to have to do. Red K Kara wasn’t going to end well. Especially if you consider that Kara was tossing Cat out of her own building when we arrived. 

Henshaw (as Supergirl- no idea how to explain this to the DEO) caught Cat halfway down and returned her to her office. Cat looked so very confused as Henshaw set her down, apologizing for the inconvenience before zipping off after the rest of us chasing down the black suited Kara. 

***GL***

Pretty sure that we were over Oregon or at least Washington when we caught up with Kara. Don’t think that it was just a chase and we weren’t trying to slow her because we weren’t slacking in that. I hit her with missiles, energy blasts, smacked her with fists, baseball bats and a skillet while Henshaw and Astra had their own attacks going on. Skillet was the most effective, at least that dazed her for a few seconds before her veins pulsed red. Not even Astra’s laser vision had done that.

I don’t remember what happened after the skillet. Just remember that it was painful. Woke up with a pounding headache and Melody sitting on the bed beside me writing something on a chipboard. Scared the crap out of her when I surged up and tried to get out of the bed. Needed to find Kara and stop her before she did something else she was going to regret. 

“Whoa, Bab,” Lena stopped me as I gritted my way through the pain in my head, couldn’t there be at least one week where I didn’t need the DEO med-bay’s services? Just once would be nice “you need to relax and lay back.” 

“What the fuck? Where’s my ring?” I demanded trying to sort out what was going on and why my hand was bare “whoa…why do I feel drugged?” everything felt wobbly and was there two of Lena? 

“Because you are,” Lena nodded as she slipped my ring back on me “my girl smacked you pretty hard. I voted against the drugging but nobody cared. I’ve a mission for you...”

Melody wouldn’t let Lena finish “she has a concussion and a laceration that took seven stapes to put back together! She is not fit to go anywhere.”

“Why’d you say that?” Collier groaned as I pushed my way out of bed and called up my suit “you just encouraged her. Good job, Pickett.”

“Thanks,” Melody and I answered at the same time. I grimaced “yea, we’re going to have figure that out aren’t we?” 

“Yea but not now,” Lena nodded as she handed me a strange rifle, she pushed it into my chest “you need to get this to Alex, she and the others have gone to contain   
Kara and the damage she and Astra are creating. I would fly it in there but Kara seeing me would make things worse.”

I blinked at her and wobbled “got it, give Kara to Alex because Lena bad, on it.”

“SERIOUSLY!” Melody shouted as I hurried out of the med-bay. 

I threw up twice on my way to the city, which was truly not pleasant. Henshaw had given up on the guise of being Supergirl when I arrived to where Alex and Vasquez were hunkered down beside the SUVs. Vasquez was cradling her arm and frowned at me as Maggie helped me to sit after I gave Alex the gun. 

“When did it get dark?” I asked dumbly “sun was up last time I was…ugh…my head hurts.”

Vasquez made me look at her “why are you here?”

“Cause Lena gave me a gun,” I shrugged “and one shouldn’t say no to Lena with a gun…is my words slurred?” 

Maggie nodded “a little, lil’ Lantern.”

I grinned at Maggie “when’d you get here, Maggie…shush…don’t tell nobody but we’re here on a mission for Supergirl.”

“Yea, I’m pretty sure they shouldn’t have let you leave medical.” Vasquez nodded 

I frowned at her “but Alex was bad and Kara forgot…something…I don’t know, Astra maybe? Thinking right now is really hard.”

“Then be quiet,” Maggie patted my cheek “and stop thinking.”

I just nodded because that sounded like a really good suggestion. Gently I laid my head on Vasquez’s good shoulder and started humming. That was after Maggie made me take a sip of water. 

***GL***

I don’t remember having fallen asleep but I woke up back in the DEO’s medical bay. Lena was sitting next to me on my bed when I woke. She was watching the news on her phone, chewing on her lower lip like she always does when she’s worried. The video playing was of a Green Martian being arrested by DEO agents (FBI on their jackets) while a bruised Alex was kneeling beside a downed Supergirl. Kara had this shell shocked look like she’d just woken up from a nightmare. 

I did feel better now, didn’t hurt as much. Physically at least, my head no longer hurt and thinking was coming easier. Lena realized that I was awake when I tried getting out of bed. She stopped me, gently combed her fingers through my hair and kissed my temple. 

“You did good tonight, I’m sorry that I sent you out like that,” Lena apologized “not sure there was anyone left here that could have gotten the gun to them in time.”

I shrugged “it’s alright, flying sucked but whatever. I didn’t do any more fighting, I was just delivery. Why are they arresting Henshaw?” I nodded towards her phone.

“Mysterious alien comes out of nowhere while another Supergirl look-a-like was flipping her wig?” Lena sighed heavily “saved Kara’s rep but lost his freedom. He’s down in holding at the moment and returned to the image of Henshaw.”

“Well, that was stupid. If he’d stayed Green Martian they wouldn’t have known jack shit,” I scoffed “how long have I been out?”

Lena shrugged “a few hours, it’s almost midnight. Kara’s still asleep under the sun lamps,” she hummed tiredly and handed me my phone that had been in her pocket “you’ve several missed calls from Lucy. I did talk to her but she wants you to listen to your voice mails before you call her.”

“She say what they were about?” I asked unlocking the phone 

Lena shook her head before she wondered off to where Collier and Melody were standing beside Kara’s shiny bed. I pulled up my voice message to listen to them like Lucy had wanted. I really wanted to know why I couldn’t feel her.

First message: “hey, babe, I was really hoping that I could talk to you but this is probably better,” I really didn’t like the apprehension this brought “I know you asked me not to go see my father but I just can’t wait, Nadine. I have to know if he had Oliver Queen murdered. If he ordered Mr. Clean to go after you. Nadine, just like you, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” End message:

“What?!” I hissed as the phone gave me the options of what I could do with Lucy’s message

Second message: “hey, babe, I have no idea what you’re doing right now but I hope you’re alright. I can feel your adrenaline pumping and you’re anxious,” she must have called while I was going after Kara “I wanted to let you know that I’m at the airport. My plane leaves in ten minutes and it is a five hour flight from here to D.C. and I want you to know that I love you. I know you’re going to be mad at me but know I’m not walking into this blind, I promise. Call me when you can and be safe. Please be safe. I really do love you.” End message:

“God-damn-it!” I swore and looked at the clock. 

Her last message had been left nearly six hours ago. I took a calming breath before I tried calling. I didn’t care if it was nearly three in the morning in Washington D.C. Lucy was going answer the phone. 

“Hey, babe,” she sounded like she’d just woken up, I sort of felt bad about that but desperate times and all “how are you, Lena said you got a pretty good knocking about.”

I closed my eyes and pictured her talking on the phone to me “you left, Lucy, after you said you wouldn’t.”

“I know,” she said quickly “but I couldn’t just wait. What if he’d hurt you or sent someone else?”

I frowned “Luce, I am rather good at taking care of myself despite what recent events have proven. When this call ends I’m coming to get you.”  
Lucy let out a sad sigh “you can’t, Nadine, because I can’t come home.”

“What?” my eyes snapped open at that “what do you mean you can’t come home?”

“I’ve been reactivated,” Lucy’s voice waivered “Nadine, my retirement has been reversed. My father pulled in favors and got me back to my pervious rank and duty station. I’m moving back to D.C.”

“Then I’ll come to you,” I said immediately, if she couldn’t be here then I’d go to there. There was no hesitation “we can shuffle Green Lanterns about and I’ll be in D.C.   
with you.”

Lucy sounded like she was trying not to cry, that hurt my heart “you can’t, Nadine. That was the agreement I had with my father. He leaves you alone if…if I ended my relationship with you. I don’t want that, Nadine, but I think a break would…”

“You took the fucking deal?!” I snapped, not believing this “do you realize that I am not helpless, right?”

Lucy swore under her breath, I think she hit something as well “I didn’t want to, babe, but he knows who you are. He knows that you’re National City’s Green Lantern. My father is after you and by taking the deal, he calls everyone off.”

“No deal, Lucy, no fucking deal!” I shook my head adamantly “I don’t care who he as after me. I love you, Lucy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not without. You and me, we’re a team and we can tackle anything if we’re together. Don’t do this, don’t push me away.”

Lucy was quiet for a moment, I think she was trying to compose herself “I don’t want to push you away. I don’t want to end things with you but I can’t live in a world without you or a damn universe for that matter,” she gasped, trying to talk without giving into her sobs “please forgive me, I didn’t think this would happen when I left this morning. I am so sorry, my love, I’m sorry.”

“So what’s this mean, Lucy?” I asked feeling completely drained “what’s this mean for us? Are we not worth fighting for?”

“We are so worth fighting for and I need you not to give up on me,” Lucy pleaded “we just can’t be together right now…”

I couldn’t hear whatever she had to say next and I hung up on her. It hurt too much to consider what she’s said. To understand the meaning of it. I hadn’t even realized I was crying until I felt a tear drop land on my arm. Felt like my brain had stopped working and I ignored my phone when it started ringing again. 

There was no thought when I threw the phone across the room and left the med-bay. I just couldn’t be there anymore. The walls felt like they were moving in on me and I couldn’t breathe properly. I was suited up and gone before anyone could notice. 

***GL***

I hovered for a long time just above the balcony to Lucy and mine’s apartment but I couldn’t touch down. For at least an hour I’d been hovering, staring at Lucy’s grey sundress that she’d left tossed over the arm of the couch. It was her favorite; wore it every chance she got. 

Finally I moved, it that ball of sadness in my chest, suddenly spiking and feeling like it wanted to claw its way out like the alien from Alien; it was Lucy’s emotions not my own. I opened the door without letting my fit hit the ground. I changed out of the DEO medical pjs, gathered my wallet and left. What was the point in staying there without Lucy? She was everywhere in the apartment. 

Somehow I ended up at Arrow’s subway. The restoration was only half done, there was a sheet of plastic over the computers and the cots were gone. Lest the lights still worked. I jumped a little when the communication system suddenly turned on. 

“Ugh…who’s there? It’s like two in the morning! This station as defense measures!” Overwatch sounded as preppy as ever.

“It’s me, Overwatch, Nadine, I needed a place…I needed sanctuary,” I’m sure that I sounded tired and emotionless “I just need to be away from everyone.”

“Oh, okay,” Overwatch sounded surprised “you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” I admitted “I can’t feel anything, like emotionally. My girlfriend just dumped me but all I feel is the need to hide which isn’t an emotion, right? I was excepting anger and overwhelming pain.”

Overwatch gasped “she dumped you?!” she didn’t sound happy about “I am so sorry, sweetie. You stay here for as long as you need to.”

“I might never leave then,” I sank heavily into the lone office chair “we shared an apartment, how can I go back when there are little bits of her personality everywhere? Lucy decorated our apartment when she moved in. She put up the pictures, she chose the color of the walls, and we spent Valentines painted them because that’s what she wanted. She’s the one who put all those stupid pillows on the bed. The ones you don’t sleep with and have to take off every night. I just went back for a single pair of clothes and my wallet.”

Overwatch hummed comfortingly and a light flicked on over a storage door “the cots are in there with the sleeping bags. You get some sleep tonight, sweetie and Felicity will take care of everything.”

“Felicity?” I asked questioningly 

“Oh, right, I’m Felicity Smoak,” Overwatch…Felicity answered “nice to meet you by name, Nadine.”

“You too, Felicity, you too.” God I was so tired


	12. Heartbreak Subway

I was both fully aware of how time was passing and totally oblivious to how much had gone by. Felt like the only person I really talked to was Felicity and that was because I spent most of my time in the subway when I wasn’t out as the Green Lantern. That’s all that I seemed to be lately because it felt like Nadine Pickett didn’t exist. 

There were little bits of me that remained. The need to finish the restoration that Ta-er al-Shafer had started. Following Felicity’s instructions to make the subway station livable. Put up a few false walls, ran plumbing, electrical and heating; all to Felicity’s specifications with twists of my own. Mostly that was to the station’s power source so that I could take it off the city’s power grid. 

The little but powerful generator was self-sustaining and completely green. It was bits of alien tech tinkered into something workable by human ingenuity. Lena wanted it when I finally went to her for help getting it working, I had several wires crossed and it wasn’t powering up. 

Then Lena realized that I was there after several days of no contact and proceed to read me the riot act. She made me take my phone that had 90 missed calls and half of those had been from Lucy. My inbox was full of texts and my email had been blown up. Guess Lucy didn’t understand the concept of being no longer in a relationship. 

Lena made me show her where I was staying. Don’t stay at your apartment for three weeks and everybody freaks out; they all know I’m alive because they’ve seen me as the Green Lantern. Even helped stop a space ship from crashing into CatCo Plaza. Evidently that wasn’t enough for proof of life. I would have sent fingers but I’m attached to those. 

However, Lena didn’t say much beyond her riot act and snuck away on the nights she could to help me with my project. She absolutely pouted when I told her that I wanted nothing from my apartment. I just needed to be completely free of everything to do with Lucy. Which I could tell really bugged Lena but she kept her peace about it. 

So that was how the station was finished. With Lena helping the work went quickly and it was finished with having a kitchen area (with all the necessary appliances because apparently take out isn’t suitable for all meals when I have them), several bedrooms (for when Team Arrow comes to town), a living room with a smart TV for cable and Netflix and full equipped workout station. Even had my own bank of computers and monitors because I refused to use the ones already there and going to the DEO was harder than ever. Not only was I avoiding Lucy but Melody Pickett as well. 

The whole place was like home away from home but it hadn’t even started to put the pieces of me back together. It was a small step but really, only kept me busy so I could ignore the bond that Lucy and I shared. Which is why I couldn’t figure out what brought me out of my lair. 

Probably Felicity because she kept turning things off that I was using, leaving me in the dark most often than not. The rains that had come earlier in the week had blown out and Felicity thought I could use the sun. I swear that she and Lena were in cahoots, working against me somehow. 

I know why I find myself outside of the little café near the statue of the dog peeing in the pool. It made me want to laugh and the outside bit of the café met Felicity’s requirement for being outside. I was under an umbrella reading Harry Potter for the thousandth time with my feet up on a step stool that I’d brought with me. Didn’t want to put my feet in chair across from me. 

“Can I get you another tea?” the waitress asked, she was nice and polite and hadn’t minded me being there for like half of the morning “or something else. The   
chicken wrap is the easiest to eat while reading.”

I looked up at her and thought about it “that does sound good,” and groaned when I heard Lena add her own order to that “make that two with a large order of fries and ice tea.”

My head was bouncing off the table when Melody asked for the same thing. Lena kept her hand on my shoulder as she sat down because she knew me well enough to know that I was thinking about bolting. Melody stilled my head, her hand on the back of my head to keep me from damaging myself. 

“Nice to see some things don’t change, little sister,” Melody sounded amused as she ran her fingers through my hair “told mom that she needed to keep you in a helmet with the way you loved to head-butt.”

I rolled my head to the side to look at her “Mom got me that spacesuit outfit and I got to play astronaut, I was happy.” 

Melody nodded and patted my shoulder to make me sit up “I got to play the alien you made first contact with, seems that’s another thing that hasn’t changed,” she mused “now, how’ve you been and why have you been hiding?”

I shrugged “standard answer is…busy for both. I’ve been busy on a project.” 

“When did you get so secretive?” Melody frowned and then held her hand up to stop my answer “don’t answer that, I can guess. You know that Mom and Dad got a divorce after that, right?”

“Do they want crayon trophy for that accomplishment?” I asked curiously “though it is a common occurrence these days so is it still an accomplishment?” 

Lena tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a pointed look, she wasn’t amused with my behavior. What did she expect of me? Lena knows that this is not a subject I like discussing. I’ve only done so with certain people with purpose not because I just wanted to share for sharing’s sake. 

“No, but Mom did get full custody of Riley and she’s moving to the city soon. She got herself through school and works in banking,” Melody continued as if I hadn’t been snarky “she’s getting prompted and had her choice of branches to manage. I…told her you were here.”

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” I couldn’t control my volume and glared back at the people glaring at me “what are you looking at, Floyd?” I demanded of the man closet to us, he had a name tag to a tech store on his chest “go back to your imitation food, yea I know that’s tofu, you can’t fool me.”

“BAB!” Lena hissed and gently (for her) slapped my shoulder “shut up!”

I looked away from the offended man and glared at Melody “you had no right to tell that woman anything about me. She knew where I was for a full year after Uncle Jeff took me away and ever once tried to contact me. She gave up her right to know about me so fuck you.” 

Melody sighed and glanced at Lena “there were circumstances, Nadine…”

She was cut off when our food arrived and I really hoped that the distraction would be enough to stop her from pursing this line of conversation. I wasn’t about to have this conversation, now or ever. To make matter worse, Lucy was trying to break open our bond to comfort me. 

“You okay?” Lena asked worriedly as I rubbed at my chest over my heart to try and stop the unpleasant pains there. 

I shrugged “I’m fine,” I sighed and asked “how is Kara doing with Astra being in Central City? She dealing with a neurotic Alex?”

Lena raised an immaculate eyebrow at me “I see what you’re doing, Bab,” she sighed and shrugged “Alex is doing better with the separation than when Astra first left. It would help if Astra could hurry up and deal with that computer problem their having,” Fort Rozz’s resident Brainiac 8 was wreaking havoc in Central City and we think it had something to do with the particle accelerator “you need to come over for dinner tomorrow if things allow. I think it would do Alex some good to be surrounded by family.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” I frowned and let my shoulders sag as Lena grinned and shook her head.

Melody grinned as well “I’m bringing the dessert.”

***GL***

Thankfully lunch was cut short when Felicity called to tell me that a blur had just been spotted leaving Fort Rozz; Felicity didn’t trust the government and was doing scan of her own. The ship that was supposed to be empty and on restricted land; no one was supposed to be there. At the blur’s current trajectory would put it directly through the CEO floor of CatCo. 

I barely got a thank you out before I was tossing a handful of bills on the table that Lena and Melody were talking before. Shoving my book at Lena, I ignored the women’s look of concern and took off down the side walk. Quick dash into a back alley and I came out as the Green Lantern. 

It was Lar-On that was crashing through CatCo, shoving Kara out the window at he went. There were screams and a red streak with yellow lightning that didn’t even register on my ring; it raced up the side of the building and caught Kara. Both Lar-On and I stared at where Kara had been, I’m pretty sure we both had dumb looks on our faces before the sounds of approaching sirens broke our stupor. 

I coldly eyed the Kryptonian beast, he now had a shiny new metal hand “Lar-On of Krypton, you are under arrest for crimes you’ve committed against Oa and the Untied Governments. If you come peacefully it will be considered in your sentencing.”

The werewolf just laughed at me “no, I think I’ll cut you up into bite sized pieces,” he held up the metal hand “wanted to use this on Astra bitch of a niece. Girl should have stayed hidden with her linage, she’d been safer.”

I moved first, hitting him with a blast of red sun energy that caused him to howl in pain before he was smacked with a giant fist. Since our last fight, I’d given a lot of thought as to how I was going to handle this. Needed to keep him at a bay and avoid the claws. 

This meant that I needed to hit him fast and keep him from using his own speed as his advantage. Make him weak with red sun and Green K radiation blasts before smacking him with fists, a skillet (a throwback to Kara because it worked well) and a shovel. The shovel was random and I was getting desperate when Kara swopped in. 

When I saw swopped I mean that Kara came in like a bullet train and hit Lar-On so hard that the windows in the building around us rattled. Kara looked confused and a little pissed off. She hovered there for a moment and then pointed to the top of CatCo where a red leather figure stood. 

“Who is that?” I asked frowning and pointing to the waving man. 

Kara shrugged “he saved me from falling, sort of reminds me of that Mister Element feller, except nicer and ya know, streaky but with clothes on.”

“Huh…” I remembered that guy quite well “what do ya think?”

“Find out why he’s here, squish him if he’s bad?” Kara offered 

I nodded “squishing is good, after you, Supergirl.”

Kara rolled her eyes at me and drifted towards the CatCo rooftop. The man was in a full red leather suit with a lightning bolt on his chest and at his ears. He was   
grinning and waving sappily. 

“Hi,” he greeted warmly “I’m Barry Allen, I’m known as the Flash on my Earth.”

I narrowed my eyes at him “your earth?” I asked and he nodded “you wouldn’t know anything about a really big monkey, would you?”   
Barry stuttered and shrugged “he was meant for Earth-2,” he grimaced “I sorry, we miscalculated. He landed here, on Earth-28 and well…everything turned out okay…right?” 

I raised an eyebrow “we were attacked by a big fuck-off monkey, how is that okay? One that could control people, a friend broken my nose.” 

“Sorry?” Barry offered sheepishly and then asked “who was that you were fighting and…did you hit him with a shovel? How-how did you do that?”

“I’m a Green Lantern…I can construct things from willpower,” I offered and he shrugged “don’t worry about it.”  
Kara jumped in then “what are you doing here, Mr. Allen?”

“Please,” he pulled his cowl back, yep, I remember him “call me, Barry. I was experimenting with this,” he tapped the metal thing on his chest that I thought was just part of his suit “something went wonky, a portal opened and I wound up here on Earth-28,” he smiled “with you two….and a big furry guy?”

“How are we number twenty eight?” Kara frowned 

Barry put up his hands for peace “I didn’t number them, my team did. Which I would like to get back to,” he looked back down at his chest “I need to get this fixed,” he   
looked up “know anybody versed in quantum mechanics?”

Kara looked to me and I looked to Kara, we nodded at the same time “Lena?”

“Who-who’s Lena?” Barry asked confused

***GL***

I left Barry with Kara as she took him to Lena to get his machine looked at. Lena truly was his best bet for getting it dealt with. I, however, still had to deal with Lar-On and where Kara had sent him when she hit him like a freight train plowing through snow. He didn’t really seem to be the kind to give up once he went after something. I mean he did return with a metal hand to wreak havoc on Kara. 

Only thing that Felicity had clocked was Kara speeding back in from the desert and…Barry following her but not Lar-On rocketing from the city. Then I got to tell Felicity about Barry and I’ve never heard Felicity stunned into silence before. I just smirked and waited her out by digging into the backlogged footage of Fort Rozz. Okay…I was really gonna have to grill Astra about this the next time I saw her. I know the woman had kept quiet about where the base was for a reason. Trust me, I’d asked about where the Fort Rozz prisoners had taken up as their base but she never said. I think Astra believed that if attacked that the prisoners would win and the DEO…myself would lose. She was probably right. 

Felicity responded a little later, promising that we’d find Lar-On if he popped up again before she signed off. The computers were doing their thing and I felt…listless as I looked at myself in the reflection of the monitor. I really didn’t like what I seen. 

There was still part of the afternoon that hadn’t been wasted so I left the subway. I rode around the city on my motorcycle and impulsively stopped at a barber shop. The girl at the counter was preppy and jubilant like she welcoming the sun back after the turbulent rain we’d had. 

She listened when I told her I wanted a change but I didn’t want to dye my hair…that was too much of a change. The hair dresser sent me away with my shaggy hair cut down to a fohawk. It was hair, it’d grow back at some point.

It felt different and my head got cold on the ride back to the subway. Kara and Barry were waiting there for me. I found that annoying; Lena had given up my hiding spot because Barry needed a place to stay. More annoying was the fact that Kara could only gape at my head…at least they brought pizza. 

***GL***

Not only did Kara leave a cheerful Barry but also Lena’s order that I was to have lunch again with her and Melody if other things didn’t get in the way. Oh…and Kara wanted me to bring Barry to CatCo so he could meet Winn. Lena had brought him in on the project so he could run calculations for how fast Barry would have to run in order to trigger another portal. While Winn did that, Lena would be busy fixing whatever the device that Barry had been wearing. 

I guess Barry was an alright guy. He apologized for what Earth-28 Barry Allen had done, he seemed rather dismayed that Earth-28 Allen had tried to kill me. Also that he used to date Catlin. Apparently Barry had a crush on a reporter named Iris West. Never heard of her but I got to know all about Earth-1 Iris West as Barry couldn’t stop talking before I suggested TV and more pizza when I heard his stomach rumble emptily. 

Then somehow the sneaky bugger got me talking about Lucy. Like Felicity, whom he seemed to know from Earth-1, he listened while I rambled. He was the first to suggest that maybe I’d been too hasty to hang up on her and not give her a chance to explain. Then he ate all my ice cream. 

When I woke the next morning, I found that Barry had cooked breakfast and was beaming at me. I found it really curious that he, like Kara, always seemed to be happy. Kara had taught herself to be that way so that she didn’t fall to the anger of her loss. Made me wonder what had made Barry this way. 

I finally got Barry out the door after having to pry him away from Felicity. They were deep in discussion about the differences between the two Earths. Barry had been upset about the death of Oliver Queen and was surprised that Thea had been the one on the Queen’s Gambit. On his earth, Oliver had become the Arrow and he’d never heard of Mr. Clean or Project 7734. 

Arriving at CatCo was bittersweet. Lucy’s name was no longer on her office door, there was no name there at all. I’m not ashamed to say that I hid down beside Barry as we made our way to Kara’s office. Riley was at her post outside of Cat’s office and I didn’t want to be seen. 

Though I think I would have rather faced Riley then what waited in Kara’s office. I had no problem with Winn, who squealed (it was a manly one, or so Winn defended) and inspected my head. He loved the fact that the short my hair was the curlier it was. Kara steered Winn back to Barry when he asked me if I was going to get a tattoo as well, Winn wanted a tattoo and wanted someone to go with him. 

No, the problem was the smug looking James who lounged on the corner of Kara’s desk. There was something about his smirk that made me want to punch him in the face. He opened his mouth and made that want an almost necessity. 

“How does it feel, Pickett?” he asked with his arms folded over his chest “to be made to feel special by Lucile Eleanor Lane?” the room went quiet and Winn put a hand on my arm, comfortingly “she’s something, isn’t she?” he scoffed, this cruel smirk to his lips “makes you feel like everything is right in the world then just walks out without reason or rhyme. Now you are just like the rest of us that she’s loved and tossed aside. Not even a woman could hold her attention so it makes you wonder what can.”

I walked out at Winn’s pleading look as Kara glared death at James. James wanted a reaction and I didn’t feel like pulling Winn, Kara and Barry into whatever it was that James was doing. I was halfway to the elevator when Barry (at a normal human pace) caught up with me; Barry was a hugger. 

“Hey, don’t listen to him,” Barry smiled at me once he’d let me go “guys are jerks and he’s just jealous of what you had with Lucy.”  
I quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward “Barry, you’re a guy.”

He just beamed “I know, that’s how I know. Some of us just aren’t jerks all the time. Like me.”

“Barry, you’re cute but I’m still gay,” I made him blush as I patted his cheek, that made me chuckle “you know the way back to the lair?” 

He nodded “you need a better name for it than that. I’ll have to talk to your Felicity about it.” 

It was then that Riley decided to make an appearance “who’s Felicity?” she asked curiously “hi, I’m Riley,” she introduced herself, still cheerful “I’m Nadine’s little sister.”

Barry raised a curious eyebrow as he shook her hand “I’m Barry and Felicity is a friend. Online friend…you-you have those kinds of things here, right? Chat rooms or Myspace?”

Riley snorted in amusement “Myspace is so 2007, we normal people use Facebook or Twitter,” she smiled my way “where’d you find this guy?”

“He’s a stranded tourist from another country, almost like another world entirely,” I grinned “from one of those little islands around British Columbia, ya know. Kara found him alongside the road, felt sorry for him. Now we’re trying to find him a way home. Not too many portals of avenue so far.”

Barry just blinked at me in shock. I’m not sure if it was the lie, how quickly I came up with it or if it was because it was skirting the truth. What can I say, Harley taught me to lie. Best one is the one closet to the truth because they are easier to remember. Never be vague because people get suspicious and being suspicious outs you every time. 

Riley pouted before hugging him, what the hell was up with all the hugging “well, it was nice to meet you, Barry. I hope you get home.”

“Thank you,” Barry beamed brightly “well, I should get back to Kara before she thinks I’ve gotten lost again. See you later, Nadine, nice to meet you, Riley.” He gave me a thumbs up before turning and heading back to Kara’s office. 

I turned on my heel and continued on to the elevator where Riley joined me…she had her purse. She grinned at me as the doors close. There was a massive disturbance in the force at that grin. 

“What are you doing?” I asked “why are you grinning at me?” 

Riley wiggled happily “I’m having lunch with you and Lena and Mel. Lena invited me this morning when she dropped Kara off. Sister’s lunch!” 

“Lena’s gonna die a horrible death when I get my hands on her.” I muttered. 

“Listen, I really want to apologize for what I did, ya know,” Riley sounded sincere “I’ve thought a lot about that day and I swear that if I could, I wouldn’t have done it. Nadine, I swear that I wouldn’t have given him that journal.”

I just sighed “two things, Riley,” I wasn’t looking at her “first, I forgive you a long time ago. His reaction is on him. Secondly, I really don’t like to talk about it…also, unless you drove, we’re walking to whatever torture that Lena’s planned. Barry and I flew here on a bus.”

Riley looked at me strangely “you ‘flew here on a bus’?” she repeated the words slowly.

I kept my face neutral “yep, you should ask Lena about that sometime.”

***GL***

The look on Lena’s face when Riley asked about flying buses was worth having Riley possibly think I was nuts. I’d ridden with Riley to the restaurant that Lena had chosen…that was an experience. To be honest I would rather ride in car with Alex being controlled by Grodd than watching and waiting for Riley to rear-end someone because of how close she was following other drivers. I’d almost ousted myself by wrapping the car in a giant green bubble and gently setting it in the nearest parking garage. 

I stole Melody’s Long Island Ice Tea and gulped it down before I sat down. Melody smirked and Riley looked sheepish. Lena bore the brunt of my glare and she did so with amused grace. Her sense of humor worried me, though Riley asking about the bus and Lena’s face was enough to lighten my mood.

The lunch was going fine, I commented enough to satisfy Lena and stay within the conversation. Then…Riley had to mention Lucy. She was curious why Lucy just up and left. Apparently, and I didn’t know this, but Lucy had been her role model and there was some sense of awe over the fact that Lucy was/had been my girlfriend. According to Riley, who you dated said something about you person…I called bullshit but whatever. 

I couldn’t sit still as Riley rambled on about Lucy and her dedication to CatCo. Lena and Melody did try to stop what came next. They really did but Riley couldn’t take a clue. She was really in adoration of my ex. 

“SHE LEFT!” I cried, finally unable to keep holding it in; made everyone in the general area jump at the abruptness of it “she left and ended our relationship and she’s gone, Riley. She decided that getting answers from her father was more important than our relationship. Lucy fucking Lane went back to the military and that’s that. Over and done with, she’s not coming home, so please for the love of whatever god you worship stop talking about her!”

Riley frowned and tilted her head questioningly “but Melody said that she and Lena talk to Lucy all the time…I thought she was coming back.”

“Riley!” Melody hissed looking horrified, Riley had no idea what she’d done wrong. 

Lena frowned “Bab, it’s not what you think…”

“How could you?” I stared at her in disbelief, my eyes burning with tears that were leaking down my cheeks “how could you talk to her…are you telling her about me? I thought we didn’t do that to each other? There’s not enough left of me to break, Lena. I never thought you’d do that to me.” 

Lena reached out to take my hand “it’s really not what you think, Bab, there’s more than just what Lucy could explain before you stopped talking to her.”

I jerked my hand out of hers “I don’t care. She made her choice and this…this is the result. How can I trust her…how can I trust you?” I asked as I stood up from the table, Lena’s pleading look hurt because she knew what she was doing was going to hurt me when I found out “don’t talk to me for a while, I just…I can’t deal with   
this. Ya know, at this rate there really isn’t going to be enough of Nadine left to count for anything.”

***GL***  
I was drunk and arguing with Felicity when Winn and Barry showed up. Felicity thought that drunk building was a bad idea. Especially when electricity and the possibility of explosions were involved. I was trying to finish the battery that Winn and I had been working on before we burnt my lab. 

“Why not do karaoke?” Felicity asked exasperated “everyone loves drunk karaoke. I’ll put the words up on the screen for you. Please, Nadine, I wanna hear you sing?”

I glared at the speaker she was coming out of “and I wanna know what love is but you don’t see me complaining about my achy breaky heart, so here’s a quarter and call someone who cares.”

“Did you just reference three different songs?” Ta-er al-Shafer asked “I get the Achy Breaky Heart one and the first one but who sang that last one?”

“Travis Tritt, 1991,” I shrugged and blinked at the work before me “back when country was real and not poppy. Pop…pop,” I giggled at the sensation the word was having on my numb lips “why is you name so hard to say, Ta-…err…Tired Al-Franklin…” I had to laugh at that, I was funny.

Ta-er al-Shafer sighed “you can call me Sara if you want.”

I did a fist pump “sweet…so much easier to say like cheese or Pacific when you mean specific. How’s you doing this…whatever time of day…Sara and what happened to the bubbly Felicity? She’s nice and stuff…cherry vodka is yummy.”

“It’s late afternoon and I stole her Bluetooth,” Sara giggled “she’s glaring at me and demanding it back.”

I nodded “itsss makes senses, except for the afternoon bit, sure it’s not like dark outside. I feel like it should be dark outside…I’m right, you’re wrong…hey! WINN! NO TOUCHY THE BATTERY!”

Winn had arrived then and took my project away. Tossing it in a nearby trashcan that promptly started to smoke. Barry hit it with a fire extinguisher he’d found somewhere. Then he doused the table in front of me that was scorched. 

“I had this handled.” I pouted from where Winn had pulled my office chair backwards. 

Winn laid his chin on my shoulder “then why did Felicity call me and tell me to get over here pronto? And by the way, Barry is really fast by the way.”

“Cause Felicity is a tattle tale,” I gruffed, Sara’s laughter echoed over the speakers “so it got a little warm…itssss fine.” 

Winn just hugged me and thanked Sara and Felicity for watching out for me, making sure that I didn’t blow myself up or start another fire. The girls were happy to help and signed off now that the guys were there. Winn and Barry were traitors to my cause of staying drunk. 

They made me eat a sandwich so the bread would soak up the alcohol and that was followed by pizza. I wasn’t allowed more yummy alcohol, I threw up a couple of times, or sugary soda but straight cold water. The boys were mean and made me watch TV with them. Though, they did make nice pillows when I passed out draped across both of them; my legs were over Barry’s thighs and my head on a pillow in Winn’s lap. 

I woke the next morning with a tolerable headache. It was better once Barry had presented me with breakfast for the second time in a row. He just shrugged when I pointed out that he didn’t have to cook because he was a guest. 

“So, Winn and I had few ideas about to catch this Lar-On guy,” Barry said as he poured himself some orange juice “he’s fast even without the sun’s help, right?” I nodded as I chewed “well, you can do red sun radiation, which is way cool by the way, Catlin and Cisco would freak to know that. Well, my Catlin and Cisco, yours already knows because they have a Green Lantern…I wonder why my Earth doesn’t know about Green Lanterns. Huh…sorry,” I was staring at him, he shook himself out and continued “anyways we thought that if you could get him on the ground and hit him with the red sun then I could zoom in with those green cuffs and boom…we’ve got him.”

I shrugged “it might work. You’re putting a lot on the hope that we can get him on the ground or surface that you can run on.”

Barry beamed “I’ve faith in you and Kara.” 

***GL***

James wasn’t at Kara’s office when I dropped Barry off. Course I didn’t stay to talk with Kara because she was just as much a traitor as Lena was. She wouldn’t let me leave, though, without a hug. Why did everyone keep hugging me?! I’m not sure I like the whole touching thing at the moment. 

With nothing else to do, I went to work. Surprised a lot of people who shared the same floor as my lab. I’d been M.I.A. for the last two weeks. Maybe they thought I was returning from vacation or that I’d been fired. No idea but I needed something to do with my day. 

Ignored Lena when she brought me lunch. I put in headphones so I wouldn’t have to endure whatever she was going to say. Woman should have known better and how I was going to react…mostly how I was going to react. Exs were exs for a reason. 

Okay, maybe Barry was right and I was being stubborn but I know how I feel…when I do feel. I don’t like it. If they were right and there was more to what was going on with Lucy…how could I even trust her? I mean, love isn’t the problem…except right now because hating Lucy would make things easier. But, really, love isn’t the problem. 

She broke something more important than the bond that we forged because of Lar-On’s chemical. Lucy promised that she’d wait and she didn’t. If she did find evidence then she should have shared it with me. I shared everything with her. No secrets even if you think they’re going to hurt. That’s why I told Lucy about Mr. Clean. 

How can I trust someone who’s not willing to make the same effort for our relationship as I am? Me! Me, who’s diagnosed as having detachment issues. Me, who’d rather spend time working on machines then on relationships with people. Everyone knows what they say about the ‘best of intentions’…the road to hell is paved with them. 

Work ended when I got a call from Vasquez. Astra had returned to the DEO, there were people here from D.C. and both Kara and I were needed. Didn’t care about the people from Washington but was curious about Astra. It was late afternoon, good time to knock off. 

***GL***

Supergirl caught up with me as I was flying out of the city. She pointed down and I saw Barry zigzagging his way through the city and out towards the desert. Was curious as to why Barry was coming with but I still wasn’t talking to Kara so I couldn’t really…ya know…ask. 

Barry was literally running around in circles as we headed towards base. He could have been there in under a minute but was hanging back with us. Why couldn’t Earth-28 Barry be like Earth-1 Barry? I genuinely like Earth-1 Barry, he’s a good guy. 

I was musing over this when my ring buzzed [incoming: Kryptonian]. Frowning I looked around but couldn’t see the threat. Couldn’t help the scream that came when a heavy object crashed into me from above and sliced through the side of my thigh. I caught myself just before I hit the ground, few feet to spare, Barry was there instantly frowning at the blood soaking through my torn up green cargo pants. 

Then he was gone and back again with Green K cuffs and a bandage that he wrapped around my leg. He had the whole thing done in under 40 seconds, man should work for NASCAR; he gave me a thumbs up and looked skyward. Okay, it really hurt to get back up to Kara but there was such joy when I wrapped green tendrils around Lar-On. 

Held him in place while Kara punched him several times in the face, he’d torn her suit. Word of advice: never ruin a girl’s outfit, they don’t like it and it’s rude. Kara let him know this in triplicate before Lar-On began to wiggle his way to freedom. 

There was no way this guy was getting away from me again. I smacked him with a skillet and then created two Blackbirds (the Lockhead SR-71: super-fast like Mach 3.3 which is like 2,220 mph or 3,540 km/h) with cables wrapped around Lar-On’s waist to yank him upwards a few thousand feet as max speed before turning and pile driving him into the ground. He left a crater that was filled with greenish light that was really emitting red sun radiation. 

Barry rushed in and clamped the shackles on Lar-On before he could get out of the hole he’d created. This only solved one problem of dealing with the bestial Kryptonian. He was still naturally strong and fast, even under a red sun; which I stopped emitting when Berry had the shackles on. Doing the red radiation is not pleasant. 

Lar-On hopped out of his impact crater and flung Berry through the air where Kara caught him. I decided, a while ago actually, that I don’t create sophisticated enough constructs such as the Blackbirds. A Green Lantern was only as limited as the size of their imagination. I wanted Lar-On to experience pain…I had a moment of unmitigated anger, what can I say. 

A giant combat boot stepped on Lar-On, grinding him into the ground before letting up and was replaced by a steam roller. The Kryptonian could only lay there and twitch when the roller had finished passing over him before my own idea of a Red Tornado android appeared and slapped the Kryptonian around. The missiles it shot off were red sun based so it hurt more when they exploded.

“I think he’s done,” Kara frowned, making me back off before she, carefully, wrapped Lar-On up in thick chains.

Berry stood nearby where I was hovering. Hovering because I’m pretty sure that me landing would mean me collapsing and I didn’t want that. He had this silly grin on his face before he threw his arms up in victory and did this little dance. I had no idea where he found the energy. 

Speaking of energy, I checked my ring’s charge because Lar-On was going to Oa…like now. Not only does emitting the red sun radiation hurt but it really kills the charge of the ring. Scowling at the 22% charge, I realized that I might actually have go to the DEO. Needed to recharge the ring and get another bandage; I was starting to feel light headed. 

“Can you carry him?” I asked Kara 

She nodded slowly “you don’t look so good, Nadine, like you’re really pale.”

“Never have had much of a tan,” I shrugged, making myself focus…it might be possible that Lar-On got me worse than I thought. There is a reason why Green Lanterns have a short life expectancy “right, so can we go now?”

***GL***

Melody was not happy about my request of just some adrenaline, saline and an extra bandage. Oa had advanced medicines that would fix my leg quicker and with less scarring. Just had to get there first. It was only after Melody got to watch me recharge the ring, swearing the Green Lantern oath to the mobile power battery did she do as I asked. Might have been that she realized I was going with or without her help. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Melody snapped as she followed me out of the med-bay towards the holding cells where Kara had stashed Lar-On “like the biggest one that I’ve ever met and that’s saying something because I’ve dated frat guys before. Not that I’m proud of that but it did set the standard of idiocy, the bar so to speak.”

I shrugged as I drifted out, again…easier than walking “well, I have to strive for something in life. Can’t all be rainbows and unicorns with daffodil crowns prompting good and smart ideas, some of us have to make up the other percentage you know?”

“Was that a statement or a question?” Melody growled, arms folded tightly across her chest “Supergirl!” Melody cried, Kara was standing that the glowing command table with Berry, Alex, Astra and some guy in a marine officer’s dress uniform, he had the eagle clutching arrows…man was a colonel “tell this idiot to stop being an idiot before her idiocy gets her killed because she’s a damned idiot!” 

“Nice to know you got the vocabulary of the family,” I smirked lowly and looked to a confused but bemused Kara “Supergirl, will you please inform Dr. Pickett that I fill out the role of idiot quite well and am perfectly capable of deciding when I am being a said ‘idiot’ also, I’m perfectly capable of flying to Oa on my own. The leg is but a scratch, a flesh wound.” 

Berry grinned “Monty Python…right?” 

I nodded at him “yes, Berry, Monty Python,” I looked to a sour looking Alex “now, can I have the werewolf combo with a large order of shackles to go? I’m in a hurry and traffic can be murder.” 

“Lantern,” Alex’s voice sounded off…a strange wobble to her stone clad tone “this is Colonel James Harper of the United States’ Marine Corps, he’s JAG.”

“Would the Colonel like a participation ribbon for this accomplishment?” I asked folding my arms over my chest, I didn’t want introductions I wanted my prisoner and to leave. The mere flesh wound was throbbing horribly. 

Colonel Harper just piqued an eyebrow “no, the Colonel wouldn’t. I would, however, like to question you about J’onn J’onzz.” 

“Right…” I just inhaled sharply and shook my head as I let it out “I’m going to have to decline, see…I’ve a Kryptonian werewolf to deliver to a group of rather taciturn blue mini-beings.”

“The creature has been ordered to be given to Project Cadmus,” Harper shook his head “you’re authority over him is ended.”

“HA!” I cried, smacking the table and just grinned “and you’ve been smoking drugs if you think that’s going to happen,” I looked over to Berry “one last favor, good buddy?” 

“Stand down, Mr. Allen,” Harper snarled before Berry just smirked and vanished, sending a nearby military person into a tizzy when he sent her files flying. Berry returned with Lar-On, still heavily chained up “return that creature to his cell! NOW!”

I held a hand out to Berry to shake “thank you, buddy, I have to say, it’s been nice meeting you. Any Allen that doesn’t electrocute me is a good one. The hugging could be cut down.”

Berry frowned as he shook my hand “I-I didn’t make you uncomfortable…did I?” Colonel Harper was trying to order his men in to retake Lar-On.

Kara smiled “she just doesn’t like to admit that she likes getting hugs.”

I glared at Kara “I don’t like you,” she smirked and I turned back to Berry as I wrapped Lar-On up in a green bubble “if I don’t see you before I return, it really has been nice meeting you. Seriously, you can crash at the lair if you’re ever back in town for however long you want. You made a real friend with Overwatch.”

“Same if you’re ever in my part of the world,” he grinned, he was learning to stretch the truth “bye, Green Lantern.”

I ignored the Colonel and his men who was now surrounded myself and Lar-On. Nope, paid him no mind at all as I went up through Superman’s Skylight with Lar-On right in line behind me. Rocketed out the Earth’s gravity and shot past the moon to the portal. I was in a little bit of a hurry. 

Dropped Lar-On off at our holding cells and headed directly to the Green Lanterns’ medical facilities. The head matron scowled at me; she hadn’t seen me in months and hoped that I’d stopped getting hurt. Before the DEO, I’d come here when I was hurt. 

They put me to sleep before they started working on me. It was a rather nice concept. To sleep peacefully. I haven’t done that in almost a month; didn’t even care about the mess I’d left on Earth that I was going to have to deal with at some point.


	13. When You Let Something Go Sometimes It Comes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I know that it's been a while since I pretty much did anything on here. I'll be honest, the show pissed me off and I just lost interest as I start focusing on my original works. Well, I actually got a manuscript finished and sent off to a publisher and I'm trying to figure out Patreon. 
> 
> I happened to be going through some of my documents because I was bored and needed distracting. Things in real life have been incredibly crappy lately. I was in need of feel good moment and I found two chapters that I'd forgotten I'd finished. I've even started back on Athena. 
> 
> So here are two chapters because I need the feel goods

Watching Lar-On’s trial and sentencing had been extremely pleasing. I’d been released from the medical facility with just an overnight stay, good as new with just a little tightness of the new skin that’d quickly grown, and had made the trail. After the trial, the happy feeling went way when I was told I had to stay in National City as there was still Fort Rozz to deal with. Guardians are buzz kills. 

I watched Lar-On be escorted to the ship going to the prison planet before heading back to Earth. Got cleaned up at the station before heading out to get something to eat. There was nothing else to do at The Station, it was clean and put together and I had projects to work on at the lab. Took the bike and rode through the city towards that café by the peeing dog. 

Had ordered and was going over notes in my phone when someone sat down at the table across from me. It was a bit startling…and then I saw who was studying me intently. I growled softly and leaned back in my chair. 

“What are you doing here, Lucy?” I demanded folding my arms over my chest “I thought you were done with me.”

Lucy scowled at me, her fingers tapping angrily at the table top. She was wearing her dress uniform with her cover sitting in the chair next to her. Her hair was pulled back up into a tight bun and she looked sad and tired. My heart ached for her but I refused to give into that need to use our bond to comfort her. 

“You hung up on me,” she said tersely in lieu of a greeting “never let me finish what I was going to say. I was being listened to and I wanted to let you know that. Everything I said was for effect for my father.”

“Looks like it got the desired effect,” I snapped coldly “our relationship is over, he wins…yay,” Lucy did not look amused, not that I was trying “and, pray tell, how the hell were you going to tell me you were being listened to if you were being listened to?!” 

Lucy gently slapped the table as her eyes flashed with restrained hurt and rage, she ignored my question there at the end and was like a dog with a bone “we are not over, Nadine Pickett. I was not breaking up with you, I just needed my father to believe that. There is a plan in place to bring down the projects that he heads. I love you, Nadine, more than I’ve ever loved anybody else. I want what you want, to grow old together,” she paused as the waitress came over. Lucy just told the girl to bring her whatever I was having, same with the drink, and the waitress left; Lucy’s tone was much more controlled when she spoke to me again “our staged breakup wasn’t part of the plan but it was the only way my father would let me back in and for him leave you alone.”

I snorted and shook my head at her “that’s nice but brings up another problem. Forgetting the ‘staged’ breakup,” I leaned forward to growl “you fucking lied to me and broke your damned promise. You left, Lucy, without talking to me, without taking the time to tell me what was going on. I told you everything, I kept nothing from you because that’s how I thought our relationship worked. Tell me how I’m to trust you now?”

The Major nodded and quick wiped away the tears that threatened to fall “the plan was presented to me with a time limit. I wanted to tell you everything but there was a small window in order to put me into play. You can trust me, Natty.”

“You think it’s that easy?” I demanded leaning forward over the table “you just waltz back in and give me this trash and expect me to forgive you so easily?” I watched her closely “what did you think was going to happen, I get hurt and I detach. You think its easy coming back from that?”

“No,” Lucy shook her head “but we have to try,” she sounded very resolute about that “this last month without you…god, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I miss feeling what you’re feeling because I hadn’t realized just how dependent that I’d become upon it,” she smiled softly “I don’t think you realize just how many emotions you experience a day, Natty. I loved feeling it too.”

I clenched my jaw and frowned but our food arrived before I could respond. Lucy looked surprised at the chicken strips, extra ranch and curly fries that’d been put in front of her with a glass of orange soda. She looked up at me, a curious and knowing smile. 

“Chicken strips?” she asked “I thought you didn’t like them anymore. Betrayed by one that was more crunchy batter than chicken.”

I shrugged “they sounded good and I had a craving…getting healed on Oa always does that. Re-Gen makes you crave donuts, Oa healing makes a person crave chicken.”

Lucy’s features suddenly darkened “I heard about that…why wouldn’t you let Melody take care of you? You could have bleed out before you got to Oa. It was reckless!”

I tilted my head at her “calculated risk. Wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think I could.”

Lucy growled at me “eat your lunch before I put in your lap for being an idiot.”

We ate in silence. It was really annoying to have Lucy this close. I really wanted to break ranks and reopen the connection to her. She was as stunning as ever and I’d forgotten how commanding her presence could be when she was in uniform. 

“What are you doing here, Lucy?” I asked suddenly “in National City, I mean.”

Lucy looked up and sighed “it’s complicated and I’m not sure you’d like my answer.”

“Hasn’t stopped you so far,” I pointed out.

Lucy didn’t like that observation and her face showed it “I’m here with Colonel Harper about the Green Martian. An opportunity that fits in with the group I’m working with. An opportunity that I pushed because I needed to be here…I needed to get back to you.” 

“Who is the group you work for?” I asked, figured that was the safer option than talking about J’onn/Henshaw…whatever.

The Major leaned back in her chair, her gaze locked on the dog statue and her fingers playing with the last of her fries as she thought about it “let me make you dinner tonight,” she said suddenly, looking over “and I will tell you everything, I swear it.”

“I don’t live at the apartment anymore,” I told her and noticed her look of sadness.

She nodded “I know,” she frowned “I’ve been staying there the past few days, it feels wrong to be there without you.”

“Now you know why I left.” I told her flatly

Lucy made to respond when her phone rang. She didn’t answer but replied with a text that she tapped out pretty quickly. There was a response and Lucy glared at her phone. If she’d been Kryptonian I think she would have fried it with laser vision. 

“I have to go,” Lucy sounded like she hated the words coming out of her mouth “Harper wants me back at base,” she managed before the waitress came to check on us. Lucy paid for lunch before I could stop her “my treat,” she smiled as the waitress left, she had her hat under her arm as she came to stand beside my chair, leaning down to whisper in my ear “I really do love you and we are not over. I will prove it to you, Nadine,” she kissed me gently on the lips, causing an old and familiar fluttering in my chest “also I really love your haircut.”

***GL***

I was very irritated when I arrived at L-Corp. Freaking Lucy with her freaking soft lips and freaking beautiful green eyes. I marched up to Lena’s office; Jess gave the thumbs up and jumped when I threw Lena’s office doors open. Lena recovered herself, her papers still scattered, to glare at me reproachfully. 

A glare that continued as I made use of Lena’s liquor bar that was now only for her guests as it did nothing for her anymore. I got into Lena’s most expensive scotch and glared at her as I threw back the first pouring. It burned in a pleasant way that refocused my senses away from the splinter of emotion I was getting from Lucy; our connection had opened when she kissed me because I lost my grip. 

“You just here to drink my office dry?” Lena asked succinctly as she finished gathering her scattered papers “or are you just here to silently glare at me?”

“No, as much as I know you hate that,” I would have done it, it’d worked so well the last time that Lena had pissed me off “no, I’m here to find out if you told Lucy about The Station and if you told her where I was having lunch! I know that you know that I was back on planet. Why would you do that?!”

Lena sighed and came over to her, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were falling unbidden down my cheeks. I had to wonder how long they’d been falling. Lena cooed softly and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into her shoulder as I cried.

“You needed to talk to her and know the full truth,” Lena whispered “I wanted you to, at least, know the truth before you truly ended your relationship with her. I’ve never seen you as happy as when you were with Lucy.”

Lena got me sat down on her couch. She held me while I let out all the pent up emotion that I’d been suppressing. Have I ever mentioned that I don’t really like emotions? They are cumbersome and take up a lot of time and energy. I fell asleep on Lena, my head in her lap and her cooing softly to me. 

***GL***

When I woke up it was late in the afternoon and Lena was heading off to a meeting that she looked oh-so-excited about. Not having the energy to go down to the lab, I just went home and was very thankful that I didn’t work a regular job or I would have been fired a long ass time ago. I melted into the couch with ice cream and turned on cartoons; my day was wasted.

Got tired of watching cartoons and the ice cream had long since melted; I was restless and couldn’t sit still and didn’t want the demanded ice cream anymore (that was before it melted). Hated feeling like I had a shit-ton of stuff to do but nothing to actually do. So I turned on my work out playlist, cranked it so it drowned out my grumpy, depressed and generally malcontent thoughts.

It was easy to get lost in the repetitive motions and the beat of the music. Thea’s idea of a work out, as it was her station design, was much more intense than mine. Pretty sure that Thea was bucking for a spot on that TV show, American Ninja Warrior. She had to obstacles set up to train on. 

I was feeling good and worn out when I finally stopped. There was this pleasant weakness in my limbs, I was okay with the sweaty stickiness and there was a delicious smell of…pork chops? Wait…what?! Quietly, I made my way towards the kitchen area where food smells were starting to get stronger. I frowned when I got there…Lucy was there by the stove, dressed in a really nice red dress with her heels by the table. 

How the hell did Lucy know where this place was and how did she get in? Everyone she could have talked to here in National City was under strict orders not to give out this location to anyone. I just short of stared at her dumbstruck; she must have felt me staring at her because she turned and smiled. 

Lucy quickly added something to the skillet, turned off the heat to the pot next to it before she hurried over. Her eyes racked over me in an appreciatory manner. I was only wearing a sports bra and work out shorts…so I was pretty much on display but not showing off too much. The way Lucy’s green eyes danced I wasn’t sure whether I should cover up or remember how to be bold. 

“Hello, my love,” Lucy gently cupped my cheeks and kissed me “dinner is almost done so why don’t you go shower and get changed, though I am very much enjoying the view.” 

I just nodded dumbly as I went to do as she suggested. My mind was truly racing as I went through the options of how Lucy knew about The Station. Did I mention it at lunch? Lena promised that she hadn’t told Lucy about where I was staying, just that I was alive and mostly in one piece. What the hell was going on?!

When I came out of the shower, I found that Lucy had laid out clothes for me. Just a pair of black slacks and a royal blue button up shirt. Both of which I’m pretty sure I didn’t own…ever. She’d even brought me shoes and a belt. I sighed, dressed and got my hair to stick up like it was supposed to. Fuck curly hair.

Lucy was humming happily when I got back to the kitchen area. She’d plated the food, pork chops, sautéed onions, mashed potatoes in a thick gravy with whole kernel corn and dinner rolls from a nearby bakery. There were glasses of wine waiting and a nice red table cloth over the table…how long had Lucy been here and I hadn’t noticed? I was going to have a chat with Felicity about Station security. 

“I knew you’d look amazing in that outfit,” Lucy grinned as she came over, running her hands over my shoulders to straighten out the material “sort of makes me want to skip dinner and get you out of these carefully chosen clothes.”

“No,” I shook my head and stepped back to put a little distance between Lucy and myself “you promised answers and I’m not sure us going all carnal is a very good idea, Lucy. Our relationship is nowhere near that level of intimacy at the moment.”

Lucy nodded “you’re right, you are absolutely right,” she sighed heavily and forced a smile as she looked up at me “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

I gently caught Lucy’s face in my hands “I’m not uncomfortable, Lucy, I just meant that I want answers and if…if we can salvage our relationship then I want to go slowly,” I let my hands drop “rushing in feels...” I couldn’t express what I wanted so I just sighed with my rumbling stomach “can we have dinner now?” 

***GL***

Dinner was good, Lucy really was an amazing cook (not sure that was ever going to change). However, I really didn’t like the answers she’d given me which was killing my appetite. I was going to kill Bruce Wayne and Thea Queen the next time I got my hands on them. Thea hadn’t left the city when I thought she had; she’d had Felicity hack into the Bat’s system instead of going to Gotham. 

After getting over being pissed off, Bruce had ‘come up’ with a plan that involved recruiting Lucy to be their mole in General Lane’s staff. I’m sure that as Bruce was the Bat and the Bat was an overly paranoid bastard, this plan was one of many he’d already had on the books for a while. 

Bat knew that if presented with a threat, General Lane would strike back. If it was Lucy doing the questioning then he’d be less likely to kill her. Instead, General Lane would get her back under his thumb by dragging her back to the military. 

Batman and Arrow hadn’t really given Lucy any time to think. They believed that if Lucy went right after Mr. Clean’s confession then it’d be more likely to be believable that she was upset with her father. Also that I would talk her out of going, which I would have tried to. The staged breakup really hadn’t been part of the plan.

“So that’s it?” I demanded “they got you back into the military, now what?”

Lucy let my anger roll off her and didn’t let herself to get tripped by it “having J’onn J’onzz get arrested pushed Batman’s plans forward. With the Martian’s abilities, bringing down 7734 will be a thousand times easier as he can infiltrate. Problem is that Alex, and by extension, Astra, have put themselves in Harper’s sights,” Lucy rolled her wine glass between her hands “their abilities would be handy too. With J’onn, we can use Harper to name me Director of the DEO and take out a highly placed military official with connections to CADMUS and 7734. As director I would have a high security clearance level and my father would trust me…and we could get our relationship back,” I raised an eyebrow at that one “as director I would have my own power in D.C. and my father knows where I stand about my relationship with you.”

I nodded as I processed this, chewing at my bottom lip. They were putting a lot of faith in a man who’d hidden his powers for the last ten years. I remember the conversation about him going undercover to get into Lord Tech. 

“And are those three comfortable with this plan?” I asked looking back up at Lucy “have you talked to them about it and what it would mean for them?” 

Lucy nodded “Batman talked to Alex and Astra and I had a mental conversation with J’onn about it. Alex was hesitant but after the Red K incident, she’s in and wherever Alex goes so does Astra,” Lucy shrugged “Batman already has groundwork laid for taking down 7734 but needs the manpower and a way in. I’m the way in and while his clan and Arrow aren’t quite up to the challenge and he needed more level headed Supers than Superman. Ones who follow direction and use their heads than just punching their way through everything.” 

“Were you having Felicity be nice to me?” I asked, trying to keep my voice even. I really wanted Felicity to be nice for the sake of being nice “did Thea have her do it? Make her let me stay here and make sure that I took care of myself when I could have cared less?” 

Lucy gulped hard and shook her head, she was trying to get past the lump in her throat “Felicity was furious with Thea and put their wedding on hiatus until they could find a way to fix us,” Lucy suddenly chuckled “you know, I hadn’t really thought about it till now but there are a lot of those who identify as LGBTQ in the superhero business. Capes should be rainbows.” 

I shrugged and postulated “maybe it’s more that to be a superhero you have to be more open minded. Understand that there are more important things to worry about than who loves who.” 

***GL***

Lucy left not long after dinner was over. She’d had to work at it because she really didn’t want to leave. After we’d finished eating and our conversation had died out, Lucy had wanted a tour of the restored station. She dragged the one out as long as she could by asking as many questions about the work involved as she could. 

I walked her to her car, the one that had been sitting in an L-Corp long term parking space at L-Corp since Lucy had left. There, Lucy put music on her phone and asked for dance. I couldn’t really deny her request, woman knew how to make me want to give her the world. So we danced for several songs before she kissed me. 

A proper kiss from made me forget everything, from how to breathe to what my own name was. I’m not even sure when the kiss ended and she started peppering my face with gentle, little kisses. My hands fisted in the cloth of her dress at her sides. 

“I do love you, Lucy,” I whispered as I leaned back to look at her “please don’t break me more than I already am.”

“If you break, I’ll break with you,” Lucy promised as she gently caressed my cheeks “we will get through this and one day, my love, you will become Nadine Lane.”

I raised an eyebrow at her “but I’ve just learned how to spell Pickett. You want me to give up all that hard work?”

Lucy just grinned and nodded “babe, Lane is easier to spell.” 

***GL***

I got to work early the next morning feeling better than I had in a long time. Even finished up a few projects that I’d been lingering on…well, I just didn’t care before. I was starting to draw up notes on a new Kevlar vest when Alex showed up just after lunch. 

She didn’t look as happy as she could but she told me that I was needed at the DEO. Yes, she could have called but I would have ignored the summons and she was tired of hearing Harper complain about me. Alex was to get me to the base one way or another. She bribed me with promises of tacos with spicy avocado and lime sauce...lots of tacos…enough tacos that I could make myself sick. I followed after her like a little lost puppy dog. 

So once again I found myself in that interrogation/conference room. I didn’t meditate this time as I’d created little green constructs of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan and they were having a battle there on the table top. Using the ‘force’ to clear obstacles and attack each, doing fancy moves with their lightsabers. Obviously this was an exercise in multitasking and battle strategy and not because Alex had been humming the Imperial March when she’d escorted me to this room. 

I did grimace when Vader’s blade scorched the table top, left a pretty deep gasp in the metal. The battle was intense and I wanted to know who was going to win so I ignored the opening of the door and someone talking to me. I cheered when Obi-wan knocked Skywalker into the lava (a.k.a. puddle of bubbly green goo). 

With the fight over I ended the constructs and looked up. Lucy was trying her hardest to not look amused by my dorkiness. I could see it in her eyes and feel a little of it through our closed bond. Colonel Harper, on the other hand, looked rather upset and wasn’t making effort to hide it.

“Green Lantern,” Harper sat down and started opening the file before him on the table as I moved my chair so I could rest my boots up on the table’s edge “you have ignored three summons by this inquiry.”

“Just three?” I frowned and huffed “well, if it’s a record then we’ll go with it and if not, we can try this again tomorrow.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at me “Lantern, if you leave this room we’ll have to arrest you and terminate any and all deals between the DEO and Oa.”

I grinned “will you have the handcuffs, Major Lane,” my Green Lantern can be such an ass “cause that sounds like fun. I mean after you kick out Latimer here.”

The man growled and didn’t notice Lucy shifting in her seat “My name is Colonel James Harper of the United States Marine Corp, I am with JAG and I can make your life hell.”

“Nice to know that you have such a high opinion of yourself,” I told him and shrugged “so, why am I here? If it’s about the parking tickets, I swear I’m going to pay those. There’s that one parking meter outside that has a hard time accepting coins and is seems to be stuck on expired,” I tilted my head at them “could you get that fixed, thanks.”

Lucy was watching me curiously, this side of my personality really didn’t come out like this often. Next to her, Harper was composing himself. He was an officer after all. 

“What do you know about J’onn J’onzz?” Harper asked with a controlled tone 

I shrugged “as much as anyone I guess, he’s looks Christmas themed all green and red. He’s grumpy but considering his species were nearly wiped out, well…I’d be grumpy too. I know he likes cookies and chocolate milk. Oh…and he’s an Ares…get it?”

Harper wrote something down on his legal pad “were you aware that he was masquerading as Director Henshaw?” 

I sat up straight in my chair and rested my forearms on the table “yes, I was and I really didn’t care,” Harper’s face went red and it was all Lucy could do not to face palm “see, my ring can tell me who is what species. Knew he was a Green Martian the moment I meet him but he wasn’t breaking any laws of Oa and as far as I could tell…he was doing a pretty good job here at the DEO. You certainly couldn’t tell the difference and probably liked him better than the old Henshaw.”

Harper growled “Hank Henshaw was my friend!”

“Which makes this a conflict of interest!” I growled back in the same tone and smirked “in the game of ethics you are really the pot calling the kettle black.”

“I could have you arrested for helping him impersonate a government official,” Harper snarled “I could give you over to Project Cadmus. I know they’d loved to know how that ring works.”

I just smiled at him “two things, the ring works off of willpower. It’s a cosmic force that’s at the center of the emotional spectrum. Two, yes please, send me to Cadmus…I would love to ruin their day,” Lucy’s glare was telling me to shut up “from what I’ve heard Project Cadmus is not something to be proud off. Heard it referred to as an alien chop shop.”

“Cadmus if the first line of defense this world has,” Harper snapped “we need to learn about these different species of aliens who are coming here to take over.”

I shook my head “no, they are murders and butchers. Earth has defenses that are not procured through cruelty and an absence of morals in the name of the greater good. You would destroy humanity while trying to save it.”

“Its alien sympathizers like you who are the problem,” Harper sneered “standing in the way of progress.”

“And yet, your progress is coming from aliens,” I pointed out casually “using their technology and their genetics in order to further human knowledge and understanding. Interesting isn’t it?” I hummed thoughtfully “now, I’ve better things to do than sit here and argue with hypocrisy, I hear they are doing a marathon of Merlin on Syfy. Love the actress who plays Morgana,” I frowned and shook my head “Morgana deserved better, she was a special bean.” 

I made to get up and Harper jumped to his feet “we’re not done here.”

“Oh, but we are. See, he broke no Oaian law therefore I could not arrest him and I have no authority to enforce the laws of the United States. He gave me no reason to mistrust him or to suspect him of criminal activity,” I pointed out “I am merely a liaison and one Martian is nothing compared to the host of Fort Rozz, in which the DEO and the Green Lantern Corp, mainly me, have started to make great headway in recapturing. So, yes, we are done here.” 

***GL***

Alex and Astra was interrogated just after me and were arrested for conspiracy and whatever else Harper had added on. I think he was taking out his bad temper on Alex and Astra. I mean, I knew they was going to go through this but I didn’t think he was going to have them and J’onn dragged off right then with heavy kryptonite restraints. 

Lucy snagged me before I could protest the shock prods they were using on the trio. She pulled me into a nearby room that turned out to be a cleaning closet, keeping a finger over my lips to keep me from talking until she was sure the hallway outside was empty. Then Lucy asked me to drop my suit. When it was gone, Lucy caught my left hand and slipped a ring on me. 

“I bought this in D.C. before my meeting with my father,” her eyes were locked on the dark banded ring with smallish ruby sunk into the band “and I’ve carried it around with me every day since,” Lucy looked up and smiled when she saw that my gaze was going back and forth between my hand and her “I meant what I said last night, about being with you for the rest of our lives. Whether we’ve a long engagement or a short one, doesn’t matter because you are becoming a Lane.”

I raised an eyebrow at her, the ring felt warm from being in her pocket and it had weight to it “you are very confident in that statement, Miss Lane, I could say no. And ya know, this type of thing is normally done in a romantic setting and not in a mop closet.”

Lucy just smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck “you’re not going to say no,” she stated “because we are inevitable.”

“And they say romance is dead,” I smirked, Lucy just shrugged and hummed “but seriously, the mop closet? And don’t think it made me forget about the treatment of Alex and Astra out there.”

Lucy shrugged “that is something that you need not worry about. The trio will be held until they will be extracted tonight under the cover of darkness. Kara, Thea and I will be taking care of it…babe,” she stopped my protest “you glow green when you fly or fight, the rest of us can wear non-descript clothing and masks. Therefore, none of us will be suspected.”

I narrowed my eyes at her “and how will they get out once you get them?”

“They’ll take our motorcycles.” Lucy shrugged

I raised an eyebrow “the three of them can fly.”

“Radar, sweetie,” Lucy pointed could like it was so very obvious…a ‘duh’.

I just nodded “and how will you get out of there?” Lucy made to respond and stopped…she started blinking at me so I asked “you were going to have Kara fly you out, weren’t you?”  
Lucy slowly nodded. I could only shake my head and sigh at her before I kissed her forehead. Then I called up my suit and left the closet. People honestly worry me from time to time  
Also...proposing in a FRIGGING MOP CLOSET!? Seriously thought that, as Lucy was a romantic at heart that it would have been…ya know, romantic. I think I was disappointed because it wasn’t romantic. Crap, the romanticized ideals have infected me via Lucy. I wonder if there’s a shot for than and what proof it is?

***GL***

Lena and Alexis came over that evening for dinner and to wait out Lucy’s revised mission. It got interesting when Felicity made her long-distance self-known. That was fun because she’d ordered the same kind of take out that Lena had brought and then squealed when Lena held my left hand up to the camera; it was almost the same frequency that Lena had squealed with happiness at and I’m sure every dog in a three mile radius was happy when the squealing was over. I hadn’t taken Lucy’s ring off yet. 

I sat with Alexis on my lap as we made our way through an order of pot stickers that we didn’t have to share with her Mama. We both watched confused as Lena sat her laptop in the center of the table with Felicity up on the video feed, wouldn’t have figured Felicity for a blonde and she was rather attractive but that wasn’t the confusing part. It was their chosen dinner topic…weddings. 

Felicity’s wedding had come of hiatus now that she’d forgive Thea for the ‘staged’ and ‘fake’ breakup between myself and Lucy. Their wedding was coming up soon and Felicity promised to send us invitations…’cause Starling City was going to be able to handle all that hero-ness and not have something go wrong…right. Something was totally gonna go wrong because none of us have that good of luck. 

Just like I’m pretty sure that someone or something is going to crash Lena and Kara’s wedding. I mean, we already know that there’s someone out there trying to kill Lena. Haven’t seen them since the space ship disaster but pretty sure that’s not the last of them. 

Why couldn’t Lucy be more like the other couples in our lives? The ones who are not getting married. Winn and Anya aren’t gonna tie the knot anytime soon and Alex and Astra are perfectly happy with how their relationship. The ladies honestly didn’t feel the need to put anymore labels on it. 

Alexis and I left the women chatting and took bowls of ice cream to the living room to watch cartoons and have desert away from ‘dress’ talk. I have not worn a dress in almost fifteen years…not a streak I’m looking to break. Alexis asked was frowning as she ate her chocolate diary treat.

“You know, most people smile while they eat this,” I pointed out gently poking her cheek.

Alexis raised a curious eyebrow (OMG!!! LENA’S KID! Too cute) and asked “why is Mommy and Auntie Felty getting all happy about a ring?” she asked, I sniggered how she couldn’t say Felicity’s name “it’s not as cool as your other one is it?” she poked at my engagement with a sticky finger “does it light up like my shoes do?” she looked back up me “is there a voice in there like Auntie Felty? Is Genie in there? Should I rub it and set him free?”

I had to chuckle at her cute sincerity, she was seriously wanting to touch it with her sticky hands. Which was prevented when I set our empty bowls on the coffee table before getting into bag that Lena takes everywhere for her. There were diapers (potty training had been interesting and still hit and miss), fresh sets of clothes because Alexis attracts dirt and grunge which also explains the three packs of wet wipes. 

Used some of those wet wipes to clean Alexis up, I promised her answers if she held still. Kid held still and let me wash her hands and face. Once that was done, she pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and snuggled into me. There was no way this kid could get any more adorable with her big green eyes looking up at me.

“The ring was a gift from Aunt Lucy,” I explained as Alexis held my hand in hers so she could play with the dark ring “a symbol of her love for me. She wants me to marry her,” Alexis looked up at that and frowned “why are you frowning, Monkey?” 

“Cause you’re supposed to marry me!” Alexis sniffled, using the blanket to wipe her tears away “like Mama and Mommy are.”

Alexis was very smart just like her Mommy, I had to smile at her as I wiped her tears away from her cheeks “sweetie, you have quite a lot of growing to do before you’re big enough for that and you never know, while you’re growing you’re gonna find someone that you love. I’m already taken and way too old for a beautiful girl such as yourself,” Alexis glared at me “hey, I don’t make the rules. Trust me, you’re getting the better end of the deal here. As a kid, you get the good comics, you get treats and coloring books and toys that are actually fun to play with. Don’t grow up, kid, it’s a trap.”

Alexis folded her arms across her chest and pouted “fine, but only because Kelsi already asked me,” I raised a curious eyebrow at her, who was this Kelsi “she lets me read with her and shares the letter blocks. She’s part alien and has purple eyes. They are so cool,” Alexis grinned tiredly “they can glow in the dark! IN THE DARK!! Aunt Natty, why can’t my eyes glow in the dark?”

“Because neither humans nor Amazons have glowing eyes,” I kissed her forehead and pointed towards the TV “watch your cartoons,” I commanded as Lucy wearily dropped on to the couch next to us and was smiling at me as she leaned into my side “hello, stranger, how are you?”

Lucy hugged my arm and kissed my cheek before whispering “very happy to see you and falling further and further in love with you after hearing your little talk with the Monkey,” she sighed happily “I so totally want kids with you. Think we can use Lex’s tech for our own gain?”

Alexis turned and glared at Lucy, the girl was on the verge of going to sleep “Aunt Lucy, shush! The man in the mask hasn’t been caught yet! You messing with my Scooby time!”

I smirked at Lucy’s stunned expression “yeah, Scooby time, Lucy, Scooby time!” I teased and received a smack from both Alexis and Lucy. For different reasons but talking was one of them.   
I’d never thought about having children…ever. Now I was thinking about thanks to Lucy. That felt like a life for after being a Green Lantern. The idea was appealing, I mean, little versions of Lucy Lane running around sounded like something that was worth giving up being a Lantern for.


	14. Danger Green Lantern, DANGER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have one more chapter that's at least halfway done. According to my notes...yea, I'm not sure how many chapters are left but there are big changes came to National City. Never know, Wonder Woman might show.

“WARNING!” a garbled voice screamed through the speakers, at least it was in freaking English this time “WARNING! IMPACT WITH GAS GIANT IMMINENT! FAILURE OF ALL MAJOR SYSTEMS IMMINENT! TOTAL DESTRUCTION IMMINENT!” 

I groaned as I sat up and looked around the ship’s bridge for Winn, Anya and Brett (we couldn’t pronounce his real name and not even my ring was giving it a try), the explosion didn’t seem big enough to have done much damage to us or the ship. We’d been trying to reroute power from the staggeringly ancient engines through perfectly good corridors instead of the mangled and ruptured corridors they were going through. 

“Anya?” I called out using the captain’s chair to pull me to my feet “WINN!” I called over the repeating on a loop.

“Over here!” Anya called from behind a smoking consul, I stumbled over to her, wiping at my eyes hoping that they’d be cleared by that simple action but it didn’t work “Winn’s still out,” Anya explained as I dropped down beside her, more like collapsed down beside her “and you?” she asked putting a hand to my forever “you skin is chilled and clammy,” she swore softly in Russian as I lulled my head back against the consul “we really need to get off this ship for that planet gets any closer, as you will not take off the ring…Nadine, I truly fear that exposure to its radiation will start to become permanent.”

I smiled wearily and shook my head “we’ve talked about this, Anya, if I take the ring off then we lose our greatest chance at getting off this damned moon and crashed spaceship with a spiraling Gas Giant and if we fail then it won’t just be me who bites the dust. It’ll be you and Winn and Brett and the other twenty six surviving members of his crew,” I patted her on the knee “now, no fussing, go find Brett and see if his harebrained idea worked. We need those cleared hallways if we want to get to that shuttle.”

Anya nodded and frowned down at her watch. It was counting down and there was only four hours left. Just under six hours until the evil Gas Giant planet collided with the planet that our little moon was orbiting. 

I caught Anya’s hand “listen, we got this, go wake up Brett and see what the damage was. You think I’m really going to piss Lucy off by dying out here?” 

Anya smirked and gently kissed my forehead before she moved off. I had to chuckle as I rested a hand on Winn’s shoulder. Who would have thought watching a PBS special about the cosmos and planetary systems would have had a practical use? Lucy had wanted to watch and a chosen it for one of our date nights; Netflix and nerd out.

They’d talked about how gas planets the size of Jupiter or larger wound up the same distance from their suns as Mercury was from ours. It was agreed that Gas Giants weren’t supposed to be that close because they usually formed towards the outer edges of a solar system, because…well it was a very science-y explanation. However, the agreed upon theory was that there was something acting on theses gassy orbs that caused them to have spiraling orbits. Which caused them to be drawn inwards towards their sun where they’d enter a circular orbit (like Earth for example)…orbits that only lasted a few days. 

If that wasn’t bad enough, this particular gassy bastard was wafting off what the Green Lanterns called Black Radiation (because the color black is for death, Black Lanterns are all reanimated corpses). A gamma like radiation that attacked and disrupted a Green Lantern’s power source. It literally made wearing the power ring a lethal activity. Made us sick and unable to call up our power batteries to recharge the ring. 

I struggled to keep my eyes open. Anya, Winn and I…Brett came along later, had been going non-stop for the last six hours or so. We’d been trying to frantically find a way out of our situation dealing with a language that we couldn’t translate, a broken ship and a very confused chief engineer who’d been in cryostasis for the past three of six millennia. His species built shit to last. Also, the Black Radiation wasn’t helping…not at all. 

 

***26 hours earlier***

 

This was the weirdest dinner ever and I’ve been Lena’s plus one to several Luthor functions. What do ya get when you have two Supers, a Green Lantern, a Luthor and two Lanes sitting at the same dinner table? The answer is unpleasant and awkward tension. This all started because a couple of teenagers backpack through the Sierra Nevada with their parents and fell in a hole. In the hole was a very ancient spaceship that the DEO nabbed up before any other three lettered agency knew what was going on. 

Somehow the story leaked and Lois came to town looking for the ship that come blogger caught pictures of moving towards DEO headquarters. Lucy believed that it was just a weak excuse for Lois to come to National City; she really wasn’t sure if Lois was there for the ship, Lena or Lucy, herself. Of course, Clark Kent came with and accidently found out that Kara was marrying Lena Luthor. Not sure who looked more stricken upon the revelation (Lena was sitting on Kara’s lap) because I was there when Lois burst into Lucy’s (our) apartment; Lois or Clark. 

This led to a dinner out at a restaurant that Lena owned. It’d gone downhill almost the moment that we’d sat down. Lois had been curious about Kara and Lena’s relationship and how long it’d been going on; Clark really hadn’t like the answer. Clark also didn’t like the fact that Lucy was no longer with James because Jimmy was his bro; or the fact that Kara had rejected James’s advances. 

“Listen, Clark,” I’d had to step in there when Clark started ripping on Lucy about leaving James “you can’t have it both ways. Nobody has the right to be in a relationship and actively try to get with someone else. That’s a douche move on anyone’s part. James was with Lucy when Lena and Kara got together and James chose to go after a woman who was already taken thus prompting the ending of James and Lucy’s relationship,” I pointed out “it can’t be both ways, Mr. Kent.”

Clark frowned “who are you again…why are you even here?” he demanded petulantly 

“I thought we’d been introduced before,” I grinned and gave him a little wave “I’m Nadine Pickett, I am Lucy’s almost-fiancé, Lena’s adopted sister and Kara’s partner in crime and an engineer at L-Crop,” I bowed my head to him “and I also am paid to make people ask questions. Good questions that normal people wouldn’t think of. “

Lucy gently elbowed me “almost-fiancé?” she asked slipping her hand into mine.

“Better than not-fiancé,” I pointed out “it is a step in the wedding direction.”

Lois grinned at us (it was faker than most boobs in Hollywood) and asked “have you told father yet about you two?” 

Lucy nodded “I did and he’s okay with it.”

Both Lois and I looked shocked, Lois managed to sputter “okay, wow…what?! Are we thinking of the same man here?” she asked incredulously “’cause I don’t think we are.”

Lucy shrugged “even if he wasn’t okay with it I wouldn’t care,” she raised an eyebrow at Clark when he growled lowly but ignored him “now, tell me, sis, have you and Clark here set a date for your nuptials or are you like the rest of us mere mortals? Stuck picking a date.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Halloween,” I muttered into Lucy’s shoulder, felt like we’d entered dangerous territory to Lucy’s sibling. 

Lucy turned and muttered back as Clark started describing when and where he wanted his and Lois’s wedding to be, Lois munched unhappily on a piece of bread “I don’t trust you and Winn, between the two of you you’ll end up having our nuptials on the bridge of a Federation Starship or have us dressed as Jedi,” she ignored my counter of being a Sith instead “we’ve talked about this.” 

Lucy wanted to be a traditionalist and have the wedding either in a church or at least, have a priest conduct the ceremony. She refused to listen to the idea of having Cat dressed up as Elvis to conduct the ceremony in Eliza’s back yard. That’d been strung together from a list of suggestions put into a hat. While Lucy had found it overly hilarious, she’d laid down a very resounding no to it; broke Winn’s heart.   
I was brought out of this musing when Lois jumped in to the conversation when Clark paused to look at his buzzing phone. Guess Lois wanted to get to the point of this dinner. Also listening to Clark was enough to melt a person’s brain. I honestly felt like yelling at him that we all knew his secret and he could drop the bumbling idiot routine. 

“So, little sister, I want the dish on that ship you have locked up at the DEO.” Lois rendered the table silent with that. 

Lucy frowned looking very much confused “the what? What space ship and what’s the DEO?” she asked, if there were awards for denial Lucy would win “have you been pulling all-nighters again, Lois…you know those aren’t good for you. I would have thought you’d have learned better with…how many years have you been a reporter?”

Lois just smirked “you can yank me around all you want, baby sis, but I know better. I have solid evidence that a ship was removed from northern Cali and brought here to National City,” Lucy leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at her sister “I know that more than one blogger has put up images of it before they were erased from the internet and I know that you, Lucy, are now the Director of the DEO…Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Don’t lie, I have my sources.”

Lucy just nodded and sighed “I think you’ve finally lost it, Lois. I am not the director of this…whatever you called it, DEO. I work for Lena as one of her top lawyers; better pay than CatCo,” she shrugged “plus her insurance and facilities are better for when Nadine and I decide to have a child. Oh, we will have children Miss Pickett, just you wait,” Lucy gently kissed my cheek and smiled at my confused look before she looked back to her scowling sister “and even if I was the leader of a three letter division, I think that ship you’re talking about would be highly classified. I’m not sure even Superman would have clearance to see it.”

I was seriously glad when the dinner was over and Lena had kicked us out of her restaurant after the sisters descended into an almost fist fight. Lois would not just give up on the ship and Lucy wasn’t budging. Oh, maybe tossing Lucy over my shoulder and getting her out of the place that was a bit much but it worked and given the angry words towards her sister…the safest. 

***GL***

I took Lucy through a drive-thru on our way home and got a movie from a RedBox. She was surprised when I willingly returned to her…our…apartment with her. I felt like it was same deal compared with the rest of our night and…well, mostly because it make Lucy happy. Which it did, there was this happy grin on her face as we started the movie and ate our hamburgers. 

When the movie was over, Lucy pushed me towards the balcony and told me to wait there. She arrived soon after with blankets and laid them out on the balcony’s floor before pulling me down to lay with her. With the lights out in the apartment and because of the height, we were above most of the light pollution and the stars were clearer. 

“Were you serious about having children together?” I asked not want our conversation to end despite the fact that Lucy couldn’t stop yawning and it was now past midnight.

Lucy nodded, rubbing her cheek on my shoulder “yep,” she murmured “three of them or maybe four to keep it even,” woman had thought this out, I could only blink at her “we can live in the suburbs or somewhere not an apartment and have a dog named Bobby ‘cause I’ve always wanted a dog named Bobby just so I can yell ‘Damn-it Bobby!’.”

I chuckled at her “you would name a dog just so you could reference ‘King of the Hill’?” 

Again Lucy nodded “yes, I would.” 

I grinned and kissed her forehead “you know, I think a fall wedding would be nice because of the colors; the changing leaves painting the mountains,” Lucy’s head shot up at that and she had this quizzical look on her face “and I would be willing to wear a dress if you would let Cat perform the ceremony. She is certified and I don’t feel comfortable with churches or priests. I feel like I’m going to spontaneously combust if I look at one wrong.” 

Lucy grunted in shock before she climbed on top of me so she could look me directly in the eyes “are you being serious right now?” she demanded “you’re alluding to the fact that you’ve said yes to my proposal.”

I shrugged nonchalantly “I guess being married to you wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

Lucy rested her forehead on mine and growled “do not tease me about this, Nadine Pickett!”

Smiling softly, I kissed her tenderly “yes, I will marry you, Lucy Lane because we’re using our last names for some reason,” I whispered in sing-song fashion holding onto her hips “one would think you’d be happy about this.”

Lucy was beaming brightly as she nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes “forget happy, I’m…ecstatic.”

I sighed softly and heard her gasp when I opened our emotional connection. It’d been weeks since Lucy had proposed. Summer had past and we were starting into September; working on getting back what we’d lost. No official ‘yes’ and a ‘no’ on being open with the bond. Only thing to really make progress was Batman and his little league of do-gooders bring down random labs belonging to 7734 and Cadmus…and we weren’t eve a part of that. 

***GL***

The next morning came too quickly for my liking. Lucy was the one urging me out of bed because we needed to be at the DEO to take care of that stupid ship. I had to go too because my ring is a universal translator. It was way too early in the morning and Lucy was way too cheerful. 

She wouldn’t stop smiling as she forced me to shower and then to eat breakfast. When she was satisfied that our morning rituals had been seen too, Lucy shoved me out the door while I was still trying consuming a bacon and egg sandwich; which I had to consume fully before Lucy would allow me in her car. 

I tried to sleep whilst on the way out to the desert but Lucy kept signing along with the radio and poking me in the ribs to try and make me join her. Giddy and overly happy Lucy was starting to get on my nerves; I just wanted to sleep after she’d kept me up all night. How could she be this happy after the activities we partook in after I’d finally said yes to marry her?

At the command center, waiting was for us was another evilly giddy person (Winn…it was Winn), Anya sipping coffee, Kara and Alex amusedly listening to Winn gush about his new position at the DEO. Lucy had brought Winn in to be an official member of the DEO because…well, he knew too much. It was either kill him and bury him in the desert or make him sign NDA’s and put him to work. Cat wasn’t happy that Lucy had stolen her best IT guy, Tim…Jim…Witt? Moral was, Cat wasn’t happy.

“Why are you wearing a backpack, Mr. Schott?” Lucy asked quirking an eyebrow at the heavy looking backpack that Winn was totting. 

He blinked and blubbered “well-well, I-I just wanted to prepared for my first day…ya know, working with the ship,” he patted the strap over his shoulder “I have snacks, external hard drives, flash lights, water bottles and a Leatherman because…ya know, you never know. Was-was I not supposed bring stuff?”

Lucy just smiled and patted Winn on the shoulder “it’s alright, Winn, you never know if any of that is going to come in handy. We like to be prepared here at the DEO.”

Winn looked relived by that and grinned happily. With that Lucy ordered us to a nearby elevator that would take us down to the large hangers that the DEO boasted. The ship that we’d be looking over was a smallish ship, I’d say, somewhere between a scout ship and a battle cruiser. However, it was alien so I could be totally wrong. 

“Just look around, try and see who the ship belongs too, if there are any records and how long it’s been on earth,” Lucy ordered from where we stood overlooking the ship on the catwalk just outside of the elevator, where the whole party was waiting to crawl into the ship “I don’t want any problems that’s going to give me a bad day, understand?”

There was a general consonance before everyone started to head down the stairs to the floor below. Somewhere down there was a hole in the hull that some agents had cleaned up and was using as a front door. Lucy grabbed my arm before I could start to move.

“I want you and Anya to find the bridge and work there,” she commanded and sighed heavily when I grinned at her sappily. Lucy came closer and whispered in my ear “I know my command voice is a turn on but we’re at work and this isn’t the place for naughty thoughts. Save that for tonight because I’ve something special planned.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” I whispered back in what I hoped was a sultry voice and given the way that I felt Lucy shiver through her emotions, I would say it had the desired effect in any case. 

***GL***

After my little exchanged with Lucy, I rounded up Anya and Winn and phased the three of us straight through the hull and onto the bridge of the ship. I kept us in the green bubble, providing oxygen and filtration from any nasty germs that may have called the ship home. The bridge was dark with intermittent flashing orange light coming from somewhere to our left, the light was accompanied by a low meeping trill. 

I lit up the room with green light and helped the other two find a place to plug in the portable battery that Anya had brought with her via Winn’s pack. She plugged it in at relay junction near a destroyed consul. The battery worked, humming to life as the lights on the bridge came on and the consul started sparking before Anya cut of power to it. 

“Ahh!” Winn yelped and leapt away from the door, he was gaping at the mummified body near a door. He took a few calming breathes and looked over “at least he’s not juicy.” 

That was all he said as he quickly wondered over to a consul and retrieved his table. Anya just smirked as she moved aside a dried up and dusty corpse of her own to get a function consul. She frowned as she started tapping at the screen. 

“I don’t recognize this,” she looked up at me “not fully. There are words that look familiar for several different languages but wrong. It’s like picking out Latin in our modern language.”

I copied her frown as I looked down that screen “my ring isn’t translating it either,” I looked up at her and blinked owlishly “that’s never happened before. The ring knows millions of languages, written and spoken. Whatever this is has to be ancient…like before the Green Lantern Corps and that’s nearly impossible. To be that old would make it like millions of years…but this ship,” I looked up and around the bridge, Winn had moved over to investigate the blinking light “doesn’t look like it could be millions of years old.”

“It was protected by that cave,” Anya pointed out “and the ship could be made from materials are very durable. Air tight seal would have preserved the bodies.”

I just nodded “well, we’ll have to build our own Rosetta Stone here. Start trying to match these words to the ones we know and see if we can’t translate that way.”

Anya looked over at me “that could take months, even years to accomplish.”

I smiled at her “got anything better to do Agent?”

Whatever Anya’s snarky reply was going to be was cut off when Winn yelped for a second time and the bridge was bathed completely in that orange light. Everything went trippy, doubles of everything as my vision skewed and colors shifted. My stomach threatened to revolt as I felt the world go wobble. My ring buzzed [warning: minuscule singularity initiated, leave area immediately]…there may have been more to that but there was concussive wave that hit both me and Anya.

And then there was nothing. 

***GL***

I woke to Winn frantically shaking my shoulder and gasping a little for breath. First thing I noticed was that oxygen levels were really low; my ring was maintaining an environmental bubble around the room we were in but one just barely enough to keep us alive. Second thing was there was this weird and painful buzzing throughout my body that I knew had nothing to do with the explosion. 

My ring buzzed as Winn pulled me to my feet [warning: Black Radiation detected, leave area immediately. Warning: Black Radiation detected, leave area immediately]. Oh, that was just lovely! 

Black Radiation is freaking lethal to Green Lanterns…to almost any lantern Corp actually. It has something to do with how the power rings works and it is all very science-y and I wasn’t listening to Kilowog when he told me. All I heard Black Radiation bad…blah, blah, blah, you gonna die…painfully as your internal organs start to liquefy but hopefully your nervous systems shuts down before that…if you’re lucky. 

Winn helped me up and gritted my teeth as I had the ring generate more oxygen causing Winn and Anya to sigh in relief. Using the ring was going to hurt. Quick look around showed on another bridge that looked similar to the other one, same markings on the wall and lighting scheme but that was about the extent of those similarities. 

Winn helped me stumble over to where Anya had already attached portable battery to one of the consuls. A frown was etched deep into her features as she worked. I peered over her shoulder and frowned as well. This language we could read. 

“According to the logs,” Anya pointed to the top left of the consul “we are aboard a battle cruiser that is only 3000 or so years old. It’s from the same people, Atlantians, which I’m pretty sure correlates with our Earth myth and it was their ship we were on back at the DEO.”

Winn grunted, sounded like it was a mixture of excitement and dread “Atlantis was real?” he finally managed to find a question “what?”

“I’m more interested in why we’re here and the how the hell do we get back home?” I countered reaching around Anya to tap a few buttons to being up ship’s status “thought so,” I frowned “ship’s crashed, on quarter power and we’ve a giant ball of death headed our way.” 

“WHAT!?” Winn cried, frantically looking to the consul “I can’t read this, what does it say?” 

Anya grimaced “it’s a status report for the ship,” she explained and pointed out “this says that all power but what’s to the remaining sensors have been rerouted to a bay of some sort four decks below us that has twenty seven life signs,” she pointed again “and these are the sensors that says…” she glanced up at me and gulped “that there is a gas giant planet on a collision course with us, well the moon we’re on.”

“How long until it’s here?” I asked wiping at the sweat on my brow 

Anya frowned and looked up from the consul “from the moment we arrived, roughly ten hours but we slept two of those away and now we’re looking at around eight.”

“That’s alright,” Winn shrugged “you can fly us out of here, right?” he asked expectantly “like phase through the hull and then open a portal to Oa and then to Earth, right.”

“What about the twenty seven life signs in the basement?” I asked “we leave them to die?”

Winn frowned “we take them with us?” he offered 

Not sure I could do that. Maybe if the Black Radiation wasn’t a factor I could, probably. I frowned and ignored the wave of dizziness that washed over me as I clung on to the consul to keep up right and the accompanying headache was so totally not helping. We needed a damn plan. 

“Anya can you find out how we were brought here? Maybe we can use that to get home,” I offered and then shook my head at Winn “you’re idea was good, Winn but I can’t do it because that Gas Giant is interfering with my powers. We need to exhaust all other options and use me as a last resort.”

***GL***

An hour later found us trekking through the ducts to get to down to where the ship’s crew was currently in cryostasis. We’d found an active file that was the ship’s captain’s last log entry. That’d been depressing as well as informative. The log was a video taken from the destroyed bridge not long after the crash, there was still sparks and smoke in the back ground. 

The Captain was a stoutly built man with short electric blue hair and pale eyes. There were natural marking, like leopard spots around his jaw and down the sides of his neck. Grey blood had oozed out of cuts on his face and he had blackening bruises. He gave his name but I’m not sure that I could have repeated it if I tried. 

He described how his ship ‘Anatole’, which I think means ‘sunrise’ in ancient Greek…anyways, the Anatole had been chased into this system by some enemy of theirs. They’d crashed on the fourth moon of the second plant and were apparently hidden from those who’d driven them there by the ‘uniqueness’ of the systems outer Gas Giant. The captain has order his crew of a hundred and forty one into cryostasis while he tried to get to the shuttle bay. 

In the shuttle bay were…are still? Whatever, there were shuttles that could, according to the captain, hold all the pods. Schematics that Anya and Winn were able to pull up, the ship had a star-drive…engines capable of moving faster than light. Only problem was that we couldn’t get to the shuttle because the ship was locked biometrically. We had to have an Atlantian to get us through the doors and to start the ship. 

My theory on why we could work the bridge consuls had to do with the fact that Winn brought us here when he’d activated a distress beacon. A beacon that acted as a portal to pull rescuers to a situation instead of recusing those in need. Not sure that was helpful thinking.

Winn thought that was a pure bullshit idea and not helpful. Who send people through a portal to danger instead of using it to get the stranded people out of danger? The IT guy was so very not happy with that logic and that it was still his first with the DEO and he was probably going to die. 

Anya watched me suspiciously as we prepared to head down to the stasis chamber. Two and half hours under Black Radiation and I noticed that my hands were starting to shake and my headache was getting worse. Still hadn’t told the other two exactly what was going on with me and was hoping to not tell them because I didn’t want them to panic. That was why I was keeping quiet as Anya and Winn bickered as we were climbing through ducts following Winn’s tablet for directions and it sucked

***GL***

I honestly thought cracking one of these guys out of their frozen shell was going to be difficult but it really wasn’t. Anya just poked a few buttons and started an automated sequence that started to thaw out First Officer…well, he agreed to let us call him Brett once he was able to talk again. 

Took nearly thirty minutes and half of Winn’s stash of granola bars to get the copper headed Atlantian functioning once again as he, Anya and I figured out a way to communicate. He was very quick to learn English and more than eager to help, why wouldn’t he be? With his help we used the remaining batteries that Anya had to power up the pods independently of the ship’s main power…or what was left of it. That headache I was nursing was starting to become piercing and the shaking of my hands was very noticeable at this point. 

Then we had to crawl back through the ship to the bridge while I still played the role of life support. Brett needed to see how badly damaged the ship was before we tried for the cargo bay. We all agreed that trying to get there blindly was a very bad idea. Plus, my ring was down below a half charge. 

Brett was the first to realize that something was wrong with me; ya know collapsing was a big indicator that some thing’s wrong. My legs had suddenly given out and the resulting, radical change of altitude did nothing for my head. Took a lot to stay conscious and keep an oxygen bubble going. 

Anya actually sat on me when I tried to lie to them about what was going on. Had to tell the truth just to get her off me so I could breathe. Brett and Winn had tried to help but angry and worried Russian woman is universally feared. My confession led to a huge argument.

“I take the ring off, we all die,” I pointed out from where I sitting on the floor, getting up didn’t feel like a good idea “I leave the ring on and we get out of here. The effects of Black Radiation will fade but if you continue to argue with me and waste time we don’t have…Anya, then we are all going to die for certain sure.”

Okay, I had no idea if the effects would fade. That was probably a huge ass lie but I needed Anya to stop arguing and get busy. If I took off the ring then we’d lose our only source of life support.   
Winn frowned as he knelt beside me and looked up at Anya “she’s right, Anya, we’ve got to hurry.”

Brett agreed in his deep baritone voice “we are not helping the Green Lantern by standing around deviating from the plan we already have.”

Anya knelt down before me and gave Winn a little shove so he felt backwards with a yelp before she glared at me “you die from this and Lucy comes after me, I will find you in the deepest pits of hell and then you will know what hell is.”

I blinked at her “less threatening and more doing, please.”

Anya gently cupped my cheek and then nodded. Under her direction the boys got busy while I was to not move or help other than to generate atmosphere. Their plan was to cheek the circuits, get life support back on (priority), reroute power from the pods (in case the portable batteries were needed in the shuttle) and put it to the corridors we needed to get to the shuttles. Seven hours left until the death planet arrived…oh, who was I kidding, I was probably gonna die before the planet even got close enough to destroy this moon. That was something to look forward too I guess. 

***GL***

“WARNING!” a garbled voice screamed through the speakers, at least it was in freaking English this time “WARNING! IMPACT WITH GAS GIANT IMMINENT! FAILURE OF ALL MAJOR SYSTEMS IMMINENT! TOTAL DESTRUCTION IMMINENT!” 

I groaned as I sat up and looked around the ship’s bridge for Winn, Anya and Brett (we couldn’t pronounce his real name and not even my ring was giving it a try), the explosion didn-’t seem big enough to have done much damage to us or the ship. That was good, something positive to counter the tingling buzz that burned along my nerves. 

“Anya?” I called out using the captain’s chair to pull me to my feet, things were going blurry around the edges “WINN!” I called over the repeating on a loop.

“Over here!” Anya called from behind a smoking consul, I stumbled over to her; literally stumbling because of the tingling. I wiping at my eyes hoping that they’d be cleared by that but I’m not that lucky.

“Winn’s still out,” Anya explained as I dropped down beside her, more like collapsed down beside her “and you?” she asked putting a hand to my forever “you skin is chilled and clammy,” she swore softly in Russian as I lulled my head back against the consul “we really need to get off this ship for that planet gets any closer, as you will not take off the ring…Nadine, I truly fear that exposure to its radiation will start to become permanent.”

I smiled wearily and shook my head “we’ve talked about this, Anya, if I take the ring off then we lose our greatest chance at getting off this damned moon and crashed spaceship with a spiraling Gas Giant and if we fail then it won’t just be me who bites the dust. It’ll be you and Winn and Brett and the twenty six surviving members of his crew,” I patted her on the knee “now, no fussing, go find Brett and see if his harebrained idea worked. We need those cleared- hallways if we want to get to that shuttle.”

Anya nodded and frowned down at her watch. It was counting down and there was only four hours left. Just a little under six hours until the evil Gas Giant planet collided with the planet that our little moon was orbiting. 

I caught Anya’s hand “listen, we got this, go wake up Brett and see what the damage was. You think I’m really going to piss Lucy off by dying out here?” 

Anya smirked and gently kissed my forehead before she moved off. I had to chuckle as I rested a hand on Winn’s shoulder. Who would have thought watching a PBS special about the cosmos and planetary systems would have had a practical use? Lucy had wanted to watch and a chosen it for one of our date nights; Netflix and nerd out.

***GL***

The damage was…it was bad, like really bad. There’d be no salvaging half the consuls on the bridge and life support was now permanently offline. Only bright light was that there was now power to at least half the corridors we needed but left with the problem of how to power the pods. 

I just said ‘fuck it’ and decided that using a little Green Lantern muscle was going to half to get us where we were going. Even if it was going to speed up my medical issues; the others wanted to protest but we were really between a rock and hard place. Winn made me drink a few mouthfuls of water and eat a granola bar before he and Brett would help me to my feet. 

Yay, in a few short hours that headache and fatigue I’d woken up with had gotten worse. The headache I now had felt like someone was driving rail road spikes through my skull at various points. Just breathing made it worse. Tremors in my hands weren’t just small shakes anymore. Not sure I could even hold a pen at this point to even try and draw a straight line. Also, I’m not sure I could walk by myself at this point either. 

Prying doors open became an art as the boys carried me, my arms draped over their shoulders with Anya leading the way; she was studying the tablet more she was watching where she was going. It was all pretty smooth until we got to the area where the power couldn’t get to. I’m almost certain that it has something to do with the collapsed bit of corridor where a beam gave way. 

Brett was like really strong but I still had to help him and Winn move some of the debris so we could get by. All three noticed when just that little bit of helping out caused my nose to start bleeding. Winn passed along a tissue from a travel pack he’d had before continuing to help Brett get the doorway cleared. 

It was while they were doing that, pushing through the debris that they found the Anatole’s Captain. His body had mummified much like the bodies had on the older ship back on Earth. He’d been crushed under half of the beam we’d removed, pinned face down on the floor. 

Brett let out a strangle cry as he knelt beside the corpse. Tenderly, with watery eyes, he removed the last of the debris that covered his former commander and rolled him over. I wondered when it’d hit him that his Captain had been dead for nearly a full three thousand years.

I had to blink hard at Brett as he started a little prayer. It wasn’t because it was in a language that my ring (if it was working correctly) didn’t recognize but because there was two of Brett…and Winn and Anya. Honestly, I thought I had another hour before things got to this point. However, I wasn’t about to rush the copper headed man. Death wasn’t easy. 

Letting him have his moment, I let my head rest back against Anya’s shoulder. Either my cheek was cold or she was just really warm, which ever it was had me trying to get closer to her. Normally Green Lanterns can control their environment, meaning their body temperature as well but I hadn’t realized until I’d touched Anya that I was freezing.

“I hate to disrupt you,” Anya called softly to Brett, he looked back at us and tilted his head “but we are running out of time,” Anya had a hand to my forehead “she’s burning up.”

Brett nodded as he quickly took something shiny from the Captain and headed over “the shuttles have emergency medical pods, I am not sure how she’ll react because she is not of my race but it will at least do a limiting healing,” the man picked me up in his arms and cooed softly as I whimpered, my head resting on his shoulder “we are almost here, friend. Just a little while longer.”

I nodded, struggling to hold onto our atmosphere bubble “as long as there’s a banana milkshake at the end of this, it’s all good.”

Don’t really remember much after that. Least not coherently. I think the shuttle bay required two detours to avoid blocked sections. Anya made me drink water at some point to try and keep me awake, it was getting hard to breathe. More so because I wasn’t keeping the bubble up. 

I do remember reaching the bay because I remember wondering what shuttle we were going to take if all the ones I was seeing were over turned and messed up. From the looks of things, the shuttle bay had taken damage during the fight before the crash landing if the ring was correct. Which, I’m sure it’s not because it kept trying to tell me there was an elephant nearby. 

“Finally good news!” Anya cried as the lights of the shuttle sprang to life and there was a slight breeze on my cheek…wait, shuttle?

I was so confused and I panted a little as I looked up at her “where are we? When did we get here?”

Anya frowned as she looked down at me “we’re at the shuttle, friend, it works, you can stop using the ring.”

I nodded and tried “I can’t, it won’t stop…also I can’t feel my hands,” I pouted looking down at them which was a struggle “they’re still there right? What the hell? Like their still attached right? Fuck, Lucy is going to be so pissed!” I groaned and looked up at Anya “don’t tell Lucy, she can be scary. I don’t like it when she’s mad at me or when I’m mad at her.”

Anya smiled sadly as Double-Brett and Double-Winn appeared “I promise not to tell Lucy.”

I nodded as Brett picked me up again “hey, did you know that Green Lanterns have distress signals,” I think it was instinct or maybe the ring or something that caused me to trigger that signal on a repeating loop. The little surge from doing that made me feel giddy “and I once went to Mexico with Lena. Lena is the best,” I grinned at him as I laid my head on his collar bone, this was so trippy and I couldn’t stop talking “she’s my big sister and…and I misses her. She takes care of me and makes sure that I’m alive and sometimes we fight but we always make up and she brings me butter pecan ice cream because she knows it’s my favorite when I’m sad.”

I don’t remember what his response was because I was busy trying not to pass out. Dimly I was aware of Brett talking about the medical pod that he wanted to put me in. I was also aware that they were trying to take my ring off but it wouldn’t budge. Anya finally told them to stop before they broke my hand and to just get us out of here. Then, I remember a door being closed and then…nothing.


End file.
